Starlight
by Amy M. Black
Summary: El amor entre mortales e inmortales siempre trae consigo elecciones dolorosas. Una historia de amor y muerte, pero sobre todo, de esperanza.
1. Prólogo

_**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que podáis reconocer es de J.R.R. Tolkien, salvo un par de personajillos que he tomado prestados de la Historia de la Dama Blanca, por Elanta. Colgada en esta misma web, os aconsejo que le echéis un vistazo a través de mis favoritos. _

* * *

Todo comenzó con una ligera inquietud. Un desasosiego que al principio sólo lo asaltaba en las horas en las que sus defensas estaban más bajas. Pero poco a poco fue creciendo, se paseaba por los límites de su consciencia sin definirse, sin permitirle adivinar su procedencia. Y eso lo inquietaba aún más. Puede que Gil-galad no poseyera el don en la medida de la Dama Blanca, pero sabía utilizarlo y siempre identificaba el origen de sus presentimientos.

Sin embargo, con Elrond en Imladris, atareado organizando su nueva morada, y Galadriel en Eryn Galen, negándose en redondo a utilizar su anillo, Ereinion no sabía a quién acudir. Y sus presagios iban en aumento, o eso le parecía. Cada día que pasaba se hacía más claro: un sentimiento de inquietud, y un gran temor. Pero a qué, lo ignoraba.

La amenaza de Sauron había pasado. Éste se encontraba preso en Númenor, y el reino élfico de Lindon prosperaba y se expandía. El área de influencia de Gil-galad llegaba hasta los lindes mismos de Bosqueverde. Ni una sombra pendía sobre los Pueblos Libres, salvo una penumbra que se adivinaba en Númenor, pero eso quedaba en mitad del Gran Mar, y dudaba de que algo que ocurriese allí fuese a alcanzar a su pueblo. No, los Noldor de Lindon eran prósperos y felices, y también ajenos al insomnio que padecía su rey, pues el temor y la inquietud habían crecido tanto en su interior que ya no conseguía pegar ojo, intentando adivinar de dónde provenía.

-Se os ve cansado, majestad.-le dijo en voz baja Glorfindel, una mañana de otoño. El consejo semanal se estaba alargando más que de costumbre, y Gil-galad, que había visto pasar un mes en una vigilia cada vez más insoportable, ansiaba más que nada retirarse a descansar a su alcoba, a pesar de que aún era media mañana.

-Estoy cansado.-el gesto jovial de Glorfindel dejó paso a otro de profunda preocupación en cuestión de segundos. No era muy común que un elfo manifestara cansancio abiertamente, y menos aún que fuera Gil-galad quien lo hacía.-Llevo un mes sin dormir, pero no es eso.-respondió a la silenciosa pregunta de su más querido amigo.

-¿Una premonición?

-No exactamente. Es más bien un presentimiento…-se llevó una mano a la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Algunos de sus consejeros lo advirtieron.

-Majestad, parecéis indispuesto-dijo Vorondil, uno de sus mejores capitanes, en voz alta.

-Si no os encontráis bien, podríamos suspender el consejo hasta mañana.-Glorfindel le echó una significativa mirada a su rey. Todo el consejo aprobó la resolución del rubio noldo.

-Esperad, no es nad…-intentó decir Gil-galad, pero ya sus consejeros se habían levantado, y con una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza abandonaron la sala. Sólo Glorfindel permanecía allí, con los ojos azules fijos en el techo y aire distraído.

-Eres un liante.-le reprendió Gil-galad con una sonrisa.

-Cuando estás de mal humor todo el consejo lo nota.-Glorfindel se encogió de hombros, una sonrisita burlona bailando en sus labios.-Es como estar en presencia de un Balrog que no ha comido. Y ahora, ¿vas a contarme qué es eso que tanto te preocupa?

-Vayamos al puerto.-propuso el rey-Necesito aire fresco.

La ciudad de Forlond había sido construida en los albores de la Segunda Edad, y a pesar de no ser más que un recuerdo del esplendor de las ciudades noldor de los Días Antiguos, seguía siendo tan hermosa que reconfortaba el corazón. Se asentaba a ambos lados del río que desembocaba en el golfo de Llhûn, visible desde toda la ciudad. Las casas de piedra, escalonadas en ambas laderas hasta llegar al borde mismo del agua, estaban pintadas de blanco al gusto de los Sindar, y muchas plantas adornaban tanto las casas como las zonas comunes, influencia de los silvanos. El palacio del rey se alzaba en la orilla oriental, casi al borde del estuario. El Consejo de la ciudad se levantaba justo encima del gran puerto, protegido por un brazo de piedra, y estilizados puentes surcaban el río, uniendo las dos mitades de la ciudad.

Gil-galad tomó el paseo que descendía hasta la orilla misma del río, y corría paralela al agua hasta las últimas casas de la ciudad ya al borde del estuario. Glorfindel siguió a su rey con preocupación, viéndole caminar a grandes zancadas mientras sus vestiduras azules y doradas ondeaban tras él.

-¿Vas a decirme qué sucede?-preguntó el rubio al cabo de diez minutos de caminar a la zaga de su rey. Gil-galad se volvió, y con gesto de sorpresa, como si acabara de acordarse de que Glorfindel iba detrás de él, se detuvo.

-No lo sé…-suspiró-Me llega un sentimiento de miedo, de inquietud cada vez más fuerte… y no sé de dónde viene...-se dejó caer en uno de los bancos de piedra que bordeaban el paseo, y se quitó la fina banda de plata que ceñía su cabello oscuro.

-¿Piensas que algo malo va a ocurrir?-inquiró Glorfindel, tomando asiento junto a su rey y amigo.-Altáriel dice que suele tener esa clase de presentimientos antes de una gran desgracia.

-Lo sé, ya me lo advirtió en Caras Sirion y yo no le hice caso…-volvió a suspirar, y alzó la cabeza para contemplar el mar azul bajo el sol, tan azul como sus ojos.-Sin embargo… no viene de nosotros… ni parece que vaya a tocarnos… pero está tan cerca…

-Deberías ir a ver a Arien.-le aconsejó Glorfindel con picardía-Seguro que si te concentras en seducirla se te pasa el dolor de cabeza.

Gil-galad enrojeció ligeramente ante aquella sugerencia, pero no contestó. Toda la ciudad estaba enterada de que Gil-galad pretendía a la hija de uno de sus capitanes, para diversión de la corte, que encontraban muy divertidos los intentos de su rey por cortejar a la dama.

Como invocada por las palabras de Glorfindel, la doncella se aproximaba caminando por el paseo en dirección a la casa de su padre, cerca del puerto. Llevaba el cabello negro al viento, y un sencillo vestido verde anudado con cintas a la manera de las silvanas.

-Aiya Arien, ¿querrías ayudarme a aliviar por un rato los pesares de tu rey?-Glorfindel sonrió a la dama con aire burlón. Ella enrojeció.

-¿Qué os aflige, mi señor?-se dirigió directamente a Gil-galad.

-No es nada, Arien-el rey se esforzó por sonreír, no estaba de ánimo para galanterías.-sólo que pasarme el día escuchando las mismas tonterías que hace mil años por parte de los mismos elfos me da dolor de cabeza.

La doncella rió y miró a Glorfindel, que no parecía en absoluto ofendido por la pulla lanzada por su rey. Se conocían desde hacía demasiado tiempo como para tomárselo a mal.

-Siento no poder acompañarlos, señores, pero he de regresar a mi casa.-inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente-Mi padre me espera para comer.

-Descuidad, Arien.-Gil-galad consiguió dedicarle una sonrisa radiante-Espero que nos concedáis otra ocasión de disfrutar de vuestra compañía.

-Cuando deseéis.-la doncella correspondió a la sonrisa y realizó una reverencia sujetando un extremo de su vestido. Con las mejillas encendidas de rubor se alejó en dirección al puerto.

-Siempre igual.-Gil-galad rompió a reír cuando la muchacha se encontraba a una distancia prudencial.-Creo que disfrutas mortificándola, Glorfindel.

-Disfruto mucho más mortificándote a ti.-replicó el elfo, jovial-Pero nunca entenderé por qué no te decides a pedir su mano. Sabes que Vorondil no se negará, al fin y al cabo, eres su rey.

-No me siento preparado aún para atarme a nadie.-Gil-galad se encogió de hombros. Se puso en pie, sacudió el polvo de sus ropas y prosiguió el paseo.

-Sólo digo que si tú la amas, y ella te ama a ti…-Glorfindel se situó junto al moreno noldo-no soy ningún experto en la materia, pero tengo entendido que en esos casos el caballero habla con el padre de la dama y pide su mano.

-No seas entrometido, Glorfindel-lo reprendió el rey, en tono severo, pero riendo con los ojos, de un azul tan intenso como el mar.

Los dos elfos continuaron su paseo en silencio, bordeando el extenso puerto de Forlond. Los muelles de madera estaban atestados de barcos: numerosos navíos de factura noldo, con el casco plateado y velas azules, luciendo el emblema de la casa de Fingolfin. Uno de ellos era el barco regio, destinado al uso del rey para acudir a Mithlond, la capital del reino, a los consejos con el corregente Círdan, amigo y antiguo mentor. Había también numerosos veleros y botes sindar, construidos en madera gris y de estructura más humilde, y algunos pequeños y gráciles navíos teleri en forma de cisne. Todos lucían en la popa una curiosa caja dorada que servía para impulsarlos corriente arriba.

De pronto a Glorfindel se le iluminó el rostro. Saliendo del paseo subió a uno de los muelles y se dirigió a un elegante velero plateado, que Gil-galad reconoció como el que solían utilizar sus oficiales para explorar la costa. Se aproximó a observar a Glorfindel maniobrar en cubierta, desplegando las velas.

-¡Vamos, majestad!-lo animó con voz jovial, desatando el cabo que mantenía unido el barco al muelle. Cuando Gil-galad se acercó sonriendo, le dijo en voz baja-He pensado que tal vez salir a navegar un poco alivie tu jaqueca, mi señor.

-Una idea magnífica, mi estimado capitán.-accedió Gil-galad en tono burlón. Apartó por un rato los ominosos presentimientos, y de un ágil salto subió a cubierta.

La afilada quilla del barco cortaba el río en dos, dejando una estela en abanico de blanca espuma. Sin embargo, poco podían hacer las azules aguas del golfo de Llhûne por Gil-galad. El miedo seguía ahí. Pero apreciaba los esfuerzos de su viejo amigo por hacerle sentir mejor.

Pero debía admitir que había algo tranquilizador en el mar. Tal vez fuera el hecho de que Valinor volvía a estar abierto a los Noldor; el Gran Mar ya no parecía hostil a sus ojos, y en sus corazones empezaba a nacer la misma nostalgia que atenazaba los corazones de los Sindar, que poco a poco, pero incesantemente, se iban haciendo a la mar.

Mientras el barco dejaba atrás el estuario y se iba acercando a la boca del golfo, Gil-galad pensó en Arien y en lo que Glorfindel había sugerido. ¿Debería pedir su mano? Ya era rey, no tenía necesidad de casarse para heredar el trono; y en cuanto a tener herederos, no estaba seguro de si deseaba traer a un niño al mundo en aquellos días de incertidumbre. Si Galadriel estaba en lo cierto, Sauron no había sido derrotado y volvería, y Galadriel rara vez se equivocaba. A Gil-galad no le asustaba la idea de morir en la batalla; no había cometido crimen alguno contra sus parientes, al contrario que su padre y sus primos, y por lo tanto no tenía nada que temer de Mandos. Y quizás en sus estancias podría reencontrarse con su padre. Había escuchado tantas cosas sobre él, y había tenido tan poco tiempo de preguntarle todo lo que quería saber… Gil-galad no temía morir luchando, pero por nada del mundo quería dejar un elfo sin padre, tan desolado como él se sintió cuando supo de la muerte de Fingon en la batalla de las Lágrimas Innumerables.

Gil-galad sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de su mente. Pensar en su padre siempre hacía que lo inundara una profunda tristeza. Pero resultaba inútil lamentarse por algo que no tenía remedio. Fingon se había sacrificado por su pueblo, para tratar de asegurar un futuro mejor a los Hijos de Ilúvatar. No le correspondía a él cuestionar los deseos del destino; sin embargo, cuando recordaba los días felices en Hithlum, donde creía que nada podría dañarlo, se sentía profundamente desamparado. Tal vez, si ésa era la voluntad de Eru, volverían a encontrarse antes del final; hasta entonces, Ereinion debería seguir luchando por aquello por lo que había luchado su padre, y su abuelo antes que él. Por la libertad de la Tierra Media.

Una libertad, que ahora mismo parecía al alcance de la mano, pensó mientras volvía la cabeza para mirar a su viejo amigo. Glorfindel iba sentado al timón, sonriente, tarareaba una canción y parecía tranquilo y relajado. Ése era uno de los motivos por los que el rey lo consideraba uno de sus amigos más queridos; poseía una serenidad y una alegría que eran contagiosas.

-¿Qué crees que estará pasando en Númenor?-preguntó Glorfindel, mirando hacia el oeste, hacia la boca del golfo.-¿Puede ser que tus presentimientos tengan algo que ver con que Pharazôn se haya vuelto loco?

-No lo sé.-Gil-galad se encogió de hombros y también miró hacia el oeste. Entonces cayó en la cuenta.-Pero…vienen de allí…

-¿De Númenor?

-Sí…-se concentró y encontró otra vez ese terrible sentimiento de miedo e incertidumbre, de desamparo. Pensaba que venía de sus recuerdos, pero no, ahí estaba, cada vez más fuerte.-Viene del oeste, desde luego. No creo que venga de Valinor, si algo está yendo tan mal allí como para que yo pueda sentirlo… deberíamos poder sentirlo todos.-reflexionó en voz alta, ajeno a la mirada preocupada de Glorfindel-Entonces...

-Sólo queda Númenor.-completó Glorfindel. Gil-galad lo miró-¿Sauron?

-Seguro.-Gil-galad apretó los dientes-Vamos a ver qué se cuece por allí.-señaló la zona donde el mar se encontraba con el río Lhûn.

-¿No será peligroso?-Glorfindel clavó una mirada preocupada en su rey-¿Y si Sauron nos quiere tender una trampa? Sin duda sabe de tu don…

-No lo creo; sentiría su presencia. Un maia no puede esconder su poder.-Gil-galad sacudió la cabeza y se llevó una mano a la frente-Pero si algo terrible está ocurriendo en Númenor…

-Resultará que Ninquenís tenía razón.-completó Glorfindel en tono burlón-Y odias darle la razón.

El Gran Mar permanecía en calma. Demasiado calmado, pensó Gil-galad. Como la engañosa calma que precede a una violenta tormenta. Y tarde o temprano habría tormenta. Hacía ya muchos meses que las noticias de Númenor eran escasas y llegaban con mucho retraso; al parecer la influencia de Sauron iba en aumento, pues los elendili permanecían ahora confinados en Rómenna, y si nadie hacía algo para evitarlo, morirían todos. Gil-galad sabía que no debía interponerse; el destino de los Hombres sólo estaba en manos de ellos, sin embargo, le entristecía pensar que la caída de Númenor se acercaba. El rey noldo no sentía hacia los mortales la condescendencia propia de su raza; le parecía que los Hombres eran una fuerza a tener en cuenta, capaces tanto de la más abyecta traición como de la más heroica proeza. Y encontraba refrescante su entusiasmo por las cosas más mundanas; le recordaban la inocencia de una infancia que él había tenido que dejar atrás antes de tiempo.

-¿Qué es eso?-dijo Glorfindel de súbito, señalando un punto varias millas mar adentro. Gil-galad siguió su mirada.

-Es un barco.-dijo, incrédulo-Un barco de Númenor.- Los ojos de un mortal sólo habrían visto un punto en la lejanía; los dos elfos vieron claramente la silueta del casco y las velas, e identificaron inequívocamente su procedencia.

-Creía que ese Pharazôn les había prohibido navegar hacia el este.-dijo Glorfindel, entornando los ojos para ver mejor.

-No parece que sea un ejército lo que llevan.-opinó Gil-galad-Son muchos, pero demasiado pequeños…

-¡Son niños!-dijo Glorfindel, sorprendido-¿Qué significa esto? ¿Lanzarlos al mar es su último modo de sacrificio o…?

Gil-galad no respondió, pero una luz de comprensión iluminó sus ojos azules. Se quedó de pie en la proa durante un rato, observando la trayectoria del barco númenóreano, antes de volverse a Glorfindel.

-Da la vuelta. Vamos a Forlond.-ordenó.

La noche caía sobre la ciudad cuando regresaron a puerto. Sin embargo, Gil-galad se encaminó inmediatamente al palacio del Consejo de la ciudad. Encomendó a todos los guardias que pudo encontrar que convocaran a todos los consejeros a una reunión de emergencia, orden que fue cumplida con rapidez, pues Forlond, al igual que cualquier ciudad élfica, nunca dormía. Se puso en pie para recibir a los consejeros que iban entrando uno a uno en la sala, algunos con cara de sueño, otros de sincero asombro ante aquella inesperada convocatoria.

-Buenas noches.-los saludó, abarcando con la mirada a los allí presentes-Os ruego que me disculpéis por llamaros a esta hora, aún más habiendo celebrado hoy el consejo, pero tengo noticias, cuando menos, inquietantes.

Los cincuenta elfos presentes, representantes proporcionalmente de la nobleza, los comerciantes y artesanos, y los campesinos de Forlond, intercambiaron miradas preocupadas. Ni una sola vez habían sido convocados fuera del calendario habitual desde que vivían en Lindon, salvo por asuntos de guerra, y en ese caso no se convocaba el consejo ordinario, sólo a los capitanes.

-Hemos avistado un barco de Númenor.-explicó Glorfindel, sin andarse con rodeos. Le irritaba la manía de todos los gobernantes de dar mil vueltas para explicar un hecho que pudiera alterar, de una manera remota, la cómoda vida de los que decidían si su trabajo los satisfacía o no. En pocas palabras, detestaba la política.

Un murmullo de asombro y sorpresa recorrió la sala.

-¿Amigos o enemigos?-preguntó uno de los que había llegado medio dormido, ahora totalmente alerta.

-No lo sabemos, Galdor.-dijo Gil-galad serenamente-Por eso os he convocado.

-Por lo que hemos alcanzado a observar sin poner en peligro la integridad física de su majestad-dijo Glorfindel en tono solemne-la tripulación se compone básicamente de niños.

- Es posible que sean enviados de Amandil señor de Andúnië,-dijo el rey, para acallar los cuchicheos que ya amenazaban con interrumpir la reunión-también es posible que sean el cebo de una trampa de Ar-Pharazôn.

-¿Enviados de Amandil, señor?-preguntó Galdor, confuso-Creía que no podíamos contactar con los elendili.

-No, pero en su última misiva manifestó su deseo de poder instalarse en Endor si las cosas en Númenorë iban mal.-aclaró Gil-galad.

-¿Y cómo pensáis averiguarlo?-preguntó Vorondil, uno de sus capitanes de más experiencia.

-Como hemos hecho siempre, capitán.-dijo Gil-galad con una ligera sonrisa-Iremos a ver qué traman.

* * *

_ Arien y Vorondil son de Elanta, el resto, de Tolkien._

_Los reviews son siempre bien recibidos._ =)


	2. Elenna

_La versión anterior me ha salido cortada u.u. Ya está corregido =)._

_Ya sabéis que no soy Tolkien, ni Elanta. _

* * *

-¿Nada todavía?-preguntó Gil-galad. Iba sentado bajo el palo mayor de un magnífico velero todo de madera plateada, que se utilizaba para los viajes largos por mar. No sabían a qué distancia se encontraría el barco de Númenor para entonces, y se habían preparado para una expedición de al menos dos semanas. No se alejarían mucho de la costa; si los númenóreanos se habían acercado tanto el día anterior, seguramente tendrían intención de atracar en las cercanías. Si no encontraban nada, significaría probablemente que estaba demasiado lejos como para suponer un peligro, fueran amigos o enemigos.

-Nada.-le respondió Glorfindel, suspirando de frustración. Iba encaramado al mascarón de proa, una representación de la maia Uinen, protectora de los marineros, y oteaba el horizonte y la costa alternativamente.

-Con todos mis respetos, majestad-dijo Vorondil a un lado de Gil-galad-pero me parece que esta misión es cuando menos, descabellada.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-el rey giró la cabeza y fijó una mirada inquisitiva en el noldo, que no se amedrentó. Habían zarpado con el alba, hacía cerca de seis horas, y parecía que el capitán llevaba todo el viaje barruntando aquello. Gil-galad le dio la oportunidad de expresarse, como era costumbre en él.

-Deberíamos haber traído al menos dos naves más,-explicó el capitán en su tono habitual, directo y tal vez algo rudo. Arien era su hija, y ambos compartían esa tendendia a saltarse el protocolo.-y por nada del mundo deberíais ir vos en la primera, seríais un blanco fácil.

-Son niños, Vorondil.-zanjó Gil-galad con ligereza-Si tramaran algo ya lo habría presentido. Y no creas-continuó, apoyando la mano en el palo mayor-que he venido totalmente desprotegido.-allí, envuelta en un lienzo azul, estaba su lanza. El capitán sonrió al percatarse, y no añadió nada.

-¿Por qué pensáis que pueden ser amigos, majestad?-intervino entonces Galdor, que a pesar de ser el hijo de uno de los armadores más ricos de la ciudad, y por ende no tener obligación de participar en aquella misión de reconocimiento, se había ofrecido con entusiasmo a formar parte de la escolta del rey.

-Bueno, tal y como os expliqué ayer, en su última carta Amandil comentó algo sobre tener un lugar al que huir si las cosas se ponían feas.-explicó Gil-galad, pasando una mano por la madera pulida de Aiglos-Sí, ya sé que tienen esas colonias en Pelargir y en Umbar, pero mencionó algo sobre un plan de evacuación para los más jóvenes, y que esperaba que el poder de los Elfos de Lindon pudiera protegerlos.

-Claro, quieren que les hagamos de niñera.-masculló Vorondil. No le gustaban mucho los Edain, y aún menos después de las noticias escalofriantes que llegaban de Númenor en los últimos tiempos.

-Sólo unos pocos años.-intercedió Glorfindel sin volver la cabeza-Los niños humanos crecen mucho más deprisa que los nuestros.

-¿Y cuál fue vuestra respuesta, si puede saberse?-inquirió Galdor.

-Nunca llegué a contestarle, pues poco después se interrumpieron las comunicaciones con la isla.-dijo Gil-galad con pesar.

-También cabe la posibilidad de que sea una trampa de Pharazôn.-dijo Vorondil, sombrío. No compartía el optimismo de su rey con respecto a las buenas intenciones de los dúnedain.-Y si es así, nos encaminamos a la boca del lobo, sin nada más que la guardia personal de su majestad.

Los otros tres elfos se sonrieron pero no dijeron nada más. Gil-galad consideraba que si sólo eran niños, una guardia de cincuenta Elfos bien armados y entrenados sería más que suficiente para protegerlo. Además de que en ese caso probablemente serían hijos de los elendili, y por lo tanto no tendrían ningún motivo para atacarlos. Y aunque no lo fueran, los barcos de Númenor no eran lo suficientemente rápidos para poder alcanzarlos, aunque conocieran el terreno, cosa que no era así.

Cuando el sol estaba en lo más alto, el rey y sus capitanes compartieron una frugal comida, mientras el resto de la guardia hacía lo propio bajo la cubierta. Glorfindel cogió su ración y regresó a su puesto de vigilancia. Gil-galad se sentó justo detrás de él.

-¿Sientes algo?-Glorfindel se volvió para mirar a su rey, y le habló en voz baja.

-Apenas…-murmuró Gil-galad.-Ayer por fin conseguí dormir; y hoy sólo siento una leve inquietud. Por eso sé que no han naufragado, y si haber tocado tierra los tranquiliza, probablemente sean amigos.

-Eso está bien.-Glorfindel acomodó las rodillas sobre los hombros de la figura de la maia-Espero que veamos algo pronto, o terminaré arrojando a Vorondil por la borda.

-Paciencia, amigo, ya sabes que no le gustan mucho los mortales.-Gil-galad le echó una mirada de complicidad.

-Me pregunto por qué…-Glorfindel se volvió, una sonrisa bailando en sus labios-¿Todavía sigue resentido por aquella historia con Aldarion?

-Es posible.-Gil-galad le devolvió la sonrisa-No creo que sea plato de gusto que un Edain pretenda a tu única hija, por muy rey de Númenor que sea.-Glorfindel se echó a reír.

-¿Era porque era un Edain?-Glorfindel enarcó una ceja rubia-Yo creía que era porque ya estaba casado.

-Es lo que me dijo.-Gil-galad se encogió de hombros.

-No sé…-Glorfindel apoyó la barbilla en la mano, pensativo-Idril parecía feliz. Supongo que ante la perspectiva de poder desposarla contigo, un Edain debe de parecerle poca cosa, sin embargo… Creo que podría haber sido peor.

-¿Cómo qué?-Gil-galad alzó las cejas, divertido.

-Como que quisiera casarse con un Enano, por ejemplo.-volvieron a estallar en carcajadas.

Después de la comida, uno de los mejores exploradores de Lindon, Lindir, tomó el lugar de Glorfindel. Seguían sin tener ni la mínima pista del barco de Númenor, y los nervios eran palpables en el barco. Si se hacía de noche no podrían continuar; antes de eso deberían buscar un puerto natural para guarecerse de alguna posible tormenta, y no era tarea fácil en la escarpada costa de Lindon.

Pero cuando ya estaban a punto de darse por vencidos, Lindir llamó al rey con su característica calma de explorador.

-Creo que hemos encontrado lo que buscábamos, majestad.-dijo en tono tranquilo, señalando una pequeña cala que acababa de abrirse a su derecha, detrás de un escarpado risco que se sumergía casi en vertical en el mar. Gil-galad se acercó a la proa para poder ver mejor, seguido de sus capitanes.

Estarían todavía a unas diez millas náuticas, pero escondida como estaba la cala entre dos afilados acantilados, no la habían visto. En forma de media luna, acogía a su izquierda al magnífico buque númenóreano, con sus características velas negras, sin duda no tan esbelto como los barcos élficos pero igual de poderoso. En el centro, divisaron numerosas construcciones de piedra, sin adornos de ninguna clase y algunas hasta sin techos; parecían llevar allí bastante tiempo. Un espeso bosque rodeaba la improvisada aldea hasta las escarpadas colinas que ocultaban la cala del resto de Lindon, en cuyos lindes un grupo de jóvenes Edain se afanaban en cortar unos pocos árboles. Eso despejó las dudas de Gil-galad acerca de las intenciones de aquellos inesperados visitantes; ése era sin duda el refugio que Amandil había preparado por si las cosas se torcían, y de aquella carta hacía más de cien años.

-Son elendili.-dijo en voz alta, sonriendo. Había tenido esa certeza desde que se había levantado antes del alba; ver la confirmación con sus propios ojos le hizo sentirse de pronto más despierto de lo que había estado en el último mes. Fue como si hubiera dormido todo el sueño atrasado en un instante.

-Y la mayoría son niños.-observó Glorfindel conforme el velero se iba acercando a la cala. La entrada era tan estrecha que iban casi rozando el acantilado que se alzaba a su derecha. Un sendero partía de un risco al pie del acantilado hacia la playa, que ahora recorría un muchacho humano a toda velocidad. Los habían visto.

-¿Dónde atracaremos?-Vorondil se acercó al rey a la espera de órdenes. Fue Lindir el que contestó desde la proa.

-Junto a su barco; hay un pequeño muelle, casi en ruinas pero servirá.

Al desembarcar se encontraron con una escena ciertamente peculiar. Un grupo de jóvenes humanos armados con arcos largos rodeó al grupo de Elfos, y tensándolos, los apuntaron con flechas que casi los rozaban. A pesar de su juventud, los miraban con fieros gestos de desafío.

-¿Quién sois y qué hacéis aquí?-increpó el que parecía el cabecilla, un muchacho joven de cabello oscuro y ojos grises, como casi todos sus compatriotas. Gil-galad soltó su lanza y alzó las manos en señal de paz. Glorfindel, a su lado, trataba de contener la risa. Eran diez y ninguno superaba los veinte años, si decidían atacar no iban a durar más de media hora.

-Calma, Elatan.-dijo una voz femenina. Una doncella se aproximaba hacia el desvencijado muelle, vestida sin embargo de la misma manera que el grupo de arqueros: túnica corta de color escarlata, calzas y botas de cuero. Llevaba una capa gris cerrada en el hombro con un broche de plata en forma de estrella de cinco puntas. Los arqueros bajaron sus armas al verla e inclinaron la cabeza en señal de respeto.

Gil-galad miró a la humana, atónito ante tal muestra de devoción hacia una mujer. Sabía, naturalmente, que en Númenor una mujer podía llegar a reinar por derecho propio; sin embargo no comprendía del todo el motivo por el que fuesen a enviarla a ella a liderar a los exiliados en vez de a un capitán, como habría sido lo más lógico. Se quedó mudo de asombro cuando la joven hincó una rodilla ante él.

-Mae govannen, Gil-galad, señor de Lindon y Rey de los Noldor en Endor.-el resto de la guardia del rey también hizo gestos de asombro-Mi nombre es Elenna hija de Elendil, y he conducido a mi gente hasta vuestras tierras por orden de Amandil señor de Andúnië, como sin duda ya habréis deducido.-alzó los ojos grises para mirar al rey.

-Feliz encuentro, en verdad.-dijo Gil-galad, recuperado de la sorpresa. Le tendió una mano cortésmente, para ayudarla a levantarse.-Aunque me entristece saber que vuestro abuelo ha decidido recurrir a la evacuación. ¿Qué noticias podéis darme de vuestra tierra?

-Todo a su momento, majestad.-hizo un gesto y los arqueros formaron detrás de ella, como una especie de guardia.-Ciertamente no os esperábamos tan pronto, no hace ni un día que estamos aquí, y bastante atareados en hacer de nuevo habitable este lugar.-se llevó una mano al pecho y realizó otra inclinación. Gil-galad se sorprendió de su corrección, pero se dio cuenta de que probablemente era mayor de lo que parecía.-Os ruego me disculpéis, vos y vuestra guardia, por la brusquedad de mis muchachos. Esperábamos antes un ataque que una visita de Lindon.

-Es comprensible, mi señora.-Gil-galad también inclinó la cabeza, cortés.

-Si deseáis noticias, os ruego permanezcáis aquí esta noche.-sugirió Elenna-No disponemos de un gran banquete, pero lo que tenemos lo compartiremos con gusto.-sonrió-Al contrario que nuestros padres, nosotros no conocimos los días en los que los Eldar nos honraban con su amistad; los haríais muy felices.

-Será un honor para nosotros.-Gil-galad correspondió a la sonrisa involuntariamente. Había algo en la joven señora de los Hombres que lo tenía atontado. No estaba acostumbrado a tratar asuntos de diplomacia entre reinos con una mujer, y la soltura de la doncella lo había desarmado.

-Ahora, excusadme, pero las labores de reconstrucción me requieren.-volvió a inclinar la cabeza-Sed bienvenidos.

Gil-galad, acompañado de Glorfindel y Galdor, se dedicó a observar a la colonia de humanos, tan laboriosos como una colmena de abejas. Había un grupo de niños, todos menores de diez años, sentados en la playa tejiendo cuerdas bajo la dirección de una muchacha que tendría cerca de dieciocho años. Dedujo que aquellos debían de ser los más jóvenes, por las miradas entre atemorizadas y fascinadas que les dirigieron cuando pasaron por su lado. Las cuerdas las recogía un grupo de chicos todos mayores de quince años, atareados en cortar algunos troncos para que hicieran de techo de las casitas de piedra que carecían de él. En la cima de la más grande, situada justo junto a la playa, subidas a un improvisado andamio de madera, un grupo de chicas aseguraban los tablones de madera que los chicos les iban pasando. Divisaron a Elenna dirigiendo a gritos la colocación de los tablones. Y junto al bosque, un grupo de adolescentes cortaban leña y la apilaban, probablemente preparándose para el invierno que llegaría en pocas semanas.

-Asombroso,-murmuró Galdor-verdaderamente asombroso.

-Los mortales son una caja de sorpresas, Galdor.-dijo Glorfindel con una sonrisa en los labios.-Han enviado un grupo de críos a través del mar desde Númenor, y han conseguido llegar sanos y salvos. Sólo por eso merecen nuestro respeto.

-No tan salvos, mirad.-Galdor señaló el palo mayor del barco númenóreano. Estaba muy dañado y cimbreaba, amenazando con desplomarse sobre la embarcación.-Les hace falta un buen carpintero que ponga ese palo en su sitio.

-Sin duda.-asintió Gil-galad, distraído. No miraba al barco, sino que seguía con la mirada los movimientos de Elenna, la hija de Elendil y al parecer la líder del asentamiento. Desaparecía entre las casitas de piedra, voceando órdenes acompañados de gestos enérgicos, y los jóvenes dúnedain la obedecían sin rechistar, inmediatamente. Era con mucho la mayor del grupo, aunque aquí y allá divisó jóvenes, chicas y chicos, que rozaban la mayoría de edad, y probablemente habían sido enviados para ayudar Elenna en la tarea de gobernar a un montón de chiquillos.

-Parece que se lo están pasando bien.-comentó Glorfindel al cabo de un rato. Observaba con una sonrisa en los labios cómo algunos miembros de la guardia se habían sentado con los niños en la playa, y les estaban instruyendo en el arte de tejer cuerdas como lo hacía su gente, los Sindar, pues así lo evidenciaban sus cabellos rubios. Todos los Elfos eran de naturaleza bondadosa con los niños, y los Sindar por lo general no eran tan altivos como los Noldor hacia los Edain, lo que había posibilitado aquella insólita colaboración.

-¿Eh?-Gil-galad giró la cabeza para encontrarse con el rostro sonriente de Glorfindel. Galdor, que seguía examinando con ojo crítico el barco númenóreano, también se volvió.

-Está anocheciendo.-señaló-¿Qué haremos, mi señor?

-Nos quedaremos, al menos esta noche.-decidió Gil-galad-Tengo un interés personal en escuchar lo que Elenna tenga a bien relatarnos acerca de lo que está ocurriendo en Númenor.

La actividad en la pequeña colonia sólo cesó cuando se puso el sol. Una hoguera se alzaba ya en el centro de la pequeña cala, junto a la casa más grande, y los jóvenes dúnedain acudieron de todas partes portando antorchas, que clavaron en la tierra alrededor del fuego, formando un extenso círculo. Elenna acudió en ese momento ante ellos, con la capa y la túnica manchadas de polvo, sin embargo sonrió cálidamente a una chiquilla que le preguntó algo acerca de la cena. La joven señora le dijo algo en voz baja y la niña se fue corriendo y riendo. Era una escena entrañable.

-Disculpad el desorden, mis nobles señores.-dijo a modo de saludo, sacudiéndose el polvo de las manos-La mayoría de las casas no tienen un tejado en condiciones; así que nuestra prioridad es hacérselos antes de que llegue el invierno. En esta casa-señaló con la cabeza la gran mole de piedra que se alzaba tras ellos, de tres pisos-alojaremos a los más pequeños, todos juntos, en el piso de arriba. La buhardilla será el almacén, y el bajo la sala para la Asamblea. Entretanto, duermen abajo, por lo que las comidas las hacemos en la playa.-realizó una cortés reverencia-Si tenéis la amabilidad de acompañarme…

Echó a andar con ligereza hacia la hoguera. Junto al fuego, sobre mantas, o capas extendidas sobre la arena, los Dúnedain estaban depositando infinidad de bandejas y cazuelas. Algunos repartían cuencos y cubiertos entre risas y empujones. Gil-galad pensó que era admirable su instinto de supervivencia, ése que hacía que los Hombres supieran sacar siempre lo mejor de cada situación.

Sin duda Elenna contribuía a mantener aquella atmósfera, participando de las bromas como una más. Fue a sentarse junto al fuego, y con un gesto les indicó que la siguieran. Los jóvenes sentados a su alrededor abrieron un círculo para el grupo de Elfos. Para su asombro, en cuanto se sentaron, todos a una, los Dúnedain giraron el rostro hacia el oeste y permanecieron varios minutos en solemne silencio, sin tocar la comida, incluso los más pequeños. Gil-galad intercambió una mirada desconcertada con Glorfindel, y lo instó a imitarlos encogiéndose de hombros. Observó que todos llevaban la misma capa gris con idénticos broches en forma de estrella.

-¡A comer!-anunció Elenna sonriente, al cabo de unos minutos. Todos obedecieron con entusiasmo, y al instante el aire de la playa se llenó de risas y animadas conversaciones, acompañadas del tintineo de los cubiertos. Gil-galad miró a su alrededor con una sonrisa.

-No os hará daño, mi señor.-le decía Elenna a Glorfindel, que miraba con desconfianza una tira de carne seca-Me temo que no podremos salir a cazar; la cala no tiene más salidas que el mar, y llamaríamos la atención.

-¿Cómo es eso de que no tenéis salida hacia Lindon?-intervino el rey.

-No hay ningún paso para atravesar las montañas.-explicó la dúnadan-Sólo un túnel que construyó mi abuelo, tan angosto que ninguno de vosotros, señores, cabría de pie, y me explicó que no lo utilizáramos salvo en caso de verdadera emergencia; es decir, de ataque por mar.

-¿Creéis posible que os ataquen por mar?-inquirió Gil-galad.-¿Por qué Pharazôn querría seguiros hasta aquí, tan lejos de su hogar?

-He visto tantas cosas en Rómenna que lo creo capaz de cualquier cosa.-dijo Elenna con gesto torvo-Yo no había nacido cuando forzó a la reina Tar-Míriel a casarse con él para usurpar el trono; sin embargo, las cosas han ido de mal en peor en los últimos diez años.-miró por encima de su hombro para asegurarse de que sus chicos estaban todos distraídos con la comida y los visitantes antes de seguir, con la mandíbula tensa-Se nos obligó a dejar Andúnië y reubicarnos en el este, más cerca de Armenelos; se nos prohibió llevar armas, incluso a los miembros de la guardia de mi abuelo. Teníamos prohibido hablar en quenya; lo hemos aprendido en casa.

-También el sindarin-dijo Glorfindel con una sonrisa-os expresáis con mucha corrección para no haberlo aprendido entre nosotros.

-Mi padre conoció los días anteriores a la prohibición.-Elenna se encogió de hombros, pero agradeció el cumplido.

-Eso no sería, sin embargo, la razón para que os exiliarais.-Gil-galad recondujo la conversación; quería llegar al fondo del asunto.

-No, majestad, no dudo de que estabais al corriente de lo que os he contado.-Elenna inclinó la cabeza, respetuosa, antes de continuar, en voz baja-Los Hombres del Rey están fuera de control, mis señores. Ya no se contentan con blasfemar y tenernos sometidos a su blasfemia; ahora atacan sin piedad a los hijos de los elendili, convencidos de que así nos someterán. Cuando nos cogen, claro.-dijo con una sonrisa torcida-Muchos de los chicos que hay aquí han sufrido palizas a manos de la guardia del rey, por defender a las chicas a las que les esperaba algo peor que unos cuantos golpes. Aunque…-las manos le temblaban de pura rabia-algunas no tuvieron tanta suerte.

-Eso es terrible.-Glorfindel acompañó sus palabras de una mueca de asco.

-Lo es.-coincidió la dúnadan-Yo misma escapé por muy poco de un ataque de la Guardia Real… y entonces mi padre decidió que las cosas habían ido demasiado lejos. Convocó a todos los que le eran fieles en el puerto de Rómenna, y partimos. Fingimos que íbamos hacia el oeste, nos desviamos hacia el norte hasta que perdimos la isla de vista, y con un mapa que mi abuelo trazó en su última visita, conseguimos llegar.-hizo una pausa y esta vez fue ella la que clavó sus ojos grises en el rey-No hemos venido a pedir limosna, majestad. Nos las podemos arreglar solos.

-No lo dudo.-dijo Gil-galad, sonriendo-Conocí a vuestro abuelo, y estoy seguro de que lo dispuso todo para que pudierais sobrevivir por vuestra cuenta.-tomó un trozo de pan y lo desmigajó entre sus dedos, pensativo-Sin embargo, por la amistad que le profesaba a Amandil, me siento obligado a ofreceros toda la ayuda que podáis necesitar.

-Sois muy generoso, mi señor. Pero quizá sea un tema que debamos tratar por la mañana.-la joven se levantó y se sacudió la arena de la túnica. A una indicación, todos empezaron a recoger, en medio del mismo alegre barullo de antes.

Elenna los acompañó hasta unas de las pequeñas casitas de piedra que estaban en mejor estado. Les ofreció mantas que ellos rechazaron; los Edain pasaban frío incluso a mediados de otoño, pero a los Elfos de Gil-galad el clima les parecía hasta cálido. Además, en el velero tenían sus propias mantas.

-No es gran cosa, pero es lo mejor que tenemos.-se disculpó. Glorfindel se echó a reír.

-Pensábamos pasar la noche en el barco.-dijo, sonriendo-Seguro que aquí estaremos más cómodos.

-Sé que no necesitáis dormir mucho; sin embargo, mis niños sí.-replicó Elenna con una sonrisa llena de ternura al hablar de "sus niños"-Y no sería una buena anfitriona si no os ofreciera unos aposentos a los que podáis retiraros.-realizó una somera reverencia y salió de la casa-Buenas noches.-la observaron alejarse cuesta arriba hacia otra casita que guardaban dos de los jóvenes arqueros que los habían abordado por la tarde.

-¡Mantas!-rió Glorfindel subiendo por la modesta escalera de piedra que llevaba al piso superior-No he vuelto a pasar frío desde que crucé Helcaraxë.

Gil-galad sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo. Su padre también solía hacer aquel comentario cuando vivían en Hithlum. Vio cómo sus dos capitanes desaparecían escaleras arriba, sin duda deseosos de echar un buen sueño. Seguro que a las pocas horas se los encontraba paseando por el bosque que rodeaba la cala, pues no necesitarían dormir más de tres o cuatro horas. Confiaba en que fueran lo suficientemente prudentes para no asustar a los chiquillos de los Dúnedain.

Una hora más tarde, al amparo de la oscuridad, Elenna salió de la casita en la que se alojaba en dirección a la playa. En la puerta seguía Elatan montando guardia, cabeceando aferrado a una larga lanza con punta de acero. Elenna le puso una mano en el hombro y le ordenó ir a descansar, y el muchacho se marchó después de agradecérselo con una inclinación. Elenna caminó primero hacia la gran casa donde tenía instalados a los niños; después de comprobar que por allí todo estaba en orden bajó a la playa.

La arena dorada crujió bajo sus botas, mientras se acercaba a la orilla a contemplar las estrellas que se reflejaban en el agua negra. Unas pocas antorchas iluminaban las calles de la colonia, pero por lo demás todo estaba oscuro. El viento hacía susurrar las copas de los árboles por sobre la cala, pero abajo apenas llegaba una leve brisa, suficiente para desordenarle el largo cabello negro.

-Una noche preciosa.-comentó una voz cerca de ella. Elenna dio un respingo y escudriñó la oscuridad. Había alguien junto a ella, y por la altura, y el destello de las estrellas en su frente y en los ojos, sólo podía tratarse de una persona.

-No sabía que estabais aquí, alteza.-balbuceó-Me iba a marchar…

-No os marchéis por mí.-Gil-galad se volvió hacia ella, y la luz de las estrellas le iluminó el rostro-Por favor, acompañadme.-de un elegante gesto, se quitó la capa y la extendió sobre la arena. Elenna se sentó y se abrazó a sus rodillas

Durante un rato permanecieron en silencio, escuchando el sonido del viento en los árboles, entre las casas de piedra y contra las velas de los dos barcos. Gil-galad contemplaba el mar sin verlo, sumido tal vez en recuerdos remotos. Pero Elenna lo observaba a él, maravillada. Por nada del mundo hubiera esperado encontrarse al segundo día en la Tierra Media con una delegación de Elfos. Había nacido en los días posteriores a la prohibición, de manera que no había conocido los tiempos de la amistad entre Eldar y Dúnedain, al menos en Númenor. Y de pronto se había encontrado con que el mismo Rey Supremo de los Noldor les ofrecía no sólo su amistad, sino todo lo que pudieran necesitar para sobrevivir.

Recordó las historias que su abuelo le había relatado cuando era pequeña, y lo que aprendió sobre la historia de la Primera Edad. En verdad eran unos seres magníficos, pensó observando las armoniosas facciones del rey. No parecía tener más edad que ella, salvo por el brillo de sus ojos azules. Se había quitado la corona, formada de hilos de plata y oro entrelazados que cumplían la doble función de remarcar su estatus y recogerle el cabello oscuro por encima de la nuca. Aun con la cabeza descubierta irradiaba majestad.

-Habéis elegido un buen lugar.-Gil-galad rompió el silencio, obviamente consciente de que ella lo estaba mirando. Elenna apartó inmediatamente la vista y la volvió a fijar en el horizonte, como una chiquilla pillada en falta.-Para la colonia, quiero decir. No es fácil llegar hasta ella.

-Esa es la idea.-sonrió, ruborizada. Probablemente él sabía que lo había estado mirando, y si así era, también habría adivinado el hilo de sus pensamientos. Se puso nerviosa sólo de pensarlo. Pasar de nunca haber visto más razas que la suya, a estar sentada junto a un gran rey de los Elfos hacía que la cabeza le diera vueltas.

-Echáis de menos vuestro hogar.-no era una pregunta. Elenna suspiró.

-Sí.-se echó atrás el cabello-Por eso bajo aquí… miro al Oeste, y le pido a Ilúvatar que vele por mi padre y mis hermanos… que no permita que les hagan ningún daño, y que pueda volver a verlos algún día…-sintió que las lágrimas pugnaban por salir. No se había permitido recordar a su familia desde que zarparon de Rómenna al amparo de la oscuridad, y ahora toda la emoción contenida pugnaba por salir. Se las secó disimuladamente.

-Estoy seguro de que estarán bien.-Gil-galad le pasó un brazo por los hombros, antes siquiera de pensar en qué estaba haciendo. Los humanos tenían ese efecto sobre él; le hacían actuar antes de pensar. O también podía decirse se debía a la herencia familiar.

-Espero que Él os escuche, majestad.-dijo ella con una triste sonrisa. Se había ruborizado al sentir el cálido contacto de la mano del rey sobre su hombro.

-¿Era eso lo que hacíais en la cena?-Gil-galad sintió que la joven se había puesto rígida, y retiró la mano. Tal vez se había excedido intentando ser amable.

-Bueno… la primera noche que pasamos en alta mar fue aterradora para todos.-explicó Elenna, recuperando la firmeza en la voz-Nos alcanzó la tormenta a pocas millas de la costa, y como supondréis a los niños les asustaba. Pensé que sería buena idea que dedicáramos unos minutos a pensar en el hogar y la familia que dejábamos atrás, y así tal vez Eru nos perdonara. Y les dije que pasara lo que pasara, no olvidaran quiénes somos y de dónde venimos.

-Una idea excelente.-la alabó Gil-galad. Sin duda, aquello había ayudado a mantener alta la moral de los niños dúnedain, aunque no les había quitado el miedo.

-Vos también miráis hacia el Oeste.-dijo Elenna después de un largo silencio-Pero si he interpretado bien el mapa, vuestro reino está al sur.

-Así es. Mas mi familia también me espera en el Oeste.-dijo él, enigmático. Se levantó y le tendió una mano galantemente.-Creo, mi señora, que es hora de que me retire. Os acompañare si me lo permitís.

-Será un honor.-aceptó la mano que el elfo le tenía y se puso en pie.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la casita de ella, sólo iluminados por las estrellas, los restos de la hoguera en la playa y un par de antorchas al comienzo y al final de la calle. Elenna se detuvo ante la puerta.

-Sobre la ayuda que habéis mencionado…-comenzó, vacilante.

-Mañana hablaremos de ello.- Gil-galad se llevó la fina mano de la joven a los labios.-Que durmáis bien, mi señora.-inclinó la cabeza, y se alejó calle abajo, dejando a Elenna plantada en la puerta de su casa, mirando su mano con los ojos muy abiertos y las mejillas encendidas.

* * *

_Lindir también es de Elanta =) Los demás que no reconozcáis son míos, salvo algún fragmento sobre la historia de Númenor._

_Gracias por leer =) me gustaría mucho saber qué opináis de esto._

_Un saludo_


	3. Reconstrucciones

_Me he cansado del Disclaimer. ¿No queda claro ya que Tolkien no ha resucitado? Y menos para escribir esto... _

_Si me estáis leyendo y os gusta u os horroriza, hacedme alguna señal =). Y disfrutad._

* * *

La noticia de que un grupo de Dúnedain se había asentado a pocas millas de Forlond alborotó la ciudad. Hacía casi cien años que no tenían tratos cercanos con los númenóreanos, y después de escuchar las negras noticias que Elenna le había transmitido a Gil-galad, el Consejo de la ciudad se negó en redondo a prestar su ayuda, al menos al principio.

La sesión de aquel día estaba resultado bastante tensa. Llevaban dos semanas discutiendo sobre qué hacer con los niños de Númenor; las propuestas variaban entre ignorarlos, obligarlos a ir a Forlond o atacarlos. Gil-galad había convocado también a la otra mitad de Lindon, de modo que la sala del Consejo se hallaba atestada. En su mayoría eran Sindar que no deseaban vivir bajo la égida de un noldo; en nombre del rey los gobernaba Thranduil, el hijo del rey de Bosqueverde y de los pocos nobles que quedaban de Doriath.

-¿Cómo podemos esperar que no quieran nada de nosotros con el rey que tienen?-estaba diciendo un airado Erestor, el jefe de una de la casas menores al servicio de la casa de Fingon-Ya oísteis a su señora; dan palizas a los críos por pura diversión.

-Olvidas que ése es precisamente el motivo por el que ellos están aquí.-dijo Glorfindel, dirigiéndole a su colega una mirada gélida. Le revolvía el estómago pensar en hacerles daño a los adorables chiquillos de los Dúnedain. Se decidiera lo que se decidiera, él no pensaba participar si debían levantar la mano contra unos niños. No lo haría ni aunque fueran crías de orco.

-Bueno, ellos solos se lo han buscado.-Erestor se encogió de hombros.

-No es cierto.-intervino Gil-galad. Había dejado que la discusión siguiera su curso durante más de dos horas, sentado a la cabecera de la mesa, silencioso y sumido en sus pensamientos. Pero después de dos semanas de deliberaciones, había tomado una decisión. Se puso en pie.

-La mayoría de los aquí presentes conocisteis a mi padre.-dijo, paseándose por la sala-Seguramente recordaréis que los antepasados de los Hombres de Númenor lucharon a su lado en todas las batallas que libró.-clavó sus ojos azules en Erestor, que se encogió casi imperceptiblemente en su asiento-Lucharon con nosotros, y por nosotros, en guerras que no eran las suyas.

-También nos traicionaron-terció Vorondil, sombrío. Había sido capitán de los ejércitos de los hijos de Fëanor y había sufrido el ataque de los orientales en carne propia, durante la Nirnaeth Arnoediad. Los demás fëanorianos asintieron en silencio.

-Os traicionaron porque ellos no tenían por qué luchar.-continuó el rey, implacable-No era su guerra,no tenían por qué participar en un asunto que debíamos solucionar los Eldar.-un murmullo se alzó en la sala entre las dos facciones de los Noldor: los que habían sido fieles a la casa de Fëanor por un lado, los de las casas de sus medio hermanos por otro. Los Sindar de Thranduil se mostraron en su mayoría de acuerdo con los fëanorianos, en su opinión Doriath había caído a causa de un mortal, y perder a Lúthien era algo que les dolería siempre. La disputa quedó igualada durante unos momentos, hasta que Gil-galad retomó la palabra.

-Estamos hablando de niños, por Ilúvatar.-suavizó su tono de voz-No me importa que sean Dúnedain o cachorros de huargo, ni yo ni nadie por orden mía dañará a unos chiquillos que ni siquiera saben luchar. En ese punto creo que todos deberíamos estar de acuerdo.-recorrió la sala con la mirada, posándola en los fieles a Fëanor, que se estremecieron al recordar lo ocurrido en Doriath. Los Sindar parecían estar pensando algo parecido, pues Thranduil también se levantó de su asiento.

-Estoy de acuerdo con vos, majestad.-dijo con voz calmada-Nosotros-lanzó una fugaz mirada en dirección a Vorondil-no hacemos daño a niños, ni aunque estemos en guerra.

Un silencio sepulcral siguió a las palabras del príncipe sinda. Gil-galad le agradeció su intervención con la mirada, pues en eso los fëanorianos se quedaron solos. Nadie les perdonaría jamás haber permitido que los guerreros de Celegorm abandonaran a los hijos de Dior en el bosque. Era una crueldad que superaba con creces la Matanza.

-Nosotros tampoco.-intervino Vorondil con voz queda, hablando por todos los suyos-Haríais bien en recordar que Maedhros, a quien yo servía, los buscó en el bosque durante largo tiempo.

-No consiguió salvarlos, sin embargo.-dijo uno de los guardias de Thranduil con una leve sonrisa, lo que no hizo más que enfurecer a Vorondil y los suyos. La disputa podría haber llegado a las manos si Gil-galad no los hubiera hecho callar con un golpe en la mesa.

-Señores, por favor, no estamos aquí para discutir viejas rencillas.-alzó las manos-Por otro lado, Vorondil, creo que te equivocas al meter en el mismo saco a númenóreanos y orientales. No pertenecen a la misma casa. Quizás te venga bien repasar la genealogía del primer rey de Númenor para que comprendas de qué te estoy hablando.-dijo con fina ironía. El capitán apretó los labios, sin atreverse a contradecir a su rey-Yo, por mi parte, les prestaré toda la ayuda que necesiten. Ellos lo habrían hecho por nosotros.-recorrió la sala con su mirada azul.-Recordad al Rey Felagund.

Un espeso silencio se apoderó de la sala una vez más. Los miembros de la casa de Finrod hicieron gestos de tristeza al recordar al que había sido su rey. Un grupo de Edain lo había salvado de una muerte segura en una emboscada en sus propias tierras. Claro que, en pago, Finrod se había comprometido a proporcionarles ayuda cuando la necesitaran, y eso lo había llevado a la muerte. Al menos había sido una muerte honorable, defendiendo a Beren en su búsqueda del Silmaril.

Gil-galad se contuvo para no sonreír. Sabía que había ganado.

Al día siguiente se pusieron en marcha, en tres naves. Llevaban todo tipo de artesanos y constructores, algunos enviaron a sus aprendices y otros, los más afines al rey, se dispusieron a ir ellos mismos. Entre carpinteros, herreros y constructores alcanzaban la treintena, todos Noldor. Los Sindar enviaron tejedores y tintoreros, y el propio Thranduil se ofreció a ir también a enseñarles el arte de construir arcos. Por parte de los silvanos iba un grupo numeroso de jardineros y agricultores, lo que mejor se les daba a los Elfos de los bosques era cuidar de las cosas que crecían, y no desaprovecharían aquella oportunidad. No les llevaban muchas provisiones; era menester que aprendieran a ingeniárselas solos.

Como era habitual en él, Gil-galad encabezaba la flota, pese a las protestas de Vorondil de que no debía ponerse al alcance del enemigo. Glorfindel iba a su lado, como siempre, y Arien, que había insistido en acompañar a su padre. Su maestría con el telar sería necesaria, y Gil-galad la autorizó a subir a bordo personalmente, ignorando las risitas de Glorfindel y Galdor. Este último iba en representación de su padre, había pasado varios días ideando la manera de enderezar el palo mayor del barco númenóreano, y se moría por poner en práctica sus ideas, por una vez sin supervisión paterna.

-¿Cuánto tardaremos, alteza?-Arien acudió junto a Gil-galad, que miraba el horizonte sin verlo, perdido en sus pensamientos. Últimamente le ocurría con frecuencia.

-Oh, estamos ya cerca.-sonrió él. Miró con curiosidad un retal de tela que la doncella llevaba en las manos. Arien se sonrojó al percatarse.

-He estado ensayando algunas cosillas que quiero enseñarles.-explicó, mostrándole la labor-Son diferentes tipos de puntos, ya sabéis. Creo que será bueno que alguien les enseñe.

-No puedo imaginarme una maestra mejor.-dijo Gil-galad galantemente-Estoy convencido de que lo harás estupendamente. Te van a adorar.

-¿De verdad lo crees?-Arien sonrió con alegría-Siempre he pensado que sería una gran maestra, los niños me encantan.

-De verdad lo serías.-Gil-galad asintió con la cabeza-Es una lástima que nuestra raza tenga tan pocos.

-Desde que vivimos en paz la tendencia parece estar cambiando.-señaló ella.

-Es cierto.-asintió él-Espero que sea un indicador de que me consideran un buen rey.-Gil-galad rió suavemente y la miró-No tienes que decir que sí; no te voy a castigar.

-Por supuesto que os consideran un buen rey.-se apresuró a decir Arien-¿Acaso no os han jurado lealtad hasta los silvanos? Puede que haya Sindar que se sienten más cómodos con Thranduil, pero a los Elfos de los Bosques les gustáis.

-Ellos también me gustan a mí.-Gil-galad rió ante la inesperada respuesta.-Pero no son muy difíciles de contentar; sólo piden espacio para jardines en la ciudad.-bromeó.

-Por lo cual les estoy muy agradecida.-sonrió Arien-Mi padre no me permite salir de la ciudad tan a menudo como me gustaría, pero al menos puedo pasear por los parques. Entre los árboles siempre me he sentido en casa.

-Me alegro de que te guste.-entonces se percató del color pálido del rostro de Arien, quien normalmente lucía unas mejillas sonrosadas por el sol-¿Te encuentras bien?-le preguntó con cierta preocupación.

-Sí… no es nada, majestad.-lo dijo con tranquilidad, pero Gil-galad vio cómo sus dedos se aferraban a la madera con fuerza.

-No te gusta navegar.-adivinó él-Vaya, y yo insistiendo a tu padre para que te dejara subir… qué tonto soy.-Gil-galad se volvió y fue hacia Glorfindel, que estaba inclinado sobre un mapa con Lindir. El sol caía ya hacia el mar; debían de estar cerca-No queda mucho, ¿verdad?-preguntó en voz alta, para que la doncella también lo escuchara. Arien sonrió y agradeció el gesto.

-No, es justo detrás de ese acantilado.-señaló Lindir.

-Estupendo.

El día había sido muy largo para Elenna. Hacía una semana Glorfindel había llegado con un mensaje de Gil-galad, y ella le había mostrado la entrada del túnel para que pudiera ir y venir sin llamar la atención. Aunque el rey no había sido muy explícito en cuanto a la ayuda que les iban a llevar, juntos habían concretado ciertos planes para el asentamiento, mediante un discreto intercambio de cartas.

La noticia de que iban a volver a ver a los Elfos también había alborotado a los suyos, pero de una manera muy distinta. Apenas conseguía que se centraran en reconstruir nada; sin embargo consiguió habilitar una hilera de casitas para los que desearan quedarse con ellos por un tiempo, siguiendo las instrucciones de Gil-galad.

Por la tarde les dijo a todos que se tomaran un descanso, y ella misma se retiró a su casita con la intención de adecentarse un poco para recibir a tan ilustre visitante. Su abuelo había tenido ideas verdaderamente brillantes cuando trazó los planos para la pequeña ciudad que ahora ocupaban, pensó mientras se dirigía al pequeño cuarto de baño. Un manantial de aguas termales brotaba en el centro mismo de la media luna que formaba la cala, justo por encima del límite superior del bosque, y un ingenioso sistema de canalizaciones la distribuía por todas las casas. En Númenor contaban con un sistema parecido, pero muy pocas fuentes de agua termal, de manera que tenían que calentarla. Pero ahora podía tomarse un baño caliente siempre que le apeteciera.

Después del baño se dirigió al piso superior. Apenas contaba con dos habitaciones: un dormitorio y un despacho pequeño, con un balcón que se abría a la calle. Revolvió su baúl con las pocas prendas que había traído de Númenor, buscando algo adecuado para una ocasión tan especial. Todo era ropa de diario, túnicas cortas, pantalones, camisas, varias capas y botas. Apenas había traído un par de vestidos, no pensaba que fuera a necesitarlos. Sacó su favorito, de un intenso color azul con bordados en plata. Era un regalo de su hermano Anárion, y también un recordatorio de su familia al otro lado del mar. Aquella prenda la haría sentirse más segura.

Se cepilló el cabello, se echó la capa gris sobre los hombros y salió de la casa. Aún no se había puesto el sol, pero debía organizar a los suyos en torno al puerto. Según se iba acercando los contó, y cuando llegó al restaurado muelle de madera comprobó que nadie llevara todavía la ropa de trabajo. Avanzó hasta situarse junto a los chicos de su improvisada guardia; eran hijos de los miembros de la guardia de Andúnië, y sentían que su obligación era protegerla. Elenna había intentado persuadirles de que no necesitaba guardaespaldas, pero estaba harta de discutir así que les dejó hacer.

En el instante en que el sol comenzaba a hundirse en el horizonte apareció el primer barco de Lindon, con las velas azules hinchadas por el viento. Mientras se deslizaba sobre las cristalinas aguas de la cala en dirección al muelle, dos más aparecieron por detrás, dos veleros iguales que el que habían traído la primera vez. Todos los Dúnedain los observaban boquiabiertos. Elenna sonrió, y caminó hacia la escalera que descendía del barco más grande, que ya estaba amarrado junto al buque que los había traído de Númenor.

Y allí estaba él, tan apuesto como la primera vez, sonriendo al grupo de chiquillos que los esperaban en el muelle. Descendió al muelle con el paso fluido y ligero propio de su raza, vestido de azul y plata y tocado con la misma corona de hilos de plata y oro. No llevaba más joyas, salvo un discreto anillo con un zafiro en la mano derecha, tan azul como sus ojos.

-Mi querida Elenna.-dijo galantemente, al tiempo que tomaba las manos de la joven entre las suyas y se las besaba-Es un placer volver a veros.

-El placer es todo mío, majestad.-Elenna inclinó la cabeza, ocultando así el rubor que tiñó sus mejillas.-Es un honor volver a teneros entre nosotros.

Mientras el resto de la tripulación iba descendiendo por la escalerilla el rey se encargó de las presentaciones. Los señores de los gremios, o sus aprendices por ellos inclinaron la cabeza cortésmente ante ella, así como los silvanos que se iban a encargar de darle vida al asentamiento. Por último los capitanes de la guardia, de los cuales Glorfindel se saltó el protocolo y le dio un efusivo abrazo a una sorprendida Elenna.

-Habéis venido pronto.-dijo Elenna, conduciéndolos hacia la última calle situada a la derecha de la cala, la que habían reservado para los invitados.

-Una vez que se toman las decisiones hay que llevarlas a cabo.-sonrió Gil-galad, ofreciéndole su brazo-Aunque por lo que veo habéis hecho progresos en nuestra ausencia.

-La tormenta de la semana pasada nos obligó a ello.-contestó ella con una risita, sabiendo que él se refería a la casa de los niños, que ahora contaba con un sólido tejado de madera. Sin embargo, era la única con una estructura más o menos permanente.

Elenna se percató de que sólo los seguían los artesanos y constructores y la guardia del rey; eso no hacía ni cien personas. De los otros dos veleros habían desembarcado todos y se dedicaban a descargar roca tallada y madera. Sabía que el rey iba a proporcionarles mano de obra además de gente para dirigir los trabajos; era necesario que las casas estuvieran bien preparadas para el invierno que estaba al caer.

-¿Seguís sin tener noticias de vuestro hogar?-inquirió Gil-galad mientras enfilaban la calle.

-Ni una palabra.-dijo, con una honda tristeza que su voz no dejaba translucir. Siempre que pensaba en Númenor la invadía un intenso sentimiento de añoranza.

-Seguro que estarán bien.-Gil-galad la miró a los ojos, como para tranquilizarla, pues había sentido lo mismo que ella, un eco de su nostalgia por el hogar. Sabía que temía por el bienestar de los suyos, mas nada le indicaba que algo terrible estuviese ocurriendo en la isla.

-¿Cómo podéis saberlo?-aunque el rostro de la joven estaba sereno, Gil-galad sabía que luchaba por contener las lágrimas.

-Oh-dijo en tono ligero, tomándole la mano-llamadlo corazonada.

Elenna sonrió débilmente. Había leído acerca del don que Eru les otorgaba a algunos Eldar de ver o presentir las cosas que estaban por venir, pues también se daba entre los suyos, aunque de menor alcance. Y por la manera en la que Gil-galad llevaba el Anillo de Poder, sabía que probablemente veía cosas que ella no era capaz ni de imaginar. Así que si él decía que las cosas en Númenor iban todo lo bien que podían ir, debía creerle.

Se reunieron con el resto a la entrada de la calle, que en suave pendiente ascendía hasta las mismas lindes del bosque. Allí, Elenna explicó la organización que habían planeado para el asentamiento, quién se encargaría de qué y durante cuánto tiempo, ayudada por las oportunas intervenciones de Gil-galad cuando se equivocaba en algo o se le olvidaba concretar algún aspecto determinado. Habían decidido que trabajarían a fondo durante el mes escaso que quedaba para la llegada del invierno, sobre todo en mejorar las casas y preparar la escasa tierra cultivable. En ello emplearían todas las manos disponibles. Después, en invierno y primavera se organizarían según las preferencias de cada uno. Y en cuanto a los Elfos, eran libres de marcharse en cuanto lo desearan; sin embargo, los que habían aceptado la tarea se habían comprometido a permanecer allí al menos un año, hasta que estuvieran debidamente asentados, y ninguno dio muestras de querer retractarse de su decisión.

En realidad, y eso le sorprendió a Elenna más que ninguna otra cosa, todos parecían deseosos de comenzar con la tarea. Había sido educada por su padre y su abuelo para enfrentarse a situaciones como aquella, pero se sentía ciertamente nerviosa dándoles instrucciones a medio centenar de Elfos. Y ninguno cuestionaba su autoridad, ni la miraba con superioridad ni nada; sabían quién era y por qué les pedía aquello, y más que obedecer accedían a sus deseos de buena gana. Todos salvo una.

Una joven elfa había clavado los ojos verdes en ella y parecía querer reducirla a polvo sólo con la mirada. Elenna se sintió incómoda, porque parecía estar reprochándole algo y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué. Dudó un instante, el suficiente para que Gil-galad tomara la palabra y continuara con la explicación, y la elfa apartó la mirada de ella y la fijó en su rey. Elenna se estremeció, y decidió que iba a ser mejor evitar a alguien que se mostraba tan abiertamente hostil.

Por la noche, en la sala de la Asamblea, los niños Dúnedain se reunieron con los que iban a ser sus mentores durante los meses siguientes. Elenna explicó una vez más el acuerdo que habían alcanzado, y los dejó para que confraternizaran, mientras iba a ocuparse de la cena con una veintena de los jóvenes de más edad. Gil-galad fue tras ella. Había percibido su nerviosismo y entendía que no estaba acostumbrada a ejercer el liderazgo ante un grupo de Elfos adultos; no sabía bien por qué, pero deseaba tranquilizarla.

La alcanzó en la puerta. Una de las chicas le estaba diciendo algo en adûnaico. Gil-galad no hablaba el idioma de Númenor, mas se parecía tanto al quenya, que con un pequeño vistazo que echó a la mente de la joven entendió que estaba asegurándole a Elenna que podían encargarse solos. Ella le dio las gracias y se volvió con cierta resignación, sólo para encontrarse de frente con el rey.

-Creo que ha ido muy bien, ¿no os parece?

-Sí... claro… estupendamente.-balbuceó ella, tratando de recordar cómo se respiraba cuando no tenía al Rey Supremo de los Noldor junto a ella. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar, y el rey la siguió hacia la cabecera de una de las largas mesas que ya ocupaban la gran sala.

Elenna estaba enfadada consigo misma por perder el control de aquella manera, pero había algo en Gil-galad, más allá del hecho de ser quien era, que la turbaba profundamente. Era su manera de dirigirse a ella, como si fuera también una gran señora de su pueblo. Era su manera de mirarla, sin el deje de superioridad que había detectado en los ojos de algunos elfos. Pero sobre todo era su modo de moverse cerca de ella, como si fuera a tocarla y en el último instante se lo pensara mejor. La inquietaba y desconcertaba al mismo tiempo.

Tras el silencio ritual se sirvió la cena. Elenna observó con orgullo cómo sus chiquillos se ganaban el corazón de sus mentores en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. A su derecha estaba sentado Gil-galad, que observaba con satisfacción cómo Glorfindel instruía a Elatan en el manejo correcto de la lanza. A su izquierda, Vorondil charlaba con Erendis, la hija mayor de uno de los marineros más experimentados de Númenor, y la que había llevado el timón en la travesía hasta las costas de la Tierra Media. Discutían algo sobre las corrientes marinas. Y un poco más allá… Elenna sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda al encontrarse otra vez con la elfa de ojos verdes. Pero esta vez no la miraba con odio, sino que estaba ocupada mostrándole una labor de punto a Isilmë, la joven dúnadan que se había encargado de la cena.

-Me encanta que se entiendan tan bien.-dijo Gil-galad en voz baja, volviéndose hacia ella.-Estoy seguro de que la colaboración va a ser todo un éxito.

-Nunca os agradeceré lo suficiente lo que hacéis por nosotros.-dijo Elenna, recuperando su aplomo-Cuando hayan crecido tendré que enviarlos a Lindon a saldar la deuda con vos y vuestro pueblo.

-¿Deuda? De ninguna manera.-Gil-galad rió-En los tiempos que corren, a mi gente le viene bien recordar que no todos los Dúnedain nos odiáis.

-Bueno, pero no cabe duda de que en este intercambio nosotros somos los más beneficiados.-Elenna se sirvió un poco de vino; sentía un nudo en el estómago y dudaba de que fuera a ser capaz de tragar algo que no fuera líquido.

-No estoy de acuerdo.-replicó él-A nuestros ojos, vuestros niños tardarán muy poco en hacerse adultos; y dado que no olvidarán la ayuda prestada, es la manera más sencilla de forjar una alianza entre vuestro pueblo y el mío.

-Mas dudo de que vuestro pueblo sienta lo mismo que vos, alteza.-dijo Elenna, dubitativa. Sentía la mirada de la elfa de ojos verdes clavada en ella.

-Tal vez haya algunos que no comparten mi punto de vista.-dijo Gil-galad tranquilamente, bebiendo un sorbo de vino-Pero las decisiones debo tomarlas yo, y por lo que a mí respecta, creo que es menester que todos los enemigos del Señor Oscuro permanezcamos unidos.

-Muy cierto, majestad.-Elenna se llevó la copa a los labios, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Volvía a pensar en su familia en Númenor, a merced de la voluble voluntad de Pharazôn, convertido en mero títere de Sauron… Se levantó bruscamente al sentir las lágrimas otra vez aflorando a sus ojos.-Disculpadme, por favor.-inclinó la cabeza para ocultar los ojos llorosos, y se apresuró hacia la salida.

Terminó ahogando sus lágrimas en la capa gris, como la última vez que los Elfos los habían visitado. Desde ese día había procurado no pensar demasiado en su padre y sus hermanos, pero al oír a Gil-galad mencionar a Sauron con tanta ligereza, no había podido contenerse. Quién sabía qué cosas terribles les estaría obligando a hacer ese maldito que tenía la osadía de hacerse llamar rey.

-Están bien, deja de preocuparte por cosas que no está en tu mano solucionar.

Elenna se quedó petrificada sobre la arena. No necesitaba volverse para saber a quién pertenecía esa voz. La hubiera reconocido entre mil. Pero sonaba diferente, como si en vez de escucharla con los oídos la estuviera escuchando con el corazón. Se volvió.

Gil-galad se arrodilló a su lado, y con un gesto delicado le secó las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas. Elenna cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la suave caricia, y de pronto se encontró sollozando suavemente contra el hombro del rey.

-Elenna.-dijo él al cabo de un rato, acariciándole distraídamente el cabello-Es un nombre muy hermoso, apropiado para una canción.

Ella sintió que las mejillas le ardían. Se soltó de su abrazo y se secó las lágrimas, tratando de que su rubor pasara desapercibido.

-En realidad…-dijo con voz débil-Mi nombre es Elenmírë; mi madre lo escogió para mí.-esbozó una sonrisa triste.-Mi padre me llamó Elenna.

-Un nombre hermoso, también.-Gil-galad asintió. Le tendió una mano para ayudarla a incorporarse.

Durante un rato pasearon por la playa desierta, sin más ruidos que el rumor de las olas y el eco distante de las risas y conversaciones en la casa grande. Elenna caminaba dos pasos por detrás del rey, con el corazón encogido. En realidad, en aquellas dos semanas había estado tan atareada supervisando, e incluso participando en las tareas de reconstrucción que no había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar. Se levantaba con el alba, y por las noches caía rendida en cuanto se tendía en el colchón. Pero la visita de los Elfos le quitaba responsabilidades al menos por unas horas, y era entonces cuando empezaba a recordar a su padre y sus hermanos. Había visto a demasiados amigos y familiares ser llevados por la Guardia Real cualquiera sabía a dónde, así que era incapaz de no preocuparse, por mucho que Gil-galad se lo pidiera.

Y cuando no temía por las vidas de su familia, se preocupaba de su papel en el asentamiento. Como hija del heredero al señorío de Andúnië, tenía todo el derecho a ejercer de líder, y de hecho, había sido educada con ese propósito. Sin embargo, cada vez que tomaba una decisión no podía dejar de preguntarse qué habría hecho su padre en su lugar, o su abuelo Amandil. Estaba segura de que cualquiera de sus hermanos habría resultado más adecuado para aquello. Isildur estaba preparándose para suceder a Elendil cuando llegara la hora, y Anárion lo ayudaba a liderar la resistencia elendili en Rómenna. Los dos eran grandes capitanes pese a su juventud, y seguramente en una situación como aquella sabrían mantener la cabeza fría y no echarse a llorar a cada rato.

-No, Elenna, no es verdad y tú lo sabes.

Gil-galad se había dado la vuelta. Clavó la mirada en ella, como si pudiera ver sus pensamientos, y muy probablemente así era.

-¿Qué…?-arqueó las cejas, sorprendida.

-Conocí a Amandil-explicó él, avanzando hacia ella con paso ligero-y si tu padre está hecho de la misma pasta, si creyera que no estás capacitada para esta misión no te habría enviado.-Elenna agachó la cabeza.

-Me envió para protegerme.-dijo en voz baja-Mi madre… murió cuando yo era muy pequeña, y mi padre no quiere perderme a mí como la perdió a ella.-terminó con la voz quebrada.

-¿Cómo?-inquirió él, tomándola de la barbilla suavemente. Elenna alzó el rostro y enfrentó su mirada.

-Pharazôn era amigo de mi abuelo cuando eran jóvenes.-explicó-Y cuando nos mudamos a Rómenna ordenó que no se nos hiciera daño.-bajó la vista a sus manos y comenzó a juguetear con la manga del vestido-Pero al parecer, las órdenes no llegaron a oídos de todos sus capitanes. Yo tenía diez años; nos abordaron de regreso del mercado, y se la llevaron.

-¿Qué…-Gil-galad no supo cómo continuar. Veía en los ojos de Elenna la respuesta, pero quería que fuese ella la que lo expresara. Debía hacer que se deshiciera de sus demonios, o nunca llegaría a gobernar con confianza.-qué fue lo que pasó?

-La sacrificaron.-contestó Elenna con la voz tomada. Nunca había hablado de ello con nadie que no fuera de su familia. Sin embargo, abrirle su corazón a Gil-galad le estaba resultando menos duro de lo que esperaba; suponía que el poder que él poseía para leer en los corazones de los demás tenía algo que ver.-Nos enviaron su cabeza.-las lágrimas volvían a resbalar por sus mejillas, pero alzó la cabeza y clavó sus ojos grises en el rey. Él la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó, profundamente conmovido.

-Casi… casi me hicieron lo mismo a mí.-continuó Elenna, su voz amortiguada contra el hombro de Gil-galad. Una vez que había empezado, necesitaba soltarlo todo.-El padre de Elatan era el capitán de la guardia de Andúnië, y mi padre lo envió a buscarnos al ver que no regresábamos. Me encontró escondida bajo un puesto de verduras.

-Eso es terrible.-Gil-galad la estrechó contra sí más fuertemente-Pagarán por todo el mal que han hecho, Elenna, te lo aseguro.

-Espero que tengáis razón, alteza.-ella inclinó la cabeza, y aprovechó para secarse las lágrimas.-Debería volver dentro…-Gil-galad sonrió. La soltó, y le tomó las manos.

-Tu padre estaría orgulloso.-le dijo-Lo estás haciendo estupendamente. Te adoran.

-¿De veras lo pensáis?-la joven alzó la mirada. Tenía las mejillas teñidas de rojo.

-Lo creo.-le contestó él, sonriente-Y por favor, por mí puedes prescindir del protocolo. Resulta pesado en conversaciones largas.

-De acuerdo.-Elenna sonrió débilmente-Gracias por… tu comprensión.-se dio cuenta de que sus manos seguían entre las de él, y trató de soltarse.

En realidad no estaba poniendo mucho empeño en romper el contacto, porque el corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que apenas se atrevía a moverse. Él parecía estar pensando algo parecido, pues tenía la mirada fija en algún punto entre su nariz y su barbilla. Elenna miró las manos entrelazadas de ambos, y enrojeció más aún. Se concentró en controlar la respiración.

-¿Elenna?

Gil-galad alzó la vista, y Elenna volvió la cabeza. Allí estaba Isilmë, con su cabello dorado brillando a la luz de la luna, en el límite entre el empedrado de la calle y la arena de la playa. Los miraba avergonzada, y entonces Elenna cayó en la cuenta de lo que parecía aquello. Soltó sus manos de las de él como si le quemaran.

-Dime.-se volvió con una dulce sonrisa, tratando de ocultar que las manos le temblaban.

-Erendis ha preguntado por vos…-titubeó la joven dúnadan-Cree que es hora de que enviemos a los pequeños a dormir…-Gil-galad la miraba, divertido, consciente de que era una pobre excusa. Veía con claridad lo que se preocupaban los jóvenes dúnedain por su señora, a pesar de que ella no quisiera entenderlo. Isilmë había salido a buscarla al notar su ausencia, pero no había calculado que podía encontrarla acompañada.

-Voy en seguida.-Elenna le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, e Isilmë se marchó visiblemente aliviada. Se volvió al rey.-Discúlpame…

-Llámame Ereinion.-sonrió él.-Así me llamaba mi padre.-Le tomó la mano y se la besó con suavidad. Elenna asintió con la cabeza, y se volvió para entrar en la casa.

* * *

_Como sabéis, Vorondil y Arien son de Elanta. Los demás de Tolkien, salvo los que no reconozcáis, que esos sí que son míos =)_

_Gracias a los que me leéis, actualizo por vosotros =). _


	4. Revelaciones

_Aquí me tenéis una semana más con mis locuras. Gracias a amaral por su review, sí, yo también pienso que hay muy pocas historias donde elfo se enamora de mujer mortal. Todos conocemos la historia de Aragorn y Arwen, sabemos algo de Beren y Lúthien, y hemos oído hablar de Tuor e Idril, pero no hay nada a la inversa. _

_A estas alturas ya sabréis que no soy Tolkien, ¿verdad? disfrutad =)  
_

* * *

Enrolló el pergamino, puso el lacre sobre la llama de una vela y observó cómo se derretía la cera caliente. El sol se ocultaba justo frente al amplio ventanal de su despacho. Ya había tenido suficiente por aquel día.

Gil-galad detestaba el papeleo. Como cualquier noldo, disfrutaba más con alguna actividad creativa, empleando sus manos tanto como su mente, y retrasaba al máximo la tarea de atender la burocracia del estado. Sabía que no era un comportamiento propio de un rey, así que cuando el montón de pergaminos era demasiado grande como para poder seguir ignorándolo, se sentaba a la mesa con resignación.

Estampó el sello real, el emblema de su casa, doce estrellas, sobre la cera azul y dejó el rollo de pergamino a un lado. Era una solicitud para un torneo; sólo le gustaba ese tipo de burocracia porque así podía enterarse de lo que ocurría en su reino.

Estaba despejando su mesa de trabajo, cuando escuchó dos leves toques en la puerta.

-Adelante.-dijo sin prestar mucha atención, mientras se afanaba en guardar la pluma y el tintero.

-Aiya.-Glorfindel abrió la puerta y se apoyó en el marco, sonriendo, mientras el rey se volvía. Cuando lo reconoció salió de detrás de su mesa, cruzó el despacho en dos zancadas y abrazó a su amigo.

-Cuánto me alegro de tenerte de vuelta, mi querido capitán.

-Yo también me alegro de estar de vuelta, majestad.-dijo con una risita-¿Estabas haciendo papeleo?-enarcó una ceja.

-Ya tocaba.-Gil-galad se encogió de hombros-¿Qué tal ha ido el viaje?

-Ha sido muy tranquilo.-Glorfindel atravesó el despacho de su rey y amigo y se desplomó sobre un pequeño diván que encaraba los ventanales. Se abrían hacia la ciudad, con unas vistas magníficas sobre el río. Todo el despacho estaba decorado en tonos azules y madera oscura; resultaba cálido a la vez que elegante.

-Elenna lo está haciendo muy bien.-continuó Glorfindel, rebuscando en su zurrón, mientras Gil-galad se sentaba junto a él.-Los tiene organizados según lo que más les guste hacer, teniendo en cuenta qué gremio necesita más gente, naturalmente. Y a los niños ella misma se encarga de enseñarles, junto con un puñado de los mayores.

-Ha tenido un gran maestro.-sonrió Gil-galad. No esperaba menos de la doncella dúnadan.-Su abuelo es un gran líder; desde que él tomó el señorío de Andúnië los elendili son más numerosos que nunca.

-Como acordamos, he puesto centinelas en la entrada del túnel.-le informó Glorfindel, al tiempo que sacaba un apretado rollo de pergamino-Se turnarán cada dos semanas, en parejas de dos. Considero que un grupo mayor llamaría la atención, y los silvanos se saben camuflar muy bien en el bosque; no tendrán problemas.

-Excelente.-lo alabó el rey. No tenía ninguna duda de que Glorfindel había cumplido con sus instrucciones al detalle, y su capitán sabía de sobra que no tenía por qué darle todas esas explicaciones; si había hecho algo que no debiera Gil-galad se enteraría el mismo instante en que estuvieran en la misma habitación.

-Y… Elenna te envía un mensaje.-le tendió el rollo de pergamino con una sonrisita socarrona. Gil-galad frunció el ceño; no conseguía adivinar qué ocultaba Glorfindel tras aquel gesto. Tomó el pergamino, sorprendido.

-Tal vez quieras algo de privacidad para leerlo.-continuó el capitán, burlón-Voy a bajar a los baños, con tu permiso. Con esto del viaje, apesto a caballo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Gil-galad alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos azul claro de su amigo.

-Pues que he pasado tres días a caballo.-explicó Glorfindel con cara de inocente.

-No me refiero a eso.-le cortó el rey. Glorfindel alzó las cejas.

-Oh, vamos, no me digas que no te has dado cuenta.-se encogió de hombros-Creía que con tu poder ya lo habrías adivinado.-Gil-galad abrió más los ojos por toda respuesta. Glorfindel se levantó y se estiró-Pues te dejaré para que reflexiones y lo averigües, si tienes ganas.

-¿Qué…?-entonces comprendió lo que se ocultaba bajo la sonrisita burlona de su amigo, y sintió cómo un rubor le subía por el cuello-No estarás insinuando…-no pudo continuar.

-Yo no insinúo nada.-Glorfindel alzó las manos-Léela y ya me contarás…-se giró y salió de la habitación, dejando al rey solo con sus confusos pensamientos. Las cartas que habían intercambiado hasta entonces habían sido resultado de la necesidad; pensó que una vez completados los trabajos en la colonia la correspondencia cesaría.

Se arrellanó en el diván para poder leer la carta con tranquilidad. Desenrolló el pergamino con dedos ligeramente temblorosos. ¿Y si Glorfindel tenía razón? ¿Tan absorto había estado en las tareas de reconstrucción que se había vuelto ciego a los sentimientos de los demás? Se preguntó si el ego lo estaría aislando de la realidad. No sería el primer noldo al que le sucediera, se dijo con amargura. ¿Y qué demonios se suponía que iba a contestarle? Porque si se había tomado la molestia de pedirle a Glorfindel que le llevase la carta en persona, sin duda esperaba una respuesta.

Por Eru, era una Dúnedain. No podía negar que era hermosa, al menos para los ojos de los mortales. Y valiente, pues había tomado sobre sus hombros la carga de conducir a dos centenas de niños a la seguridad, y también al exilio. Además había conseguido organizarlos con éxito; era muy inteligente y muy buena planificando. Y si las leyes de Númenor hubieran cambiado antes, ahora sería una princesa. Sin duda era digna de tener un pretendiente que estuviera a su altura. Se preguntaba si debería ser él, si deseaba serlo.

Después de leer la carta, sin embargo, se sintió como un completo idiota. Elenna le había escrito una cortés carta de agradecimiento por toda la ayuda prestada, y también adjuntaba una amable invitación a visitarlos cuando gustara, como era costumbre en Númenor. Claro. Lo que se iba a reír Glorfindel cuando se lo contara. Cuando lo viera lo iba a estrangular con la cuerda de su arco; se merecía un buen susto por atreverse a tomarle el pelo de aquella manera.

Y aun así… ¿había llegado a considerar que pudiera sentir algo más hacia ella? Debería pasar más tiempo con Arien. Con eso de que la doncella se había quedado en la colonia, haciendo realidad su sueño de convertirse en maestra, el rey se había quedado sin su prácticamente única compañía femenina, y la única mujer que hasta entonces había considerado cortejar. Si ahora se quedaba prendado de una Dúnadan, en Forlond habría un verdadero escándalo.

Decidió ir al puerto a dar un paseo antes de la cena, para aclarar sus pensamientos. En ocasiones como aquella echaba de menos a Galadriel, no sólo por el prodigioso don que poseía la Dama Blanca para leer en los corazones ajenos, de manera que pudiera decirle qué pasaba en el suyo. También porque ella lo conocía bien, y sabría aconsejarle. A Elrond también lo echaba de menos, sin embargo, tratándose de una mortal, tenía la impresión de que su querido heraldo no vería con buenos ojos que tuviera dudas de ese tipo con respecto a ella.

Había llegado a la altura del muelle cuando casi se chocó de bruces contra Glorfindel y Galdor, que acababan de salir de una de las tabernas que había cerca del puerto.

-¡Vaya, pero si es nuestro querido rey!-dijo el rubio, pasándole un brazo por los hombros-Íbamos a tomarnos unas cervezas, ¿quieres acompañarnos?

-¿Tú no ibas a los baños?-Gil-galad arqueó las cejas ante el tono evidentemente ebrio de su capitán. Glorfindel enfocó la mirada.

-He ido, he vuelto y mientras iba hacia casa me he encontrado con Galdor.-explicó, y su voz sonó firme esta vez-¡No me digas que acabas de salir!

Galdor los miraba alternativamente a uno y a otro, sin saber qué decir. Pertenecía al pueblo de Círdan, pero se había hecho amigo de Glorfindel durante la fundación de Lindon, y convenció a su padre, que simpatizaba con Gil-galad, para trasladarse a Forlond en cuanto la ciudad estuvo terminada. Sin embargo, hasta el asunto con los númenóreanos nunca había tenido trato muy estrecho con el rey. Decidió que eso tenía que cambiar, pues Gil-galad parecía bastante confundido y si Glorfindel no dejaba de reírse no iba a resultar de gran ayuda.

-En realidad íbamos a cenar.-intervino-Tal vez os gustaría acompañarnos, alteza.

-Me encantaría, y prescindid del protocolo por favor.-claro que había obviado una vez más el don del rey para leer en los corazones. Sin duda Gil-galad había percibido al menos parte de sus pensamientos, y trataba de corresponder a su amabilidad-Si por culpa de Glorfindel termino tirado por el suelo de cualquier taberna de mala muerte, necesitaré un amigo.

Galdor sonrió, animado, y condujo a sus amigos a su taberna preferida, al final del muelle. Era un edificio de piedra, como todos en Forlond, de dos pisos. El bajo acogía las salas comunes, para comer, beber y charlar junto al fuego. En el piso superior los viajeros que pasaban por la ciudad podían alquilar habitaciones. El local era célebre por su cerveza.

Después de una suculenta cena a base de pescado fresco y unas cuantas jarras de cerveza, Glorfindel se animó a interrogar a su rey acerca del contenido de la carta. Se recostó en la silla y miró a Gil-galad con una media sonrisa.

-Bueno, ¿vas a contarnos qué es eso que tanto te preocupa?

-¿Preocuparme?-Gil-galad pasó el dedo por el borde de su jarra de cerveza a medio beber, pensativo-No me preocupa nada aparte de lo habitual.

-¿Ah, no?-Glorfindel amplió su sonrisa-¿Entonces a qué se debe el placer de tu compañía durante la cena, teniendo en cuenta que nunca bajas a cenar al puerto?

-Ah, nada en particular.-el rey desvió su mirada hacia Galdor, en una muda súplica-Simplemente quería charlar con alguien un rato.

-¿Charlar?-Glorfindel enarcó una ceja, conteniendo la risa.

-Reinar es aburrido a veces.-Gil-galad se encogió de hombros.

-¿Cómo puede ser aburrido ser rey?-preguntó Galdor incapaz de contenerse-Quiero decir…-titubeó cuando la mirada de Gil-galad se clavó en él-tenéis… tienes el poder de hacer lo que te venga en gana; simplemente diviértete.

-Puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana cuando mis obligaciones me dejan tiempo para ello.-Gil-galad rió-Y ya que parece que éste es uno de esos escasos momentos, me apetecía bajar a despejarme un poco después de haber estado todo el día entre pergaminos.

-Oh, claro.-Glorfindel le dio un sorbo a su cerveza-¿Algún pergamino en particular?

-¿Qué? No.-el rey enrojeció tan súbitamente que los otros dos elfos se echaron a reír.

-Verás, Galdor.-el capitán se volvió hacia su amigo con aire confidencial-Hoy es un gran día para Lindon; nuestro querido rey ha recibido una carta de amor, y por una vez, no sabe qué contestar, lo que podría significar…

-No significa nada, Glorfindel.-le cortó Gil-galad.-No es nada…

-Podría significar que por fin se está enamorando.-terminó Glorfindel con aire triunfante-Me encantaría tener una reina, ¿a ti no?

-¿Es cierto eso, majestad?-Galdor lo miró, con una amplia sonrisa-¿Hay alguna joven y bonita elfa a quien debamos empezar a tratar con respeto?

-A todas deberíais tratarlas con respeto.-murmuró el rey.

-Bueno, a nuestros ojos es joven.-explicó Glorfindel sonriendo-Y yo diría que es bonita. Pero…-le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Galdor-no es una elfa, no sé si me entiendes.

-Ah.-Galdor asintió con la cabeza-Comprendo. Se trata de Elenna, ¿cierto?

Gil-galad los miraba a los dos, atónito y ruborizado. ¿Tan evidente era? ¿Tan ciego había estado para no darse cuenta? Se miró las manos; llevaba a Vilya en el dedo corazón de la mano derecha. Se suponía que el anillo debería haberle ayudado a percibir esa clase de cosas. Recordó las palabras de Celebrimbor cuando le había enviado el anillo: "están hechos para preservar y curar, no para engrandecer el poder de quien los lleva". Pues maldita sea, aquella vez su poder le había fallado.

-¿Qué… qué quieres decir?-se había vuelto a quedar sin palabras.

-Es bastante obvio, ¿no?-Galdor sonrió y le dio un largo trago a su jarra-La muchacha está loca por ti… basta con ver cómo te mira.

-Bueno, tratándose de una mortal, tal vez no tanto.-reflexionó Glorfindel-No sería la primera que se enamora locamente de nuestro querido rey. No, la clave está en la carta.

-¿Qué carta?-Galdor alzó las cejas.

-La que su majestad tiene en el bolsillo de su real túnica.-se burló Glorfindel-Debe de contener algo verdaderamente escandaloso para que no se haya deshecho de ella todavía.-los dos se echaron a reír ante la mirada reprobadora de Gil-galad.

-No es eso, par de cotillas.-espetó, llevándose la mano al bolsillo de la túnica y sacando el rollo de pergamino. Lo lanzó sobre la mesa-Leedlo si queréis. No es más que una invitación para ir a visitarlos.

Mientras Galdor y Glorfindel juntaban las cabezas rubias para leer la carta, Gil-galad apoyó la cabeza en la mesa, junto a su brazo. La cerveza empezaba a subírsele a la cabeza y se sentía ligeramente mareado; pero no era eso lo que le preocupaba. Se preguntaba por qué se sentía tan terriblemente desilusionado. Elenna lo había invitado expresamente a visitarla; si no conociera las costumbres de Númenor, diría que la joven deseaba volver a verlo, y echaba mano de la clásica excusa de la visita diplomática.

-Es verdad.-Galdor alzó la vista al cabo de un rato-Es una simple invitación para que acudas a ver con tus propios ojos cómo marcha la convivencia, apenas un mes después de tu última visita.

-Vaya-dijo Glorfindel con fingida desilusión-y yo que pensaba que podría ocultar algún significado secreto…

-Ya lo veis.-Gil-galad recuperó la carta y se la volvió a guardar-No es más que una mera formalidad.-ante su asombro, los dos elfos se echaron a reír.

-¿Qué?-Gil-galad los miró, molesto.

-Empiezo a comprender por qué Ninquenís siente ese cariño hacia ti.-se rió Glorfindel-Eres tan sabio para algunas cosas, y tan ingenuo para otras…

-Yo no le veo la gracia.-el rey miró ceñudo como los dos elfos se desternillaban de risa.

-Es que, alteza, si frecuentarais compañías femeninas más a menudo-explicó Galdor-sabríais… sabrías que lo que Elenna quiere decir con esta carta es que se muere de ganas de que vayas a verla.

-O de que la invites a venir tú.-apuntó Glorfindel.

-No es más que una carta de cortesía.-dijo Gil-galad, cortante. Sabía que se estaba ruborizando otra vez, y quería cambiar de tema antes de que sus amigos se dieran cuenta-Es lo normal.

-¿Normal? Vamos, si has pasado más tiempo allí que aquí con todo el asunto de la reconstrucción.-Glorfindel hizo un gesto desdeñoso.

-Y no hace ni un mes de tu última visita.-intercedió Galdor-No es buena idea navegar en pleno invierno, Elenna lo sabe, se crió en Númenor. Y sin embargo se ha apresurado a invitarte. ¿No lo entiendes?

Gil-galad se quedó sin habla una vez más. Las palabras de Galdor tenían sentido, y aún así… no sabía si quería ir. Hasta aquella tarde ni siquiera había llegado a considerar que pudiera albergar hacia ella alguna clase de sentimientos que no fuesen de amistad, y sin embargo… en lo más profundo de su ser, donde aguardaban los más bajos instintos, algo se removía cada vez que pensaba en Elenna. No sabía muy bien si se debía a que ella era humana, o si había algo más. Necesitaba verla.

-Debería ir, ¿no?

-Deberías.-asintió Glorfindel-Pero… espera a la primavera.

-¿Esperar? ¿Por qué?-Gil-galad se sentía verdaderamente perdido. Nunca había puesto mucho interés en el arte del cortejo, y no sabía muy bien cómo actuar.

-Vamos, ¿navegar en pleno invierno?-Galdor alzó las cejas-Ya tengo bastante trabajo recolocando mástiles, majestad, no necesito más.

-Que no se te olvide, Galdor-dijo el capitán con una sonrisa traviesa-que, además del tiempo, la clave para conquistar a una dama es no darle lo que quiere inmediatamente.

-¿Por qué no?-Gil-galad apoyó la barbilla en una mano. Quién le iba a decir que iba a recibir lecciones de cortejo de Glorfindel. Vivir para ver.

-Ah, amigo, eso lo descubrirás cuando vayas.-Glorfindel zanjó la discusión con aire misterioso.

El día de la visita a la colonia de los Dúnedain no llegó hasta la primavera. Primero porque apenas se decidió a ir, una tormenta de nieve frustró el plan de Gil-galad de escaparse unos días. El manto blanco cubrió Lindon durante dos meses, y mantuvo al reino al borde del caos, con los caminos prácticamente bloqueados. Las nevadas eran habituales en invierno, pero ninguna de medio metro de espesor. Ciertamente, los Elfos podían caminar sobre la nieve si se lo proponían, pero trasladar mercancía se convertía en una tarea realmente penosa. Fue necesario organizar el transporte por mar, y aquello lo tuvo atareado prácticamente hasta el deshielo.

En cuanto vio los primeros rayos de sol, fue el propio Glorfindel, quien con una sonrisa de conspirador ideó los planes para que su rey pudiera escaparse por unos días de la atenta mirada de la corte. Con la excusa de una partida de caza, y con el propio Glorfindel, Galdor y Lindir como única escolta, se encaminaron hacia las montañas que rodeaban el asentamiento una límpida mañana de primavera.

La colonia estaba a tan sólo tres días de cabalgata, y sin embargo a Gil-galad el camino se le hizo eterno. Pese a haber pasado dos meses enteros sin otra cosa en la cabeza que no fueran nieve y rutas de comercio marítimas y fluviales, cada noche reservaba un momento para estar a solas consigo mismo y tratar de poner un poco de orden en sus sentimientos. No iba a ver sólo a Elenna, pues Arien aún permanecía con los Dúnedain, poniendo su don con las telas a su disposición.

El tercer día, cabalgaron por un camino que discurría paralelo a las montañas, ancho y bien arreglado. Un dosel de hojas recientes filtraba el sol, tiñéndolos de tonos verdosos.

Hacia el atardecer, de pronto, el camino ancho comenzó a estrecharse y llenarse de piedrecitas que hacían algo más difícil el avance. En el punto en que empezaba a transformarse en un mero sendero, Glorfindel se detuvo.

-Es aquí.-desmontó y se acercó caminando con paso despreocupado al borde del camino. Allí se alzaban dos olmos enormes, de cuyas ramas se descolgaban ya dos elfos vestidos de castaño y verde. Ambos hicieron una reverencia mientras Gil-galad desmontaba. Glorfindel alzó una de las ramas más bajas del olmo, y dejó al descubierto una pequeña abertura en la roca.

Mientras el pequeño grupo se adentraba en las entrañas de la montaña, los dos silvanos volvieron a sus puestos de vigilancia, silenciosos como sombras, no sin antes dejar los caballos atados fuera del camino.

Gil-galad recordó las palabras de Elenna mientras seguía la luz de la antorcha de Glorfindel, quien parecía conocer el camino mejor que el pasillo de su propia casa. El túnel era verdaderamente angosto; los cuatro elfos caminaban tan agachados que con estirar un poco las manos hubieran podido tocar el suelo. Y una vez dejaron atrás el primer recodo, la oscuridad era tan absoluta que habían necesitado de una antorcha para poder ver dónde pisaban.

Después de alrededor de dos horas de caminar en el más absoluto silencio, el túnel empezó a ascender, primero ligeramente, y después en una pendiente pronunciada que terminaba en otra pared de roca por la que se filtraba un fino haz de luz. Glorfindel sostuvo en alto la antorcha mientras Lindir tanteaba la roca con dedos ágiles. Se oyó un crujido suave y la pared se deslizó a un lado, revelando a sus pies la pequeña cala en forma de media luna.

-Fascinante.-dijo Galdor. No miraba la cala, examinaba el mecanismo que deslizaba la pared de roca para que ocultase la entrada al túnel.

-Lo es.-Gil-galad sonrió. Los precedió hacia la pequeña ciudad que se alzaba ante ellos.

Al llegar a la playa se encontraron con una inesperada escena. Los Dúnedain de más edad estaban sentados en la arena formando un círculo, en el centro del cual se hallaban Elenna y Elatan, mirándose fijamente. Ambos portaban espadas de madera, y se movían por el perímetro del círculo, sin apartar la vista el uno del otro. Los jóvenes que estaban sentados los observaban en un silencio respetuoso. Elatan lanzó una estocada que su señora detuvo con un elegante movimiento; hizo un giro de muñeca y la espada del muchacho cayó a sus pies.

-No te precipites, Elatan, observa y espera.-Gil-galad observó fascinado cómo la doncella se recogía el cabello negro con una cinta, en un flojo moño sobre la cabeza.-Otra vez, vamos.

-¿Otra vez?-se quejó el muchacho.-Voy a ser guardia, ¿de qué me sirve aprender a manejar la espada? Con la lanza me basta.

-¿Eso es lo que crees?-Elenna sonrió de medio lado. Fue hacia el borde del círculo y se quitó las botas-Permíteme decirte entonces que estás muy equivocado. Prepárate.

Elatan también se descalzó, y se desprendió de la capa gris, que entregó a uno de sus compañeros. Se situó en el centro del círculo, y enseñó los dientes en una sonrisa burlona.

-No quiero haceros daño, mi señora.-hizo una reverencia un tanto sarcástica. Elenna se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa torcida.

-¿Qué van a hacer?-Gil-galad interrogó a Glorfindel con la mirada.

-Entrenar.-el capitán se encogió de hombros, y le indicó que se quedaran donde estaban, a la altura de la Casa Grande, y que observaran.

Sin previo aviso, Elatan lanzó un golpe hacia el hombro de Elenna. Ella enlazó su brazo en el de él, y girando el cuerpo a un lado lo hizo caer en la arena de espaldas, en una espectacular voltereta. Algunos de los que estaban sentados rieron.

-¿Estás bien?-Elenna le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse-No te habré hecho daño, ¿verdad?

Elatan apretó los dientes y se levantó. Se sacudió la arena de la túnica y volvió a situarse en el centro del círculo. Ya no sonreía.

-Otra vez.-entrecerró los ojos.

-Como quieras.-convino Elenna. Se adelantó dos pasos, y rápida como un rayo, le dio un golpe con el brazo en el pecho. El chico se echó atrás y lanzó el puño hacia la cadera de Elenna. Ella detuvo el golpe casi con desgana; mientras lanzaba un nuevo golpe con la palma abierta hacia el hombro izquierdo de Elatan, desequilibrándolo, lo hizo tropezar con el pie derecho. El muchacho volvió a caer sentado sobre la arena. Esta vez el coro de risitas fue más fuerte.

-¿Otra vez?-Elenna seguía sonriendo. Se apartó el cabello de los ojos, y entonces reparó en la presencia de la delegación de Lindon al borde mismo de la playa. Se ruborizó.

-No, por hoy está bien.-Elatan se levantó, y recogió sus botas y su capa, y lo que le quedaba de dignidad.

Glorfindel fue el primero en adelantarse. Conocía la variedad de técnicas que lucha que Elenna les enseñaba a los suyos, y había convenido con su rey en un mudo intercambio de ideas que no sería apropiado interrumpir el entrenamiento. Mientras el círculo de jóvenes dúnedain se dispersaba, los cuatro Elfos avanzaron hacia la playa.

-Sigo pensando que eso es jugar sucio, Elenna.-dijo Glorfindel en voz alta, y se acercó a la joven dúnadan.

-¿Queréis probar vos, mi señor?-Elenna lo saludó con un cariñoso abrazo.

-No, gracias, sigo magullado desde la última vez.-él se rió.

-No es posible, ¿el gran señor de la Flor Dorada no se atreve a enfrentarse a una simple dúnadan?-se burló ella, mientras saludaba afectuosamente a Galdor-Vamos, que no te haré daño… bueno, no mucho.-soltó una risita.

-Yo lo haré.-se ofreció Galdor de inmediato. Elenna lo miró con incredulidad.

-¿Estás seguro?-Gil-galad arqueó las cejas, pero no miraba a su amigo. Tenía la mirada fija en Elenna, quien se acercó a él con paso sinuoso, mientras los otros tres los observaban expectantes.

-Qué modales los míos.-dijo con una sonrisa tensa, acortando la distancia entre ellos, consciente de que tenía la mirada de Glorfindel clavada en la nuca-Encantada de veros de nuevo, majestad.-dudó un instante, y entonces, tan súbitamente como había derribado a Elatan, le lanzó los brazos al cuello y lo estrechó en un abrazo.

-Yo también estoy encantado de volver a verte.-Gil-galad sonrió y la abrazó también, sorprendido por la naturalidad con la que era capaz de hacer aquel gesto tan alejado del estricto protocolo que regía habitualmente las relaciones élficas. Constató que le gustaba la espontaneidad de la joven.

-Bueno, ¿vamos a luchar, o qué?-se impacientó Galdor, aunque al rey le pareció que intercambiaba una mirada de complicidad con Glorfindel.

-Enseguida.-Elenna se soltó de él a costa de un gran esfuerzo. Gil-galad se fijó en que el círculo que habían dibujado los dúnedain estaba trazado en la arena, de manera que no hacían más que acentuarlo sentándose en los bordes. La joven se apostó en el centro, y Galdor hizo otro tanto. Ambos hicieron una reverencia al mismo tiempo.

-¿Estás listo?-Elenna separó los pies descalzos.

-¿Y tú?-le respondió Galdor con arrogancia-No quiero que te hagas daño.

-Hum.-Elenna se miró las uñas con aire aburrido-Mi hermano Isildur es tan alto como tú, es más ancho de hombros y seguramente pesa casi el doble, y puedo tumbarlo en tres movimientos. No, no creo que vayas a ser capaz de lesionarme seriamente.

Galdor arqueó las cejas, y sin avisar, con la rapidez de un rayo, la cogió por las piernas y la cargó sobre un hombro. Elenna fue a caer sobre su cabeza, pero en el último instante aterrizó sobre sus pies con una elegante voltereta. Cogió a un desprevenido Galdor por el cuello con una mano, y con la otra le asió la muñeca. Tiró suavemente, y al instante el elfo cayó sobre su espalda en la arena.

Durante un instante, todos se quedaron paralizados. Elenna trataba de no sonreír; Glorfindel por su parte se aguantaba la risa, hasta que el propio Galdor estalló en carcajadas, aún tendido sobre la arena.

-Eres buena.-le dijo, levantándose y tendiéndole la mano. Ella se la estrechó, sonriendo.

-Venid.-se calzó las botas y se abrochó la capa-Os llevaré con vuestra gente.

Dedicaron el resto del día a constatar que la convivencia entre los Dúnedain y sus mentores Elfos era estupenda. Todos los elendili respetaban a los Eldar, pero los jóvenes les profesaban una admiración que rayaba en la adoración. Todos sin excepción mostraban gran interés en lo que quisieran enseñarles, y aprendían deprisa. Si seguían a ese ritmo, reflexionó el rey, pronto alcanzarían el nivel de sus parientes en la isla.

Arien se mostró alborozada ante la inesperada visita de Gil-galad, y expresó su felicidad por la tarea que estaba llevando a cabo, así como su deseo de quedarse allí aún por un tiempo más. Parecía sentir especial predilección por Isilmë, la muchacha de cabellos dorados que cuando no estaba ante el telar con Arien, parecía la sombra de Elenna.

Gil-galad también tuvo tiempo de comprobar, en los tres días siguientes, que las noticias de Glorfindel sobre la buena marcha de la colonia eran reales. Tras el caos inicial que había causado la reconstrucción, los Dúnedain estaban ahora perfectamente organizados. Tenían la clásica división por gremios, además de un grupito de risueños adolescentes que preferían las actividades al aire libre, y por ello se dedicaban al cultivo.

Una vez por semana, Elenna instruía a los menores de diez años en el tiro con arco, ayudada por Thranduil, quien también se había quedado para ayudarlos. Y un día de cada dos, el resto recibía entrenamiento de combate, tanto con armas como cuerpo a cuerpo. Esto sorprendía a Gil-galad, y decidió preguntarle acerca de ello durante uno de sus paseos nocturnos por la playa. Durante el día la joven solía estar ocupada, pero después de la cena reservaba siempre un par de horas para dedicarlas a charlar con el rey noldo.

-Es un sistema de entrenamiento muy peculiar.-dijo, en la tercera noche en la colonia. Elenna caminaba a su lado, con el cabello suelto sobre los hombros. Gil-galad se había dado cuenta que en vez de caerle liso, como a los de su raza, le dibujaba suaves ondas. Le parecía fascinante; más de una vez había tenido que contener el impulso de hundir la mano en aquel cabello sedoso y apetecible.

-¿Por qué dices eso, Ereinion?-sonreía. A Gil-galad le gustaba su manera de sonreír, no sólo con la boca, sino con los ojos, grises como el mar iluminado por la luna.

-Nunca había conocido a nadie que diera tanta importancia a la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.-explicó él.

-Oh.-ella soltó una risita y amplió su sonrisa, haciendo resaltar sus pómulos altos. Un adorable hoyuelo surgió en su mejilla. Gil-galad decidió en aquel instante que sí, que era muy hermosa, por muy mortal que fuera.

-¿Qué?-inquirió, sonriendo también.

-Es sólo… que saber luchar sin armas ha demostrado sernos muy útil en el pasado.-ante la mirada un tanto desconcertada de Gil-galad, Elenna se sintió obligada a explicarse-En Rómenna no podíamos portar armas, como bien sabes. Y cuando la guardia te acorrala, tendrás más posibilidades de sobrevivir si sabes encajar unos cuantos golpes. Además-continuó, sonriendo inocentemente-mi abuelo lo incluyó en el entrenamiento oficial después de que mi hermano Isildur cometiera la mayor estupidez de su vida, intentando demostrar que es un digno sucesor de mi padre.

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo?-no sabía por qué, pero encontraba enormemente interesantes las extrañas costumbres de los Dúnedain. Elrond hubiera dicho algo acerca de la naturaleza primitiva de la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, pero a él le parecía que de la manera en que Elenna la practicaba resultaba más elegante incluso que el tiro con arco. Como un baile.

-Habrás oído hablar de Nimloth, el presente de los Elfos de Tol Eressëa.-explicó ella pacientemente-Simboliza la amistad entre nuestras razas, y por ello Sauron ordenó talarlo cuando se ganó el favor del rey. Y a Isildur no se le ocurrió otra cosa que presentarse en Armenelos disfrazado, colarse en el patio del Palacio Real y llevarse un fruto, sólo por si acaso.-esbozó una sonrisa cansada-Le pillaron cuando salía; consiguió escapar, desarmado y sujetando su trofeo en una mano. Estuvo a esto-juntó los dedos índice y pulgar-de que lo mataran.

-Tu hermano es muy valiente, no cabe duda.-dijo Gil-galad en tono neutro.

-Valiente y estúpido.-Elenna suspiró-Pero gracias a su heroicidad, hemos aprendido a defendernos sin armas. Durante los entrenamientos no nos golpeamos en serio, pero en un combate real los golpes suelen estar pensados para al menos dejar inconsciente a un fornido soldado de la Guardia Real.

-Bueno, eso demuestra que no hay mal que por bien no venga.-Gil-galad sonrió y le ofreció su brazo-Creo que es hora de que volvamos.

A pesar del deshielo, la noche era fría, así que Elenna aceptó de buen grado la proposición de regresar al calor de la chimenea de su pequeña casita. Albergaba la esperanza de poder prolongar la conversación un poco más; disfrutaba tanto de la compañía del rey que atesoraba todos los pequeños momentos que podía compartir con él.

-Dime, Elenna, ¿cuándo piensas visitar Lindon?-le preguntó de súbito Gil-galad, mientras ascendían la pequeña cuesta de camino hacia los aposentos que la joven les cedió para que se alojaran.

-¿Ir a Lindon?-ella se detuvo, confusa-No… no lo había pensado.

-Bueno, ésta es mi segunda visita,-él sonrió-creo que lo correcto sería que me concedas el honor de recibirte en mi reino.

-Yo…-Elenna dudó-no sé… habría tanto que organizar… y ya nos hemos asentado…

-Mi gente te ayudaría con eso.-le recordó Gil-galad amablemente-Para eso están. Y todos quieren volver a casa algún día.

-Ya… esto… tengo que pensármelo.

La conversación terminó ahí cuando divisaron un grupo de personas que los esperaban frente a la casita que acogía a las visitas. Elenna probablemente no veía más que siluetas, pero Gil-galad reconoció fácilmente a Glorfindel, Lindir y Galdor… y junto a la puerta, a Arien hablando con su padre. Vorondil se adelantó hacia él al verlos llegar.

-Siento irrumpir así en vuestra ciudad, señora.-hizo una inclinación con la cabeza hacia Elenna-Pero traigo un mensaje urgente para mi rey.

-No es ninguna molestia.-Elenna hizo una reverencia y se dispuso a marcharse, pero el brazo de Gil-galad sobre el suyo la retuvo. Se quedó plantada en el sitio, incómoda, mientras el capitán le tendía un rollo de pergamino al rey.

-Círdan quiere que vaya a Mithlond.-dijo, después de leer el mensaje, mirando a Glorfindel-Dice que Elrond está de camino con Altáriel, y tengo que estar allí para recibirlos.-miró a Vorondil-¿Cuándo ha llegado esto?

-Hace dos días.-explicó él-Partí de inmediato, y he cabalgado día y noche para llegar lo antes posible.

-Muy bien.-Gil-galad suspiró.-Descansa unas horas, capitán. Partiremos al amanecer.-El grupo se dispersó. El rey se volvió a Elenna, sonriendo con cierta tristeza.-Tengo que volver a Forlond. Es una lástima, pero hay asuntos que no puedo delegar en nadie.

-Lo comprendo.-ella asintió, tratando de mostrarse impasible-No tienes que disculparte.

-Pero esperaré tu visita-continuó él, acortando la distancia que los separaba-con impaciencia.-Alzó una mano y le rozó la mejilla con la mano. Sintió el calor de su piel en la punta de los dedos.

-Iré.-Elenna contuvo un estremecimiento-Lo prometo.

-Alteza.-dijo una voz a su espalda. Gil-galad se volvió y se encontró con Arien, que los miraba desde la puerta con los labios apretados.

-Dime.-respiró hondo y se apartó de la doncella dúnadan. Ella inclinó la cabeza y se marchó apresuradamente hacia su casa.

-Me gustaría que me permitierais acompañaros.-Arien trató de sonreír sin conseguirlo.-Creo que mi tarea aquí ha terminado.

-Por supuesto, nada me complacería más.-Gil-galad también se obligó a sonreír-Pero hemos venido a caballo, y no tenemos monturas disponibles…

-Glorfindel se ha ofrecido a llevarme, alteza.-dijo ella, y su tanto su tono como su sonrisa resultaron frías-Tan sólo necesito vuestro permiso.

-Entonces está hecho.-esta vez la sonrisa le salió auténtica-Si me disculpas, voy a preparar mi equipaje.-inclinó la cabeza y entró en casa, preguntándose qué demonios era lo que tramaba Glorfindel.

* * *

_Pues eso. Lindir, Arien y Vorondil son de Elanta. Los que reconozcáis de Tolkien, y los demás míos ^_^. Espero que alguien se anime a seguir el ejemplo de amaral y me deje una opinión o algo. Gracias y un saludo._


	5. Lindon

_¿De verdad hace falta el disclaimer? Ya sabéis que algunos son de Tolkien, y otros pocos se los he cogido prestados a Elanta. Los demás son míos... sólo míos... mis tessoross... _

_Muchas gracias a Amaral por su review, y por la información. No sabía nada de que Aegnor se hubiera enamorado. Lo reconozco, los Cuentos Perdidos se me atragantan. Como base para documentarme utilizo el Silmarillion, y la wiki de Tolkien. Por cierto que he encontrado un fic que relata la historia de Aegnor y Andreth... Se titula La flecha y el camino. No tengo intención de plagiar nada, pero saca conclusiones que me han interesado. Tal vez te gustaría echarle un vistazo =).  
_

_Gracias también a Roxana, ¿de verdad te lo has leído de golpe? vaya, debe de haberte enganchado. =D En este capi quizás encuentres respuestas a algunas preguntas que me planteas._

_Y nada, un beso muy grande para las dos. Que por cierto, si os registráis me pondréis más fácil eso de contestar los reviews. _

_Disfrutad!_

* * *

Mientras el enorme y majestuoso velero surcaba el golfo de regreso a Forlond, Gil-galad se paseaba inquieto por la cubierta. Aquellos días en Mithlond habían sido como unas pequeñas vacaciones. Cuando pisaba la ciudad de Círdan sabía que podía relajarse; por mucho que oficialmente él ostentase el título de rey, su gente obedecía y respetaba al Señor de los Puertos Grises. En realidad, estar en Mithlond era casi como volver a ser un niño para Gil-galad; el niño que Fingon había dejado en manos del constructor de barcos cuando se marchó a la batalla para no volver.

La alegría de reencontrarse con lo poco que le quedaba de familia también había conseguido aplacar su preocupación por unos días. No podía apartar de su mente el tono gélido que Arien había empezado a emplear con él desde que regresó de la colonia; no había intentado entrar en su mente, pero los sentimientos de la doncella eran tan intensos que podía percibirlos sin querer.

Recordó la conversación que habían tenido en uno de los jardines de Forlond. Era el más grande, situado en el lado oeste de la ciudad, muy cerca del puerto y de la casa de la propia Arien. Más que un jardín, era un pequeño bosque, con un estanque de aguas frías en el centro. La doncella estaba encaramada a un grueso roble junto al agua, la tela verde de su vestido se fundía con la vegetación. Allí se habían encontrado por primera vez, apenas finalizada la construcción de Forlond, cuando el rey fue a los jardines a evadirse por un rato de sus obligaciones.

-¿Os habéis perdido?-las palabras de Arien eran las mismas que había pronunciado aquella tarde de los albores de la Segunda Edad, cuando Lindon era aún un reino joven. Gil-galad alzó la mirada y la vio medio recostada sobre una rama. No había rastro de la sonrisa fría que le había dedicado durante la cabalgata hasta Forlond, pero ya no era la doncella risueña que solía ser. Algo había cambiado.

-No sabía que hubiera doncellas que crecen en los árboles.-respondió él, la misma réplica que le había dado la primera vez, tratando de que su tono de voz fuese igualmente jovial.

Arien balanceó sus pies descalzos por encima de la cabeza del rey. Sonrió, y de una ágil pirueta aterrizó frente a él. Se irguió y se alisó el vestido.

-En realidad te estaba buscando.-siguió Gil-galad-Mañana he de partir a Mithlond, y… bueno… quería despedirme.

-¿De verdad?-Arien no mostró mucho interés en sus palabras; examinaba una hoja del roble que se le había quedado enganchada en el cabello. Aquel comportamiento era realmente inusual en ella.

-Sí.-respiró hondo. La doncella no le estaba poniendo las cosas nada fáciles; ni siquiera lo miraba-¿Qué tal fue la experiencia como maestra?

-Estupenda.-contestó ella con sencillez. Alzó sus grandes ojos verdes, del mismo color de las hojas tiernas que acababan de brotar en el roble a su espalda.-Son muy buenos alumnos.

-¿Entonces por qué querías volver?-inquiró Gil-galad, sinceramente desconcertado. Arien se encogió de hombros, y se ruborizó ligeramente.

-Creo que es evidente.-evitó su mirada y volvió a juguetear con la hoja, pasándola entre sus finos dedos-Pensaba…-dijo en voz baja-que ya lo sabías.

-Oh.-entonces lo comprendió todo. Hasta entonces no había querido valorar los sentimientos de Arien en toda su complejidad; sabía que a ella no le desagradaban en absoluto sus torpes intentos de cortejarla, y ahí quedaba el asunto. Naturalmente, era consciente de que ella sentía algo más, sin embargo, nunca había sentido la necesidad de averiguar qué era exactamente.

-He vuelto para estar cerca de ti.-dijo Arien, interrumpiendo el flujo de sus pensamientos. Su rostro no denotaba emoción alguna, salvo el color rojo de sus mejillas, pero su voz era indudablemente triste.

-Lo sé.-Gil-galad le tomó una mano-Y me entristece que renuncies a tu sueño por mí.

-No.-Arien no se zafó de su mano-No se trata de renunciar a mi sueño, es que… no puedo seguir allí.-lo miraba tan fijamente que durante un instante el rey se asomó sin querer a sus pensamientos. Se quedó helado al comprender las implicaciones de la fugaz imagen que divisó.

-Es por Elenna.-adivinó. Arien asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-Vi cómo la mirabas.-susurró, y él sintió que la doncella temblaba-Y… no podía. No podía quedarme a ver cómo se desmoronaban todas mis esperanzas.

La franqueza de Arien resultaba desconcertante, pero probablemente ella no le veía el sentido a ocultarle aquellos pensamientos y sentimientos a un rey que si lo deseaba podía leerlos a su antojo. Gil-galad había intentado cerrar su mente, por respeto a la intimidad de ella, pero llegaba a un punto que no podía evitar percibirlos. Sentía como propia la mezcla de celos, nostalgia y tristeza de la doncella noldorin, y lo hacía sentirse verdaderamente miserable. Ella no se merecía sufrir así por él.

-Yo… no es lo que crees, de verdad.-le apretó la mano. Arien sonrió amargamente.

-No te engañes, Ereinion.-le chocó profundamente que por primera vez en todos los años que se conocían, Arien hubiera utilizado su verdadero nombre y no su título de rey. Era la señal inequívoca de que algo había cambiado profundamente en su relación, tal vez la propia naturaleza de la misma.-Ambos sabemos que nuestra raza sólo se enamora una vez… y seamos sinceros, nunca me amarás como la amas a ella.

- Yo… Arien, yo no…-se dio cuenta de que resultaba inútil negar lo que ella había visto con sus propios ojos. No sabría decir con certeza si era amor, pero sí que sentía algo muy especial hacia Elenna. Y Arien, a quien siempre había pensado que le entregaría su corazón, hablaba de ello como si se tratara de un destino inexorable.

Hasta ese día, nunca se había parado a reflexionar seriamente sobre lo que sentía por Arien, y ahora lo lamentaba amargamente. Por nada del mundo hubiera deseado herirla de ningún modo, y ahora se encontraba allí, sintiendo en carne propia el dolor y la vergüenza que la doncella le transmitía. Hubiera dado todo lo que tenía por poder asegurarle que la amaba a ella y a nadie más, pero en su corazón sabía que era imposible. No sólo por los sentimientos que albergaba hacia Elenna, sino porque Arien sabría que le estaba mintiendo, y aquello la ofendería más que cualquier otra cosa.

-Yo… no sé qué siento, ni qué quiero.-se sinceró Gil-galad. Suspiró, soltó la mano de ella y le acarició la mejilla, dubitativo-Sólo sé… que deseo que sigas siendo parte de mi vida.-Arien alzó las cejas-Me gustaría que sigas siendo mi amiga.

-Es lo peor que puedes decirle a una chica.-respondió ella con sencillez. Seguía con su mirada verde fija en él-Sé que no puedo pedirte nada… al fin y al cabo, nunca ha habido nada serio entre nosotros.-suspiró-Mas si me ofreces tu amistad, me sentiré honrada.-se acercó a él, y alzándose sobre las puntas de sus pies descalzos, le plantó un beso suave en la mejilla.

Gil-galad cerró los ojos, con el corazón encogido por el dolor. No se sentía capaz de soportar la dulzura de Arien, a pesar de lo herida que estaba. Permaneció así hasta que escuchó el susurro de sus pasos alejarse en dirección al puerto.

Se inclinó sobre la borda y se llevó distraídamente la mano al lugar donde Arien lo había besado. Ya hacía dos semanas de aquello, pero en su mente permanecía tan reciente como si hubiera sido el día anterior. El reencuentro con sus amigos apenas había conseguido distraerlo un poco de sus cavilaciones; en cuanto tenía un instante para estar solo se encontraba repasando la escena en su cabeza.

-Una moneda de plata por tus pensamientos.-se sobresaltó. Galadriel estaba a su lado, apoyada en la baranda de la borda, espléndida con su túnica de un blanco purísimo.

-No necesitas una moneda para acceder a ellos.-le respondió sin embargo, sonriente.

-Pero eso sería de lo más descortés.-la dama sonrió inocentemente.

-Como si nunca hubieras invadido mi intimidad sin mi permiso.-Gil-galad rió también.

-Tal vez.-Galadriel le puso una mano blanca en el hombro, en un gesto delicado no exento de ternura-Pero deseo que tú mismo me hables de ello.

Gil-galad permaneció en silencio un rato, sopesando la posibilidad de hablarle a Galadriel abiertamente del asunto. No tenía ninguna duda de que la Dama Blanca ya había percibido aproximadamente el motivo de su estado de ánimo, y por eso mismo no tenía sentido ocultárselo. Galadriel era parte de su familia; era prácticamente lo único que le quedaba, después de la muerte de Celebrimbor. Y ella siempre había estado ahí para ayudarlo a salir adelante en los momentos más duros. Cuando había tomado la corona de los Noldor en Caras Sirion. Cuando, guiado por un presentimiento, le había negado la entrada en Lindon a Sauron, Annatar por aquel entonces. Galadriel siempre lo había apoyado y reconfortado en los momentos en que sentía que la carga que llevaba sobre sus hombros era demasiado pesada.

Se volvió y barrió la cubierta del barco con la mirada, como para asegurarse de que nadie interrumpiría su conversación. Esta vez era Galdor quien iba al timón, cuya habilidad para construir barcos era pareja a su pericia para gobernarlos. Con él conversaba amigablemente su querido heraldo. Los rasgos habitualmente serios de Elrond se veían suavizados por una amable sonrisa. Bajo el palo mayor estaba Glorfindel, charlando con un elfo sinda de cabello plateado; Celeborn, el marido de Galadriel. Junto a ellos estaba la hija de los señores de Lothlórien, Celebrían, que parecía una copia en femenino de su padre. A Gil-galad no se le escaparon las miradas furtivas que la joven princesa intercambiaba con Elrond, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

"_Es eso, ¿verdad?"_ la voz de Galadriel resonó en su mente. Sentía su mirada azul clavaba en la nuca.

"_No lo sé."_ Gil-galad se dio la vuelta y encaró a Galadriel. Las finas facciones de la dama no dejaban translucir emoción alguna, pero él no lo necesitaba. Percibía claramente el afecto en los pensamientos de Galadriel, y le respondió con una oleada de de gratitud.

"_Pronto lo sabrás."_ lo consoló ella. _"No puedes tener el corazón dividido siempre."_

"_¿Y cómo voy a saberlo?"_ no pudo evitar arrugar el ceño. _"Los miras, y parece tan fácil…"_ suspiró. Galadriel le sonrió dulcemente.

"_Lo parece, pero no lo es."_ Gil-galad vio en sus ojos el recuerdo de un amor lejano, que a pesar de que nunca podría hacerle sombra a lo que sentía por su esposo, siempre acompañaría a la Dama Blanca dondequiera que fuese. Supo que ella tenía razón, pues percibía el dolor que aquel recuerdo aún le producía.

-Y aún así, merece la pena.-dijo ella en voz alta. Le puso una mano en el brazo-Háblame de los exiliados.

Ya habían tratado aquel tema durante la estancia en Mithlond. Gil-galad mantenía informado a Círdan de la marcha de la colonia, y en cuanto se personó en los Puertos les comunicó las últimas novedades. Sospechaba que Galadriel había visto algo en su corazón, algo que tenía que ver con Elenna, y sacar el tema de los exiliados era la manera que tenía la dama de acceder a los pensamientos que más le interesaban. Aunque tal vez se debiera a que ella también sentía la misma simpatía que su hermano Finrod hacia los mortales.

-Últimamente parece que ése es tu tema favorito.-Glorfindel fue hacia ellos con una sonrisita socarrona que Gil-galad fingió no ver.

"_Será por lo mucho que insistes tú."_ reprendió mentalmente al capitán. Glorfindel hizo una mueca.

-Ah, no, no me vengas con trucos mentales.-dijo. Seguía sonriendo.-Creo que es muy descortés por vuestra parte que no permitáis a nuestros invitados participar en la conversación.-hizo una elegante inclinación hacia Celeborn y su hija. Celebrían le lanzó una mirada fugaz a Elrond por el rabillo del ojo, y se sonrojó levemente. Gil-galad sonrió.

"_Ve con él."_ le indicó a la princesa. _"Lo está deseando." _

-Disculpadme señores.-Celebrían hizo una tímida reverencia y se volvió para acudir junto a los dos elfos que charlaban al lado del timón. Galadriel siguió a su hija con la mirada e intercambió una sonrisa cómplice con su marido.

"_¿Te parece divertido interferir en la vida amorosa de mi hija, Ereinion?"_ Galadriel sonaba divertida, aunque con un ligero tono de reproche.

"_Tanto como a ti y a Glorfindel entrometeros en la mía."_ Lanzó aquel pensamiento también a su capitán. Glorfindel suspiró.

-Me rindo. Sois un par de entrometidos.-se dio media vuelta para ir a reunirse con Elrond y los demás. Gil-galad se echó a reír.

Sentada a los pies del inmenso timón, Elenna examinaba un mapa. En realidad no era más que un desgastado trozo de pergamino, sobre el cual Lindir le había dibujado el contorno de la costa de Lindon, y la ruta más segura para llegar a Forlond, evitando los traicioneros bancos de arena y los afilados acantilados. Erendis estaba de pie a su lado, manejando el timón con mano firme. Había conseguido que el enorme buque de Númenor no volcara a pesar de las tormentas; el trayecto hasta Forlond por aquellas aguas tranquilas le parecía un juego de niños. Por aquella hazaña, y porque era la única que sabía gobernar un barco de aquel tamaño, Elenna la había nombrado capitana.

-No queda mucho, ¿no?-se inclinó para examinar las sinuosas líneas del mapa. Elenna lo alzó para que lo viera mejor.

-No.-señaló un punto en el mapa-El faro marca la entrada al golfo; y de allí apenas hay tres horas hasta Forlond.-siguió con el dedo la línea que Lindir había trazado hasta el punto marcado como la capital de Forlindon.

-Con este barco, serán cinco por lo menos.-Erendis chasqueó la lengua.

-Galdor me ha prometido que nos construirá uno más pequeño.-Elenna alzó la vista para mirar a la joven-En cuanto lleguemos.

Erendis suspiró, pero no dijo nada. Corrigió el rumbo apoyando una rodilla contra el suelo. Isilmë llegó en ese momento junto a ellas, su cabello dorado resplandecía al sol de la mañana. Traía un cuenco con fresas en las manos, que depositó en el suelo junto a Elenna. Ella arqueó las cejas.

-Pensé que os apetecería comer algo.-Isilmë se encogió de hombros y apartó la mirada con timidez. Elenna sonrió.

-Gracias, Isilmë. No tenías que molestarte.

-No es ninguna molestia, mi señora.

Isilmë hizo una pequeña reverencia y se dirigió hacia la proa. Elenna soltó una pequeña risita y cogió una fresa. Por ridículo que pareciera, eran su mayor orgullo. La primera cosecha de fruta, y el símbolo de que la colonia marchaba maravillosamente. Incluso el bueno tiempo parecía acompañarlos, una vez que los Valar o quien fuera habían comprendido que ellos pertenecían a los Fieles.

Por otra parte, la formalidad de Isilmë le seguía resultando bastante chocante. En Númenor todos la hubieran tratado así; no en vano era la hija del heredero al señorío de Andúnië. Pero en el exilio las cosas habían cambiado; Elenna necesitaba un grupo de gente de confianza entre los cuales repartir algunas de las tareas de mando, y el protocolo había quedado a un lado. Además de que nunca se había considerado a sí misma como una dama ante la que tuvieran que arrodillarse. Eso les correspondía a su padre y a su abuelo; y a sus hermanos.

-¿Piensa parar quieto de una vez?-la voz irritada de Erendis la sacó de sus cavilaciones. La joven miraba con los ojos entrecerrados a un muchacho que se había colgado del palo mayor, un chiquillo de apenas quince años, que al parecer encontraba sumamente divertido descolocar las enormes velas negras del buque. Elenna recordó que se llamaba Calion, y era el hermano pequeño de Erendis. Era de los pocos que se encontraba a gusto subido a los mástiles; entre los elendili se comentaba que los dos hermanos habían aprendido antes a navegar que a caminar.

-Y Elatan no es de ninguna ayuda.-masculló-¿No le habías encargado que mantuviera el orden?

-Ya sabes que en barco se marea.-Elenna se encogió de hombros. Erendis bufó, y miró al muchacho que se encontraba inclinado sobre la borda. Uno de los herreros de la colonia, Mardil, le daba palmaditas en el hombro.

-Bah, bobadas.-Erendis apretó los dientes e hizo girar el timón un poco más, para salvar un peñón de roca que se elevaba amenazante del agua.

Elenna alzó la vista para contemplar a su gente. Los más jóvenes aún dormían en los camarotes bajo la cubierta. Un grupo de quinceañeros jugaban a las cartas cerca de la proa, y otro grupito se encargaba de las velas, siguiendo las indicaciones que Erendis le transmitía a su hermano. El barco era enorme en comparación con los ágiles veleros de los Elfos, pero al menos no iban tan cargados como cuando habían llegado a la Tierra Media. Elenna tan sólo se había llevado a cincuenta con ella, chicos y chicas, con la promesa de que pactaría con el rey la posibilidad de que el resto visitara Lindon en otra ocasión. Tampoco llevaban mucha carga: tan sólo lo necesario para el día y medio de viaje y algo de artesanía con la que agasajar a sus anfitriones. No eran objetos de gran valor, pues nada de lo que pudieran producir superaría ni a las joyas ni a las armas que los Elfos fabricaban, pero Elenna esperaba que al menos los considerasen lo suficientemente exóticos como para aceptarlos. Había telas con estampados coloridos, cerámica de formas desiguales y bisutería, cosas de poco valor pero distintas de la artesanía élfica; había puesto mucho cuidado en que así fuera.

Una hora antes del mediodía divisaron por fin el faro que marcaba la entrada al Golfo de Llhûne. Entonces Elenna dio la orden de desplegar el estandarte que Gil-galad les había entregado en caso de que quisieran visitar su reino. Thranduil había partido con su gente a través del túnel una semana antes de que ellos zarparan, y Elenna suponía que los centinelas estarían al tanto de su llegada, pero tal y como estaban las cosas sería conveniente no arriesgarse a que los tomaran por enemigos.

Tal y como había supuesto, dos centinelas los observaban desde lo alto del faro de piedra blanca que marcaba la entrada al golfo. Sin embargo, ninguno hizo ademán de ir a atacarlos, y Elenna lo consideró como una señal de que habían sido advertidos de su llegada. En otros tiempos la bienvenida habría sido mucho más cálida, reflexionó. Aun así, no podía reprochárselo en los tiempos que corrían. Ella misma hubiera observado con desconfianza a cualquier barco de Númenor que se acercara a la colonia. Suspiró y le dio a Erendis la orden de dirigirse hacia Forlond mientras se encaminaba hacia el camarote principal.

Mientras el barco avanzaba perezosamente hacia la ciudad, Elenna cambió sus ropas sencillas por un delicado vestido blanco, y se abrochó la capa gris. No podía dejar que los suyos lo notaran, pero estaba tan o más nerviosa que los chiquillos Dúnedain, que se preguntaban en voz alta qué aspecto tendría una ciudad élfica. A ella la arquitectura no le preocupaba lo más mínimo, pero sí la bienvenida que les iban a dispensar los elfos en aquellos tiempos en los que las relaciones entre sus dos pueblos eran más que hostiles.

Volvió a salir cuando la ciudad ya se alzaba a pocas millas de ellos, procurando ocultar el temblor de sus manos en las largas mangas del vestido. Le hizo una señal a Erendis y se dirigió hacia la proa, donde avistó a Isilmë charlando con Elatan, El muchacho había recuperado el color, probablemente ante la perspectiva de poder bajarse del barco pronto, y en ese momento un ligero tinte rosado teñía sus mejillas cada vez que miraba a la doncella de cabello dorado. Elenna sonrió al percatarse.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?-le apoyó una mano en el hombro.

-Sí… gracias.-Elatan apartó los ojos de la doncella y los fijó en su señora. No se le escapó la tensión con la que Elenna apretaba las mandíbulas.-Os veo preocupada, mi señora.

-No tienes por qué hablarme así.-Elenna intentó sonreír-Ya lo sabes. Yo aquí soy igual que vosotros; también estoy lejos de mi familia.

-Pero vos cuidáis de nosotros.-señaló Isilmë.

-Sólo procuro que os comportéis, por el bien de todos.-Elenna se encogió de hombros.

-¿Te preocupa el rey, entonces?-intervino Elatan. Por su expresión, parecía que llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo formular aquella pregunta.

-¿Qué rey?

-Ya sabes… _el_ rey.-Elatan trató de disimular una sonrisita-Gil-galad.

-¿Por qué iba a preocuparme?-Elenna arqueó las cejas.

-Porque…-Elatan intercambió una mirada cómplice con Isilmë, y después verificó que nadie los estaba escuchando antes de decir en voz baja-porque te gusta.

-¿Qué?-Elenna intentó reírse para disimular su rubor-¿De dónde has sacado eso?

-Es evidente.-intervino Isilmë con voz queda-Por cómo lo miráis.

-Prácticamente te lo comes con los ojos.-rió Elatan, ante la expresión perpleja y ligeramente avergonzada de Elenna.

-¡Pero qué dices!-trató de que su voz sonara desenfadada, pero en cambio le salió más aguda de lo normal.-Yo no… le admiro, eso es todo. Es un gran rey, un gran guerrero, y…

-Y tiene una larga lanza.-terminó Elatan, y rompió a reír. Isilmë se tapó la boca con una mano fina para disimular sus carcajadas, sin mucho éxito. Elenna se dio la vuelta, asqueada y avergonzada, y se alejó de ellos.

Atravesó la cubierta, esquivando los grupos de adolescentes que le echaron miradas de extrañeza, hasta llegar a la altura del timón, junto a Erendis. Sabía que lo que Elatan había dicho era cierto; pero nunca iba a reconocerlo. No pensaba darle esa satisfacción y que le perdiese todo el respeto. Suspiró. Por supuesto que le gustaba Gil-galad, ¿cómo no iba a gustarle? A todos los Edain les gustaba la Hermosa Gente. Y había algo en su forma de mirarla… ese escalofrío que la recorría cuando la tocaba…

Sacudió la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos… y algunos más oscuros y lujuriosos que pugnaban por hacerse con el control de su mente. Gil-galad era alguien que sin duda alguna estaba muy lejos de su alcance, por muy amable que se mostrase con ella.

-Dime, Erendis.-se situó junto a la joven capitana-¿Tú qué opinas de los Elfos?

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Erendis gruñó e hizo girar el pesado timón para que el barco enfilara la desembocadura el río. Tenía el cabello oscuro revuelto y vestía igual que los chicos del grupo: túnica azul y pantalones gris oscuro, a juego con la capa y las botas de cuero blando. Presentaba un aspecto muy poco femenino, y Elenna la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que a la joven no le importaba en absoluto.

-¿Te caen bien?

-Bueno…-Erendis se apartó el pelo de los ojos azules y la miró, extrañada-en general sí. Son muy gentiles, y salvo alguna excepción, no son nada altivos. Claro que-siguió atropelladamente-están en todo su derecho, como la Primera Raza… nosotros no debemos de parecerles más que niños…

-Pregunto si te caen bien, no si debemos adorarlos.-Elenna sonrió.

-No, claro…-Erendis tomó el timón y lo sujetó con fuerza para que la nave tomara la dirección que ella deseaba, mientras su hermano manipulaba las velas, varios metros por encima-Bueno, hay algunos que me resultan muy simpáticos. Galdor me trata como si fuera una muchachita que nunca ha pasado una tormenta-hizo una mueca-pero siempre está dispuesto a enseñarme y a bromear.

-¿Y qué te parece el rey?-Erendis la miró por el rabillo del ojo, e hizo una pausa antes de contestar.

-Me parece que es un rey magnífico.-dijo en tono neutro-Pero ¿por qué me lo preguntas a mí?

-Bueno…-Elenna eligió cuidadosamente las palabras para que pareciera que el asunto no le importaba demasiado-Isilmë y Elatan tienen la teoría de que me gusta, y quería saber tu opinión al respecto.

-Ah.-la joven no dijo nada durante un rato. Se concentró en que la proa de la nave salvara el espigón que protegía el puerto de Forlond de las mareas. Todos los Dúnedain habían subido ya a cubierta, ataviados con sus mejores galas, y contemplaban la blanca ciudad que se alzaba ante ellos con los ojos muy abiertos. Elenna sonrió y se alisó el vestido para quitarle unas inexistentes arrugas.

-Yo creo…-Erendis siguió con la mirada cómo su hermano se deslizaba por el palo mayor hasta el suelo-que estás enamorada de él.

Aquello sí que no se lo esperaba. ¿Enamorada? ¿Era amor lo que sentía por el Rey Supremo de los Noldor? El mero pensamiento era tan descabellado que casi la hacía reír. Todos los Elfos que había conocido le resultaban fascinantes: los Noldor, orgullosos e impulsivos, los apacibles Sindar y los silenciosos silvanos. Pero lo que sentía cuando tenía a Gil-galad cerca… cuando pensaba en él… sentía un cosquilleo muy agradable en la boca del estómago, y el corazón se le aceleraba hasta el punto de que podía oírlo. Recordó cómo él le había acariciado la mejilla en su último encuentro, con los ojos azules llenos de algo que ella no sabía describir, pero que le llenaban el corazón de algo tan cálido como un rayo de sol veraniego. No sabría decir si estaba enamorada de él… pero sí que deseaba con toda su alma volver a vivir algo tan intenso como lo que había sentido entonces.

Se alejó de Erendis y fue a poner orden entre los jóvenes, que se arremolinaban frente a la borda de babor. Elatan e Isilmë se pusieron detrás de ella, junto con la docena de chicos que formaban su improvisada guardia.

Varios centenares de rostros solemnes los aguardaban en el muelle. Al frente de todos estaba Gil-galad, con una sonrisa tan espléndida como la corona que le ceñía el cabello oscuro. Mientras descendía, Elenna recorrió con la mirada los rostros de los grandes señores que se encontraban justo detrás de él. Reconoció a Glorfindel, quien la saludó con un leve gesto y su eterna sonrisa pícara. A la derecha del rey se encontraba una dama de belleza deslumbrante, con el cabello de oro, vestida con una sencilla túnica de blanco níveo que no hacía más que acentuar su aura. Elenna recordó las clases de historia y sonrió. Aquella sólo podía ser la Dama Galadriel, y el caballero que estaba a su derecha era su esposo, sin duda. Y a la izquierda de Gil-galad, se topó con un par de ojos grises que la examinaban atentamente. Elenna había visto aquellos ojos en Númenor, eran corrientes en la Casa Real.

-Mae govannen, Elenna, hija de Elendil de Númenor.-la saludó Gil-galad con voz profunda. Le tomó las manos y se las besó-Me honráis con vuestra visita.

-Elen síla lúmenn' omentielvo, meletyalda.-Elenna inclinó la cabeza-Vos me honráis a mí y a mi pueblo con vuestra invitación.

-Permitidme que os presente a la Dama Galadriel-el rey se hizo a un lado. Elenna hizo una reverencia. Galadriel sonrió levemente y posó su mirada azul sobre la joven dúnadan. Elenna sintió un escalofrío, pero se obligó a mirar a la dama.

Súbitamente un torbellino de imágenes inundó su mente. Aturdida, realizó el mismo saludo automático al resto del comité de bienvenida, mientras trataba de ordenar lo que había visto. Las imágenes empezaron a desfilar ante ella otra vez, más despacio: un niño elfo de cabellos oscuros se aferraba a los bajos de una túnica blanca, riendo, ante la mirada reprobadora de otro elfo adulto. Elenna supuso que debía de ser un pariente cercano de Gil-galad, por lo mucho que se le parecía, aunque tenía los ojos grises y llevaba el cabello recogido en trenzas. Parpadeó para volver a hacerse con el control de su mente, y se encontró con los ojos de zafiro de Galadriel. Comprendió que la Dama le había mostrado un recuerdo suyo, de cuando Gil-galad aún era Ereinion.

-Y por supuesto, habréis oído hablar de mi valiente heraldo.-la voz de Gil-galad la sacó de su trance. Apartó los ojos de Galadriel y encaró al elfo de ojos grises. Tenía el cabello oscuro, y un aura de poder diferente al resto de los Eldar que había conocido hasta entonces. Había algo en su rostro de rasgos hermosos pero serios que a Elenna le resultaba extrañamente familiar.-Elrond hijo de Eärendil y señor de Imladris.

Un medioelfo. Claro. Debería haberlo imaginado.

-Es un honor conoceros.-dijo él con solemnidad. Elenna lo miró y recordó otro rostro muy similar de rasgos tallados en piedra. Lo había visto en Armenelos, en el Salón del Trono de la ciudadela. Su abuelo Amandil la llevó cuando era niña a ver el palacio de los reyes de Númenor.

-El honor es mío, mi señor peredhel.-Elenna inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente. Él esbozó una sonrisa enigmática, y le pareció que asentía ligeramente, como si hubiera visto la imagen nacida de sus recuerdos.

Las estrellas parecían estar más cerca aquella noche despejada. La primavera había llegado a Lindon por fin, y el aire estaba cargado de la fragancia de las primeras flores. Tras varios meses de apenas ver el cielo, aquella noche las nubes por fin se habían retirado totalmente, y atraídos por una fuerza desconocida, los habitantes de Forlond se habían entregado a la contemplación de sus amadas estrellas.

Entre ellos, por supuesto, se hallaba el rey. Hacía ya varias horas que había despedido a Elenna en la puerta de las habitaciones que le había cedido. Pese a la emoción de estar en Lindon, el cansancio que arrastraba la joven era palpable, y cuando Gil-galad vio que se le cerraban los ojos, la acompañó a su habitación. Ya tendrían tiempo de charlar al día siguiente. Pero para él era suficiente descanso sentarse bajo la bóveda celeste y disfrutar de la compañía de sus más queridos amigos después de tanto tiempo.

Apoyó la nuca sobre las manos cruzadas y sonrió al percibir tanta tranquilidad y paz de espíritu a su alrededor. Junto a la balaustrada de sólido mármol, Galadriel charlaba con Glorfindel. Intercambiaban recuerdos de Valinor, de los tiempos de paz antes de que Melkor sembrara el odio y la discordia entre los Noldor. La dama reía abiertamente ante la mención de una de las muchas trastadas que había llevado a cabo de niña. Para alguien que no la conociera tan bien como ellos, resultaba chocante aquella faceta tan familiar de Galadriel. Pero estaban en familia.

Al otro lado de la mesita baja de madera, Elrond y Celebrían hablaban en voz baja. Su heraldo sostenía entre las suyas una de las manos de la princesa, y le decía algo que Gil-galad no alcanzó a escuchar, pero que destilaba ternura, a juzgar por la expresión de ella. A sus pies, tendidos sobre el suelo de piedra, Thranduil y Celeborn jugaban al ajedrez. Se sintió feliz de tenerlos a todos allí.

Pero en lo más hondo de su corazón, deseaba que otra persona más los acompañara. Alguien quien hacía ya horas se había deslizado entre las sábanas de una habitación cuya ventana podía ver desde allí. Elenna necesitaba dormir tanto como cualquiera de su raza, y él haría bien en recordar que las necesidades de los mortales eran ligeramente diferentes de las de ellos.

Sin embargo, resultaba cuando menos paradójico que fuera ella la que le quitaba el sueño a él. Hacía cuatro días que habían vuelto de Mithlond, y en todo ese tiempo no había podido dormir. En cuanto cerraba los ojos veía el rostro de la joven, desprovisto de la belleza fina y elegante de cualquier elfa, pero lleno de la vitalidad arrebatadora de los Dúnedain. Recordaba el brillo de sus ojos grises, las mejillas que se sonrojaban con facilidad, el cabello negro y sedoso que dibujaba ondas por su espalda… Y el calor de su piel, como si un pequeño sol ardiera dentro de ella. Todos los Edain que había conocido llevaban aquel sol, como parte de su propia esencia, como los Eldar llevaban la luz de las estrellas. Y aún así, nunca ninguno le había resultado tan atrayente, tan envuelto en misterio tan… sensual.

Pensar en el calor que emanaba la piel de la joven dúnadan le traía a la mente pensamientos más calientes aún. Se estiró y se levantó del diván; el aire fresco de la noche le ayudaría a calmar unos deseos que hasta entonces no había sabido que tenía, pero que una vez los había sentido, resultaban muy difíciles de ignorar. La amaba, sí, la amaba porque era tan valiente como cualquier gran guerrero de su pueblo, el valor de alguien que sabe que morirá tarde o temprano y busca hacerlo de manera que pueda mejorar el mundo que deja detrás de sí. La amaba también porque era inteligente, con una sabiduría que no correspondía a sus cortos años de vida, sino al sufrimiento que había visto, y el que le quedaba por ver. Pero la amaba, y eso le sorprendía a él más que a nadie, porque era hermosa, de un tipo que despertaba a una criatura largo tiempo dormida en sus entrañas, como un dragón que probaba por primera vez si su fuego ardía. La deseaba como nunca había deseado a nadie, y el mero hecho de saber que ella estaba a pocos metros y no podía tocarla le producía un dolor casi físico.

-Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo.-dijo una voz grave junto a él. Gil-galad se sobresaltó; había estado tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no había escuchado los de Elrond, que lo miraba con gravedad, de pie a su lado, apoyado contra la balaustrada de mármol. Sin duda él sí que había percibido parte de sus pensamientos.

-Sé lo que hago.-le puso una mano en el hombro a su heraldo en un gesto despreocupado-Por fin lo sé, y deberías alegrarte.

-Me alegro si eso te hace feliz.-Elrond se encogió de hombros-Pero verás que a ti mismo la alegría no te va a durar para siempre.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Gil-galad alzó las cejas. Se esperaba algo así por parte de Elrond, quien siempre llevaría en su corazón el dolor de haber perdido a su hermano, quien al contrario que él, había elegido llevar una vida mortal.

-La perderás.-pronosticó. Elrond nunca había sido amigo de andarse con rodeos-Ahora la amas y crees que durará para siempre; y al menos para ti así será, pero ella se marchará algún día.

-Lo sé.-pero la verdad era que no había dedicado demasiado tiempo a pensar en ello. Había estado demasiado ocupado intentado averiguar qué sentía por ella.

-No, no lo sabes.-por una vez, la tristeza en los ojos grises del señor de Imladris fue palpable.

-Entonces explícamelo.-Gil-galad apoyó la espalda contra la balaustrada y miró a su amigo-Te atormenta que Elros escogiera ser mortal, pero no la pagues con Elenna. Ella no tiene la culpa de la elección que hizo tu hermano.

-No lo comprendes.-dijo Elrond con tono herido, y Gil-galad se sintió culpable al instante de haberle lanzado aquella acusación a la cara.-Tú apenas la conoces, pero Elros era mi hermano gemelo, ¿sabes?-el rey alzó las cejas-Lo hacíamos todo juntos. Desde que dimos los primeros pasos, aprendimos a leer, cogimos un arco… todo. Nuestros padres se marcharon, pero siempre nos tuvimos el uno al otro. Tú dices que la amas, ¿crees que yo no quería a mi hermano?

-Yo… lo sé, bueno, no se puede comparar…-no sabía qué decir. Por fin Elrond le estaba abriendo su corazón, y cualquier cosa que pudiera decirle para tratar de simpatizar con ese dolor sonaría hueco, vacío.

-Y no, no lo culpo por su elección.-prosiguió Elrond-Tenía sus razones, aunque yo no las comprendiera. Tampoco te culpo a ti por tu elección,-trató de sonreír-pues cuando se ama a alguien, no se le puede pedir al corazón que deje de hacerlo.

-No.-coincidió Gil-galad. Habría dado cualquier cosa por hacer que su corazón se inclinase por Arien en vez de por Elenna, pero sabía que una vez hecha la elección, ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Y te deseo de todo corazón que seas feliz con ella.-dijo, y sus ojos grises eran sinceros-Pero sabes, y ella también lo sabe, que el tiempo se acabará. Ella morirá, y tú seguirás aquí, hasta el fin de los días.

-Bueno, puede que muera yo también, ¿quién sabe?-Gil-galad se encogió de hombros-Una vez acabe con Pharazôn, no me cabe duda de que Sauron volverá a por nosotros, a terminar el trabajo que empezó en Eregion con Celebrimbor.

-Entonces será aún peor.-Elrond lo miró con el corazón traspasado de dolor y compasión-Pasarás la eternidad como Thingol, sin nada más que hacer en Mandos que lamentarte por tu pérdida, sin nada más que recuerdos. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

-No, no es lo que quiero.-dijo Gil-galad, y vio cómo los ojos de su amigo mostraban algo menos de dolor-Sin embargo, nunca había amado como hasta ahora.-siguió, implacable. Ya había tomado una decisión, y como buen noldo, no había nada que fuese a hacerlo retractarse, ni siquiera la perspectiva de pasarse la eternidad en el vacío que dejan los recuerdos-Y me hace sentirme más vivo que nunca. No, no deseo pasar la eternidad añorándola, pero lo haré si eso significa que al menos la he amado. Prefiero eso que permanecer aquí hasta el fin de los días sin más alimento para mi corazón que los recuerdos que guardo de mi padre.-le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Elrond y se los estrechó con cariño-Agradezco tu sincera preocupación, amigo mío, pero mi decisión está tomada. Buenas noches.

Se despidió de sus invitados con una inclinación de la cabeza y se dirigió a su alcoba. Su decisión era firme, pero se tendió en la cama con las palabras de Elrond aún resonándole en la cabeza. La perdería, algún día, seguro. Pero para eso primero tenía que ser suya. Y pensaba ponerse a ello enseguida. Se durmió con una sonrisa.

* * *

_Y hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana. A partir de ahora puede que me lleve algo más de tiempo actualizar; a partir del 5º no los tengo terminados, y estoy trabajando en tres a la vez, así que os pido que tengáis paciencia. Mientras tanto, algún review para animarme a continuar no me vendría mal =P _

_Pues nada, ya sabéis que Arien es de Elanta. Espero que me perdone por el uso que estoy haciendo de su personaje =P._

_Un saludo._


	6. Forlond

_Os pido mil perdones por el retraso. Llevo la historia a buen ritmo, pero a veces me atasco y no hay manera de avanzar... si alguien se ha estado acordando de toda mi familia, por favor que no se corte y me haga llegar un review._

_De nuevo gracias a Amaral por su review. Sí, ya sé que según Elanta él también la quería, pero bueno, yo para algo he creado a Elenna, ¿no? :P Arien no le está ayudando, simplemente está siendo sincera. Por lo que me contaste, supongo que Galadriel es tan comprensiva por Aegnor... lo que le ha mostrado a Elenna creo que es bastante obvio, ¿no? y en cuanto a Elrond, pues no sé, yo creo que también estaría triste si hubiese perdido a un hermano así (y lo que le queda por perder al pobre... primero sus padres, luego su hermano y más tarde su hija...) Y bueno, no te voy a contar nada sobre lo que Gil-galad tiene pensado hacer. Tú lee ^^ . _

_Gracias también a Roxana, qué alegría volver a leerte por aquí, chica. Has dado en el clavo, Arien es elfa, no está en su naturaleza. Pero ni mucho menos ha dicho su última palabra. Y no diré más sobre este tema =P. Yo también me imagino a Galadriel disfrutando con todo el asunto, es lo que tiene saber qué están pensando los que tienes a tu alrededor... y bueno, he intentado mantener a Elrond más en consonancia con el personaje de los libros que el de las películas. Que al fin y al cabo sólo le ha dicho verdades, y por su propio bien. Y Elendil y sus hijos tienen su hueco reservado, puedes estar segura ^^.  
_

_A las dos os digo que si os apetece podéis dejar vuestro mail, así no lleno el principio del capi de divagaciones... gracias otra vez y muchos besos =).  
_

_Y nada, ya sabéis quiénes le pertenecen a Tolkien, quiénes a Elanta y quiénes a mí ^^. Disfrutad!  
_

* * *

Al despertar, lo primero que vio fue un techo extraño, de vigas de madera oscura sobre yeso pintado de azul claro. El sol entraba por unas cortinas finas que se encontraban a su izquierda, y no a su derecha, como recordaba. Y entraba demasiada luz; las cortinas que ella recordaba haber colgado eran dobles, con unas meramente decorativas y otras más gruesas para ocultar el sol en días como aquel, que amanecía demasiado temprano. Tal era la costumbre en Númenor, que se había llevado, como tantas otras, más allá del Gran Mar. Parpadeó, desorientada, y se incorporó en la cama.

Entonces lo recordó todo. Estaba en Lindon, en las habitaciones para invitados del palacio real, a dos pasillos de las estancias del propio rey. El mero pensamiento la hizo sonrojarse. Se levantó de la cama, separada del resto de la habitación por un biombo con delicados motivos vegetales, y fue a buscar algo con lo que cubrirse. Al otro lado había un tocador con un hermoso espejo de plata batida, y un enorme guardarropa de madera labrada. Apenas había traído ropa para llenar ni siquiera una cuarta parte de él, y se sintió avergonzada e indigna de pronto. Tenía habitaciones propias de una princesa, pero no era más que una simple mortal, y exiliada.

-Mi señora.-Isilmë entró en ese momento por una de las dos puertas al fondo de la habitación, que conducía a una pequeña salita. La otra ocultaba un amplio cuarto de baño, recordó. Había explorado las dependencias que le habían sido asignadas antes de caer dormida la noche anterior-No sabía que os habíais despertado ya.

La joven estaba vestida ya, y Elenna se avergonzó aún más de su origen y sus costumbres. De niña había adquirido el hábito de dormir desnuda, y ni se le había pasado por la cabeza que alguien fuese a irrumpir en su habitación antes de que tuviera tiempo de ponerse presentable. Pero Isilmë sonrió con timidez y le tendió una bata de suave seda violeta.

-Gracias, Isilmë.-se envolvió en ella con cierta torpeza, y anotó mentalmente comprarse alguna prenda para dormir. No sería apropiado andar como su madre la trajo al mundo en tierra de Elfos. En Númenor, aunque descendieran en parte de ellos, guardaban poco recuerdo del recato extremo de la Primera Raza.

-Su alteza os ha invitado a desayunar con él.-siguió la doncella, echándose hacia atrás su cabello dorado. Elenna recordó que muchos chicos se habían peleado por aquel cabello en Rómenna, y supuso que pronto ella tendría que encargarse de poner paz entre los muchachos exiliados, quienes probablemente volverían a disputarse el favor de Isilmë.-Ruega que os reunáis con él en cuanto estéis lista.

-Si sigues hablándome así, Isilmë-Elenna se dirigió hacia el guardarropa y lo abrió-te enviaré de vuelta a la colonia mañana mismo.-se agachó para buscar alguna prenda apropiada para la ocasión-No soy tu reina; ella está al otro lado del mar, luchando por que no masacren a los nuestros.

-Mas sois mi señora.-Isilmë hizo una reverencia, para exasperación de Elenna-Mi madre sirvió a la vuestra; ahora me corresponde a mí continuar con su labor.

-Si es por eso, con gusto te libero de tus obligaciones.-Elenna la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-No podéis.-dijo Isilmë alegremente-Vuestro padre en persona me pidió que estuviese a vuestra disposición, y lo hago gustosa.-se puso a su lado, le apartó las manos y empezó a buscar entre sus prendas.

-De acuerdo.-claudicó Elenna. Si su padre había tomado parte en ello, no había esperanzas de hacerle cambiar de idea. Los Fieles admiraban a Elendil tanto o más que a su abuelo.-Tendrás que ayudarme con esto, entonces. No encuentro nada apropiado para ir a ver al rey…

-Esto servirá.-Isilmë cogió con delicadeza un vestido del montón de ropa que Elenna había tirado despreocupadamente al interior del armario, y lo alisó. Era su vestido azul.-Y esto.-sacó una capa de color malva claro, apropiada para una mañana de primavera-Pero tendremos que conseguiros más ropa. Deberíamos ir al mercado y ver qué pueden ofreceros.

-Isilmë-Elenna tomó el vestido de sus manos-si vas a ser mi doncella, al menos haz el favor de no hablar así. Me pones nerviosa, y si tengo que tenerte cerca todo el día hablándome de esa manera tan pomposa, terminaré arrojándote al Golfo. ¿Está claro?

-Como quieras.-la doncella sonreía descaradamente.

Al entrar en el cuarto de baño volvió a quedarse sin aliento ante la gran bañera de mármol blanco que se alzaba en el centro de la estancia. Le recordaba vagamente a la que tenía en Andúnië, sólo que el estilo de las tallas que decoraban la que tenía ante sus ojos era indudablemente élfico, con motivos ondulantes que probablemente sugerían el Gran Mar que bañaba las costas de Lindon. Las esencias que se alineaban en tarritos caprichosamente ornamentados sobre una mesita de madera también contenían aromas delicados y etéreos; Elenna los abrió uno por uno, hasta que encontró uno de su gusto.

El agua caliente calmó en parte su nerviosismo por ir a ver al rey. No era más que una invitación formal, se dijo. El día anterior habían estado tan ocupados en acomodar a los cincuenta Dúnedain que se les había hecho demasiado tarde para el banquete de bienvenida, que quedaba aplazado para esa misma noche. Pero Elenna suponía que Gil-galad querría tratar algún asunto relativo a la estancia de su pueblo en Lindon, y se imaginaba que preferiría hacerlo en privado.

Después del baño, Isilmë la ayudó a anudarse el corpiño, que ya le iba un poco estrecho, y le cepilló el cabello. Elenna intentó negarse, pero la doncella hizo oídos sordos a sus órdenes, amenazas y súplicas.

Cuando estuvo lista, se miró en el espejo. Examinó con ojo crítico el amplio escote del vestido, que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto.

-¿No es un poco atrevido?-reflexionó en voz alta. El arco que dibujaba la tela de un hombro a otro también revelaba el nacimiento de sus pechos, algo a lo que Elenna no estaba muy acostumbrada. En Númenor, aquel vestido habría resultado incluso recatado, pero sólo la víspera se había dado cuenta de hasta qué punto se habían separado sus costumbres de las de los Eldar. Y ella siempre se había sentido más cómoda con ropas "de hombre".

-Es bonito.-Isilmë se encogió de hombros, y le tendió la capa. Por suerte, era lo suficientemente amplia para servirle de manto. Elenna se la abrochó sobre el hombro izquierdo, de manera que uno de los pliegues de seda malva cubriera lo que el vestido no alcanzaba. Satisfecha, giró sobre sí misma para mirarse de otros ángulos.

-Así está mejor. Vamos.

Isilmë la guió por las escaleras por las que había venido aquella mañana, que se abrían a la ciudad al otro lado del estuario. El palacio de Gil-galad no era una única estructura, como ella hubiera esperado, sino que se componía de infinidad de estancias, terrazas y jardincitos unidas por infinidad de galerías y escalinatas, escalonadas sobre la ladera de la colina. Era un lugar fresco en verano y cálido en invierno, en parte por la brisa marina y en parte por la vegetación que crecía por doquier.

Bajaron al patio principal, en cuyo centro se alzaba una fuente tallada simulando la cresta de una ola. El tintineo alegre de sus aguas las siguió mientras se dirigían al salón de recepciones. La noche anterior el rey los había llevado allí para hablarles del alojamiento que había dispuesto para ellos. Elenna rozó al pasar la gran mesa de roble que presidía la estancia, y se detuvo ante la puerta que llevaba a la terraza. Glorfindel montaba guardia allí, o al menos eso debería de estar haciendo. En su lugar tenía un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Celebrían, la hija de la Dama Galadriel, y le estaba diciendo algo en tono conspirador.

-No desesperes, niña, lo hará.

-¡Ya ha pasado una edad, Glorfindel!-la princesa tenía las mejillas encendidas-Si todavía sigue sin decidirse…

-Tienes que tener paciencia, princesita.-el jovial noldo sonrió y le pellizcó la barbilla a Celebrían-Todo llega para el que sabe esperar.

-Esperar.-bufó ella, zafándose del brazo de Glorfindel-He esperado y esperado, y nada. Tal vez debería…-alzó la vista, y al ver a Elenna e Isilmë, que se habían quedado como petrificadas ante la puerta, enmudeció.-Debería marcharme; mi padre me espera.

-Por supuesto.-Glorfindel hizo una reverencia elegante y contempló a la princesa que se alejaba hacia la puerta de salida. Después, apoyando la mano en el pomo de la espada, se volvió a Elenna-El rey os espera, mi señora.-dijo en tono formal.

-No has podido librarte del turno, ¿eh?-Elenna le sonrió.

-Soy el capitán de la guardia personal de su majestad.-repuso él hinchando el pecho de orgullo; el gesto habría resultado altanero de no ser por la sonrisa burlona que acompañó sus palabras-Es un orgullo para mí velar por su seguridad.

-Sin duda.-asintió Elenna-Y sería una deshonra que le sucediera algo a su alteza durante vuestro turno, _en su propio palacio_.-a su espalda, Isilmë soltó una risita. Glorfindel se encogió de hombros.

-Mientras no venga un balrog, estará bien.-se hizo a un lado para abrir la puerta de roble con cristaleras que daba a la terraza-Pasad.

-Gracias.-Elenna dio dos pasos hacia adelante cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio que Isilmë no la seguía.-¿No me acompañas? Creía que eso era lo que hacían las doncellas.

-Su alteza os ha invitado sólo a vos.-Isilmë inclinó la cabeza-Bajaré a supervisar los preparativos para el mercado.

-De acuerdo.-accedió Elenna con un suspiro. No le hacía ninguna gracia tener que encontrarse con Gil-galad a solas. En las semanas que había pasado sin verlo, los sentimientos que albergaba hacia el rey noldo habían ido madurando… y a esas alturas, Elenna ya no confiaba en su autocontrol.

-Pasaré a buscarte en cuanto termine.-le dijo a Isilmë, que ya se alejaba hacia la puerta de salida. Ella hizo un gesto de asentimiento. Elenna respiró hondo, hizo acopio de todo su valor y franqueó la puerta.

Cuando salió, durante un instante le pareció que la terraza estaba envuelta en luz. El sol primaveral hacía brillar la piedra blanca arrancándole destellos de todos los colores del arcoíris. A su izquierda, bajo la sombra que ofrecía una pérgola cubierta de madreselva, descansaba un mullido diván y tres butacas de aspecto muy cómodo. Al fondo se veían las aguas turquesas del golfo. Y al amparo de un cenador cubierto de frondosas parras, con la ciudad de fondo, Gil-galad y Galadriel estaban enfrascados en una conversación, o algo parecido, dado que ninguno movía los labios.

El corazón de Elenna se hundió un poco hacia su estómago. El aura de poder de la Dama era sobrecogedor, y aunque sabía que mientras gozara de la protección del rey no sufriría ningún tipo de ataque, había algo en los ojos de zafiro de Galadriel que la intimidaba profundamente.

Unos ojos que en ese instante estaban fijos en el rostro del rey. Galadriel arrugó levemente el ceño, sin sonreír. Gil-galad ladeó la cabeza. Tenían las manos enlazadas sobre la mesa. Elenna se acercó con pasitos cortos, cautelosos, con la sensación de que estaba interrumpiendo algún tipo de ritual. Se quedó de pie a un lado, cuando Galadriel alzó la mirada y la vio. Gil-galad giró la cabeza para mirarla, y enseñó sus dientes blanquísimos en una sonrisa. Se levantó para saludarla.

-Buenos días.-dijo en tono alegre, llevándose la mano de Elenna a los labios-¿Has dormido bien? Espero que la habitación sea de tu gusto.-le besó los dedos sin apartar la mirada de ella.

Elenna sintió que tenía dos bolas de gelatina donde hasta hacía un instante había tenido las rodillas. Era vagamente consciente de que Galadriel también la estaba mirando, atrapada como estaba en los ojos azules de Gil-galad.

-S… sí, es… es perfecta, gracias.-consiguió articular, reprendiéndose mentalmente por permitir que él la afectara de aquella manera, y encima hacérselo saber. Como si los Noldor necesitaran que alguien les inflara el ego. Se sentía como una niña, una chiquilla estúpida a merced de los encantos de un rey demasiado atractivo.

Él asintió, sin decir nada. Seguía sosteniendo su mano, y le acariciaba suavemente el dorso con el pulgar. Pero entonces Galadriel se echó a reír, y el hechizo se rompió.

-¿Es que no te cansas de encandilarlas, Ereinion?-le riñó la Dama Blanca en tono afectuoso.

-¿Yo?-al menos Gil-galad tuvo la decencia de mostrarse ligeramente avergonzado-Pero si sólo la he saludado como corresponde a alguien de su linaje.-la ayudó a sentarse con aire contrito, pero le brillaban los ojos, y a Elenna le pareció que incluso las comisuras de sus perfectos labios se curvaban hacia arriba en un atisbo de sonrisa. Mientras sus acompañantes volvían a sus asientos, se concedió un instante para recuperar el aliento.

-No he tenido ocasión de agradeceros la invitación.-dijo Elenna en cuanto recuperó la voz, observando cómo Galadriel se servía una copa de zumo de naranja. También había pan recién hecho, un tarro de miel, otro de mantequilla y un bol con… fresas. Sonrió al recordar a Isilmë.

-He supuesto que agradecerías un poco de compañía.-Gil-galad se encogió de hombros. Elenna lo miró sin comprender, hasta que se dio cuenta de que él se refería al desayuno.

-Oh. Oh, claro, es muy amable por vuestra parte.-tomó un sorbo de zumo. No lo había probado desde que abandonó Númenor, y durante un rato se deleitó en el sabor ligeramente ácido.

-No estás siendo del todo sincero con la muchacha, Ereinion.-lo reprendió Galadriel, y Elenna miró a la dama, divertida. Hacía tanto tiempo que nadie se refería a ella como "muchacha"…-A decir verdad, soy yo quien ha requerido tu presencia. Aunque he de decir que no he necesitado insistir mucho.-aunque el bello rostro de Galadriel permanecía impasible, sólo mostrando una leve sonrisa, durante un instante le pareció que le guiñaba un ojo, o tal vez fuera el reflejo del sol.

-¿Puedo preguntaros por qué, Dama Galadriel?

-Puedes.-asintió la Dama-Y también puedes llamarme simplemente Galadriel.

-Eso sería muy descortés, mi señora.-Elenna estaba decidida a no caer en la trampa del trato familiar hacia los Elfos. Cuanta más distancia pusiera entre ella y Gil-galad, mejor.

-No lo es si es mi deseo.-Galadriel le sonrió dulcemente-Y creo que el tuyo es conocer la ciudad; y dado que su alteza está ocupado hoy, me preguntaba si desearías hacerme compañía por un día.

-Será un gran placer para mí.-Elenna casi se atragantó con el zumo-Mas no quisiera privar a vuestro esposo y a la princesa de vuestra compañía.

-No te preocupes por ellos, querida.-Galadriel mordisqueó delicadamente una rebanada de pan con mantequilla. Elenna miró a Gil-galad, interrogante.

-He enviado a Thranduil de vuelta a casa.-explicó él-A Harlindon, ya te lo expliqué. Celeborn ha ido con él, al fin y al cabo, también son su gente. La princesa los ha acompañado, lo que ha dejado a Elrond sin más opción que unirse a ellos.

-Muy gracioso.-Galadriel arrugó el ceño casi imperceptiblemente-Espero que vuelvan pronto; hace siglos que no veo a Eirien.

-Vendrán para el Solsticio.-le aseguró Gil-galad.

Mientras la conversación versaba sobre los preparativos para la celebración el Solsticio de Verano, Elenna se dedicó a comer más que a hablar. No había sido consciente hasta entonces del hambre que tenía. Cuando al fin Gil-galad se levantó para acometer sus tareas de aquel día, Galadriel se levantó también. Se despidieron con la promesa de reunirse para la cena.

Elenna condujo a la dama primero, a la pequeña edificación adyacente al cuerpo principal del palacio, donde Gil-galad había dispuesto habitaciones para alojar al resto de los Dúnedain. Tras comprobar que por allí todo estaba en orden, se dirigieron a la ciudad, donde tendría lugar el pequeño mercado de artesanía númenóreana. Galadriel mostró gran interés en todo lo que Elenna le relató acerca de su pueblo y sus costumbres. Y sólo tuvo palabras amables para las telas y la bisutería con la que la obsequiaron, diciendo que ya las conocía y que hasta ese día había lamentado el cese del comercio con la isla.

La noche fue incluso más agradable que el día, pues el supuesto banquete se redujo a una cena bastante íntima. Aunque Elenna seguía sintiéndose algo incómoda cada vez que su mirada se cruzaba con la del rey, consiguió dominarse, y llegó a pensar que con el tiempo, Lindon podría convertirse en un sustituto aceptable de su hogar.

Sin embargo, en las semanas siguientes que pasó en Forlond, Elenna tomó una decisión. Una vez zanjados todos los asuntos que debía resolver sobre la convivencia entre los Eldar y los Dúnedain, debía marcharse. Si se quedaba en Forlond, terminaría haciendo algo que aunque deseaba con toda su alma, resultaría inapropiado y le acarrearía un montón de problemas.

Si al menos no tuviera que alojarse en el palacio real… encontrarse con Gil-galad a todas horas por los pasillos era demasiado para su autocontrol. No podía creer que los Eldar no fueran conscientes del efecto que causaban en los Edain. Para colmo, toda la ciudad parecía llena de parientes del rey; cuando no se tropezaba por misteriosa casualidad en un rincón con Ereinion, descubría un par de ojos idénticos o una cabellera tan similar que el corazón se le detenía y las piernas le temblaban.

La gota que colmó el vaso de la paciencia de Elenna fue un encontronazo casual en la biblioteca. Había descubierto aquella estancia durante su primera semana en Forlond, y desde el primer momento había sentido una irremediable atracción hacia los montones de libros polvorientos que atesoraban toda la sabiduría de los Eldar. Estaba encaramada a una escalera de mano, tratando de coger un tratado sobre las distintas aleaciones para fabricar espadas, cuando resbaló y se precipitó contra el suelo. Habría acabado muy mal de no ser porque aterrizó en los brazos del mismísimo Gil-galad, quien según sus propias palabras, "pasaba por allí". Elenna sólo fue capaz de murmurar un atropellado agradecimiento antes de salir a toda prisa de allí, roja como un tomate.

Al anochecer, cuando recuperó el aplomo y la dignidad, se encaminó a la terraza, donde sabía que encontraría al rey noldo. Era su lugar predilecto para reunirse con los amigos, y teniéndolos a todos en su reino seguro que deseaba mostrarles las maravillosas vistas sobre el golfo. Y en efecto, el apuesto rey se encontraba recostado en una butaca, sonriendo a su heraldo, mientras Elrond le relataba algo sobre las defensas que pensaba instalar en torno a Imladris. Parecía tan relajado que por unos instantes Elenna sólo tuvo ojos para él. Mientras se mantenía fuera de la vista de los grandes señores, se deleitó en los rasgos de Gil-galad y en el sonido musical de su risa. Pero por mucho que fuese su sigilo, no era suficiente si Galadriel se encontraba allí.

-Ereinion, creo que alguien te aguarda en la galería.-oyó la voz de la Dama Blanca, acaso con un deje de complicidad-¿No querríais acompañarnos, hija de Elendil?

-Os lo agradezco, mi señora.-Elenna salió de las sombras, como un chiquillo pillado en falta. Saludó con una inclinación a los grandes señores allí presentes.

-Tomad asiento, por favor.-Elrond se hizo a un lado en el diván, pero la joven dúnadan se mantuvo de pie.

-No quisiera parecer descortés, señor Elrond, pero venía a solicitar a vuestro rey permiso para partir.-observó a Galadriel por el rabillo del ojo. La dama tenía una expresión de divertida complicidad. Si con ella o con Gil-galad, Elenna lo ignoraba.

-¿Partir?-Gil-galad alzó las cejas-¡Pero si no lleváis ni un mes aquí! Aún no habéis asistido al Solsticio ni nada…

-Sin faltaros al respeto, mi señor, desearía recordaros que casi toda mi gente apenas son niños.-trató de atajar Elenna.-Y aunque no dudo que aquí están maravillosamente atendidos, debemos regresar a donde se nos ordenó esperar a nuestros padres.

-Elendil te buscará aquí.-pronosticó Galadriel con su voz etérea.-Podrías ahorrarle el trabajo de ir a buscarte hasta la colonia.

-Mas las últimas órdenes que recibí de mi abuelo eran claras.-objetó la joven, sin amedrentarse ante cinco pares de ojos que la escrutaban atentamente-Debemos permanecer en la colonia hasta que alguien venga a buscarnos.

-Parece que lo tiene claro.-apuntó Glorfindel, cuya mirada pasaba de su rey a la mortal y viceversa-Tal vez deberíais dejar que se fueran, majestad.-Elenna inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente en dirección al elfo, antes de dirigirse al rey.

-No quisiera ofenderos, mi señor-vaciló cuando la mirada azul de Gil-galad se clavó en ella-mas aquí no soy más que una invitada, no pertenezco a vuestro pueblo. Es de mala educación partir si contraria los deseos expresos del anfitrión, mas lo haré si es menester. Tengo medio centenar de adolescentes humanos que necesitan volver a la disciplina de la vida en la colonia.

-Sois libre de ir y venir, sí, hija de Elendil-dijo Gil-galad al fin.-Al fin y al cabo, también debéis ordenar una colonia que es casi una pequeña ciudad.-enredó un dedo fino en su cabello, con aire distraído, antes de proseguir-Pero no negaré, Elenna, que si os marcháis mi ciudad se quedará muy triste. La vitalidad de vuestros chiquillos, tan escasa en los reinos élficos, me alegra el corazón.-Galadriel y Elrond intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad.-Y sabed que si os vais ahora, os llevaréis un pedazo de ese corazón con vos.

Elenna permaneció en silencio, como alcanzada por un rayo, durante unos minutos. No podía significar lo que ella creía que significaba. Gil-galad no podía haberle declarado su amor delante de todos aquellos señores elfos.

-Gracias por vuestro tiempo.-realizó una somera reverencia y se marchó casi a la carrera. A sus espaldas escuchó la risa cantarina de la Dama Galadriel, y las carcajadas de Glorfindel.

Por su parte, a Gil-galad le había parecido de lo más normal declarar sus intenciones abiertamente ante sus amigos más cercanos. No veía el sentido de ocultar unos sentimientos a los que ella tan obviamente correspondía. Sin embargo, cuando no la vio durante la cena empezó a preocuparse. Tal vez se había excedido; era posible que Elenna pensara que lo había hecho sólo para reírse de ella. No había contemplado el hecho de que a los Edain no se les daba tan bien leer en los rostros de los que tenían a su alrededor; probablemente sus sentimientos no eran tan evidentes a ojos de Elenna como a los de los demás.

Así que en cuanto el palacio se sumió en la quietud de la noche, salió a buscarla. Empezó por mirar en la biblioteca; tal vez se había enfrascado en alguna lectura y se le había olvidado bajar a cenar. Pero la estancia estaba desierta. Así que llamó a la puerta de su alcoba. Nadie acudió a abrir, pero cuando iba a marcharse vio que la puerta estaba entornada. Con paso inseguro, la franqueó.

-¿Elenna?

La joven permanecía en la terraza, con un fino camisón de seda azul como única prenda que apenas cubría sus formas aún juveniles. La luz de la luna brillaba en el broche con forma de estrella prendido en su cabello. Se volvió para mirarlo, y se estremeció visiblemente.

-Has entrado en mi alcoba.-dijo, como único saludo.

-Yo…bueno, lo siento.-de pronto su valor se había esfumado, y fue plenamente consciente de lo ridícula que sonaría cualquier excusa que inventara para justificar su presencia allí-Es que… hoy no te he visto en la cena, y estaba preocupado… y la puerta estaba abierta.-terminó. Dio dos pasos vacilantes en dirección a ella.

-Estoy bien.-pero por su tono de voz, era evidente que estaba herida. Gil-galad no podía creerse que no lo hubiera tomado en serio esta vez. La única vez en la que debería haberlo hecho.

-Siento si he dicho algo que haya podido molestarte.-se disculpó. Dio dos pasos más y le tomó una mano-No deseo retenerte aquí en contra de tu voluntad; no eres mi sierva y jamás te ordenaría nada parecido.

-No es eso, Ereinion.-Elenna lo miró con los labios apretados.-Es… déjalo, no tiene importancia.-se miró la mano atrapada entre las suyas.-¿Deseas algo más de mí?

"Sí" hubiera querido decirle. "Te deseo a ti, deseo tenerte toda para mí".

Pero no lo dijo. Al fin y al cabo, Ereinion siempre había sido un elfo de hechos, más que de palabras. En eso, según Galadriel, había salido a su padre. En su lugar, liberó una mano y la cerró en torno a su cintura. Con la otra le alzó la barbilla hasta que la tuvo a su altura, y siguiendo la curva de su mejilla, la hundió entre las hebras de suave cabello negro. Elenna cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la caricia. Tembló ante un leve soplo de brisa, y él la estrechó más fuertemente contra sí. El aroma del cabello de la joven lo envolvió; Elenna olía a vainilla y a canela, un aroma cálido y sensual, como ella misma. Con el deseo quemándole en las venas, Gil-galad selló la distancia que quedaba entre sus labios con un beso.

Elenna se quedó paralizada durante un instante, y con ella todo Forlond se sumió de pronto en silencio, como si contuviera la respiración. A Gil-galad le pareció que incluso su propio corazón había detenido su latido desbocado, hasta que la joven le echó los brazos al cuello. Arda entera se volvió a poner en marcha, mientras Elenna pegaba sus caderas a él, y lo arrastraba hacia una espiral de besos húmedos y posesivos. Ereinion dejó escapar un suspiro cuando sus lenguas se encontraron y se entregaron a un complicado baile que las dos parecían conocer a la perfección.

Cerró los ojos, inseguro por primera vez en su vida de si podría seguir manteniéndose en pie cuando los labios de la joven alcanzaron su cuello. El abanico de sensaciones era tan nuevo e intenso que el resto del mundo conocido pareció dejar de existir. Las manos de Elenna tampoco se estaban quietas; vagaban por su espalda, explorándolo, avivando el fuego que ardía ahora en la parte baja de su vientre. No podía pensar en lo incorrecto que era todo aquello, en el destino que inevitablemente los separaría; su mente y sus manos estaban llenas de ella, y sólo deseaba acercarse más, tomarla hasta que se fundieran en un único ser, una sola alma.

En algún momento se les acabó el aire, y sólo entonces Gil-galad recuperó algo de cordura. Apoyó su frente contra la de ella, y la observó mientras recuperaba el aliento, ruborizada hasta la punta de las orejas. Elenna exhaló un hondo suspiro y escondió el rostro en el pecho de él. Gil-galad enredó los dedos en su pelo.

-No te vayas.-le pidió con voz ronca.

-No…-a Elenna le temblaban las rodillas-no podría ni aunque quisiera.

-Bien.-deslizó la mano por los bucles negros de la joven y la atrajo hacia sí otra vez. Esta vez la besó con más seguridad. Tal vez por instinto, sus manos parecían saber perfectamente dónde colocarse; una en la fina cintura de Elenna, y la otra en su espalda semidesnuda, donde la suavidad de la seda se encontraba con la suavidad de su piel. Ella le rodeó el cuello con un brazo a Gil-galad, y puso la otra mano sobre su pecho, justo encima de donde su corazón latía desenfrenado contra las costillas. La necesidad se hizo más urgente; el calor se le iba escapando hacia un punto apretado contra el muslo de la joven. Pronto, Gil-galad se encontró con que su mano bajaba desde la cintura de Elenna hacia su cadera y más abajo. Pero ella dio un respingo y se apartó.

-Ereinion, yo…-se soltó de sus brazos, y lo miró, dudando-no creo que esto sea una buena idea.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-no podía ser. ¿Había estado tan concentrado en su propio deseo que había malinterpretado el de ella? Nunca en sus largos años de vida le había fallado su don a Gil-galad. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo precisamente ahora, y tratándose de una mortal?

-Es que…-Elenna se mordió el labio-Glorfindel se preguntará dónde estás.

-Oh.-se había olvidado por completo del capitán, quien probablemente estaría montando guardia ante su puerta, preguntándose dónde rayos se habría metido-Tienes razón. Es sólo…-la miró, y vio en sus ojos el mismo intenso deseo que lo embargaba a él, y supo que su don no lo había engañado en absoluto-Llevaba tiempo queriendo hacer esto…

-Y yo, pero supongo que ya lo sabías.-una débil sonrisa asomó a los labios de Elenna. Fue a decir algo pero no pudo contener un bostezo.

-Debería dejar que descansaras.-Gil-galad la soltó y la tomó del brazo. La llevó de vuelta al interior. Se quedaron parados ante la puerta, incómodos, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Finalmente, Gil-galad avanzó hacia ella y le tomó el rostro entre las manos.

-No vuelvas a desaparecer, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.-asintió ella, con la respiración agitada ante su proximidad. Despacio, como si le doliera, Gil-galad se separó de Elenna.

-Te veré mañana, entonces.-le acarició la mejilla con la punta de los dedos. Ella cerró los ojos.-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, alteza.-Gil-galad sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente antes de abandonar la habitación.

El camino hasta sus estancias pasó borroso ante sus ojos, como en una nebulosa. Gil-galad era vagamente consciente de su cuerpo, mientras repasaba en su mente la escena, las sensaciones. La intensa mirada gris de la joven. El olor de su cabello, aún impregnado en su ropa. El tacto de su piel, que se le había grabado a fuego en sus manos.

Al fondo del pasillo lo esperaba Glorfindel, inmóvil ante su puerta, con la mano apoyada en el pomo de la espada. Una espléndida sonrisa iluminó sus rasgos y lo hizo resplandecer como el sol de la mañana.

-¿La has encontrado?

-Sí.-el capitán se hizo a un lado y le abrió la puerta.

-¿Y…?

-¿Qué?-Gil-galad se volvió para mirarlo. Glorfindel tenía una expresión extraña, como de excitación contenida. Puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta y lo hizo girar para abrirla. El rubio seguía sin contestar, mirándolo con una sonrisa que destilaba picardía.-Creo que deberías ir a descansar, amigo mío.

-Enseguida.-Glorfindel hizo un gesto desdeñoso con las manos-¿No tienes nada que contarme?

-Yo…-Gil-galad suspiró. Al fin y al cabo, era uno de sus mejores amigos. Tenía derecho a saberlo. Y si no se lo contaba él, Galadriel lo haría. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y alzó la vista al techo, sin verlo.-Creo… que la amo.

* * *

_¡Por fin, llegó el momento! Tengo que confesar que ha sido casi de lo que más me costó escribir. La versión inicial la tenía escrita desde el principio, pero según evolucionaban los personajes la he ido cambiando hasta llegar a esto. ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Ha sido como esperabais? Los ramos de elanor y los tomates podridos vía review, por favor ^_^ un saludo a todos y gracias por leerme una vez más._


	7. Solsticio de Verano

_Os pido perdón de nuevo por la tardanza, pero espero que el capitulazo que os traigo (lo digo por largo, más que nada =P) haya merecido la espera. Ya sabéis que los que conocéis de antes son de Tolkien (ya me gustaría que Gil-galad fuera mío, ya...), otros de Elanta, y los restantes son míos, principalmente los Dúnedain. Y nada, si no me habéis dejado ningún review pasad a leer el capítulo directamente. Disfrutad._

_Roxana: muchas gracias, me costó bastante encontrar el equilibrio entre pasión y sentimiento. Hay que tener en cuenta que para los elfos, el amor lleva consigo el pack completo (matrimonio y niños, es decir, sexo), mientras que para los mortales no. Y me imagino que las relaciones interraciales tendrán un poco de las dos cosas. Por eso también considero que Gil-galad no se corta a la hora de expresar sus sentimientos; para ellos es algo que sólo ocurre una vez en la vida (y eso es decir mucho) Y entre los Elfos, quien más quien menos, todos pueden leer en los corazones ajenos, así que ocultar algo de tanta importancia no debe de tener mucho sentido. Y nada, iremos viendo las reacciones poco a poco =). No te preocupes, que material tengo, y pienso terminarla. Lo que me falta a veces es tiempo. Mil gracias por comentar y hasta pronto =).  
_

_Amaral: ante todo me alegro de haberte servido de distracción, al menos. Algo he leído sobre las elecciones en Perú, pero no sé si este es el lugar más adecuado para hablar de política... espero que todo acabe todo lo bien que pueda acabar. Y como le he escrito a Roxana, no creo que la pasión que hay sea consecuencia de que Gil-galad tenga algo de mortal (espero que Fingon no haya oído eso... u.u) sino a que se trata de Elenna, y no de una elfa. Creo que la relación tiene que ser diferente por narices. Y nada, muchas gracias por pasarte y comentar, y hasta pronto =).  
_

* * *

La semana previa al Solsticio de Verano, la emoción era palpable entre los habitantes de Forlond y sus alrededores. No por nada era la segunda festividad más importante del año, por detrás del Solsticio de Invierno. Y mientras que la segunda era una fiesta para pasar en familia, el día más largo del año era una ocasión perfecta para que toda la ciudad se echara a la calle. Era un día en el que desaparecían todas las diferencias entre Noldor, Sindar y Teleri, y cuando las relaciones con Númenor eran amistosas, entre Elfos y Hombres.

La fiesta comenzaba al amanecer, con una ofrenda floral en la cresta de la colina que dominaba Forlond por el este, presidida por el propio Gil-galad, y acompañada de numerosas canciones, ensalzando la maravilla de la creación del Sol y la esperanza que infundió en los corazones de los Eldar hacía tantos siglos atrás. El día culminaba con una comida en la que todo el pueblo se reunía en la bahía que se extendía más allá del puerto hasta el final del estuario. Por la tarde diversos torneos deportivos tomaban el lugar de las canciones, y el gentío se dispersaba.

Al anochecer un cántico volvía a aunar todas las voces de Forlond en una, dedicada a Varda Elentári, la creadora de las amadas estrellas de los Elfos. Y para rendirle homenaje, una constelación de pequeñas hogueras animaba las doradas arenas del estuario, en torno a las cuales se reunían para cenar, y proseguir con canciones y bailes hasta el amanecer.

La víspera del día del Solsticio, Elenna se encontraba en el pabellón otra vez, dando instrucciones a su gente. Había necesitado toda la ayuda que pudiera conseguir de Elatan para agruparlos a todos, pero consideraba importante repasar el horario para el día siguiente. Y ninguna noche había dejado de acudir a ver a sus niños, por muchas cenas de gala a las que tuviera que asistir. Elenna juzgaba importante interesarse siempre por el bienestar de su pueblo, como su padre y su abuelo le habían enseñado, y más aún cuando se encontraban en un país extraño entre gente extraña. Indudablemente hermosa y poderosa, pero extraña. Y sabía que su presencia allí los tranquilizaba.

-Bueno-se puso de pie sobre una pequeña banqueta-mañana es el gran día.-recorrió con la mirada los rostros juveniles, rebosantes de excitación ante lo que iban a presenciar al día siguiente.-Sólo quiero transmitiros unas breves recomendaciones que su alteza me ha comunicado esta mañana.

Un murmullo de curiosidad recorrió la sala. Tan sólo Isilmë estaba al corriente de lo que se trataba, pero su expresión permanecía impasible. Elenna lo tomó como una señal y continuó.

-Antes de nada, debo recordaros que aunque se os permite participar en el torneo-le echó una significativa mirada a Elatan-deberéis llevar vuestras propias armas. Si no, no podréis tomar parte.-escuchó un par de voces indignadas, pero los demás la miraban con atención. Carraspeó y siguió-Las deberéis dejar aquí cuando no estéis compitiendo; por orden expresa de su majestad Gil-galad, se prohíbe acceder a la playa con armas.

-¿Y eso por qué?-preguntó Mardil, un muchacho de hombros anchos que había sido aprendiz de herrero en Rómenna; ahora era discípulo de un reputado maestro herrero noldorin.

-Debido a que ha habido incidentes en el pasado.-explicó Elenna-Sabéis mejor que yo que el alcohol y las armas nunca son una buena combinación; si a la mezcla le añadimos unas cuantas disputas sobre los favores de una bonita doncella elfa, y una riña sobre una partida de cartas, la noche podría acabar en desastre. Y nosotros menos que nadie queremos causarles problemas a esta gente que tan amablemente nos han acogido, ¿verdad?-los miró con severidad, igual que había visto que hacía Amandil para infundir autoridad a sus hombres. Vio que funcionaba: la mayoría bajaron los ojos.-Bien.

-¿Y qué pasa con la bebida?-inquirió Calion sin poder contenerse-¿Mi señora?-se apresuró a añadir ante la mirada severa que le dirigió Erendis.

-Oh-Elenna sonrió-eso será una pequeña sorpresa para nuestros anfitriones. Creo que con dos barriles bastará. Mardil-se inclinó hacia el herrero-¿podrías encargarte tú de traerlos para la cena? Llévate a quien necesites, pero procura que no os vean.

-En tierra de Elfos, será tarea difícil.-le respondió el joven, pero asintió.-Lo haremos durante la puesta de sol; estarán todos en el Puente del Rey.

-Excelente idea.-lo alabó Elenna.-Iba a sugerírtelo.-los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar, por supuesto, ante la perspectiva de contar con bebida de su tierra. Elenna alzó las manos para pedir silencio.

-Una última cosa.-dijo, y los susurros cesaron-Yo asistiré a la salida del sol, pues el rey ha solicitado mi presencia. Si alguno de vosotros lo desea, puede acompañarme; si no, nos encontraremos aquí a mediodía. Entretanto, espero que os comportéis lo mejor posible.-algunos soltaran exclamaciones airadas, como queriendo preguntar cuándo no se habían comportado, pero Elenna las ignoró-No quiero peleas. Disfrutad de la fiesta pero bebed con moderación; recordad que esto no es Númenor, ni la Erulaitalë.-les dirigió una última mirada severa y se bajó de la banqueta-Supongo que habréis estado ensayando vuestras canciones favoritas. Procurad descansar. Buenas noches.

Satisfecha consigo misma, salió al aire fresco de la noche. Sus habilidades como líder estaban mejorando, pensó, al recordar los rostros solemnes pendientes de cada palabra. Isilmë la siguió, pues la muchacha ocupaba una habitación contigua a la suya.

-Hoy también se os ve contenta, mi señora.

-¿Ya estamos otra vez con el protocolo, Isilmë?-Elenna le dedicó una afable sonrisa-Sí, estoy contenta. Creo que mañana será un día fantástico, a pesar de que no vayamos a celebrar el solsticio como estamos acostumbrados.

-Un cambio nos viene bien de vez en cuando.-sonrió la doncella.

-Coincido contigo, amiga mía.-la muchacha se sonrojó al escuchar que su señora la consideraba una amiga más que una sirvienta-Dime, ¿intentarás que Elatan cambie de actitud mañana? Con algo de vino y tus encantos, estoy segura de que harás progresos asombrosos.

-No… no lo había pensado.-Isilmë se ruborizó más intensamente que antes; resultaba evidente que sí que lo había pensado-Yo…

-Tú estás loquita por sus huesos.-Elenna le dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa-Y es evidente que él también. ¿Qué mejor día que el de mañana para lanzarse a una aventura así?

-Me halagas con tus palabras, Elenna.-Isilmë abrió una pesada puerta de roble que conducía a los aposentos privados, tanto del rey como de los invitados más distinguidos.-Pero no creo que él sienta lo mismo por mí.

Elenna rió, e iba a replicar algo mordaz al girar una esquina, pero las palabras murieron en su garganta. Se le iluminaron los ojos al ver a Gil-galad al fondo del pasillo, ante la puerta de su despacho, charlando con Erestor acerca de algo relacionado con las canciones rituales que iban a cantar con ocasión del Solsticio.

-Todos los años es lo mismo, majestad.-le decía Erestor. Al ver a las dos dúnedain aproximarse, les sonrió-Tal vez podríamos aprender algo de las costumbres de nuestros jóvenes invitados.

-Estarán dispuestos a enseñarnos, ¿no es así, mi señora?-la expresión de los ojos azules del rey era un calco de los grises de Elenna. Le tomó la mano y se la besó.

-Por supuesto, será un gran placer.-le respondió, ruborizada hasta la raíz del cabello. Isilmë soltó una risita a su lado.

-Vos, mi dulce Isilmë-Gil-galad inclinó la cabeza en dirección a ella-sois demasiado modesta. No creo que haya un solo hombre sobre Arda capaz de resistirse a vuestra belleza.-el rostro de la muchacha se puso del mismo color que el de su señora. Elenna le dirigió una dulce sonrisa antes de volverse al rey.

-Es lo que yo digo.-sin que los otros dos se percataran, le puso una mano en el brazo-Os ruego que nos disculpéis, mis señores, mas debemos retirarnos. Mañana nos aguarda un día largo, y nos conviene descansar.

-Por supuesto.-Gil-galad enlazó sus dedos con los de ella, y le apretó la mano suavemente-Os deseo dulces sueños, hermosas damas.

Elenna hizo una reverencia, y prácticamente arrastró a una ruborizadísima Isilmë hacia sus habitaciones. La muchacha tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Vaya…-suspiró. Elenna se detuvo y la soltó, a un pasillo de distancia de su alcoba-Ahora entiendo lo que quieres decir cuando hablas de él. Es… es realmente…

-¿Encantador?-sonrió, pensando en mil adjetivos más que podría aplicar al rey noldo.

-Sí, supongo.-Isilmë la miró con suspicacia-Pero… me he fijado en una cosa.

-¿Cuál?-echaron a andar otra vez.

-No te ha soltado la mano en todo el rato.

-Bueno…-Elenna hizo un gesto desdeñoso-Y a ti te ha llamado hermosa.

-Sólo son palabras.-Isilmë negó con la cabeza-Y las palabras se las lleva el viento. He visto cómo os miráis, cómo os sonreís, y cómo os tocáis cuando creéis que nadie os mira.-hizo una pausa y se armó de valor-Cuéntame, ¿ha pasado algo entre vosotros?

-¿A qué te refieres?-Elenna fingió no saber de qué le hablaba, pero abrió la puerta de su alcoba y le hizo un gesto a Isilmë para que entrara.

-Vamos, te ha cogido la mano. Erestor también lo ha visto, ¿quieres que se lo pregunte a él?-Isilmë tomó asiento en una cómoda butaca, encarando el amplio ventanal que se abría a las aguas turquesas del golfo-¿O tal vez a Glorfindel? Sin duda él sabrá muchas cosas que tú no me quieres contar…

-Es privado, Isilmë.-Elenna se mantuvo en pie, con las mejillas coloradas. La doncella le dirigió una mirada molesta.

-Aunque no me lo quieras contar, seguro que mañana me entero.-sonrió maliciosamente-Por muy Rey Supremo que sea, Gil-galad sólo es un elfo. Seguro que la bebida le afecta igual que a los demás.

-¿Qué sabes tú de lo que les afecta la bebida a los Elfos?-Elenna entornó los ojos.

-Glorfindel me lo contó.-Isilmë se encogió de hombros. Claro que se lo había contado el capitán. Elenna se percató de que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, seguramente tramando mil maneras de juntarlos. No pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que al final, lo habían hecho ellos solos.

-Bueno, está bien.-cedió-Nos besamos una vez, ¿contenta?

-Algo.-Isilmë sonrió-¿Por eso nos quedamos al Solsticio? ¿Tienes la esperanza de que ocurra algo más?

-No.-Elenna dio un bostezo-Las cosas ocurrirán cuando tengan que ocurrir.

-Seguro que sí.-Isilmë se levantó y se estiró de brazos-Mañana.-se dirigió hacia la puerta y le echó una última mirada-Que duermas bien, Elenna. Espero que tengas sueños agradables con tu querido rey.

-¡Isilmë!

-Oye, que he dicho agradables, no húmedos.-la doncella alzó las manos, haciéndose la ofendida. Elenna resopló, pero no pudo evitar reírse. La abrazó cariñosamente.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Elenna.

El día del Solsticio fue extraño y maravilloso para Elenna. Antes del amanecer ascendió la colina junto al resto de los habitantes de Forlond, acompañada por Isilmë, Erendis y Elatan, los únicos que fueron capaces de levantarse antes que el sol. Escucharon sobrecogidos las canciones que hablaban de épocas oscuras, de odio y división entre los Elfos, de tiempos en los que su raza aún no había visto las maravillas de la Tierra Media. Finalmente el tono se hizo mucho más luminoso, en un cántico que hablaba de la esperanza que les trajo el nacimiento del sol, y (Elenna supuso que por influencia de Erestor) la llegada de los Edain, que significó nuevas fuerzas en la lucha contra la oscuridad.

Para la comida, cambió sus ropas de montar por una falda colorida y una camisa negra sin mangas, hecha de fino algodón. Isilmë la ayudó a colocarse en el cabello unos jazmines que había recogido para la ocasión. La doncella iba vestida de manera similar, y a Elenna le trajo recuerdos hermosos y lejanos de su primera Erulaitalë, la festividad númenóreana equivalente al Solsticio de Verano. Su madre le había trenzado elanor en el cabello, abundantes en los prados de Andustar, y su padre le había dicho que su corona bien podría rivalizar con la de la reina Tar-Míriel. La Reina era aún la encargada de pronunciar la plegaria a Ilúvatar en vez del usurpador de su marido, y cuando Elenna la vio por primera vez, deseó ser tan hermosa como ella. Claro que entonces tenía tan sólo cinco años, y no sabía nada de que había sido desposada por la fuerza por su primo. Para cuando fue lo suficientemente mayor para comprender esas cosas, el culto a Ilúvatar era considerado algo de traidores.

Elenna compartió la comida con los suyos. Divisó a Gil-galad de lejos una o dos veces, pero siempre parecía ocupado charlando con alguien, y la joven decidió que ya tendría tiempo de buscar su compañía al caer el sol. La noche sería larga, y prometía.

El torneo resultó de lo más interesante, no sólo porque pudo presenciar la legendaria habilidad de los Elfos con el arco, sino también porque los suyos se mostraron a la altura. En concreto, Elatan y Mardil se clasificaron entre los cinco primeros de la competición cuerpo a cuerpo, y Erendis sorprendió a todos al obtener un meritorio séptimo puesto en el tiro con arco. A todos salvo a los Dúnedain, evidentemente. Elenna quiso que todas las chicas recibieran el mismo entrenamiento de combate que los chicos, como ella lo había recibido de niña. Si Pharazôn se enteraba de dónde estaban y los atacaba, necesitarían de todas las manos

Después de la puesta de sol, y de la plegaria dedicada a la Hacedora de Estrellas, Elenna guió a los suyos hasta la pequeña tarima de madera que Erestor les había asignado. Fue encendiendo hogueras en cada uno de los cinco círculos de piedras blancas, asistida por Erendis e Isilmë, como siempre, y comprobó con satisfacción que Mardil había llevado diligentemente los dos barriles que le había pedido. Los dejó charlando animadamente mientras preparaban la cena.

Una vez se aseguró de que los suyos estaban bien instalados, Elenna caminó sin rumbo por la arena dorada, salpicada de hogueras y grupitos de Elfos risueños. Se suponía que tenía que encontrarse con Gil-galad para cenar. Eso sería si conseguía encontrarlo. El recuerdo del beso aún turbaba sus sentidos. Había sido tan… dulce, y a la vez tan cargado de pasión… No era la primera vez que la besaban, en absoluto, pero nunca había sentido algo así, como si el mundo se detuviera a su alrededor, y todo lo que no fueran ellos dejara de tener importancia. Lamentablemente, en las últimas dos semanas apenas había tenido ocasión de hablar con el rey, y mucho menos de besarlo; pero por las miradas cargadas de intención que intercambiaron durante los escasos momentos que pasaron juntos, Elenna sabía que aquella noche sería diferente.

Saludó distraídamente a un grupo de Noldor que componían la Guardia Real, y siguió su camino a lo largo del río, sin darse cuenta de que uno de los elfos se había levantado y la seguía, hasta que la llamó.

-¡Glorfindel!-se volvió-Me alegro de verte; busco…

-Ya, ya, ya sé a quién buscas.-la cortó el rubio, y la tomó del brazo-Ven.-se despidió de sus compañeros con un gesto y la guió hacia una de las hogueras más grandes.

Encontró al rey sentado con las piernas cruzadas, y como siempre, rodeado de sus amigos más próximos. Habían empezado a cenar; se pasaban de mano en mano una cesta de panecillos recién hechos, y Elenna divisó también numerosas copas de madera llenas a rebosar del dulce vino de los elfos. Barrió el círculo con la mirada, buscando un lugar seguro donde sentarse, y decidió que lo mejor sería ocupar un lugar entre Celebrían y Galdor, casi al otro lado de donde estaba Gil-galad. La princesa siempre se había mostrado amable con ella, y Galdor tendría mucho que decir acerca de Erendis y sus ganas de aprender. Iba a sentarse cuando Glorfindel la agarró del brazo.

-Ah, no, ¿dónde crees que vas?-intercambió una mirada cómplice con Galadriel, antes de tomar a Elenna por las muñecas y obligarla a sentarse entre la dama y el rey-Ahí. Ése es el lugar que te corresponde.-la joven se ruborizó intensamente, fue una suerte que el reflejo de las llamas contribuyera a disimularlo. El sitio a la izquierda del rey se reservaba a su consorte según las costumbres de Númenor, y ellos las habían aprendido de los Eldar. Captó la indirecta de Glorfindel, quien le guiñó un ojo antes de ocupar su sitio a la derecha de Gil-galad.

-¿Acaso te han nombrado casamentero oficial de la corte, Glorfindel, y yo no me he enterado?-le gritó Elrond, medio irritado y medio divertido, por encima de las risitas de los que los rodeaban. El coro de carcajadas que siguió a las palabras del medioelfo fue suficiente para que la conversación empezara a girar en torno a él y su al parecer inminente compromiso con la hija de los señores de Lothlórien. Elenna aprovechó la distracción para dirigirle una tímida sonrisa a Gil-galad.

-No sabes cuánto me alegro de que estés aquí hoy.-le dijo él en voz baja, aprovechando la confusión que se produjo mientras los elfos a su alrededor se servían comida y bebida, charlaban, bromeaban y cantaban.

-Yo me alegro de estar aquí.-Elenna deslizó una mano sobre la arena hasta que sus dedos rozaron los de él. Fue un gesto que afortunadamente pasó desapercibido para la mayoría, gracias a las sombras que dibujaban las llamas. Gil-galad sonrió y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

-Siento haber estado tan ocupado estos días.-se disculpó. Las llamas se reflejaban en sus ojos. No llevaba corona; por lo visto, pensaba que la festividad era lo suficientemente informal como para poder mezclarse con su pueblo y ser, al menos por una noche, uno más.

-No tienes que pedir disculpas.-le aseguró Elenna, sirviéndose una copa de vino-Demasiado bien sé que gobernar es un trabajo agotador que exige plena dedicación.

-Claro, claro…-él titubeaba-sólo… sólo quisiera que sepas que lo que sucedió… significó mucho para mí.-le apretó la mano, y añadió en tono más ligero-Diga lo que diga Altáriel,-señaló a Galadriel con la cabeza-yo no voy por ahí seduciendo a mis invitadas. Y no quisiera que tengas una idea equivocada de mí.

-En absoluto.-Elenna soltó la mano de Gil-galad y le recorrió la mandíbula suavemente. Él ladeó la cabeza.-Tampoco… quisiera que creas que soy de las que se lanzan a los brazos del primer elfo que pasa.

Una sonrisa traviesa asomó a los labios del rey.

-¿Así que estuviste esperando en lo alto de esa escalera a que pasara yo?-Elenna se ruborizó; eso era exactamente lo que ella había pensado cuando descubrió quién la había salvado de romperse el cuello contra el suelo: que parecía que lo había hecho a propósito.

-Nunca te agradeceré lo suficiente que me salvaras.-dijo en un susurro, acercándose a él hasta reducir a prácticamente nada la distancia entre sus labios.

-Puedes intentarlo.-él se apoyó sobre un codo, sonriente, y la besó. Fue sólo un leve roce, pues se apartó bruscamente al escuchar la exclamación de Galadriel.

-¡Estás acaparando a nuestra invitada, Ereinion!

Elenna se incorporó también y se sentó más tiesa, con las mejillas ardiendo. No se había dado cuenta de que todo el círculo de elfos los estaba mirando. Cuando tenía a Gil-galad cerca, el resto dejaba de tener importancia.

-¿Nuestra?-sonrió él, burlón, aunque a Elenna le pareció que también se había sonrojado-Es mi invitada, y yo no la he oído quejarse.

- Eso será porque apenas la has dejado hablar.-saltó Glorfindel, provocando otro coro de risitas. Elenna enrojeció más intensamente. Gil-galad le dirigió una sonrisa de complicidad, y se concentró en su cena, aunque de cuando en cuando le regalaba una caricia distraída.

A pesar de las bromas, cada vez de peor gusto según iban pasando las horas y vaciaban un barril tras otro de vino, la cena fue memorable para Elenna. La hicieron relatar cómo celebraban en Númenor el Solsticio; ella les habló de la Erulaitalë, la celebración era muy parecida, salvo porque la plegaria se dirigía a Ilúvatar,y sólo el rey o reina podía pronunciarla. Y también porque en Númenor se fabricaban y se bebían bebidas mucho más fuertes que el vino élfico.

Pero claro, eso no lo dijo, como tampoco habló de que era la mejor ocasión para buscar pareja en la isla. No eran pocos los que terminaban dando rienda suelta a su lujuria entre los bosques que crecían al pie del Meneltarma; pero es que en Númenor tenían otro concepto del amor… y del sexo. Y no creía que sus insignes anfitriones fuesen a entenderlo, y mucho menos a tomárselo en serio. Por no hablar de la presencia de Gil-galad a su lado; bastante les tomaron el pelo como para proporcionarles más material para sus burlas

De modo que, aunque no deseaba abandonar su lugar al lado del rey, se alegró cuando vio una silueta familiar caminar hacia ella, sorteando las hogueras. Erendis se acercó a ella y se arrodilló en la arena, poniendo cuidado de recoger los bajos de su falda.

-Mi señora…

-Dime.-Elenna se giró hacia la joven, contenta de tener una excusa para apartar la mirada de Gil-galad.

-Vamos a empezar ya…-la dúnadan se retorcía las manos, nerviosa-Pero si no queréis venir…

-Sí que quiero.-Elenna se levantó al instante. Se sacudió la arena de la falda, y con una somera reverencia, siguió a Erendis hacia la hoguera en torno a la cual se agrupaba su gente.

Los Dúnedain, animados por la bebida y los Elfos, habían empezado a cantar ya, con voces sin duda no tan hermosas como las de sus anfitriones, pero dotadas de la vivacidad que sólo la juventud puede otorgar. Algunos incluso se habían hecho con un puñado de tambores y se iban subiendo a la tarima de madera en mitad del círculo de pequeñas hogueras que habían encendido. Gil-galad le había dicho que aquella noche quien quisiera podía tocar o cantar, y la animó a que les mostraran lo que hacían en Númenor.

Elenna observó con una sonrisa cómo Calion se sentaba entre los percusionistas, con un instrumento que recordaba vagamente a un laúd, pero más grande y con formas más caprichosas. Tímidamente al principio, y atropelladamente después, los jóvenes Dúnedain se fueron subiendo a la tarima, bailando y cantando al ritmo de la música. Sintió una profunda nostalgia al verlos bailar emparejados, moviendo las caderas al ritmo de una canción de cadencia pausada y sensual. Los elfos que tenían alrededor los miraban boquiabiertos ante semejante muestra de lascivia y falta de pudor, pero Elenna no deseaba más que unirse a ellos.

-¿Me concedéis este baile, mi señora?-Elatan le tendió una mano. Elenna miró a su alrededor, buscando la cabellera dorada de su doncella.

-¿Dónde está Isilmë?

-Allí, bailando con Mardil.-junto a la hoguera, la doncella bailaba con la espalda pegada al pecho del joven herrero. Él tenía las manos en las caderas de Isilmë, que era quien marcaba el ritmo. Elenna suspiró.

-Vamos.

Subida a la tarima se sintió en su elemento. Hasta ese momento no había sido consciente de lo mucho que había echado de menos bailar hasta la extenuación. Las canciones hablaban casi siempre de amor, tanto lamentaciones por amores no correspondidos, como invitaciones a _bailar_, que podían interpretarse como incitaciones al amor carnal. Elenna, sin embargo, no fue consciente de eso. A Elatan se le daba bastante bien seguir el ritmo de sus caderas, de manera que se dejó llevar, viendo a cada rato en el rostro del muchacho los rasgos de Gil-galad, y deseando que fuera él quien la tomara de la cintura y la hiciera girar.

En cuanto a su audiencia, algunos se mostraron escandalizados, sin embargo, otros muchos mostraron interés en aprender, y pronto, sobre la tarima y alrededor de la hoguera había casi tantos elfos como humanos.

Algo más tarde, una vez se terminó todo lo que había de comer y de beber, Gil-galad abandonó la hoguera. Tenía la intención de buscar a Elenna y mantener una charla con ella a solas. Después de lo que había ocurrido hacía dos semanas, tenía la impresión de que tenían mucho de qué hablar. Galadriel lo acompañaba; atrás habían dejado a Elrond y Celebrían, disfrutando al fin de un instante de intimidad, y a su esposo, que se había unido a un grupito de Sindar de Doriath a los que no veía desde hacía un par de siglos. A Glorfindel no se lo veía por ninguna parte.

"_Parece que vas por buen camino con la muchacha."_ Sintió el roce familiar de la mente de Galadriel. La Dama sonaba divertida, y al pensamiento lo acompañaban recuerdos muy concretos de las tiernas escenas que había presenciado durante la cena.

"_Eso parece."_ Gil-galad no pudo contener una sonrisa. No hacía falta poseer el prodigioso don de la Dama Blanca de Lórien para darse cuenta de que entre Elenna y él había surgido algo muy especial.

"_Y el azul le sienta bien."_ El tono travieso era evidente en los pensamientos de Galadriel.

"_¿Qué quieres decir?"_ pero no necesitó respuesta, pues la dama le envió una imagen muy concreta del día en que había ido con la joven dúnadan al mercado. Recordaba que Galadriel había ayudado a Elenna a escoger algo de ropa; pero no esperaba que ella le mostrara exactamente _qué_ se había comprado.

"_El azul es tu color, ya sabes."_ Galadriel sonreía inocentemente ante el evidente sonrojo de Gil-galad. Había entendido la sugerencia que ocultaban los pensamientos de la dama.

"_No voy a casarme con ella, Ninquenís"._ Pero a decir verdad, tampoco estaba tan seguro de ello. Galadriel percibió sus dudas.

"_Por ahora."_ La dama se puso seria, mientras caminaban hacia el final de la playa, donde los Dúnedain festejaban el Solsticio.

"_Aún nos estamos conociendo, Altáriel."_ –Las cosas no van bien en Númenor.-dijo en voz alta-Bastantes preocupaciones tendrá ya.

-Precisamente por eso; le vendrá bien distraerse.-Galadriel apretó los labios. _"Tómate tu tiempo, pero no mucho. Puede que para cuando te decidas sea demasiado tarde."_

"_¿A qué viene tanta prisa?"_

-Mi hermano amó a una mujer mortal.-dijo Galadriel, los ojos azules perdidos en recuerdos muy lejanos en el tiempo-Pero nunca dejó claras sus intenciones, y la muerte se lo llevó antes de que pudiera disfrutar verdaderamente de lo que significa el amor.

-Estaban en guerra.-Gil-galad conocía la historia de Aegnor, quien había sido amigo de la infancia de Fingon. Su padre le había contado que murió en la batalla, junto con su abuelo.

-Sí, y es una costumbre absurda.-Galadriel saludó distraídamente a un grupo de Noldor que conocía de Eregion.-Ilúvatar nos dio la vida para que pudiésemos disfrutarla; mi hermano dio la suya por su pueblo sin llegar a conocer la felicidad, a pesar de que amaba y era correspondido, y así condenó a Andreth a la soledad y la desesperanza.

-Visto así…-Gil-galad se encogió de hombros. La verdad era que llevaba algunos días con oscuros presentimientos ligados a Númenor, y quería ver qué significaban antes de dar un paso más en su relación con Elenna. Sabía que Galadriel también lo percibía, e incluso Elrond se sentía inquieto.

-Así lo ven los Dúnedain.-Galadriel lo miró con esos ojos suyos que podrían atravesarlo-Si se lo preguntas a Elenna, te dirá que los suyos se casan mucho más en épocas de guerra. La muerte significa perder para siempre a alguien a quien quieren; por eso lo hacen antes de que sea tarde. Mientras aún quede esperanza.

-Ya lo sé.-Gil-galad entornó los ojos y buscó con la mirada a Elenna entre la multitud. Al parecer, la música y los bailes de los jóvenes mortales estaban siendo un éxito; la zona estaba abarrotada tanto de dúnedain como de elfos.

Buscó inútilmente una cabeza oscura. Casi todos los Dúnedain tenían el cabello del mismo color, así como casi todos sus Noldor. Pero al fin la encontró, cuando su mirada tropezó sin querer con un cabello dorado que conocía bien: el de Glorfindel. Bailaba con Elenna sobre la tarima de madera; a diferencia de los demás, ellos mantenían una pudorosa distancia, pero aún así, a Gil-galad le dio mala espina. A saber qué estaría tramando esta vez. Pero súbitamente Glorfindel giró la cabeza y sus miradas se cruzaron un instante. Agachó la cabeza y le dijo algo al oído a Elenna. Ella le tomó la mano y desaparecieron entre los jóvenes que bailaban a su alrededor.

Galadriel se situó a su lado y siguió su mirada, con una leve sonrisa. Probablemente percibía el súbito sentimiento de posesión que lo había invadido. No sabía explicar por qué, pero no quería ver a Elenna bailando con nadie que no fuera él, y mucho menos tomándole la mano y desapareciendo hacia Eru sabía dónde.

"_¿Eso son celos, Ereinion?"_ Sintió el roce burlón de la mente de Galadriel.

"_¿De Glorfindel? Eso es…"_ interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos al ver a Glorfindel que avanzaba hacia ellos entre el gentío. Llevaba a Elenna de la mano, y le decía algo que hacía sonreír a la joven. Durante un instante deseó tan intensamente que ella sonriera así por él que casi le dolió. Pero entonces Elenna alzó la vista, lo vio, y la sonrisa que le había dedicado a Glorfindel no fue ni una sombra de la que iluminó su rostro en ese momento. Y todas sus dudas se disiparon.

-¿Puedo invitaros a bailar, alteza, o lo consideraréis una osadía por mi parte?-los ojos grises de la joven chispeaban de alegría.

-Claro que puedes.-respondió él, también sonriendo-Pero me temo que no sabría seguirte el ritmo, y no quisiera avergonzarte.

-A una copa, entonces.-la sonrisa radiante de Elenna permanecía inalterable-Hemos traído una bebida de nuestra tierra que me complacería que probarais.-miró a Glorfindel y a Galadriel; ambos asintieron. Elenna dio la vuelta para volver junto a la tarima de madera donde bailaba su gente, pero en vez de subirse, la vieron intercambiar unas palabras con Erendis y tomar algo de sus manos. Cuando regresó, llevaba en las manos cuatro copas llenas de un líquido cuyo color ambarino recordaba al caramelo. Le tendió una de las copas a Gil-galad con una reverencia. Él se lo agradeció con una sonrisa y una inclinación de cabeza.

-¿Qué es?-Glorfindel olisqueó la copa, desconfiado-No huele a vino.

-La llamamos _ron_.-explicó Elenna, dando un sorbo de su copa-La elaboramos destilando el jugo de la caña de azúcar

Gil-galad también examinó su copa con curiosidad. Se sentía otra vez como aquel muchacho de apenas cien años que recorría las costas de Beleriand a las órdenes de Círdan, buscando asentamientos de los Edain. Siempre regresaba con algo nuevo que hubieran inventado los Hombres, y sabía que si no fuera por su estatus de príncipe, lo habrían considerado un poco excéntrico. Sin embargo, así había adquirido un conocimiento del mundo de los Edain que pocos podían igualar, y que le había resultado muy útil en sus tratos con Númenor.

-Quema.-dijo Glorfindel con voz ahogada. Apartó la copa e hizo una mueca de disgusto. Galadriel rió.

-Realmente, Glorfindel, me decepcionas.-la Dama dio un elegante sorbo a su bebida-Creía que habiendo derrotado a un balrog, esto sólo te haría cosquillas.

Glorfindel no contestó; murmuró algo sobre que necesitaba agua y se alejó a zancadas. Gil-galad sintió la mirada de Elenna, esperando su aprobación, así que le dio un trago. Sabía dulce, y dejaba una ligera quemazón en la garganta que lejos de resultar desagradable, era extrañamente reconfortante.

-Delicioso.-comentó, sonriendo. Elenna agachó la cabeza con timidez. Galadriel se dio la vuelta y alzó la vista.

-Ah, ahí está Eirien.-saludó con la mano a alguien a lo lejos-Si me disculpáis…-no esperó respuesta y se perdió entre la gente con paso leve. Elenna alzó la vista y lo miró, tímida, con los ojos brillantes.

-¿Os estáis divirtiendo?-le preguntó Gil-galad, ligeramente incómodo. No había nada que deseara en el mundo más que tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla hasta que se hiciera de día, pero era consciente de lo inapropiado que resultaría.

-Yo diría que sí.-Elenna señaló a los suyos, que bailaban mezclados con los elfos de Gil-galad.-Ha habido bastante que organizar, pero por suerte cuento con ayuda.

-Hablando de ello, ¿dónde está Isilmë?-la ausencia de la doncella le resultaba extraña.

-Creo que ha ido por ahí con Mardil.-Elenna se encogió de hombros-Ya sabes… a buscar un sitio donde intimar.-sonrió con picardía-Espero que al menos tenga la decencia de no llevarlo a palacio…

-A Elatan le va a sentar fatal…

-No se te escapa una ¿eh?-Elenna le sonrió con dulzura y paso a tutearlo, como hacía siempre que estaban solos. Dio media vuelta y echó a andar por delante de él hacia una de las hogueras que habían quedado vacías cuando los elfos sentados a su vera se levantaron para bailar.

-Es difícil, si puedes escuchar lo que piensan.-Gil-galad la siguió, con la mirada fija en los sinuosos movimientos de las caderas de la joven.

-Ya que no vas a concederme un baile, podríamos sentarnos.-Elenna se sentó en un tronco junto a la hoguera menguante y lo invitó a ocupar el sitio que quedaba a su lado.

-En realidad-él la imitó-quería hablar contigo, ahora que estamos lejos de oídos indiscretos y amigos dispuestos a entrometerse en la conversación a la mínima oportunidad.

-Me parece una idea excelente.-Elenna se volvió para mirarlo. Puso su mano sobre la de él en un gesto despreocupado-¿De qué querías hablarme?

-De…

-¿Elenna?-los dos se giraron al momento. Erendis estaba de pie a pocos pasos de donde se encontraban, incómoda.-¿Os interrumpo? Puedo volver luego…

-No, en absoluto.-la joven se levantó. Le echó una mirada a Gil-galad para que él percibiera sus disculpas, y se volvió a Erendis.-¿Qué sucede?

-Nos hemos quedado sin copas.-explicó ella-Y tengo todavía medio barril que servir…

-Ahora voy.-Elenna se volvió a Gil-galad e hizo una reverencia-Si tenéis la bondad de aguardar… no tardaré mucho.

-Descuida.-la observó alejarse con una sonrisa. Elenna seguía enviándole pensamientos de disculpa, e incluso alguna sugerente oferta de compensación cuando se perdió entre la gente.

Como había prometido, le llevó poco tiempo solucionar el problema, y antes de que Gil-galad tuviera tiempo de terminar su copa, Elenna regresó a su lado. La falda de colores se onduló cuando volvió a sentarse.

-Todo arreglado.-recuperó su copa y le dio un sorbo-Hemos recogió las copas vacías y los he dejado lavándolas para volver a utilizarlas.-dejó la bebida en el suelo y se colocó un mechón de cabello ondulado detrás de la oreja-Bueno, ¿qué era eso que querías decirme?

Gil-galad no le respondió. Depositó cuidadosamente su copa en la arena, se incorporó, y antes de que Elenna tuviera tiempo de preguntarle nada más, le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y la atrajo hacia sí. Ella se quedó mirándolo con la respiración entrecortada, pero fue sólo un instante. Le puso la mano en la nuca y sin más preámbulos lo besó. Él le correspondió, embriagado por el aroma a jazmín que emanaba el cabello de la joven, y por el sabor dulzón del ron en su lengua. Los dedos de Elenna se deslizaron entre los pliegues de su túnica, mientras las manos de Gil-galad bajaban hacia su cintura. Un sentimiento de ardiente urgencia se apoderó de él; Elenna le respondió con la misma fiereza, y lo llevó a preguntarse si se comportaría así de estar con una eldalië en lugar de con una dúnadan. La reflexión no duró mucho, pues al escuchar un nada discreto carraspeo a sus espaldas los dos se separaron de un respingo.

-Vaya con los tortolitos, ¿pensáis dejar algo para la luna de miel?

-Ah, aiya, Thranduil.-Gil-galad se ató disimuladamente los cordones de la túnica y le echó una mirada por el rabillo del ojo a Elenna. La joven había enrojecido hasta la raíz del cabello, e intentaba recolocarse los mechones sueltos.-¿Qué ocurre?

-Hay un asunto que reclama vuestra atención, meletyalda.-explicó Thranduil, tratando de contener las ganas de reírse ante la cómica escena. Agitó un rollo de pergamino para recuperar la atención del rey-Acabo de recibir un mensaje de mi padre.

-¿Hoy?-se extrañó Gil-galad. Debía de ser algo verdaderamente urgente para que un elfo de Bosqueverde se ausentara de su hogar durante el Solsticio para ir nada menos que a Lindon.

-Sí, a mí también me ha parecido extraño.-Thranduil sustituyó su sonrisita por un gesto serio, con los labios apretados-Mi padre no tiene por costumbre enviar a los suyos lejos de casa en una fecha tan significativa para los silvanos. Creo que sea lo que sea, requiere vuestra atención.

-Claro.-Gil-galad se puso en pie.-Discúlpame.-Le tomó la mano a Elenna y se la besó, y entonces tuvo una idea. Le envió una imagen mental de un lugar donde podrían reunirse sin ser molestados. Elenna parpadeó, sorprendida; aún no se había acostumbrado a aquel peculiar modo de comunicarse, pero en cuando lo comprendió, asintió. Él le sonrió y se giró para seguir al sinda a través de la playa y hacia el palacio.

Un par de horas más tarde, sentada sobre una de las rocas que marcaban el final de la playa, Elenna contemplaba las estrellas. No recordaba cuánto tiempo hacía que no se sentía tan feliz y en paz; probablemente desde que murió su madre. El miedo que se había adueñado de los corazones de los elendili en aquellos días, y después la importancia de la tarea que su padre y su abuelo le habían encomendado, le habían dejado poco tiempo para ocuparse por un rato de sí misma.

Sin embargo, la colonia marchaba mejor incluso de lo que esperaba: los niños que habían salido de Númenor marchaban ya, poco a poco hacia la adultez. Separados de sus padres, habían desarrollado un fuerte sentimiento de unidad, en el centro del cual, sin quererlo, se encontraba Elenna. Y aunque eso le reportaba un sentimiento de fiero orgullo y gran satisfacción por la gran labor que conseguía coordinar, también la entristecía un poco. Encontrarse ejerciendo de figura materna de alrededor de doscientos chiquillos la hacía sentirse varias décadas más vieja. Por tanto, la invitación de Gil-galad para conocer Lindon le había venido de perlas, no sólo para liberarla por un rato de la enorme responsabilidad que acarreaba la tarea de dirigir el asentamiento, sino también para volver a encontrarse con la joven muchacha que seguía siendo.

Naturalmente, el poder comportarse como correspondía a una joven princesa de su edad la había obligado a enfrentarse con unos sentimientos que en la colonia procuraba mantener apartados, gracias a la enorme cantidad de trabajo que solía tener entre manos. No pensó, ni en el más descabellado de sus sueños, que Gil-galad fuese a corresponder a sus sentimientos; se hubiera conformado con creces con disfrutar de su amistad y poder amarlo a distancia y en secreto, como sospechaba que hacían muchas de sus súbditas. Elenna nunca había pensado que fuese a entregar su corazón a un Elfo, siempre había imaginado que si se casaba, lo haría con algún valiente capitán de los Dúnedain, como sus hermanos, a los que admiraba. Los Elfos, con la gloriosa excepción de Gil-galad, la fascinaban en la misma medida que a cualquiera de su raza, pero no le interesaban ni lo más mínimo como posible pareja.

Y ahora se encontraba allí sentada, con el corazón ligero como nunca lo había sentido, y unas mariposas que revoloteaban de expectación en su estómago. Sabía que había ido antes de la hora convenida, sin embargo, le vendría bien tranquilizarse un poco y tratar de dejar de parecer una adolescente. Escuchó unos pasos ligeros a su espalda, como sólo podían serlo los de algún Eldar, y se volvió, con una gran sonrisa, esperando ver llegar a Gil-galad.

Pero no era él. En la oscuridad distinguió una silueta vestida de blanco, que se detuvo a pocos pasos de ella, vacilante.

-¿Puedo sentarme?-Elenna reconoció la voz como la de una de las doncellas con las que había compartido la cena, Arien o algo así, la hija de uno de los capitanes.

-Por supuesto.-la joven dúnadan recogió con delicadeza los bajos de su falda y se acomodó en la roca para hacerle sitio a la elfa. Durante un rato evitaron cruzar las miradas, Arien mirando a las estrellas, y Elenna examinando el bajo deshilachado de su falda.

-Un buen lugar para una cita a la luz de las estrellas.-comentó Arien con un tono que pretendía ser casual.

-Sí…-Elenna se encogió de hombros. No supo qué más contestar, de modo que optó por preguntar-¿Os habéis citado con alguien? Puedo retirarme si soy molestia.

-No exactamente.-Arien se giró para observarla por primera vez, esbozando una sonrisa amarga que los fuegos distantes iluminaron sólo en parte.-Hoy debería haber sido mi día; sin embargo…-exhaló un hondo suspiro-parece que él te prefiere a ti…

-¿Ah?-fue todo lo que se le ocurrió a Elenna. Arien no podía estar hablando del rey; obviamente se trataba de una equivocación. Claro que prácticamente toda la corte había presenciado la escenita de la cena. Pero aún así… no concebía por qué iba Gil-galad a escoger a una mortal antes de a una preciosa doncella noldo. El simple pensamiento era absurdo.

-Sé con quién te has citado.-dijo Arien simplemente.-Si bien no poseo el poder para acceder a los pensamientos de mi rey, sus ojos le traicionan.

-No sé de qué me estáis hablando.

-Oh, claro que lo sabes.-el gesto de Arien se tornó grave-Y por eso he venido a prevenirte. Antes de que hagas algo que lleve a tu raza a la destrucción… mayor aun de la que ya se han encaminado tus parientes en la isla.

-¿Destrucción?-exclamó Elenna, estupefacta.

-No es conveniente que mi raza y la tuya se unan-explicó Arien-pues dichas uniones siempre reportan dolor y tristeza para ambos bandos.

-Sin embargo, ya se ha hecho antes, y de ambas uniones ha surgido algo muy hermoso.-replicó Elenna en tono desafiante. ¿Acaso Beren y Lúthien no le habían arrebatado un Silmaril a Morgoth, algo que ni los siete hijos Eldar de Fëanor habían logrado? ¿Acaso Eärendil no había conseguido llevar el mensaje de arrepentimiento a los Valar en el nombre de las dos razas?

-Son casos excepcionales, y de cualquier modo, de antes de que tu raza empezara a desafiar a los Valar.-dijo Arien, esta vez más duramente-Quién sabe qué cosas horribles estará haciendo ese espantoso rey, bajo la influencia de Sauron.

Elenna reprimió un escalofrío. Arien no sabía hasta qué punto estaba su pueblo perdiendo el juicio, no había perdido a su madre ni había sido obligada a ir al exilio con tan sólo diez años. No había tenido que luchar para escapar de una muerte horrible en un altar. Y sin embargo… ¿cómo podía considerarse mejor que los Hombres del Rey si también quería algo que no le correspondía? Una súbita sensación de malestar se adueñó de ella; amaba y deseaba algo que no sólo estaba fuera de su alcance, sino que era incorrecto que lo hiciera. Exactamente igual que Ar-Pharazôn.

-La última vez que nos atrevimos a desafiar a los Poderes, sufrimos un castigo que nos maldijo durante muchas generaciones.-prosiguió Arien, implacable-Y tu pueblo ya soporta el destino de la muerte; piensa un momento si de verdad deseas arrastrar a mi rey a ese sino funesto.

-La muerte no es una maldición, como parecéis pensar muchos de los Elfos.-respondió Elenna con voz débil-Con ella viene la libertad de forjar nuestro propio destino; quizás lo que me aguarda a mí sea algo totalmente distinto al resto de mi raza.

-¿Quién puede decirlo?-dijo Arien en tono casual-Sólo he venido a aconsejarte para que tomes la decisión correcta, y no condenes también a mi pueblo.

-Descuida, y gracias por tu interés.-Elenna se levantó, atormentada por un terrible sentimiento de culpa. Arien la imitó, y se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza antes de tomar el camino de vuelta a la playa.

¿Podía ser eso cierto? ¿Podía ser que amar a Gil-galad fuese equiparable a los terribles actos que llevaban a cabo Ar-Pharazôn y sus hombres en Númenor? Desde luego, no recordaba que en sus lecciones de historia antigua los Valar se hubiesen pronunciado en contra de la unión de las dos razas; sin embargo, tampoco se habían entusiasmado demasiado por el asunto. Y por las águilas que sobrevolaban la isla sin cesar en los últimos días que había pasado en Númenor, Elenna dedujo que la paciencia de los Poderes debía de estar en las últimas. Si se atrevía a desafiarlos ella también el castigo sería terrible. No, no podía hacerles eso a los Elfos; si habían cometido un error, deberían de aprender a vivir con él, pero ellos solos.

Tan absorta estaba en esos pensamientos oscuros que no escuchó más pasos viniendo hacia ella. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que alguien se le había acercado hasta que se giró, y una silueta alta se recortó contra el cielo estrellado.

-Parece que vuestros bailes han sido un éxito.-dijo Gil-galad, sonriendo. Elenna se ruborizó.

-Debí de haber imaginado que no resultarían apropiados para una ocasión como ésta.-se disculpó torpemente-Me encuentro tan a gusto en Lindon que olvido que venimos de culturas diferentes.

-El intercambio cultural siempre es enriquecedor.-dijo el rey, tomando una mano de la joven entre las suyas-Y he escuchado más comentarios favorables acerca de vuestra música que de cualquier otra.-depositó un beso suave en el dorso de la mano de Elenna. Ella se estremeció-En mi opinión, ha sido de lo mejor de esta fiesta.

-Eres demasiado amable.-le dijo Elenna con un hilo de voz.

-Tengo de amable tanto como tú de hermosa.-repuso él, besándole los dedos uno a uno.

-Entonces yo debería ser tan bella como la Dama Galadriel.-Gil-galad echó la cabeza atrás y se puso a reír.

-Lo eres, no te quepa ninguna duda.-la atrajo hacia sí, pero cuando iba a besarla Elenna se apartó lo que su abrazo le permitió.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Es que…-Elenna se miró los pies descalzos. No podría preguntárselo si lo miraba. Si alzaba la vista, lo único en lo que podría pensar era en lo suaves que eran sus labios, y ya sabía aquel camino a dónde conducía.-Tú… ¿estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo?

-No te entiendo.-la sonrisa desapareció de los labios de Gil-galad, y la miró, desconcertado.

-Bueno…-Elenna tomó aire-yo soy mortal, y tú… no deberíamos estar haciendo esto.

-Sabía que tarde o temprano sacarías el tema.-él sonrió con dulzura y le tomó la mano-He sido consciente de ello desde el primer día, y créeme-con la otra mano le tomó la barbilla y la obligó a alzar la mirada. A Elenna se le detuvo el corazón un instante mientras se perdía en las profundidades de aquellos ojos azules-eso no hace que te ame menos.

-¿Tú…-Elenna sintió la boca seca y las rodillas temblorosas; su corazón reanudó su latido desenfrenado-tú me… me amas?-y ella que había confundido amor con atracción… qué ridícula se sentía… y al mismo tiempo… su corazón sólo latía para él, en espera de su respuesta.

-Con todo mi ser.-su sonrisa deslumbrante la cegó, y sus rodillas fueron incapaces de sostenerla por más tiempo. Por suerte, Gil-galad la tenía aún bien sujeta por la cintura e impidió que cayera.

La amaba. Él la amaba. Se preguntó qué clase de locura había llevado al Rey Supremo de los Noldor a entregarle su corazón a ella, a una mortal. ¿Es que no sabía nada de la sombra que pesaba sobre sus corazones, en aquellos días siniestros? ¿No había percibido la oscuridad que trajeron consigo de Númenor? Tal vez ese amor era otra semilla de oscuridad; algo que nunca hubiera ocurrido de no haber obtenido Sauron tanto poder sobre la voluntad de Pharazôn y sus hombres.

El aire estival se enfrió a su alrededor, y de pronto Elenna perdió de vista las estrellas. Era de esperar que ella se enamorase de él ¿acaso podía ser de otra manera? No podía imaginar a ninguna mujer mortal que pudiese resistirse a Gil-galad cuando él desplegaba todos sus encantos. Pero si le entregaba su corazón, significaría que también quedaba bajo la sombra… junto con las últimas esperanzas de los Pueblos Libres. Y Elenna no quería hacerle eso a él; lo amaba demasiado.

Cuando volvió en sí, y el aire volvió a ser tibio, lo miró. Gil-galad no esperaba su respuesta; sin duda sabía lo que Elenna sentía desde hacía tanto tiempo como ella misma. Tenía la barbilla apoyada contra su sien y tarareaba algo en voz baja, sereno y calmado como siempre. Cuando Elenna alzó el rostro, él le sonrió.

-Creo… que deberíamos volver.-dijo ella con un hilo de voz-Si saben que hemos estado aquí a solas… la gente hablará…-Gil-galad la miró largamente antes de contestar.

-¿Es lo que quieres?-Elenna asintió, incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Él le tomó la mano y juntos regresaron a la playa, a disfrutar lo que quedaba de fiesta.

* * *

_No me odiéis. Ya sé que debe pareceros que he utilizado a Arien como la mala del asunto, pero si le echáis un vistazo al Silmarillion, encontraréis una situación muy similar. De todos modos, me encantaría escuchar vuestras opiniones, así que si os animáis, dadle al GO._

_También os pido paciencia, porque estoy un poco liada con los trabajos en la universidad y tengo los exámenes a la vuelta de la esquina. No os preocupéis, tengo material escrito e intención de terminar la historia, sólo que a veces me falta tiempo. Muchas gracias por leer. Un saludo.  
_


	8. Regalos de despedida

_Hola a todos! Primero, mil perdones por los dos meses que me ha llevado actualizar. Entre como mil trabajos que tenía que entregar y los exámenes, me quedaba poco tiempo para ponerme a escribir. Y pasé una pequeña crisis creativa con este capítulo, porque no sabía muy bien cuánto quería contar. Espero que el resultado no defraude a nadie. El siguiente está en marcha, espero tenerlo en menos de dos meses :P. Ya sabéis que salvo unos cuantos personajillos, los demás pertenecen a los herederos de Tolkien, y alguno que otro a Elanta. Y muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia. Disfrutad._

_Roxana: yo creo que Arien en cierta medida ha puesto las cartas boca arriba, ¿no te parece? y de todos modos, Gil-galad y Elenna son mayorcitos para saber lo que les conviene. Y como suele decirse, en el amor y en la guerra, todo vale. Muchas gracias por comentar dos veces; me motiva saber que hay gente esperando ver cómo continúa la historia. Un abrazo._

_Amaral: sí, me imagino que rechazar al Rey Supermo de los Noldor debe suponer un problema bastante gordo xDD. Pero bueno, ella sabrá lo que se hace... yo desde luego no le diría que no... ^^. Y en cuanto a Arien, pues supongo que hará todo lo que pueda por amor... No voy a decir más. Muchas gracias por leer y por el toque de atención, me viene bien un poco de motivación. Un abrazo.  
_

* * *

Los Dúnedain tardaron aún otra semana en prepararse para volver a su asentamiento después de la celebración del Solsticio. Debido a las buenas relaciones que habían forjado algunos con sus mentores elfos, algunos pidieron permiso para quedarse y seguir aprendiendo, de manera que fue una semana intensa de negociaciones por ambas partes. Elenna autorizó a quince de los suyos a quedarse, con la condición de que regresaran a tiempo para la cosecha, una labor que debían realizar entre todos.

Con la excusa de los preparativos para la partida, Elenna se las había apañado para evitar a Gil-galad. O eso le pareció al rey. Dejó de bajar a comer con él. Dejó de responder a sus invitaciones a cabalgar, a pasear y charlar. Dejó de frecuentar la compañía de Glorfindel, de Galadriel, de cualquier elfo con quien había trabado amistad. La joven señora dúnadan se pasaba los días en el puerto, controlando qué y cómo cargaban en su barco. Se ausentó de todos los consejos a los que debía asistir salvo al último, para informarlos de cuántos de los suyos querían quedarse, si al rey le parecía bien.

En realidad, eso de que pasaba los días en el puerto no era del todo cierto, pero era lo que le dijo Isilmë cada vez que le preguntó por el paradero de su señora. Pero o Elenna había desarrollado un don parecido al suyo y aprendido a controlarlo en sólo siete días, o el talento que poseía para escabullirse era algo fuera de lo común. Sea como fuere, había pasado días enteros sin verla, cuando hasta entonces resultaba raro que no se encontraran al girar una esquina.

La encontró por fin la mañana del día fijado para la partida. Se le había ocurrido pasar por la armería la noche anterior, recordando que su armadura tenía una abolladura sin reparar desde su última batalla. Lindon había vivido un período de paz tan largo que casi se había olvidado de ella. Pero llevaba aquella semana con unos presentimientos tan oscuros como los que le habían anunciado la llegada de los jóvenes exiliados, y presentía que la guerra ya no estaba tan lejana.

El patio de armas del Palacio Real era un rectángulo amplio, construido al abrigo del edificio principal y junto a la escarpada ladera de la colina este de Forlond. Generalmente solía haber poco movimiento por allí, salvo algún entrenamiento ocasional de la guardia. Sin embargo, durante la visita de los Dúnedain, no era raro verlos entrenando mientras duraban las horas de luz, tanto con la espada como con los arcos largos que utilizaban. Elatan solía pasar casi todo su tiempo allí, pues como hijo del capitán de la guardia de Andúnië era uno de los pocos que había recibido entrenamiento formal.

Por lo tanto, a aquella hora temprana de la mañana, era el joven capitán de la guardia el único que había acudido a entrenar. Pero no estaba solo, como evidenciaba el inconfundible sonido del acero contra el acero. Por el ruido de pisadas, el muchacho estaba pasándolo bastante mal. Y sólo había una persona capaz de hacerle pasar apuros y que pisara con tan poco sigilo como él. Elenna.

-No te concentras.-le espetó ella. Esgrimía una lanza corta, con el filo romo, de las que utilizaban en Lindon para entrenar, y encontraba huecos en la defensa del muchacho con bastante facilidad.

-¡Lo intento!-replicó Elatan de malhumor. Lanzó una estocada con todas sus fuerzas que Elenna detuvo perezosamente con el mango de su lanza. De un revés envió al chico al suelo, y la espada roma salió despedida de su mano hacia los límites del campo de tiro.

-Mira-Elenna se detuvo. Clavó la punta de la lanza en la arena y le tendió una mano a Elatan para ayudarlo a levantarse-sé que estás disgustado por todo el tema de Isilmë, pero cuando luchas, debes dejar esos pensamientos a un lado.

-No puedo.-masculló el muchacho. Se apartó del cabello de la frente empapada en sudor y se alejó con paso desganado a recoger su arma.

-Pues entonces intenta controlarlos.-Elenna se cruzó de brazos-Canaliza esa rabia que sientes, utilízala para dar más fuerza a tus golpes, pero no dejes que te domine. No puedes dejar que lo haga.

Elatan no respondió. Desde su posición en la galería, Gil-galad vio que los hombros del chico se tensaban, y percibió su rabia y sus celos. Unos sentimientos bastante duros para un elfo, pero bastante habituales en humanos. Elenna se acercó al joven capitán de su guardia y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo.

-No puedo, Elenna, de verdad que no.-la voz le temblaba-Siempre se me ha dado bien la espada, pero ahora… estoy estancado, no avanzo.

-Eso no es cierto.-Elenna abandonó su tono severo.-Te he visto entrenar con Glorfindel, y tus reflejos han mejorado mucho. Sólo necesitas aprender a centrarte.

-Ya, claro.-Elatan se agachó y recogió su capa.-Como si fuera fácil, con todo lo que está pasando en Númenor, y…

-Elatan, tú eres el capitán de mi guardia.-le interrumpió ella-Eso significa, por muy bien que te suene el título, que eres la última persona que se interpondrá entre los hombres de Pharazôn y yo. Si estás distraído, te matarán.

-Lo sé…-Elatan recogió también la espada y le sacudió la arena de la hoja. Durante un rato permanecieron en silencio.

-Mi hermano Isildur solía decir-dijo Elenna por fin-que cuando luchas, tienes que imaginarte que todo a tu alrededor está ardiendo. Es decir, no debes prestarle más atención que al enemigo que tienes en frente; pero tampoco debes descuidarlo, no sea que des un paso en falso y te quemes.

-Tu hermano es un gran guerrero.-el chico levantó los ojos hacia ella.

-Lo es.-coincidió Elenna-Entrenar con él me ha convertido en lo que soy.

-Claro, esa es la solución-replicó Elatan con sarcasmo-Navegaré de regreso a Rómenna y retaré a Isildur a un duelo. Seguro que mejoraré… si vivo para contarlo.

-No seas tonto.-Elenna rió-A mi hermano le encanta que todo el mundo sepa lo buen guerrero que es, el gran señor que será cuando a mi padre le llegue su hora. Pasa más tiempo en el patio de armas con Elendur que en su despacho.

Gil-galad sonrió desde su posición, y descendió las escaleras hacia el patio con su sigilo característico. Elenna le había hablado mucho de sus hermanos, y de su primer sobrino, Elendur, a quien, como correspondía a su linaje, Isildur entrenaba personalmente.

-Por cierto, ¿por qué Elendur no nos ha acompañado?-inquirió Elatan-Creí que como su hijo y heredero, tu hermano querría ponerlo a salvo.

-Si yo desaparezco, Pharazôn pensará que me he ido de caza-explicó Elenna-o a Forostar a ver a la familia de mi madre.-Uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos había sido cabalgar por la isla, incluso desafiando la prohibición del rey de salir de Rómenna, y nadie se extrañaría de su ausencia… al menos unas semanas. Amandil contaba con que el conocido carácter excéntrico de su nieta los hiciera ganar algo de tiempo.-Pero si desaparece también el hijo de mi hermano… empezarán a sospechar.

-Comprendo.-Elatan asintió. Al ver que Elenna parecía triste al recordar a su familia, optó por cambiar de tema. Él también había dejado a sus padres y a una hermana atrás, y si empezaban a hablar de todo lo que habían dejado en Númenor sólo conseguirían entristecerse más.-¿Has hablado con el Consejo? ¿Cuántos se quedan?

-Quince. Mardil ha decidido quedarse a última hora.- Elatan se removió inquieto al oír el nombre del joven herrero.-Pero no te preocupes, Isilmë viene con nosotros. Sigue empeñada en ser mi doncella…

-Ya lo sabía.-murmuró él. Se abrochó la capa, se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia la armería a zancadas. Elenna fue tras él, después de echarse la capa al hombro y recoger la lanza. Cuando los dos entraron en la armería, Gil-galad franqueó el arco que conducía al patio de armas.

Hubo un instante de silencio mientras los dos Dúnedain se despojaban de los petos acolchados de entrenamiento, y de las protecciones para los brazos y las piernas. Al fin, Elenna habló, tratando de sonar despreocupada.

-Si te interesa mi opinión-su voz sonaba algo ahogada, desde el interior de la pesada túnica de lana de la que intentaba deshacerse-esa relación tiene menos futuro que Pharazôn enfrentándose solo a todos los Poderes del Oeste.

Elatan no dijo nada, sólo gruñó. Mientras cruzaba el patio hacia el campo de tiro, Gil-galad divisó la espalda del muchacho, que luchaba con los cordones de sus botas. No queriendo escuchar la conversación, se alejó a desclavar las flechas de los blancos, una tarea que en absoluto le correspondía a él, pero que lo ayudaría a evadirse y dejarles algo de intimidad. Sin embargo, la voz de Elenna llegó clara hasta sus oídos.

-Creía que conocías a Isilmë algo mejor-esta vez empleó un tono de ligero reproche-. Deberías saber que ella no está en absoluto interesada en Mardil.

-No fue eso lo que pareció la noche del Solsticio.-Elatan salió de su hosco silencio-Pasé todo el día y toda la noche con ella, pero en cuanto me volví un momento, desapareció. Y de pronto estaba… estaba…-se le quebró la voz.

-Por favor, Elatan, Isilmë ni siquiera ha cumplido los veinte años.-la joven señora suavizó su tono-Sólo se estaba divirtiendo un poco, y Mardil… apenas pasa de los quince, ¿qué querías que hiciera? Si ella estaba dispuesta…

-Ya.-masculló Elatan. Se escuchó un golpe sordo, indicador de que el muchacho había dejado su espada de entrenamiento en su sitio con más fuerza de la debida. Elenna chasqueó la lengua.

-Yo que tú, en vez de culpar a las espadas de Lindon, me pondría manos a la obra.-lo aconsejó-Con Mardil en Forlond por tres meses, tendrás tiempo de sobra para recuperar el terreno perdido.

-Yo…-titubeó él-yo, no sé…

-¿Por qué no vas a buscarla y la ayudas a bajar nuestras cosas al barco?-sugirió Elenna, y Gil-galad hubiera podido jurar, aún sin verla, que sonreía-Espérame en el puerto. Tengo que recoger un par de cosas aún… pero no tardaré mucho.

-De acuerdo.-Elatan salió de la armería con una gran sonrisa. Al cruzarse con Gil-galad, realizó una profunda reverencia y se marchó silbando alegremente. Él, por su parte, entró en el pequeño edificio justo en el momento en el que Elenna, después de colocar la espada correctamente, tomaba la lanza y la examinaba cuidadosamente, en busca de algún golpe que hubiera podido recibir durante el entrenamiento.

-Una mujer con una lanza-comentó en tono casual. Elenna dio un respingo y se llevó una mano al pecho-Eso es algo que no se ve todos los días.

-Me has asustado.-murmuró ella.

-No era mi intención.-Gil-galad tomó la lanza de las manos de Elenna y la examinó, haciéndola girar entre sus manos-Ah, de fresno. Me gusta el color, pero… la encuentro demasiado flexible, a veces.

-¿Demasiado flexible?-Elenna arqueó las cejas. Él siguió el filo romo de la hoja con el dedo, sonriendo.

-Prefiero el roble.-explicó, con una sonrisa descarada más propia de Glorfindel que de él. Depositó la lanza de entrenamiento en el soporte, y se dirigió hacia el fondo de la estancia, donde unas escaleras conducían a una habitación subterránea-Ven. Quiero mostrarte algo.-hizo un gesto con la cabeza, y Elenna obedeció.

-Pues a mí me gusta el fresno.-declaró ella, mientras bajaban las escaleras. Se preguntó a dónde conducirían. Nunca había ido más allá en la armería. Sabía que una puerta al fondo de la estancia principal conducía a una pequeña forja donde se podía reparar cualquier desperfecto causado por la lucha, pero nunca había bajado las escaleras. Nadie se lo había prohibido expresamente, pero la puerta siempre estaba cerrada, de manera que entendió que aquella zona estaba fuera de los límites de la hospitalidad de sus anfitriones.

-Lo que yo me pregunto-replicó Gil-galad, ignorando su provocación-es qué hace la hija de Elendil manejando una lanza. Tengo entendido que en tu cultura, es un arma propia de soldados, no de nobles.

-Cosas de Isildur.-se detuvieron ante una puerta bellamente decorada con tallas vegetales, pintada en suaves tonos dorados y celestes.-Dice que la espada es un arma de hombres.-Gil-galad sonrió al notar el tono de resentimiento en su voz.

-Vaya.-le sonrió de medio lado mientras con una mano manipulaba el mecanismo que sustituía a la cerradura. Elenna supuso que allí debía guardarse algo de gran valor, pues aquella clase de mecanismos sólo se abrían si los accionaba alguien de gran poder, como el rey noldo.-Debería decírselo a Glorfindel; está muy encariñado con la suya.

-Oh, no creo que se refiriese sólo a Hombres Mortales.-explicó Elenna, y se quedó muda de asombro al ver la gran sala que se abría ante ellos. Estaban en la sala del tesoro, donde además de las joyas y el oro de las familias nobles de Lindon, se guardaban las armas más valiosas para sus propietarios.

Gil-galad caminó con paso seguro hacia el centro de la estancia, donde se alzaba sobre un pedestal una hermosa armadura, montada en una estructura de madera tallada. Láminas de acero dorado conformaban la coraza, sobre una hermosa y liviana cota de malla. El mismo material cubría los brazos y los hombros, disimulado por una túnica azul profundo decorada con bordados en oro. El gorjal era de acero esmaltado, y en el centro se curvaba hacia el pecho, exhibiendo allí el emblema de la casa de Fingolfin: doce estrellas plateadas en un campo azul medianoche.

-¿Es… tu armadura?-Elenna se quedó un par de pasos más lejos, contemplando cómo Gil-galad deslizaba sus dedos sobre las láminas de la coraza, concentrado, como buscando algo.-Es muy hermosa.

-Lo es.-él le sonrió, antes de proseguir con su minucioso examen. Al fin pareció encontrar lo que buscaba en una de las láminas que iban situadas sobre las costillas. Deslizó los dedos hacia los pliegues de tela de los costados; se escuchó un leve _clic_, y extrajo sin más dificultad la lámina dorada. Se volvió y se la mostró a Elenna; ella vio una hendidura de una pulgada y media de largo, pero muy profunda, como un corte hecho con un hacha. Ella arrugó el ceño, preocupada.

-¿Te hirieron?

-Sólo un rasguño.-Gil-galad se encogió de hombros-Nada que Elrond no pudiera curar, afortunadamente.-sonrió-Hemos vivido un periodo de paz tan largo que hasta anoche no lo recordé.

-¿Qué… qué vas a hacer con eso?

-Repararla, por supuesto.-se guardó la pieza en un bolsillo de la túnica azul-Con vosotros aquí… bueno, creo que Pharazôn ya no tardará mucho en darse cuenta de vuestra ausencia. Es mejor que estemos preparados para un eventual ataque.

-Eso…-Elenna se mordió el labio-¿Lo has visto, o sólo es una suposición?

Gil-galad suspiró. No sabía exactamente qué iba a suceder, pero tenía sueños que presagiaban algo terrible. Al igual que los que le habían indicado la inminente llegada de Elenna y los suyos, cada vez eran más claros, y empezaban a presentarse en su mente incluso cuando concentraba todo su poder en evitar intrusiones. Sabía que el anillo había ayudado a agudizar su percepción, y por eso mismo temía que lo que fuese a suceder estuviera relacionado con Sauron y su influencia sobre el rey de Númenorë.

-Es… un presagio que tengo.-la miró, y vio el temor en los ojos grises de la joven-No debes preocuparte por ahora. En cuanto tenga visiones más claras te lo haré saber.-ella asintió-Sin embargo, desearía que os preparéis a conciencia en caso de que haya un ataque… y por eso te he traído aquí.-hizo un gesto con la cabeza y señaló el fondo de la habitación.-Sígueme.

Rodeó el pedestal y se dirigió al fondo de la habitación, donde sobre un banco de piedra descansaban media docena de espadas. Elenna las contempló con un respeto reverencial. Eran evidentemente armas muy valiosas, de manufactura Noldor, de los grandes herreros de los Días Antiguos. Gil-galad señaló la que estaba situada más a la izquierda.

-De mi abuelo.-las runas grabadas en la hoja de la espada mostraban inequívocamente el nombre de su propietario, y probable fabricante. Las doce estrellas brillaban cerca de la cruz, y un zafiro remataba el pomo.

-Ésta-tomó la que estaba en medio, una espada más larga que las demás, diseñada para ser esgrimida con las dos manos, y la alzó-era de mi padre.-Elenna examinó la espada, y leyó el nombre escrito en tengwar en la hoja, como era costumbre entre los Noldor. Pero cerca de la empuñadura, entre bellos filigranas, había un símbolo extraño: una estrella de ocho puntas.

-¿La estrella de la casa de Fëanor?-preguntó, confundida. Gil-galad asintió, complacido por el conocimiento que su invitada tenía de la heráldica de los Noldor.

-Mi padre tenía una estrecha amistad con Maedhros, el hijo mayor de Fëanor.-Elenna asintió.-Lo salvó de largos años de tormento y una muerte horrible a manos de Morgoth, y a cambio él le hizo y le regaló la espada.-con las facciones rígidas, como si recordara algo que no deseaba, Gil-galad devolvió el arma a su lugar.

-Es una espada magnífica.-Elenna se agachó para observarla más de cerca-Y resulta más impresionante aún, teniendo en cuenta que el herrero la forjó con una única mano.-Gil-galad le sonrió. Ella siguió examinando con la mirada el resto de las espadas, cuando se dio cuenta de una cosa-¿Y la tuya?

-Bueno.-él se giró-Como bien dice Isildur, la espada es un arma de Hombres, y dado que yo no lo soy…-se acercó a una de las columnas. Contra la pared de mármol descansaba un objeto alargado envuelto en un lienzo azul.

-Es una bobada, mi hermano…-comenzó Elenna, pero se calló al ver que Gil-galad desenvolvía la espléndida lanza larga que portaba en su primer encuentro. Él la alzó y la sostuvo ante sus ojos como si fuera tan ligera como una pluma.

-Ésta-le dijo, pasando los dedos sobre la madera pulida del asta-es Aiglos.

-Lo sé.-murmuró Elenna, contemplando la magnífica lanza con un respeto reverencial. Siguió con la mirada el trazo de los dedos de él sobre las tallas en la madera hasta las runas grabadas en la hoja curva y afilada. Se preguntó si sería tan ligera como parecía, pues Gil-galad la sostenía con una mano sin apenas esfuerzo-Es… es realmente impresionante.

-Gracias.-sonrió él. Elenna se fijó en que acariciaba la madera casi con ternura, y de pronto sintió la garganta seca. Deseaba más que nada en el mundo saber cómo serían aquellas caricias sobre su piel. Tragó saliva, incapaz de hablar, sintiendo cómo la sangre se le arremolinaba en las mejillas. Gil-galad vio su mirada, y devolvió a Aiglos a su sitio.

-Sólo para que conste-añadió él-sí que tengo espada.-señaló una de las más pequeñas, posada sobre el extremo derecho del banco de piedra. Al igual que la espada que había pertenecido a Fingon, aquella también exhibía la estrella de la Casa de Fëanor, y las runas en la hoja sólo declaraban el rango de príncipe de su dueño.-Es sólo… que no me siento cómodo con ella. Pero-tomó justo la que estaba al lado, con la hoja ligeramente curva, y se la tendió por la empuñadura-la que en realidad quería que vieras es ésta.

Elenna extendió una mano temblorosa, que cerró en torno a la empuñadura con dificultad. Estaba forrada en cuero suave, con incrustaciones de zafiros y diamantes en la cruz y en la vaina. Al desenvainarla, su mano pareció recordar de pronto lo que se hacía con una espada. Como llevada por algún espíritu latente en el arma, Elenna giró sobre sí misma y lanzó una estocada al aire.

-Es… muy ligera.-murmuró. Gil-galad sonrió.

-Es tuya, si la quieres.-Elenna se detuvo. Bajó el arma y lo miró, estupefacta.

-¿Mía? Pero…-Examinó la hoja de la espada de cerca-¿De quién… oh…- leyó las runas grabadas en la hoja y enmudeció.

-Era mujer, e inmortal, y aún así-Gil-galad le tendió la vaina-era una de las mejores que he conocido nunca.

-Pero…-Elenna entornó los ojos, tratando de recordar-ella era…

-Mi prima, sí.-él asintió-Y al igual que yo, Idril también amaba a alguien de tu raza.-se cruzó de brazos. Elenna alzó los ojos hacia él.-Y tal y como hizo el tuyo, su padre también decidió que debía recibir entrenamiento de lucha, en caso de que algún día necesitara defenderse a sí misma y a aquellos a quienes amaba. Aunque supongo que Turgon no contaba con que Idril tendría que luchar contra su propia sangre, por su hijo.

Elenna se quedó callada, asimilando el enorme significado de la espada que tenía entre manos. Había pertenecido a Idril Celebrindal, de quien ella descendía a través de muchas generaciones. Conocía su historia, pues entre los elendili se conservaban todos los relatos que explicaban su historia, todo lo que habían podido recopilar antes de poner rumbo a su isla por primera vez. Pero parecía ser que Idril no había sido tan sólo la madre de Eärendil, sino una mujer fuerte que había sabido luchar por lo que quería. Aquello no estaba en sus libros de historia. Y Elenna supuso que, salvo que sus dos hermanos murieran, ella tampoco estaría. Se decidió.

-Creo… que me la quedaré, si al caballero Elrond le parece bien.

-No te preocupes por él.-respondió Gil-galad en tono grave-Sé que sabes defenderte sola maravillosamente bien… pero dormiré mejor por las noches si sé que tienes entre manos la mejor arma de la que puedes disponer. Además-añadió, mirándola de arriba abajo, y volviendo a sonreír levemente-creo que a Idril le habrías caído bien.

-Yo… no sé cómo darte las gracias, por esto, y por todas tus bondades pasadas.-Elenna se mordió el labio, con las manos en torno a la empuñadura de la espada.

-No hace falta.-Gil-galad bajó la cabeza para estar a su altura y se apoyó en la columna-Si se te ocurre algo, tendrás una excusa para volver a visitarnos.

-La verdad-Elenna bajó los ojos, nerviosa. No se había dado cuenta hasta entonces de lo cerca que estaban, y dudaba de poder seguir manteniendo su autocontrol mucho rato-es que no se me ocurre nada que pueda ofrecerte, salvo nuestra lealtad incondicional.-tomó aire, intentando que su corazón dejara de latir como si quisiera salírsele del pecho-No olvidaremos vuestra hospitalidad en estos tiempos oscuros, y haremos que pase de generación en generación.-cerró los ojos un momento, aferró la espada con más fuerza y se atrevió a alzar la mirada hacia Gil-galad, a quien la sonrisa se le apagó ligeramente en los labios.

-Oh.-se inclinó un poco más hacia ella, como al descuido-Tan sólo deseábamos la amistad de tu pueblo, tal y como era antaño. Yo estaba pensando en algo más personal.

-Ah.-pese a todas las palabras dichas la noche del Solsticio, pese a la Sombra que pesaba en su corazón, pese a las imágenes horribles que desfilaban por su mente en cuanto cerraba los ojos, Elenna sentía que su resolución se evaporaba en el aire. Sabía qué era lo que él deseaba de ella, y no podía seguir negándoselo, no cuando lo tenía tan cerca que podría ahogarse en las profundidades de aquellos ojos azules.-Tal vez… tal vez tenga algo…-perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos. No recordaba ni cómo se llamaba, sólo que una parte de ella deseaba besarlo hasta dejarle sin aliento, pero la otra quería echar a correr y no detenerse hasta encontrarse a varias millas de Forlond.

-¿Sí?-susurró Gil-galad en un tono apenas audible. Acortó la distancia entre ellos un poco más. Elenna se quedó paralizada. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo que los últimos rescoldos de su voluntad se esfumaban junto con su cordura. Le temblaban las manos…

Y entonces un sonoro _clonc_ los devolvió a la realidad. La espada de Idril se le había resbalado de las manos y había chocado contra las baldosas azul celeste y doradas. Las rodillas de Elenna cedieron; aprovechó para agacharse y recoger el arma.

-Lo… lo siento.-dijo con un hilo de voz-Espero… espero que no esté rota…

-No lo creo.-Gil-galad la ayudó a ponerse en pie-Estas espadas resisten casi cualquier cosa.

-Yo…-Elenna inspiró profundamente. Dio un paso para alejarse de él, a costa de un enorme esfuerzo.-Tengo que irme a seguir…-el segundo ya no le pareció tan duro-a seguir recogiendo mis cosas…

-Claro.-en una sola zancada, Gil-galad acortó otra vez el espacio que ella había conseguido recuperar. Pero esta vez se conformó con tomarle la mano-Bajaré a veros zarpar.

-No será necesario.-Elenna negó con la cabeza. Con la excusa de ceñirse la espada, se zafó de su mano.-No queremos alterar la vida cotidiana en Forlond más de lo necesario.

-No será ninguna molestia.-él sonrió. La precedió de nuevo hacia las escaleras-Cosa rara, no tengo gran cosa que hacer hoy, salvo trabajar en la forja un rato.-Abrió la puerta en lo alto de las escaleras y la dejó pasar.-Te veré luego.

-De acuerdo.-Elenna se dirigió hacia la salida con más prisa de la necesaria. Tenía que salir de allí lo antes posible.

Una vez se encontró fuera, y libre de la influencia de un rey empeñado en seducirla, se encaminó inmediatamente a sus habitaciones. No es que le quedara mucho por recoger; las escasas pertenencias que había traído estaban en el baúl de nuevo, y éste en la bodega del barco atracado en el puerto. Tan sólo le quedaban unos cuantos libros, que en realidad no tenía intención de llevarse de vuelta a la colonia. Los cogió y los envolvió en una tela estampada en un vivo escarlata ribeteada de oro. No bajó al puerto; pasó de largo y se adentró en la ciudad al otro lado del río, hacia la zona alta.

Se sentía rara caminando con una espada al costado. Por supuesto sabía manejarla; Elendil no compartía la opinión de su primogénito, y le había proporcionado a su hija entrenamiento con todo tipo de armas, e incluso sin ellas, ya que no podía prever si necesitaría defenderse de los Hombres del Rey o de algún ataque de los orcos de Sauron en Endor. Pero llevarla al cinto, y especialmente llevar una tan cargada de historia… incluso su porte había cambiado.

La colina oeste de Forlond ascendía en pendiente suave hacia una planicie, y sobre ella se ubicaban los jardines de la ciudad. A un lado, con vistas hacia el golfo, un edificio alargado descansaba escalonado en la ladera de la colina. Elenna dirigió sus pasos hacia allí, con la espada de Idril al cinto y el montón de libros en los brazos.

Aquel edificio albergaba las Salas de Sanación de Forlond. Los Elfos no enfermaban, pero no era raro que alguno regresara herido de las expediciones fuera o incluso dentro de los límites del reino. Además, incluso para unos marineros tan expertos como los Teleri, el mar podía ser traicionero, y por eso el nivel más bajo estaba al nivel del puerto. Elenna pasó de largo hasta el nivel más alto, que disponía de una entrada fuera de las murallas de la ciudad, para uso de quienes vinieran por aquel lado y no pudieran demorarse atravesando las calles de Forlond.

Pasó bajo la arcada, y en el piso bajo encontró varios lechos, separados entre ellos por delicados cortinajes, destinados a la atención inmediata. La semana pasada había habido noticias de lobos en la frontera norte de Lindon; Gil-galad había enviado un pequeño contingente a investigar, que no había encontrado lobos pero sí una pequeña patrulla de orcos. Habían conseguido acabar con ellos, pero a costa de unos cuantos heridos. Elenna sabía quién se estaría encargando de ellos.

Al fondo de la sala, sentada en una de las camas vacías, estaba Adanel, hija de uno de los sanadores de Andúnië y aprendiz de la misma profesión. A su lado, Elrond pasaba las páginas de un enorme libro, instruyendo a la joven con paciencia sobre las virtudes de las hierbas curativas que podría encontrar a este lado del mar.

-Pero si el _athelas_ también sirve para esto.-decía la chica, echándose hacia atrás el cabello negro con impaciencia. Elrond suspiró.

-No creo que consigas encontrar mucho aquí.-alzó la vista. Al verla acercarse, ambos se levantaron.

-Mi señora.-Adanel hizo una inclinación. Elenna depositó los libros en otro de los lechos vacíos, y vio con estupor cómo Elrond imitaba el gesto de la joven.

-No os inclinéis ante mí, por favor.-hizo una reverencia-He venido a tratar con vos un asunto un tanto personal. Adanel, por favor, ¿te importaría…?-no completó la frase. No hizo falta. La muchacha tomó el pesado libro de los brazos de Elrond, lo dejó en un estante y con una reverencia, se dirigió hacia la salida.

-Sentaos, por favor.-le indicó el medioelfo con un suspiro. Elenna obedeció.-Veo… que Gil-galad ya os ha entregado la espada.

-Sí… espero que os parezca apropiado…-le costaba encontrar las palabras, hallándose ante el hermano gemelo del mítico primer rey de Númenor. Era como ver una leyenda materializarse ante sus ojos.-En cierto modo, os pertenece, y no sé si seré digna de esgrimirla.

-Yo ya tengo espada.-repuso él con suavidad.-No la necesito, y no voy a llevármela a Imladris. Aquí estará más segura.

-Comprendo.-Elenna asintió-Sin embargo, ya que me la cedéis de tan buena gana, deseo proponeros un intercambio.-los ojos grises de Elrond se clavaron en ella, inquisitivos.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Es…-se estiró para alcanzar el paquete-Bueno, por lo poco que me atrevo a suponer que sé de vos, diría que dais más valor al conocimiento que a las armas.-le tendió los libros envueltos en la tela roja-Creo… que encontraréis algo de vuestro interés aquí.

Elrond no respondió. Deshizo con delicadeza los lazos que sujetaban la tela, y la deslizó a un lado, para dejar a la vista una veintena de libros. No había ninguno igual a otro; unos eran grandes, otros tan pequeños que cabrían en un bolsillo, unos gruesos como troncos de un árbol joven, y otros tan finos como una flecha. Bajo la mirada expectante de Elenna, pasó los dedos por la cubierta del primero.

-Es… es el diario de mi hermano.-aunque se mantenía impasible, Elenna percibió la profunda emoción en los ojos del señor de Imladris.

-Uno de muchos.-explicó ella-En los sótanos de Armenelos se guardan toda clase de objetos personales de Elros Tar-Minyatur. Antes fueron reliquias veneradas por todos; con el rey que tenemos ahora, podéis imaginar que han sido condenadas al olvido.

-Es… es verdaderamente…-se le quebró la voz, mientras pasaba las páginas cubiertas por la caligrafía de su hermano, tan parecida a la suya propia.

-Pero nosotros no olvidamos, ni queremos olvidar quiénes somos y de dónde venimos.-continuó Elenna suavemente-Mi abuelo me tuvo meses en el Palacio Real, buscando entre las montañas de libros, y me encomendó que os los entregara si tenía ocasión de conoceros. Tengo entendido que habéis empezado una biblioteca en Imladris; aceptadlos, como parte de vuestra colección.

-Cómo… cómo podría rechazarlos…-murmuró Elrond, tomando el siguiente. Leyó la inscripción en la cubierta de cuero, casi borrada del todo, y sonrió-Esto es una gramática básica de vuestra lengua.

-Del puño y letra de Vardamir, el hijo de Elros.-asintió Elenna-Y aquí…-alzó el más grueso, encuadernado en piel y ribeteado en oro-tenéis una crónica, casi día por día, del reinado del primer rey de Númenorë. Parecía tener muy clara la importancia de dejar constancia de cualquier hecho mínimamente relevante, para las generaciones futuras.

-Tendré lectura para muchos meses aquí.-sonrió Elrond, hojeando otro tomo del diario de su hermano-No sé cómo agradecéroslo.

-No tenéis que agradecer nada, mi señor.-Elenna se puso en pie-Al fin y al cabo, también os pertenece a vos. Y sospecho que llegarán tiempos en los que toda sabiduría que no esté almacenada en vuestro valle caerá irremisiblemente en el olvido.-no supo de dónde le habían venido esas palabras, sin embargo, sabía que eran ciertas. Elrond alzó los ojos.

-Nada puedo deciros de ese futuro, pues depende en gran medida de las decisiones que toméis.-repuso él con gravedad-Sin embargo, espero, por el bien de vuestro pueblo, y en honor a la obra y al sacrificio de mi hermano, que ese día esté muy lejos aún.

-Todos lo esperamos.-asintió Elenna-Mas siento que la Sombra ya extiende sus brazos hacia aquí, por tanto, la memoria de mi patria quedará a salvo en un lugar que la oscuridad no pueda tocar.

-Ojalá Elbereth os escuche, hija de Elendil.

-Vuestro pueblo cree que lo hará.-Elenna sonrió e hizo una reverencia-Debo marcharme ahora, mi gente me espera para zarpar.

-Que las estrellas os guíen, entonces.-Elrond se levantó también.

-Y que Ilúvatar os guarde, mi señor.-con una sonrisa, Elenna se marchó.

Isilmë echó una mirada nerviosa al puente principal de Forlond. El sol se acercaba a su cénit, y pronto deberían zarpar. Todo estaba listo para la partida, pero Elenna seguía sin aparecer, y eso era raro en ella, teniendo en cuenta que se había pasado la última semana en el puerto. Se puso un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, distraídamente.

-Eh-Mardil frunció el ceño-no me estabas escuchando.

-Oh.-la joven se enderezó-Disculpa. ¿Decías?

-Te preguntaba si querrías que te llevase algo.-el muchacho hizo una mueca. Isilmë alzó las cejas-No sé… ¿algún regalo?

-No hace falta que te molestes, Mardil.-esbozó una sonrisa, coqueta, y se balanceó hacia un lado. Aunque un par de años más joven que ella, el chico era más alto, e Isilmë decidió desistir de intentar ver algo por encima de su hombro.-Sólo serán tres meses.

-Ya.-Mardil la miró, desconcertado y algo incómodo.-Entonces… ¿nos veremos en la Eruhantalë?

-Sabes que sí.-Isilmë sonrió dulcemente.-Nos tomaremos una copa para celebrar tu regreso, ¿de acuerdo?

-Eso está hecho.-el chico dudó un instante antes de estrechar a Isilmë en un abrazo. Ella se dejó llevar, algo incómoda.-Te echaré de menos… es decir… a todos…

-Sí.-Isilmë se apartó ligeramente-Nosotros también os echaremos de menos.-calculó mal el movimiento y él la malinterpretó. Por suerte, consiguió echarse atrás en el último momento. Él no hizo lo mismo; cuando Isilmë alzó la vista lo encontró con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia un lado y los ojos cerrados. Justo en ese instante, vio un borrón gris pasar a su lado por el rabillo del ojo. Se aclaró la garganta.-Escucha, Mardil,-él abrió los ojos y la miró, confuso-eres un chico estupendo, y me lo pasé muy bien contigo la otra noche, pero… creo que por ahora, es mejor que seamos sólo amigos.

-Está bien.-Mardil suspiró-Es por Elatan, ¿verdad?

Isilmë no respondió. Sabía quién acababa de embarcar, por su manera de caminar y por su estatura, y no era Elenna. Se mordió el labio, pensativa y algo avergonzada.

-Simplemente, no quiero que te distraigas de tu aprendizaje.-consiguió responder-Durante tu estancia aquí aprenderás muchísimo, seguro, y no deseo ser un inconveniente.

-Es cierto.-asintió Mardil, aunque sus ojos delataban que no la creía-Entonces…

-Nos veremos pronto.-Isilmë se ablandó, y dejó que el chico la abrazara tímidamente-De verdad. Tres meses no son nada.

-Ya.-Mardil la soltó-Será mejor que subas.-señaló el barco con la cabeza-Elenna querrá marcharse en cuanto llegue.

-Es verdad.-Isilmë sonrió-Cuídate, y aprende mucho.

-Eso haré.

La doncella se despidió de Mardil con un gesto de la mano y subió por la pasarela de madera hasta el barco. Erendis estaba allí, por supuesto, junto al timón, discutiendo con su hermano Calion la mejor manera de manejar el barco con una tripulación reducida. El chico también iba a quedarse en Forlond, y pese a que su hermana lo regañó varias veces, tampoco pudo evitar abrazarlo otras tantas.

-¿Estamos listos?

-Estamos listos.-asintió la capitana.

-Sólo falta Elenna, entonces.-Isilmë echó un vistazo primero al barco, contando mentalmente, y después al muelle, donde los que se quedaban se despedían de sus amigos, y en algunos casos, hermanos y primos. Vio aliviada que Mardil conversaba animadamente con otro de los que se quedarían a aprender los secretos de los legendarios herreros Noldor.

-Adanel ha llegado hace un rato.-Erendis dirigió una mirada fugaz hacia la sanadora, sentada en la proa contemplando la ciudad por última vez-Y dice que Elenna no tardará.

-Bien.-pero Erendis ya no la escuchaba. Se había quedado mirando a lo lejos. Isilmë siguió su mirada y sonrió-Eh. Te necesitamos para no chocar contra los acantilados.

-Oh. Oh, perdona.-Erendis parpadeó. Volvió a fijar la vista en el mapa, con aire despistado. Isilmë contuvo una risita.

-Si no necesitas nada más… estaré…-recorrió la cubierta con la mirada.

-Elatan está en la bodega-la informó Erendis, aparentemente sumida en sus mapas-comprobando que la carga esté bien equilibrada.

-Yo…-Isilmë enrojeció-bueno, tengo que hablar con él…

-Ya lo sé.-Erendis parecía concentrada en calibrar la dirección y la fuerza del viento, de manera que pudieran salir del puerto sin mucha ayuda de los remos-Ve. Te llamaré si te necesito.

Isilmë se dirigió hacia la escotilla sin decir palabra. Elenna estaba al tanto de sus sentimientos hacia el joven capitán de la guardia porque tenía ocasión de pasar tiempo con ambos; pero creía que era la única. Erendis debía de haber percibido la tensión latente desde la noche del Solsticio. No se sentía culpable por haber pasado la noche con Mardil; aquella clase de comportamiento era normal en Númenor cuando se era joven y aún no se contaba con un pretendiente serio. Sin duda, Elatan lo sabía, y eso era lo que preocupaba a la joven doncella. No había querido herirlo, pero no sabía hasta qué punto eran serios sus sentimientos hacia ella. Ahora sí lo sabía.

Se deslizó a la bodega con la agilidad de sus diecinueve años. Para los cánones de su gente, aun era apenas una niña, sin haber cumplido siquiera la mayoría de edad. ¿Por qué, entonces, debería sentirse culpable por divertirse un poco una noche de fiesta?

Un chico, más o menos de su edad, rondaba por allí. Faelon era hijo de uno de los bardos más reputados de Andúnië. De origen humilde, el hombre había conseguido conquistar con sus canciones a una hija de la aristocracia de la ciudad; aquellas baladas aún eran las favoritas de muchas jovencitas, tanto entre los Fieles como entre los Hombres del Rey. Y su hijo había heredado el talento del padre; en Forlond había vagado por cualquier rincón donde pudiese escuchar una canción, para memorizarla y repetirla más tarde a su gente. Sin contar además que era un amigo de la infancia de Isilmë. Se acercó a saludarlo.

-¿Te ayudo con eso?-el muchacho estaba colocando unos paquetitos planos envueltos en hojas sobre unos barriles de lo que parecía vino élfico.-¡Uau! ¿Qué son?

-_Lembas_, o pan del camino.-Faelon le sonrió.-Un regalo de la Dama Galadriel, por si algún día desaparece la amenaza que pesa sobre nosotros y deseamos aventurarnos a explorar las maravillas de Endor.

-Vaya.-Isilmë tomó uno de los paquetes en sus manos-Qué elocuente. Deberías ponerlo en verso.

-Muy divertido.-echó una mirada por encima de su hombro hacia el fondo de la bodega. Isilmë pudo ver que Elatan estaba allí, equilibrando los barriles de ron restantes, y asegurándolos con cuerdas.-¿Vas a ir a hablar con él de una vez, o tendré que seguir aguantando su malhumor durante todo el viaje?

-Es que…-Isilmë retorció nerviosamente el bajo de su túnica-¿Debería?

-No lo sé.-Faelon se encogió de hombros-No sé qué excusa podrías darle sin empeorarlo; por otro lado, tampoco entiendo por qué se molesta tanto. Tendrás que seguir tu intuición femenina.

-No te burles.-Isilmë le echó una mirada furibunda.

-Ve, y averigua lo que le ocurre.-le indicó Faelon-Si tengo que sujetarlo mientras vomita todo lo que ha comido en su vida por la borda, al menos procura que no intente morderme.

Isilmë asintió. Dio media vuelta, mientras Faelon se encaramaba a la escalerilla que conducía a cubierta. Ella avanzó hacia el fondo de la bodega, dubitativa. La furia de Elatan era palpable, por la manera en la que tensaba las cuerdas, y a la vez se le tensaban los hombros bajo la capa y la cota de malla. Se quedó a un par de pasos de distancia.

-¿No crees que esas cuerdas ya están suficientemente tensas?-dijo en voz baja.

-¿Qué quieres, Isilmë?-masculló él.

-Para empezar-ella inspiró profundamente-quiero que te vuelvas y me mires. No sé qué clase de crimen horrible habré cometido para merecer tu desprecio.-a regañadientes, Elatan soltó la cuerda y se dio la vuelta.

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Vienes a despedirte? Porque si es así-se cruzó de brazos-por mí puedes irte ya.

-¿Crees que voy a quedarme?-Isilmë estaba estupefacta-¿No te dije la noche del Solsticio que sólo lo haría si Elenna se quedaba?

-Ya.-murmuró él.-Pues eso cuéntaselo a Mardil cuanto estés con él en la cama.

-Oh, por Eru, ¿a qué viene eso ahora?-Isilmë apretó los puños-¿No te quedó lo suficientemente claro que Mardil no me interesa?

-Si no te interesa-Elatan la miró con unos ojos llenos de rabia y celos-no sé por qué te acuestas con él. Ni siquiera sé por qué lo besas.

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones.-Isilmë se cruzó de brazos, desafiante-Es mi vida, y hago lo que quiero. No estoy prometida, ni siquiera tengo pretendientes, no le debo nada a nadie.

-Ya, claro.-murmuró él-Pues que te lo pases bien.

Pasó a su lado a zancadas. Isilmë lo dejó ir, no tenía fuerza suficiente para retenerlo. Pero algún día la tendría. Por Ilúvatar que si la tendría.

* * *

_Como podéis ver, ha sido una especie de capítulo de transición. Tenía que reflejar un poco cómo han quedado las cosas entre ellos. Y además, ya que he creado unos cuantos personajes, creía que ya era hora de dotarlos de su propio arco narrativo. Espero que no os toméis mal el cambio ^^. Como siempre, agradeceré todos los comentarios, y si dejáis una dirección de mail a dónde contestaros, mejor que mejor. Un saludo y gracias por seguir ahí._


	9. Akallabêth

_Hola a todos. Primero, mis más sinceras disculpas por el retraso. He estado todo el verano trabajando en Francia, y he tenido poco tiempo para dedicarle a la historia. Quería retocar este capítulo también, pero no sabía bien por dónde pillarlo, y al final así se ha quedado. Espero que no os decepcione, y si os animáis podéis dejarme vuestra opinión, mejor si es con un mail a dónde responderos. El próximo tardará algo, pero espero que no tanto.  
_

_A Amaral: me alegro de que haya quedado claro que Elenna quiere mantener las distancias. No sabía qué impreisón iba a dar, pues una amiga opina que ella se está comportando como una adolescente. Y Galadriel por mucho que le guste meterse de por medio, por ahora tendrá que esperar un ratito. Tengo otros personajes haciendo cola para aparecer :P. Sobre lo que me planteas acerca de acostarse con alguien sin amor, tengo mi teoría que expondré en este capítulo. Ya me contarás lo que te parece, espero. Un abrazo y gracias por seguir ahí._

_A Roxana: creo que este capítulo te va a gustar ;) el título lo dice todo, pero has acertado en tu predicción. ¿No será que tienes el don? :P Lo de la espada se me ocurrió en el último momento, pero creo que encaja, por la importancia que le da Tolkien a ese tipo de reliquias. El propio Gandalf lleva la espada de Turgon, que cayó con Gondolin. Pero Idril vivió, y quiero creer que llegó a conocer a su primo. Tiene sentido además que dejase sus armas en sus manos antes de navegar al Oeste, ¿no te parece? Y como le digo a Amaral, en este capítulo expongo mi teoría de por qué Isilmë se acostó, sí, se acostó con Mardil. No dejan de ser humanos, al fin y al cabo. Ya me dirás. Un abrazo y gracias por tus comentarios._

_**Disclaimer:**ya sabéis que los que conocéis salieron de la imaginación del señor Tolkien. Arien y Vorondil se los cogí prestados a Elanta, y los demás, además de ciertas partes de la trama, son míos, creados para mi pura diversión, y espero que la vuestra también._

* * *

Lo primero que vio fue el cielo. En un día cualquiera habría sido azul intenso, pero en aquel momento nubes de un color gris plomizo lo cubrían hasta donde la vista alcanzaba. A su alrededor, las casas blancas de Armenelos también tenían un tinte gris, dando una sensación de abandono, como si hiciera mucho tiempo que nadie cuidaba de ellas.

Detrás de la hilera de casas que conformaba la plaza principal, Elenna alcanzó a ver los pináculos del palacio de los reyes de Númenor, en las estribaciones mismas del Meneltarma, cuya cima se perdía entre las nubes. Aquella visión le producía cierto desasosiego; la blanca cumbre de la montaña sagrada era visible desde cualquier parte de la isla, hiciera el tiempo que hiciera.

Pero sin duda lo más perturbador era el intenso silencio. La capital de Númenor generalmente bullía de actividad día y noche; pero ahora no se oía nada. Ni siquiera el canto de los pájaros, ni los pasitos leves de algún ratón. Sólo podía escuchar el susurro del viento contra sus ropas, y los latidos de su propio corazón. El silencio le presionaba los oídos, le apretaba el pecho dificultándole la respiración. Algo iba terriblemente mal.

La tierra temblaba. La sentía vibrar bajo sus pies, como si acogiera en sus entrañas alguna criatura olvidada por el mundo. Las nubes se espesaron en torno a la ciudad, y de pronto se hizo de noche. La plaza estaba a oscuras, pero el cielo estaba iluminado con un resplandor rojo. Elenna sintió miedo. Quiso gritar, quiso correr, pero sus pies permanecían pegados al pavimento, y parecía tener una piedra en la garganta. Un violento temblor la sacudió de arriba abajo, y cayó al suelo, golpeándose la mejilla.

Cuando alzó la vista la ciudad había desaparecido. Se encontraba en una pradera que bajo el sol habría sido verde, mas en aquella oscuridad se veía grisácea. Un pequeño altar se alzaba ante ella, casi al borde de un acantilado lamido por violentas olas. Más allá divisaba los muros de Andúnië. La escena le era familiar; había acudido allí cada año desde que tenía memoria. Y sin embargo, había algo que no encajaba.

Miró al horizonte, al Oeste. Las aguas que hasta entonces habían sido tranquilas se mostraban agitadas; chocaban contra la escarpada costa en olas furiosas. Se oía un rumor sordo procedente del mar; Elenna miró pero sólo vio la acostumbrada neblina en la línea que separaba el mar del cielo. En aquel día gris, resultaba difícil discernir dónde acababa uno y dónde empezaba el otro.

Se acercó al altar. Bajo aquella luz también se había vuelto gris, pero había zonas teñidas de negro. Se arrodilló, y descubrió horrorizada que el bulto era un cuerpo humano envuelto en una capa negra. La cabeza descansaba a pocos pasos, y era su sangre lo que teñía el altar de negro. Elenna le dio la vuelta al rostro, y se quedó paralizada en el sitio al reconocerlo. El rumor del mar cada vez sonaba más fuerte.

Trató de apartarse, pero tenía las manos enredadas en la capa que hacía de mortaja. Miró a ambos lados y vio con terror una ola descomunal que avanzaba hacia la isla con aire siniestro. En un instante de clarividencia, comprendió que ése era su castigo, y el de toda su raza. El castigo por renegar de algo que les estaba destinado. Por desear algo que no les correspondía.

Se abrazó al cuerpo, temblando, mientras la ola se abalanzaba sobre la costa con un terrible estruendo de furia y destrucción.

-¡Mamá!

Y de pronto se encontró sentada en su cama, en aquella casita de piedra en la costa de Lindon. Las sábanas enredadas en torno a su cuerpo estaban empapadas en sudor. El camisón de seda azul se le pegaba al cuerpo, y el aire que entraba por la ventana entreabierta le erizó la piel. Era extraño, recordaba perfectamente haber cerrado la ventana antes de acostarse.

Iba a levantarse, cuando en el mismo instante en que puso los pies en el suelo sintió el temblor. No era más que un eco de lo que había sentido en su pesadilla, mas aquello la turbó. Con paso inseguro se acercó a la ventana; el pálido amanecer iluminaba apenas la calle que discurría bajo su balcón. Lo que vio la dejó sin palabras; el mar se retiraba apenas de las puertas de la primera fila de casas al borde de la playa, dejando tras de sí un rastro de madera de deriva y algas.

Se decidió en una fracción de segundo. A saltos, consiguió meterse en los pantalones y envolverse en la capa gris encima del camisón. Se calzó las botas y bajó las escaleras a toda prisa, precipitándose hacia la puerta de la calle, no sin antes recoger un pequeño saquito de tela de encima de la chimenea.

-¡Elenna!-se giró y vio a Elatan, que bajaba la calle a la carrera, también envuelto en la capa por encima de sus ropas de dormir.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó ella con voz débil, mientras el muchacho llegaba a su altura.

-No lo sé.-Elatan estaba pálido de miedo-Me he despertado y el suelo temblaba…

-¿Estás bien?-Elenna le puso una mano en el hombro. Se fijó en que tenía una pequeña brecha encima de la ceja izquierda.

-Sí… Se han caído algunos libros, eso es todo.-se colocó bien la capa-Erendis me ha dicho que baje a la casa grande, para comprobar que todos estamos bien…

-Bien.-Elenna giró sobre sus talones y echó a andar hacia la playa. El suelo seguía temblando, pero ya podía caminar sin sentir que el mundo se desgarraba bajo sus pies.

Tal y como había temido, la Sala de la Asamblea era un caos de voces, llanto y ocasionales gemidos de dolor. Encontró a Erendis con los más pequeños, y se maravilló de lo mucho que habían crecido. Erendis les hablaba con una dulzura inusitada en ella; al cruzar su mirada con la de Elenna, ella le hizo un gesto de aprobación y siguió cruzando la sala. Al fin, al fondo encontró a Adanel, quien ya atendía a los heridos. Al verla llegar, la sanadora se hizo inmediatamente a un lado. El talento de la muchacha era considerable, pero no podía rivalizar con Elenna. Por alguna extraña razón, los descendientes de Elros contaban, además de con una vida incluso más larga que la de sus compatriotas, con unas habilidades curativas fuera de lo común entre los mortales. La muchacha se acercó a ella, llevando una tetera en las manos, que contenía una humeante infusión que servía para adormecer a sus pacientes.

-Los he organizado por la gravedad de las heridas.-la informó Adanel, conduciéndola hacia el fondo de la sala.-Ninguno corre serio peligro, pero hay unas cuantas fracturas y heridas que necesitan atención inmediata.

-Bien.

Junto a la pared del fondo estaban los más graves. Adanel la llevó hacia una improvisaba cama sobre una de las largas mesas, cubierta de mantas y capas. Allí, inconsciente y con el rostro cubierto de sangre, estaba Faelon, y a su lado, pálida como un fantasma, estaba Isilmë.

-¿Cómo ha pasado?-sin preocuparse de estar en camisón, Elenna se quitó la capa para trabajar mejor. Desde la pelea con Elatan, Isilmë se había trasladado a la casita de su amigo, y sin duda sabría decirle cómo se había hecho aquellas heridas.-Adanel, ¿podrías traerme dos cuencos con agua caliente y vendas?-la muchacha se alejó sin decir una palabra.

-Se ha caído parte del tejado.-explicó la doncella. Ella también presentaba un golpe bastante feo en un hombro-Yo estaba durmiendo abajo, y cuando he sentido el temblor…-titubeó y tragó saliva-he oído un ruido y me he despertado. He subido arriba y… tenía… una viga se había caído sobre su cama.-concluyó en voz baja-No creo ni que se haya despertado.

Elenna le lavó la sangre de la cara al chico con suavidad, para ver mejor las heridas. Aparte de un corte profundo en la sien izquierda, tenía un golpe con bastante mala pinta hacia la nuca. Interrumpió su examen para abrir el saquito de tela que había traído, y sacar de él unas hojas alargadas de un verde oscuro. Adanel sonrió al verlas.

-¿_Athelas_?

-Traje unas pocas semillas conmigo.-explicó Elenna con gravedad-Las planté detrás de mi casa; sabía que tarde o temprano nos harían falta. Aunque sólo fuera por un dolor de cabeza.-machacó una de las hojas con los dedos y la echó al cuenco de agua limpia; de inmediato un aroma fragante se extendió por la sala, como de flores en primavera. Las tres se sintieron reanimadas de pronto; Elenna habría jurado que incluso Faelon parecía empezar a respirar un poco mejor. Tanteó con los dedos el golpe que tenía cerca de la nuca, y suspiró aliviada-No hay rotura; se le hinchará un poco y dolerá durante un tiempo, pero se pondrá bien.

Con cuidado, y un trozo de lino empapado en la infusión, le lavó la herida a Faelon. El corte no parecía haber llegado al hueso, pero aún así, Elenna concluyó que debería coserlo, para dejarlo menos expuesto a una posible infección. Una vez restañada la herida, le aplicó un cataplasma hecho con las hojas machadas de _athelas_ y un poco de miel. Al golpe en la nuca sólo le aplico un poco de la infusión, y con la ayuda de Adanel enrolló una venda limpia alrededor de la cabeza del muchacho. Una vez hubo terminado, le lavó la cara con la infusión sobrante.

-Llámalo, Isilmë.-le indicó a la doncella.

-¿Yo?-la muchacha parecía desorientada. No había podido soportar la visión de la herida, así que se había apartado, hasta apoyarse en la pared del fondo.

-Eres su amiga. Responderá mejor a tu voz.-explicó Elenna simplemente-Tardará un rato en despertar, me temo. Llámame cuando lo haga.

El resto del día transcurrió veloz para Elenna. Aunque Faelon era el más grave, había otra veintena de heridas que cerrar, y varios brazos rotos que tuvieron que entablillar, de manera que Adanel y ella trabajaron sin descanso hasta la puesta de sol.

Isilmë se negó a ponerse en sus manos hasta que todos los demás estuvieron atendidos. Pasó todo el día velando a su amigo, en un rincón de la sala. Elenna sabía que así de paso evitaba a Elatan. Las cosas se habían vuelto muy tensas entre ellos; aunque ignoraba el motivo, suponía que Mardil tenía algo que ver en ello. Había pasado ya dos años desde aquel Solsticio en Forlond, y aún así, había heridas que el tiempo no conseguía cicatrizar.

-¿Mejor?-sostuvo con cansancio una venda empapada en _athelas_ contra el hombro de su doncella. Ya era el último; el sol se ponía en la playa, tiñendo la Sala de tonos rojizos y anaranjados.

-Gracias.-Isilmë sujetó la venda con otra limpia, anudándola hábilmente en torno a su hombro. Mientras Elenna se afanaba en recoger los cuencos y las vendas limpias sobrantes, Isilmë fue hacia el fuego. Regresó trayendo un cuenco de sopa humeante.

-No tengo hambre, Isilmë.-depositó lo poco que le quedaba de _athelas_ en un tarro y se apartó de la doncella. Pensar en heridas sin cicatrizar le hacía recordar que ella misma había pasado dos años sin pisar Lindon, y pasaría doscientos más si era necesario.

-No has comido nada en todo el día.-le dijo Isilmë en tono de reproche-Vamos.

-De acuerdo.-sin ganas de inventarse una excusa para escapar, Elenna se dejó caer sobre uno de los bancos de madera. En vez de tomarse la sopa, empezó a revolverla en el cuenco sin mucho interés-¿Cómo está Faelon?

-Mejor. Le he llevado la cena hace un rato, y acaba de quedarse dormido otra vez.

-Bien. Cuando despierte le traeré más _athelas_ para el dolor de cabeza.

-Estupendo.-en parte por cansancio, en parte por acompañarla, Isilmë se puso también a cenar, sujetando torpemente la cuchara con la mano izquierda. Al cabo de una serie de infructuosos intentos de no derramar la sopa, desistió y dejó la cuchara. Se volvió a Elenna con aire despreocupado.

-¿Sabes? He tenido un sueño bastante extraño.

-¿Qué sueño?-Elenna dio un respingo. Había estado tan ocupada en atender a los heridos que hasta entonces no había podido dedicarle un solo pensamiento a su pesadilla.

-Estaba soñando con Númenor.-explicó la doncella, revolviendo su sopa, pensativa-Me ha ocurrido a menudo desde que estamos aquí, pero últimamente con más frecuencia… yo estaba en Andúnië, y de pronto… un rugido, el sol se oscurecía, y…-bajó los ojos y tragó saliva-una…

-Una ola.-concluyó Elenna en voz baja.-¿Verdad? Una ola que lo arrasaba todo…

-¿Tú también has tenido ese sueño?

-Sí.-entonces una lucecita se encendió en su cabeza. Cómo podía haberlo olvidado. Se levantó.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Tengo que comprobar algo.

Echó a correr hacia su casa, seguida de Isilmë. Una vez dentro, sacó uno de los cajones de la mesa de su despachó y volcó su contenido. Un montón de apretados rollos de pergamino rodaron por el suelo. Isilmë tomó uno y lo desenrolló.

-Son cartas…-empezó a leer una y alzó la vista-Oh… ¿Aún te escribe?

-Una vez al mes.-Elenna desenrolló frenéticamente todos los que tenía a su alcance. Recordaba algo que había leído sobre Númenor y una ola… lo había leído varias veces, de hecho…-Glorfindel me las trae.-desenrolló otra, le echó un vistazo y la arrojó a un rincón, frustrada.-Busca… la de mayo del año pasado.

-Bien.-Isilmë leyó otra por encima y lanzó un silbido bajo-Te lo tenías muy bien callado.

-No creo que mi correspondencia privada sea asunto vuestro, y aún así-Elenna se sentó en el suelo y la miró-cualquier cosa que os concerniera os la he comunicado. Y no te he oído una sola queja cuando se trataba de visitar Forlond.

-Disculpa. No pretendía dudar de ti.-Isilmë reanudó su tarea-Hay bastantes referencias al "sueño", y a "algo que va a ocurrir", pero no parece saber muy bien qué es.

-No. Ésas son las más viejas. Busca la que te digo.-Elenna negó con la cabeza.

-Creo… que la tengo.-Isilmë alzó uno de los pocos que quedaban enrollados. Lo leyó por encima-Sí. Es ésta…-se interrumpió y siguió leyendo-no… no puede ser… parece... increíble…

-Lo sé.-Elenna se puso en pie, con los brazos cargados de pergaminos.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Significa-Elenna depositó las cartas sobre la mesa y procedió a enrollarlas otra vez, con el rostro impasible, pero empleando más fuerza de la necesaria-que o va a ocurrir muy pronto… o ha ocurrido ya.

-¿Quieres decir…-Isilmë se puso pálida-que… Númenor… desaparecerá bajo las aguas?

-O lo habrá hecho ya.-respondió Elenna, sombría-¿No has sentido el temblor?

-Sí, pero creía que estaba soñando…-a la doncella le temblaba el labio-¿Y nuestras familias?

-No lo sé.-sólo en ese momento comenzó Elenna a parecer realmente afectada-Sólo espero… espero que hayan podido huir antes de…-no pudo continuar. El mero pensamiento de que toda su gente se encontrara ahora en las profundidades del Belegaer era tan terrible que no podía ponerlo en palabras.

-Tendremos que decirles algo a los demás.-dijo Isilmë, secándose los ojos.

-Sí, pero no hoy.-decidió Elenna, devolviendo las cartas al cajón-Bastante miedo han pasado por un día. Y antes de nada quisiera consultar con Gil-galad, sólo para estar segura.

-Me parece una buena idea.-Isilmë asintió, y las dos regresaron con los demás.

Aún habiendo ganado medio día, una vez que los heridos empezaron a recuperarse, e idearon soluciones pasajeras para los daños en sus viviendas, Elenna tuvo que empezar a pensar qué iba a contarles a los suyos. No haría falta explicarles nada de Sauron; todos habían vivido en Rómenna y habían visto a los Hombres del Rey perder poco a poco la cordura. Tenía que hablarles de los posibles acontecimientos en Númenor, incluso informarlos de que la isla tal vez había desaparecido para siempre. Un presentimiento que había poblado sus peores pesadillas desde que arribaron a las costas de la Tierra Media.

-Yo creo que lo mejor es que nos quedemos aquí, a esperar a ver qué ocurre.-afirmó Elatan. Estaba de pie, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta del despacho de Elenna, con los brazos cruzados y mirándolas desafiante.

-Pero no sabemos qué ocurre.-replicó Isilmë desde el alfeizar de la ventana, donde estaba sentada-Y no podremos averiguarlo aquí.

-Si nos concierne, lo sabremos.-espetó Elatan-Si es el señor Amandil que viene a buscarnos, sin duda nos encontrará. Y si es Pharazôn…-apoyó una mano en el pomo de su espada-le enseñaremos de qué estamos hechos.

Elenna se echó atrás en la silla, y se masajeó las sienes con los dedos. La misma discusión se había alargado durante tres horas, mayormente entre su doncella y el capitán de su guardia. Parecía que no sólo no habían resuelto sus diferencias, sino que habían pensado ponerle las cosas difíciles a ella también. En una silla al otro lado de su escritorio, Adanel se miró las uñas con aire aburrido. En otra idéntica, a su lado, Erendis suspiró.

-Yo me niego a quedarme aquí sentada esperarme a que vengan a por mí.-declaró-Antes me embarco, y los que quieran que me acompañen, a ver qué sucede.

-No es una buena idea, Erendis, ya lo hemos hablado.-Elenna arrugó con los dedos el borde de un pergamino en blanco. Llevaba así desde el comienzo de la reunión-Pero coincido en que no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada. Al menos deberíamos intentar obtener noticias.

-¿A dónde pretendes ir a buscar noticias? ¿A Lindon?-Elatan bufó-Si Pharazôn nos ha descubierto, o ha conseguido salvarse, será el primer sitio al que acuda. Nuestros reyes vinieron mucho antes de sucumbir a la locura, y los Fieles hemos seguido viniendo ¿no? Se figurará que es el primer sitio al que acudiríamos buscando ayuda.

-Gil-galad nunca permitirá que nos haga daño.-dijo Isilmë con convicción, echándole una mirada significativa a Elenna.

-¿Y si Pharazôn trae a todo su ejército? ¿Crees que lo tendrá fácil?-Elatan le echó una mirada asesina a la doncella-¿Y qué haremos nosotros allí sino molestar? Además-continuó, poniendo las dos manos en torno a la empuñadura de su espada-no creo que un Elfo, por muy rey y amigo de los Hombres que sea, esté dispuesto a sacrificar a sus tropas por nosotros. No somos más que un puñado de niños, quedémonos donde estamos seguros, donde nos dijeron.

-Ya no somos tan niños.-replicó Erendis-Los más pequeños ahora tienen siete años, y todos son capaces de disparar un arco, y acertar. El príncipe Thranduil hizo un gran trabajo.

-Sí que lo hizo.-concedió Elenna con una sonrisa.

-Eso no servirá de nada.-intercedió Isilmë-Si viene con todo su ejército, como dices, nos aplastará como a un puñado de hormigas. No, debemos ir a Forlond.

Elenna vio cómo la mandíbula de Elatan se tensaba. Mardil y unos cuantos más habían vuelto a Forlond a reanudar su aprendizaje hacía un año, y siendo la causa de la disputa entre él y la doncella, la sola mención del joven herrero lo ponía de los nervios.

-¿Esperas que Mardil te pueda defender?-dijo, curvando los labios en una mueca de desdén-Ese chico sabe hacer espadas, sin duda, pero de manejarlas no tiene ni idea.

-Al menos no es un cobarde.-Isilmë se puso en pie, con los puños crispados de furia. La muchacha era de naturaleza amable y calmada, y aún así, Elatan parecía poseer la habilidad para sacarla de sus casillas a menudo-Si ha soñado con lo mismo que nosotros, intentará averiguar a qué se debe, estoy segura.

-Claro. Tú lo conoces muy bien.-espetó Elatan, Isilmë dio dos pasos hacia él, con los puños alzados, desafiante.

-Idiota.-farfulló-Al menos él no dice amarme, y me insulta en cuanto me doy la vuelta.

-Que tú sepas.-replicó él con una sonrisita burlona-Pero sí que ha contado ciertos detalles sobre el color de tu cabello… y no sólo el de tu cabeza.

Isilmë, con el rostro rojo de ira, fue a abalanzarse sobre él, cuando Elenna se levantó y dio un golpe en la mesa.

-Basta.-aunque no levantó la voz, emanaba tal autoridad que los dos se detuvieron-Vosotros dos, fuera de aquí. Ahora mismo.

Isilmë bajó los puños y murmuró una disculpa antes de salir por la puerta, avergonzada y al borde de las lágrimas. Elatan la siguió, cabizbajo.

-Ya que estamos, podríamos decidir qué hacemos con ellos.-sugirió Adanel. No había hablado apenas en las dos horas que llevaban allí metidos.

-Ojalá supiera por dónde empezar, Adanel.-Elenna suspiró-Bueno, ¿qué opináis vosotras sobre el próximo paso a dar? ¿Debería contarles lo del sueño?

-No será necesario.-dijo Erendis con gravedad-Todos hemos soñado con lo mismo, varias veces en el último mes. Y sé que han estado… atando cabos, por así decirlo. No creo que haga falta que expongas tus conjeturas, serán parecidas.

-No.-Elenna meneó la cabeza, con cansancio-Pero tampoco me gusta la idea de quedarme aquí sentada, esperando, hasta que tengamos una noticia que pueda darles.-ajena a la conversación, Adanel se levantó y fue hacia la ventana-Si tuviera alguna forma de comunicarme con mi padre… ojalá hubiese hecho caso a mi abuelo y cogido una de las palantíri.

-Pues no sé qué otra opción tenemos.-Erendis se acomodó en la silla.

-Yo sí.-Adanel se volvió hacia ellas, sonriendo-Tenemos visita.

Apenas hubo pronunciado esa frase, se escuchó cómo alguien llamaba a la puerta de la casita. Adanel salió y se dirigió escaleras abajo a abrir la puerta. Erendis y Elenna se miraron, confundidas, hasta que escucharon la voz familiar de Calion. La sanadora invitó al muchacho a subir, pero cuando cruzaron el umbral, no iban solos. Una figura alta y encapuchada los seguía. Se detuvo en la puerta, y se descubrió el rostro.

-¡Glorfindel!-exclamó Elenna, llevándose una mano al pecho-¡Me has asustado!

-Mae govannen, Elenna.-sonrió Glorfindel. Realizó una inclinación, y las hebras doradas de su cabello brillaron como oro batido.

-Es un encuentro feliz, sin duda.-Elenna se levantó para abrazar al noldo-Pero sospecho que el motivo de tu visita a esta hora no es agradable.

-Traigo un mensaje urgente de mi rey.-explicó Glorfindel-En vista de los recientes acontecimientos, solicita que me acompañes hasta Forlond. Desea hacerte una consulta que no cree prudente escribir en una carta.

-Comprendo.-Elenna asintió-Te acompañaré, por supuesto.

No necesitó mucho tiempo para recoger sus cosas, mientras Glorfindel aguardaba pacientemente en su despacho. Muy a su pesar, hizo regresar a Isilmë y a Elatan para poner en orden la colonia antes de marcharse.

-Sólo puedo llevarme a tres conmigo.-explicó, abrochándose la capa gris-Y he decidido que los dos me acompañéis.-Isilmë se puso pálida, y Elatan hizo una mueca-No puedo prescindir de ninguno de los dos a estas alturas. No sé qué os pasa últimamente, pero será mejor que aprendáis a comportaros ¿entendido?-alzó la vista y vio que Glorfindel la observaba con una sonrisita.-Recoged lo que os parezca indispensable, y os quiero de vuelta en media hora.

-¿Quién más?-inquirió Glorfindel en cuanto los dos hubieron salido. Elenna no necesitó meditarlo.

-Calion, el hermano de Erendis. Por si tenemos que navegar de vuelta a toda prisa.

-Galdor se alegrará de verlo.-dijo Glorfindel sonriendo. La ayudó a cerrar las ventanas y las puertas, y en cuanto estuvieron listos se reunieron con los otros tres en la puerta de su casa. Erendis y Adanel acudieron a despedirlos.

-Estás al mando hasta que regrese.-le dijo Elenna a Erendis-Adanel se queda contigo para cuidar de los heridos, y en mi ausencia, Faelon se encargará de organizar las guardias. En cuanto se reponga un poco.

-¿Faelon?-inquirió Elatan, abandonando su fachada de indiferencia.-Pero si no tiene otra cosa que canciones en la cabeza…

-Tiene bastante más que eso, te lo puedo asegurar.-replicó Elenna, echándose la bolsa a la espalda-Y la espada no se le da mal.-el chico se encogió de hombros y no dijo nada.

-Tened cuidado.-suplicó Erendis, aún aferrando el brazo de su hermano.

-Lo tendremos. Que Ilúvatar vele por vosotros.-Elenna se despidió con un movimiento de la cabeza y echó a andar hacia la parte alta de la pequeña ciudad, flanqueada por Glorfindel y Elatan. Les esperaban horas de marcha en la más absoluta oscuridad de las entrañas de las montañas, y luego tres días de cabalgata hasta Forlond, con un destino incierto pesando sobre sus cabezas.

En Forlond, a donde se encaminaba la pequeña comitiva, el destino de los Hombres también turbaba los sueños de Gil-galad. Y ya no sólo durante las noches; incluso sus días se habían llenado de oscuros presagios, que desde la noche del terremoto se habían transformado en angustiosas visiones, demasiado breves para saber con certeza si eran ciertas.

La mañana del cuarto día desde que la tierra tembló bajo sus pies, como no lo había hecho desde la Guerra de la Cólera, Gil-galad trataba de buscar algo de sosiego en su despacho. Afortunadamente, sus construcciones, moldeadas en muchos siglos por sus habitantes, eran muy sólidas, y habían resistido el terremoto sin más consecuencias que algunos adornos rotos. El puerto había sido otra historia; los barcos más pequeños y cercanos a la ciudad habían terminado en el paseo, arrastrados por la furia de las aguas. Por suerte, Círdan le había dado valiosos consejos sobre cómo actuar en esas ocasiones, y podía decirse que tenía la situación bajo control. Los pueblos de pescadores todo a lo largo de la costa de Lindon ya estaban recibiendo ayuda para reconstruir sus casas; no había habido bajas pues sus élficos habitantes habían sentido el temblor desde el principio, y sabiamente habían tomado refugio en los bosques, huyendo del mar.

Y sin embargo, no era el destino de su pueblo lo que lo tenía tan inquieto. Sus elfos sobrevivirían, como siempre, a la furia del mar. Pero sabía que no era el mar el que se había agitado, y por experiencia propia, sospechaba que un poder muy superior había entrado en el juego, esta vez no para someter a un poder rebelde, sino para doblegar el orgullo y la codicia de los Hombres. Galadriel lo había sabido en su última visita, y él lo sabía también, desde que comenzó a tener aquellos sueños con la ola gigante. Se fueron haciendo más insistentes y vívidos, y ahora, incluso a plena luz del día, si cerraba los ojos sólo veía muerte y destrucción por todas partes. Si sus sospechas eran correctas, y todo parecía indicar que así lo eran, Númenor se había perdido para siempre.

Sin muchas ganas de ponerse a trabajar, se sentó en el suelo frente al ventanal que daba a la ciudad. El dolor de cabeza era insistente, pero no se atrevía a utilizar el poder del anillo para liberar el suyo propio y poder captar todo lo que debía ver. Si Sauron estaba en Númenor, él seguro que no había muerto, pues un maia no puede morir. Y si se había apoderado de alguna de las piedras videntes… utilizar a Vilya para ver en esa dirección probablemente sería caer en sus redes.

Se concentró en cerrar su mente para alejar las visiones de ella. Trató de imaginar cómo sería Númenor sin aquel reguero de cuerpos ensangrentados, y se encontró mirando una ciudad de muros blancos, atrapada entre angostos acantilados y el mar azul. Los prados verdes a su alrededor se teñían de oro por las miles de diminutas elanor que crecían entre la hierba. Y supo que aquella ciudad era Andúnië, la tierra de Elenna.

El breve pensamiento hizo que su mente se centrara, como atraída por una fuerza desconocida, en los recuerdos que tenía de la joven dúnadan, y de sus sentimientos hacia ella. Aún no sabía qué iba a decirle. En sus cartas le había relatado sueños oscuros relacionados con su isla, señal clara de la conexión que los Dúnedain tenían con su tierra. De manera que tendría alguna idea de cómo habían resultado las cosas. Pero Gil-galad quería consultar con ella sobre la necesidad de enviar emisarios a averiguar exactamente qué había sucedido en Númenor.

Sin embargo, empezaba a dudar de si había sido buena idea enviar a Glorfindel a buscarla, en vez de presentarse él mismo, como había planeado en un principio. Ciertamente, Elenna había contestado a todas sus cartas en un tono amable y cordial, pero había mantenido una actitud cada vez más distante, como si estuviera construyendo un muro entre ellos para marcar los límites. Si ella necesitaba tiempo para asimilarlo, lo respetaría, pero no entendía su actitud. Que Elenna lo amaba había sido evidente casi desde el principio, y ahora que él le había confirmado sus sentimientos… bueno, no sabía qué esperar exactamente de una humana, pero sin duda indiferencia no.

Y no mejoraba para nada el asunto el hecho de que Arien pareciese haberlo perdonado por no amarla. Si durante la primera visita de Elenna a Forlond los había evitado a ambos, ahora no hacía más que tropezarse con ella por casualidad en los rincones más insospechados. Se sentía feliz de poder reanudar la larga amistad que los había unido durante toda aquella Edad, pero no conseguía comprender a qué se debía ese cambio. Arien ocultaba celosamente sus pensamientos en ese aspecto.

De modo que se alegró cuando, por un extremo de la ventana, divisó a Glorfindel encabezar la comitiva hacia las puertas del palacio. Se aseguró de dejar la puerta de su despacho bien cerrada antes de bajar a recibir a sus invitados.

Elenna lo saludó con gélida cortesía, y realizó una correcta reverencia, pero no permitió siquiera que le tomase la mano. La preocupación instalada en sus ojos grises dejaba bien claro que sospechaba lo mismo que él en relación a los últimos acontecimientos concernientes a su patria.

Sin tiempo siquiera para cambiarse, ofreció a los agotados viajeros un ligero refrigerio mientras les relataba las conclusiones a las que había llegado. Coincidían bastante con las conjeturas de Elenna, y los cuatro mortales se lanzaron miradas de tristeza y dolor, ante la perspectiva de no poder regresar a su hogar jamás.

-Lo que no puedo decir-dijo Gil-galad, ofreciéndose galantemente a rellenarle la copa a Elenna-es cuál habrá sido el destino de vuestro pueblo. Probablemente Pharazôn se tenga bien merecido caer junto con la tierra que ha mancillado y echado a perder, pero espero que Ilúvatar haya sido misericordioso con Los Fieles.

-Rezo para que así sea.-respondió Elenna, el rostro una máscara impenetrable de de engañosa calma-No espero que los Valar comprendan el corazón de los Hombres, pero si como habéis dicho, Él ha intervenido… tal vez pueda ver que aún queda algo de bondad en nosotros. Y que nos mantuvimos fieles, a pesar de la adversidad.

-Sería muy injusto que nos castigaran después de todo lo que hemos sufrido.-intervino Isilmë con voz queda-Eru sabe que los elendili hemos hecho todo cuanto estaba en nuestras manos para detener la locura de nuestro rey.

-Él tal vez lo sepa-terció Elatan, de pie detrás de Elenna-pero dudo de que los Poderes entiendan siquiera qué estaba sucediendo en Númenor. Somos insignificantes a sus ojos.

-No es cierto-le corrigió Gil-galad amablemente-también sois Hijos de Ilúvatar, y a pesar de que no pueden ver vuestro destino, te aseguro que no les sois indiferentes.

-Ya, por eso nos han prestado tanta ayuda ¿no?-replicó Elenna, mordaz.-Ésta es nuestra batalla, y tendremos que librarla solos. Sólo espero-dijo, poniéndose en pie-que al menos nuestras familias hayan podido escapar. Con vuestro permiso, meletyalda-hizo una reverencia un tanto burlona-el viaje ha sido largo, y estamos agotados. Nos gustaría retirarnos ahora.

-Muy bien.-Gil-galad se levantó también y observó con un suspiro cómo los cuatro dúnedain abandonaban la sala.

Las deliberaciones duraron una semana entera, en la que Elenna y sus acompañantes se alojaron en el palacio y asistieron a todas las reuniones del Consejo. Sin embargo, se las arregló para evitar quedarse a solas con Gil-galad, con la excusa de no dejar solos a Isilmë y Elatan. Él no podía negárselo, pues cada vez que los dos jóvenes estaban en la misma habitación parecía que fuese a estallar una tormenta.

Ocho días más tarde, sin haber tenido aún noticias de Númenor, y sin haber sacado en claro nada más que el enviar emisarios a explorar era una mala idea, Gil-galad se encontró presenciando la enésima parte de la pelea entre Isilmë y Elatan. Ella acababa de regresar de visitar a Mardil en su taller, provocando el inevitable acceso de celos en él. Gil-galad no entendía cómo Isilmë no veía lo que el joven capitán sentía por ella, ni lo que ella sentía por él. Aunque tal vez fuera una característica común a todos los humanos, pues Elenna seguía sin querer hablar con él de lo que ocurrió en aquel primer Solsticio en Lindon.

-¡Mardil es mi amigo-gritaba Isilmë, roja de ira-y si eso no te gusta, ya sabes dónde está la puerta!

-Tú tienes un concepto muy raro de lo que son los amigos.-replicó Elatan en tono despectivo.

-¿Y qué si tengo un amigo con derecho a roce?-la doncella parecía fuera de sí. Aunque desde aquel Solsticio su relación con Mardil era intermitente, Isilmë argumentaba que Elatan era el responsable; de no haber sido por sus estúpidos ataques de celos ella no buscaría la compañía del joven herrero.

-¡Estoy harta!-saltó Elenna. Se levantó del diván donde había estado sentada, leyendo el relato sobre la Guerra de la Cólera que Elrond había redactado hacía siglos.-Harta de oíros discutir todo el día. Si no sois capaces de resolver vuestras diferencias de una vez, pues dejad de hablaros. Pero basta ya. Me dais dolor de cabeza.

-Lo… lo siento.-Isilmë se ruborizó intensamente.-No… no pretendía…-agachó la cabeza e hizo una reverencia en dirección a Gil-galad-Lamento haberos causado alguna incomodidad, majestad.

-No pasa nada.-Gil-galad hizo un gesto con las manos desde su butaca-Podéis retiraros y serenaros un poco.

-Como digáis.-murmuró Elatan, y entró en el palacio arrastrando los pies. Los dos parecían más abatidos que nunca. Suponía que la falta de noticias de Númenor no hacía más que empeorar su estado de ánimo.

-Vaya-murmuró Gil-galad, volviendo a acomodarse en la butaca-parece que se odian de verdad. Cualquiera diría que en realidad se aman.

-Lo sé.-Elenna pasó una página del libro que estaba leyendo-Me están volviendo loca. Ya no sé qué hacer con ellos.

-Lo que no entiendo-dijo Gil-galad tras una pausa un tanto incómoda-es por qué Isilmë decidió entregarse a alguien a quien no amaba. Sé que vuestra cultura es algo diferente… ¿pero es que el amor no significa nada para vosotros?

Elenna meditó su respuesta un instante. La separación entre amor, matrimonio y sexo era algo mucho más antiguo que Númenor. Se remontaba, según los pocos relatos que había, a la época en la que los Padres de los Hombres caminaban bajo la sombra de Morgoth. Contando ya con una vida con fecha de caducidad, y rodeados de peligros por todos lados, sus ancestros entregaban su cuerpo a quien deseaban y cuando deseaban, pues no se sabía si sería la última vez. El matrimonio, cuando se instauró, lo tomaron pues como una manera de forjar alianzas entre familias, más que la unión indisoluble y eterna que era para los Elfos. No sabía cómo explicárselo. Suspiró y cerró el libro.

-Nos enamoramos, como cualquier ser capaz de amar.-comenzó, pensativa-Pero para nosotros el amor y el deseo no discurren siempre por el mismo camino. Unir los cuerpos-tragó saliva, esa idea le traía pensamientos que había querido apartar durante aquellos años-no significa unir las almas, no necesariamente. Y cuando se cuenta con una vida que tarde o temprano terminará…

-No tenéis un instante que perder.-completó Gil-galad, asintiendo lentamente.

-Por supuesto, todo el mundo sueña con esa persona que los complete,-continuó Elenna, y se dio cuenta de que se ruborizaba-con quien llevar a cabo las tres cosas sin arrepentirse ni un solo segundo de ello.

-Entiendo.-teniendo a Elenna ocupada en explicarle las costumbres de su pueblo, Gil-galad aprovechó para sentarse junto a ella en el diván. Fue un alivio ver que aquella vez no lo evitó, ni siquiera se movió del sitio.

-En cuanto al matrimonio-continuó ella aparentando serenidad-, sobre todo entre la nobleza, es una manera de aunar intereses entre las familias poderosas. Los que se casan por amor son minoría, mis padres entre ellos.

-Ya.-eso sí lo había oído, en su juventud, cuando aún no llevaba sobre sus hombros la carga de regir el destino de todos los Noldor, y actuaba como emisario de Círdan ante las tribus de Hombres que poblaban la costa de Beleriand. Se arrellanó en su lado del diván, esperando a que Elenna retomase su explicación, ahora que alcanzaba el punto más interesante-¿Entonces, cuál es el problema entre Isilmë y Elatan? Se quieren, y es evidente que también se desean.

-Son muy jóvenes.-Elenna suspiró, como recordando algo-El problema es que a nosotros nos llega el despertar del deseo mucho antes de la edad que se considera apropiada para casarse.-se puso aún más colorada-Todos hemos hecho alguna vez lo mismo que Isilmë, hasta contar con un pretendiente serio, al menos.

-¿De verdad?-Gil-galad la miró, incrédulo y algo desorientado. ¿Por qué iba a alguien a querer entregarse a una persona a quien no amaba?

-Bueno…-Elenna tragó saliva. No sabía cómo explicar algo que para ella era tan habitual-En nuestra tierra, las relaciones prematrimoniales, aunque no oficialmente aceptadas, son generalmente toleradas. Ilúvatar nos dio la vida para que pudiésemos disfrutarla, y ya que nuestras vidas son cortas… tratamos de aprovecharlas al máximo.

-¿Y qué pasa con los hijos que puedan nacer fuera del matrimonio?-inquirió Gil-galad, cada vez más desorientado. No sabía nada de ese aspecto; creía que los Edain habían adoptado las costumbres de los Eldar, más refinadas que las suyas, cuando las dos razas comenzaron a convivir. Pero siendo dos pueblos tan diferentes, ciertos asuntos debían ajustarse a su manera de ver las cosas.

-No suele haberlos.-explicó Elenna con una ligera sonrisa-Y si los hay, la madre suele criarlos, aunque el padre tiene la obligación de proporcionarles los medios para subsistir.

-¿Y cómo es eso posible?-Gil-galad alzó las cejas. En su raza ni siquiera se contemplaba la posibilidad de poder evitar la concepción, pues cuando ocurría generalmente era deseada por ambos padres.

-Hay varias maneras.-replicó Elenna con una risita-Existen ciertas… hierbas, y también otros métodos menos… sofisticados.

-Parece que eres toda una experta.-bromeó él, sonriendo, aliviado por tener de vuelta a la joven alegre y despreocupada que conocía. Entendía que si para ellos era posible mantener relaciones sin amor, habrían encontrado alguna forma de evitar las consecuencias indeseadas.

-Bueno…-Elenna retomó el libro y trató de ocultar su rubor detrás de él-ya sabes, en nuestras fiestas hay mucho alcohol y bueno… cuando eres joven no piensas demasiado en lo que haces.

-Oh. Ya veo.-asintió él. La dejó un rato volver a enfrascarse en la lectura, con las mejillas ligeramente coloradas, mientras meditaba sobre lo que ella había dicho. Nunca, hasta ese momento, había sido tan consciente de que la vida de Elenna tenía una fecha de finalización. Y por ello podía comprender su afán, y el de toda su raza, de disfrutar al máximo los buenos momentos, pues tal y como había quedado demostrado por el terremoto, nunca duraban mucho.

Por otro lado, tampoco estaba tan mal esa teoría que tenían sobre la diferencia entre amor y deseo. A pesar de que entre los Elfos era más común buscar alguien afín espiritualmente, no se podía negar que nunca hubieran sentido la necesidad de sentir otro cuerpo, de entregarse a los placeres de la carne. Como líder de un pueblo en el exilio, sabía lo que había supuesto para su gente estar lejos de la vigilancia y la estricta moralidad de los Valar. Conocía más de un caso en los que había habido unión sin amor, o sin matrimonio. Incluso en su propia familia.

De manera que decidió que si quería ganarse a Elenna completamente, tendría que empezar a familiarizarse con sus costumbres. Ya era inútil negar que la deseaba, como ella no podía ocultar la necesidad que tenía de tocarlo cuando lo tenía cerca. Resultaba obvio, por la manera en la que retrocedía ante su avance, temerosa de hacer algún movimiento que delatara sus sentimientos. Tenía que pillarla por sorpresa. Como al descuido, apoyó el brazo sobre el respaldo del diván, por encima de los hombros de ella.

-¿Sucede algo?-Elenna levantó la vista del libro, con aire inocente, pero no pudo engañarlo. Sintió su nerviosismo, su lucha interna.

-No, nada.-sonriendo, Gil-galad acortó un poco la distancia entre ellos. Los hombros de la joven se tensaron visiblemente. Hacía un rato que había dejado de leer, pues miraba la página fijamente, como queriendo abrir un agujero a través del pergamino. Aprovechando su concentración, Gil-galad alzó una mano y acarició el cabello de Elenna suavemente, pensativo, sopesando cuál debería ser su siguiente paso, cuando escuchó unos pasos apresurados en la galería. Se volvió.

-Meletyalda.-Vorondil hizo una rígida reverencia.

-¿Qué sucede, Vorondil?-el rey se puso en pie y alisó disimuladamente su túnica.

-Acaba de llegar uno de los centinelas del Faro.-explicó el capitán. Al ver la cabeza de Elenna, curiosa, asomar por el respaldo del diván, frunció los labios-Han avistado barcos de Númenor. Al parecer, vienen hacia aquí.

-¿De Númenor?-Gil-galad enarcó una ceja. Las terribles imágenes que veía en sus presagios no dejaban adivinar que alguien hubiera podido sobrevivir a aquella destrucción.

-Cuatro barcos.-siguió Vorondil, visiblemente tenso-No se han atrevido a detenerlos, pues como sabéis no cuentan con fuerzas suficientes.

-Es cierto.-asintió el rey-Entonces tendremos que esperar a que se acerquen a la costa. ¿Cuánto hace que los vieron por primera vez?

-Cinco días.

-Ya deben de estar cerca. Enviad un mensaje a Círdan.-el capitán asintió, como dando a entender que ya había previsto aquello. Gil-galad sonrió ligeramente, mientras calculaba cómo y dónde situar sus defensas-Quiero a la guardia de la ciudad en todas las vías de acceso al puerto. Que procuren no llevar las armas muy visibles. Y arqueros en la primera línea de casas. Si quieren parlamentar, los recibiremos, pero si no…-dejó la frase en el aire, pero Vorondil lo entendió a la perfección. No en vano había liderado la infantería y la guardia de Forlond durante los últimos dos milenios.

-¿Y qué haremos nosotros?-Elenna se había puesto pálida. Probablemente, al igual que él, pensaba que si alguien había sobrevivido, no sería su padre. Ar-Pharazôn contaba con una flota mucho mejor, en su condición de rey.

-Esperar.

* * *

_Aquí tenéis la caída de Númenor desde el otro lado del mar, según mi propia version :P. Espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendo, pues la primera parte llevaba escrita hace mucho tiempo. El final sea tal vez un poco brusco, pero me da pie a traer a personajes que el público lleva tiempo pidiendo, y a quienes personalmente tengo muchas ganas de darles voz. _

_También tenéis una pequeña explicación de mi teoría sobre las costumbres de los Dúnedain. Sí, son la raza más noble de entre los Hombres, pero no dejan de ser humanos por eso. Y si habéis leído el Silmarillion, veréis que sus ancestros son en cierta manera algo más rústicos que los Elfos, y había muy pocos lugares donde convivieran todos mezclados. Así que seguramente algo aprenderían, pero perdurarían muchas de sus propias costumbres, como los festivales númenóreanos que no se coinciden totalmente con los élficos, o el culto sólo a Ilúvatar y no a los Valar. _

_Ya os he aburrido bastante, ¿no? si alguien quiere dar su opinión en el tema, estaré encantada de escucharos :D_

_Un saludo_


	10. Endorenna utúlien

_Hola a todos. Espero que la espera (valga la redundancia…) no se os haya hecho muy larga. He tenido que pensar y repensar el capítulo hasta que he conseguido darle el toque que quería. Espero que os guste y me deis tiempo para preparar el siguiente :P. Un saludo y gracias por seguir ahí, una vez más._

_Roxana:__ me alegro de que lo entiendas. Lo que quiero dejar claro es que a los Hombres nadie les dijo qué hacer ni cómo organizarse; heredaron algunas costumbres de los Elfos con los que convivieron, pero muchas otras terminaron siendo propias. De todos modos, cuando quieras me pasas tu mail y lo discutimos más a fondo ;) Un abrazo y gracias por leer y comentar._

_Amaral:__ Llegó el Akallabêth, sí. Confieso que para mí es la historia más triste que Tolkien escribió. Y lo que sigue no será alegre, precisamente… Claro que Isilmë se apresuró, pero como todos nosotros tiene derecho a cometer sus propios errores. No quisiera escribir el típico fic en el que todo es fácil y maravilloso y todo les sale bien a todos. Por cierto que no puedo ver tu correo, si quieres escríbelo en un review separando lo que vaya antes del y después, y en cuanto lo lea lo borraré. Gracias por leer y comentar, un abrazo y cuídate tú también :)._

* * *

Los informes de los exploradores llegaron en un goteo continuo a lo largo de toda la tarde y parte de la noche, portando noticias de navíos de velas tan negras como el cielo sobre sus cabezas. Cuanto más se acercaban, más podía sentir la intranquilidad, como si Elenna también poseyera el don del rey de percibir los sentimientos de los demás. Al fin, ya cerca del alba y sin haber podido pegar ojo, se levantó de la cama.

Ocupaba la misma habitación que en la primera visita, y parecía que durante aquellos años nadie hubiera tocado ni una sola mota de polvo. Elenna sospechaba que el rey había tenido algo que ver en ello, pero prefería no pensarlo. Su equipaje seguía tirado a los pies de su cama; por encima de una camisa de lino suave se puso unas prendas de cuero desgastadas por el uso, y sobre ellas se ajustó la cota de malla. No sabía qué iba a suceder, pero sentía que todo su entrenamiento había sido para una ocasión como aquella. Por encima de la cota se puso una sencilla túnica verde; no le pareció prudente lucir la divisa de su padre, pues si se trataba de los restos de la flota de Pharazôn, llevar la túnica de las estrellas sería como pintarse una diana encima.

Justo cuando se estaba calzando las botas escuchó unos leves toques en la puerta. Gruñó algo que esperó que sonara como una invitación a entrar, y al cabo de un instante se encontró con Isilmë, Elatan y Calion, con aspecto de no haber dormido mucho más que ella. Los tres llevaban cota de malla, pero de lejos Elatan era el que más cómo parecía con ella. Isilmë la llevaba con serena dignidad, consciente de la necesidad de ir protegida, y a Calion la suya le iba un poco grande. Tampoco parecía acostumbrado al peso extra, pues se removía inquieto. Elenna le dirigió un amago de sonrisa.

-¿Aún no sabemos nada?-preguntó Elatan con la voz ligeramente ronca.

-Unas pocas horas más…-murmuró Elenna con un hilo de voz. Se abrochó el cinto, y al sentir el peso de la espada y el puñal se sintió un poco más segura. Si iba a morir, al menos no moriría con las manos vacías.

-Puede…-aventuró Isilmë-que no sea Pharazôn…-ante las miradas incrédulas de los otros tres, bajó la vista. Se puso a juguetear con una de las flechas del carcaj que llevaba a la espalda; no le gustaban las espadas, pero su puntería era prodigiosa para no haber recibido nunca entrenamiento adecuado.-Bueno… ya sabéis lo que piensa de los Elfos. No veo por qué…

-Para acabar con ellos.-sentenció Elatan, sin dejarla terminar.

-Es lo que teme el rey.-asintió Calion.

-Lo sé.-insistió la doncella-Es sólo… si son de los nuestros… tal vez los intimiden con todo el ejército y todo…

-No va a sacar todo el ejército al puerto.-replicó Elatan con fastidio-No es tan idiota.

Elenna suspiró, presintiendo el comienzo de otra pelea, y salió a la terraza, incapaz de soportar tanta tensión. Afuera amanecía ya sobre el palacio; a pesar de las nubes, el negro de la noche iba dejando paso a un mundo de tonalidades de gris. Calion la siguió, aliviado por tener una excusa para evitar ser incómodo testigo de otra discusión.

-¿Dónde están los demás?-preguntó ella, con los ojos clavados en el pedazo de mar visible desde allí. El agua comenzaba a tornarse ligeramente azul, pero aún no había rastro de los barcos.

-Con Mardil, en su taller.-explicó el chico, jugueteando nervioso con el broche de su capa-Tenía algunas armas sueltas por allí, y está buscando algo que le vaya bien a todo el mundo.

-Bien.-nada más recibir la noticia, el joven herrero se había consagrado a la tarea de proveer a los suyos de armas apropiadas. Por supuesto que lo que hacían sus maestros era mucho más ligero y resistente, pero también más adaptado al temperamento y a las artes de combate de los Eldar, bastante diferentes de las de los Dúnedain, como Elenna había tenido ocasión de comprobar. Se arrebujó en su capa, y durante un rato permanecieron en silencio. Sólo se oían, amortiguadas, las voces airadas de Isilmë y Elatan, enzarzados, cómo no, en una de sus interminables peleas.

-¿Se hartarán algún día?-murmuró Calion, con la vista fija en sus manos. Elenna suspiró.

-Es su manera de descargar la tensión, supongo.-se encogió de hombros-¿No lo sientes?-a pesar del inminente amanecer, el aire parecía gris, como presagio de algo terrible que estaba por llegar. Calion asintió levemente.

-Es como la calma tensa antes de una tormenta.-musitó, mirando el mar inmóvil.

-¡No te soporto!-el grito de Isilmë los sobresaltó a ambos. La doncella irrumpió en la terraza, con el rostro colorado de furia y los ojos brillantes-¡No consiento que me hables así! ¡No tienes derecho a…

-¿A qué?-Elatan la siguió, con la mano en el pomo de su espada, desafiante-Mardil sí que tiene derecho, a pesar de que digas que no le amas. En cambio yo…

-Chicos…-los interrumpió Calion con un hilo de voz. Elenna retrocedió y se apoyó contra la pared, hasta confundirse con las sombras grises, tratando de evadirse de los sonidos de la pelea.

-¿Tú qué?-Isilmë apretó los puños-¡Que yo sepa, hasta que Mardil lo hizo, nunca demostraste interés!

-Ya sabes a dónde te conduce ese camino, ¿verdad?-Elatan la ignoró-Empiezas por un amigo al que le gustas, y terminas en…

-Chicos…-repitió Calion, aferrándose a la balaustrada de mármol, con la mirada fija en el golfo.

-¿Dónde?-Isilmë alzó el puño-¡No te atrevas a decirlo, Elatan, o te juro que te atravesaré la garganta con una flecha!

-¿Qué pasa, no te gusta la verdad?-se burló Elatan-Si ya sabes cómo acaban esas cosas… empiezas acostándote con alguien a quien no amas y luego… te compadezco.

-¿Me compadeces?-Isilmë abrió unos ojos como platos-¡Pues ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer la próxima Erulaitalë!

-Chicos…-la tercera vez, Elenna percibió el tono de urgencia en la voz del muchacho, y se acercó a la balaustrada. Entornó los ojos para ver donde señalaba Calion.

-¿Qué?-inquirió Elatan a sus espaldas. Oyeron a Isilmë gruñir y soltar el arco, y luego nada más.

-Barcos.-murmuró Elenna-Ya están aquí.-había distinguido en la tenue luz del alba la silueta de cinco altos navíos númenóreanos. Se volvió hacia los otros dos.-Chicos…

Se giró justo a tiempo para ver cómo Isilmë cruzaba la distancia que la separaba de Elatan de dos enérgicos pasos. Ante las miradas atónitas de los otros dos, cogió al chico del cuello de la túnica, lo atrajo hacia sí e hizo callar sus protestas con un beso más bien brusco.

-Eh… chicos…-Elenna carraspeó-¿Podríais… no sé… dejarlo para más tarde?-no parecieron escucharla, concentrados en no despegarse mientras sus manos se buscaban entre los pliegues de la ropa.-Isilmë, Elatan-insistió Elenna con voz más firme-ya vienen, por favor…

-¿Qué?-Isilmë consiguió apartarse por fin, tan ruborizada que su rostro emitía calor. Se giró lo justo para ver las velas negras perfiladas contra el horizonte, avanzando amenazadoras hacia el puerto de Forlond-Oh… oh, oh no...-con el corazón en un puño, los cuatro exiliados contemplaron la pequeña flota, que se acercaba rodeada de una sombra que ya extendía sus dedos hacia ellos.

Varios niveles por debajo de donde los cuatro númenóreanos trataban de controlar su ansiedad, en la armería, Glorfindel se afanaba en ajustarle la armadura a su rey. No era una tarea que el capitán de la guardia y consejero personal de Gil-galad tuviera que realizar, pero el risueño noldo lo hacía de buena gana.

-¿Has informado a Elrond?-preguntó mientras cerraba uno a uno los remaches de la exquisita coraza dorada. Gil-galad asintió.

-Envié a Gildor en cuanto tuvimos los primeros informes.-explicó, alzando el brazo izquierdo por encima de su cabeza para que Glorfindel pudiera terminar con la coraza-Tiene órdenes de prepararse en caso de que tuviera que acudir en nuestra ayuda.

-Eso le encantará.-bromeó Glorfindel. Todo Lindon conocía la aversión del Señor de Imladris hacia las batallas y confrontaciones de cualquier tipo. Elrond no tenía nada del carácter impulsivo y belicoso de los Noldor, ni de la agresiva pasión de los Hombres, y habiendo presenciado tanta muerte y destrucción de niño, nunca se acostumbraría a tener que marchar en la vanguardia del ejército del rey.

-Por esta vez-dijo Gil-galad, cerrando los broches de acero esmaltado que sujetaban su manto azul a la armadura-le permito quedarse en la retaguardia. Pero-se volvió hacia su capitán con un brillo burlón en los ojos-eso te deja a ti una tarea más tediosa que la de ajustarme la armadura, me temo.

-¿Cuál?-Glorfindel abrió los ojos azul claro fingiendo inocencia. Le tendió la corona. Gil-galad se la ajustó sobre su cabello azabache antes de contestar.

-Tendrás que ocupar el lugar de Elrond-dijo con una sonrisita, poniendo en las manos del capitán un asta de fresno envuelto en un lienzo azul-como mi heraldo.

-Oh…

-Meletyalda-los dos se volvieron. En lo alto de las escaleras asomó la cabeza de Vorondil, a cuyo cargo había quedado la disposición de las tropas en el puerto-ya están cerca.

-Estamos listos.-Gil-galad tomó a Aiglos, y escoltado por sus dos capitanes se encaminó al puerto.

En los muelles los esperaban ya Erestor y los demás consejeros, todos ataviados para la batalla, preparados para lo peor. Y detrás de una línea de lanceros de Gondolin, semioculta bajo la capa gris, Gil-galad descubrió el semblante pálido de Elenna. A su lado, Elatan e Isilmë tenían las manos enlazadas. El rey sonrió al verlos y se aprestó a posicionarse en el muelle más grande, el único que podría dar cabida a los enormes buques de Númenor.

Y después, silencio. Toda la ciudad parecía contener la respiración. Glorfindel sostenía su estandarte tan quieto y callado como una estatua, algo muy poco habitual en él. Gil-galad cerró los ojos y se llevó a Vilya a los labios, buscando…

Su mente tardó muy poco en dar con lo que buscaba: aquella terrible sensación de angustia, tan clara que podía contar a cada miembro de la tripulación de cada barco de los Dúnedain, y su jerarquía en el mismo. Tenían mucho miedo.

Pero no fue el miedo lo que hizo que Gil-galad apartara el anillo de un respingo. Un profundo dolor, una tristeza tan honda como el abismo que decían, se había tragado a su isla, emanaba de la pequeña flota. Y había algo que no encajaba en las enseñas que enarbolaban en sus velas negras. Los dibujos eran de plata, no dorados. A pocos pasos detrás de él, alguien más debió de darse cuenta, pues escuchó a los Dúnedain hablar en susurros.

El silencio se hizo aún más denso a medida que el primero de los barcos enfilaba la boca del puerto. Ayudado por dos centenares de remos, avanzó pesadamente hasta situarse de costado junto al muelle. A la derecha de Gil-galad, Glorfindel soltó una mano del asta del estandarte y se la llevó al pomo de su espada, alerta. A su espalda, algunos de sus guardias hicieron lo mismo. Del enorme buque emergió una escalera, que chocó contra el muelle con un ruido sordo. Sobre sus cabezas, cincuenta arcos se tensaron y apuntaron al primer hombre que descendía ya del barco. Sorprendentemente alto incluso para su raza, se cubría con una capa gris similar a las de los jóvenes Dúnedain que ya se habían exiliado. En el jubón que se adivinaba bajo el manto se veía el mismo emblema que en el estandarte que portaba uno de sus hombres: siete estrellas sobre campo de sable. Reconoció aquel emblema: el señorío de Andúnië. El dúnadan hincó una rodilla en tierra, y su tripulación al completo lo imitó.

-Salve, Gil-galad, rey de Lindon y de los Noldor en Endor.- pronunció el extraño en quenya con un levísimo rastro de acento adûnaico. Alzó la cabeza y se descubrió el rostro, y a espaldas de Gil-galad Elenna ahogó una exclamación. Los rasgos le resultaron familiares; le recordaron vagamente a Amandil, el último señor de Andúnië, pero el hombre que tenía ante sí debía de ser varias décadas más joven, pues apenas unas pocas hebras plateadas salpicaban su cabello negro. La pena y el dolor se habían grabado a fuego en sus ojos grises, unos ojos que Gil-galad ya había visto antes.-Mi nombre es Elendil, hijo de Amandil de Andúnië, y del Gran Mar llego a la Tierra Media, para hacer de esta tierra mi morada y la de mis descendientes hasta el fin del mundo.

Gil-galad sonrió ante la elocuencia de las palabras del señor númenóreano. Le tendió una mano en un gesto de amistad para ayudarlo a incorporarse.

-Sed bienvenido a mi reino, señor Elendil.-no sin cierto asombro, comprobó que el hombre le sacaba un palmo y medio en estatura; de hecho, sobrepasaba a todos los presentes. Gil-galad era consciente de que los Dúnedain eran más altos que el resto de los mortales, signo de su noble linaje. Sin embargo, él siempre se había considerado muy alto para su raza, tan alto al menos como decían que su padre había sido.-Habláis de estableceros a este lado de mar ¿es que vuestra hermosa patria ha sufrido algún daño?-una mirada le bastó para saber qué había ocurrido exactamente. Los cuatro barcos que el nuevo señor de Andúnië había conducido al otro lado del Belegaer estaban repletos de rostros ensombrecidos, tristes por el horrible final de su querida isla.

-Númenor ya no existe.-confirmó Elendil en un tono que pretendía ser neutro-Nuestro rey partió al Oeste a desafiar a los Poderes y… no sabemos qué sucedió, pero suponemos que no debió de sentarles muy bien.-aunque mantenía una postura erguida y orgullosa, Gil-galad no pudo dejar de percatarse de que los ojos de Elendil buscaban algo entre la multitud.

-Ya veo.-asintió el rey cortésmente-Estaréis agotados del viaje, imagino. Si tenéis la amabilidad de acompañarme a palacio… me gustaría mucho oír lo que tengáis que contar.-miró de reojo a Erestor y prosiguió-Estoy seguro de que podremos idear alguna manera de acogeros, a vos y a vuestro pueblo, hasta que decidáis qué camino tomar.

-Eso no será necesario, majestad.-Elendil negó con la cabeza-Podremos dormir en los barcos. Lo único que he venido a pediros es consejo.

-Me halagáis.-sonrió Gil-galad afablemente-Mas permitid que al menos a vos y vuestra escolta os acojamos en palacio. No creo que me equivoque-continuó, girándose-si me atrevo a decir que no querréis estar lejos de vuestra hija, ¿verdad?

Sólo al comprender las implicaciones de aquella frase abandonó Elendil su máscara de impasibilidad. Apartó la vista y buscó entre la gente, a tiempo para ver a Elenna emerger entre los guardias al lado de Gil-galad, quien le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice. Elendil sonrió también, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada su hija se arrojó a sus brazos, con tanto ímpetu que se escuchó un ligero tintineo metálico. Detrás de ella, los demás disolvieron la formación para buscar en los abrazos de sus familias en calor del hogar perdido.

-¿Estás bien?-Elendil acarició la cabeza de su hija contra su pecho.

-Muy bien…-no hizo falta que Elenna se apartara para saber que estaba llorando, liberada por fin de la tensión-He pasado… tanto miedo…-se le quebró la voz. Nunca hasta ese momento había parecido tan vulnerable, tan frágil… incluyendo que entre los brazos de su padre parecía más pequeña.

-Ya lo sé.-Elendil la apartó, sonriendo sinceramente por primera vez-Yo también.

-Creo-terció Gil-galad sin perder la sonrisa ante la escena-que esto lo arregla todo ¿no os parece?

Se reunieron en el gran salón en la planta baja del palacio, en torno a la enorme mesa de roble. Elendil tan sólo escogió a un puñado de sus hombres para que lo acompañaran; los más cercanos, supuso Gil-galad. Por su parte, a él lo acompañaba Glorfindel, como siempre, y unos cuantos de sus consejeros. Vorondil se quedó en la puerta con la excusa de guardar los accesos, pero al rey no se le escapó el gesto de incomodidad del capitán ante la numerosa hueste de los Dúnedain presente en su ciudad.

Mientras su padre intercambiaba los pertinentes saludos con la corte del rey, Elenna tomó asiento a su izquierda, junto a un hombre alto de cabello corto y ligeramente ondulado. En los rasgos de ambos estaba escrito el parentesco que guardaban, que quedó confirmado cuando la joven se inclinó para preguntarle algo.

-¿Y mi abuelo?

-Tu padre te lo dirá, sobrina.-el hombre hizo un gesto señalando a Elendil, que acababa de ocupar su asiento como invitado de honor del rey.

-Ahora lo sabrás.-dijo en voz baja antes de volverse a Gil-galad-Permitidme que os presente, majestad, a Voronwë, mi consejero y amigo más leal.

-También soy su cuñado.-sonrió Voronwë, inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto, cortés-Es un honor estar aquí hoy, majestad.

-El honor es mío. Hacía años que no recibíamos una delegación tan numerosa de Númenor.-replicó Gil-galad en tono afable-Bien, señor Elendil.-dos asientos a su derecha, Erestor alisó un pergamino y mojó una pluma en el tintero, listo para tomar nota de todo lo que se contara en aquella reunión.-Me gustaría escuchar la historia desde el principio, si sois tan amable.

-Supongo que conocéis lo que ocurría en Númenor bajo el reinado de Ar-Pharazôn.-replicó Elendil-Mi hija os lo habrá contado.

-Así es.

-Entonces sabréis que la influencia de Sauron sobre nuestro rey ha ido creciendo…-ante la sola mención del maia, todos los Dúnedain presentes se estremecieron-hasta conseguir erigirse como su consejero personal. Podríamos decir que en realidad era él quien gobernaba por medio de Pharazôn.

-Eso tengo entendido.-asintió Gil-galad-Proseguid, por favor.

-También estaréis al corriente de la persecución que hemos sufrido-Elendil se acomodó en su asiento-a manos de los Hombres del Rey, aquellos quienes en vez de renegar de Ilúvatar y codiciar el don que otorgó a la Hermosa Gente, preferimos mantener nuestra amistad con vuestro pueblo. Pero la paranoia de nuestro rey alcanzó un extremo que nunca habíamos imaginado: propuso un ataque sobre Valinor, para recuperar lo que según él, nos pertenece también a nosotros.

-Menuda ridiculez.-murmuró Glorfindel-Como si pudiéramos siquiera soñar con enfrentarnos a los Valar y salir victoriosos.

-Ya lo veis, mis señores-asintió Elendil-que la soberbia de Pharazôn no tenía límites. Hará algo más de dos semanas que toda la flota del rey puso rumbo al Oeste… para no regresar.

-¿Y cómo fue eso?-Galdor, que asistía a esa reunión como representante de los Teleri, se inclinó sobre la mesa con mucho interés. Nunca había navegado en torno a la hermosa isla de los Hombres del Oeste.

-Lo ignoramos. Pero suponemos que la ola que lo arrasó todo también se los llevó a ellos.-explicó Elendil con gesto torvo-Por orden de mi padre, yo permanecí en Rómenna con nuestra gente. Él… se aventuró al Oeste, con la esperanza de arribar al Reino Bendecido antes que nuestro rey y poder interceder ante los Valar.

-Y no lo consiguió, ¿verdad?-inquirió Elenna con ansiedad. Por cuestión de protocolo, se aferraba al brazo de su tío, permitiendo que Elendil continuara su relato.

-No lo sabemos. Él tampoco regresó…-Elendil apretó los labios-Pero la ola nos arrastró a nosotros hacia el este, antes de que el mar se abriera y…-respiró hondo e intentó continuar. Elenna se cubrió el rostro con las manos. A su espalda, Elatan se puso pálido.

-Númenor desapareció bajo las aguas.-terminó Voronwë con voz más calmada-Ya no existe. Akallabêth, la llamamos ahora, La Sepultada.

-Eso… es una noticia terrible.-dijo Gil-galad después de un largo silencio-¿Qué fue de vuestros hijos?

-Mi flota se dividió en dos en mitad de la tempestad.-Elendil recuperó la voz-Sé de buena fuente que Isildur y Anárion se dirigen hacia las colonias que tenemos en Pelargir, con parte de mi pueblo. Se establecerán allí un tiempo y esperarán instrucciones mías.

Hubo un silencio, mientras todos los asistentes digerían la información. Para Gil-galad supuso la confirmación de sus peores presagios. Ahora se encontraba en la tesitura de ofrecerle su ayuda a Elendil sin que su pueblo se molestara por ello; ya había bastantes reticencias hacia los Hombres como para animarlos a instalarse entre ellos alegremente. Pero no podía abandonarlos a su suerte.

-Os agradezco la información, mi señor.-le dijo a Elendil con amabilidad-Sé que ha sido duro volver a revivir todo el dolor y el miedo que habréis pasado. A cambio, os ofrecemos nuestro apoyo en todo lo que consideréis necesario.

-Bueno.-Elendil se aclaró la garganta-Buscamos un lugar donde establecernos; ya que nos hemos quedado sin hogar… necesitamos encontrar uno. Pero el otoño se acerca, y aunque es evidente que no podemos invadiros la ciudad… tal vez haya algún lugar que consideréis adecuado para un asentamiento puntual.

-Es posible.-Gil-galad pensó su respuesta un momento-Lo consideraré detenidamente. Entre tanto, permitidme ofreceros mi hospitalidad, como superviviente… y alguien que se ha mantenido fiel pese a la adversidad.

-Os lo agradezco de corazón, majestad.-con esas palabras se dio por concluida la reunión.

El sol estaba ya alto cuando por fin Elenna tuvo un rato para informar en privado a su padre de todo lo acontecido en aquellos dos años lejos de casa. Organizar a los suyos había llevado sorprendentemente poco tiempo; y ahora que no tenía por qué responsabilizarse de nadie, que Elendil estaba allí para tomar el mando, se sintió aliviada.

Su tío se quedó en el puerto, revisando las provisiones y tratando de organizarse para llevar, al día siguiente, a la pequeña flota hacia la colonia. Lo primordial, en eso habían estado de acuerdo los tres, era reunirse. Y por mucho que Gil-galad les hubiese ofrecido quedarse todo el tiempo que estimasen necesario, Elenna conocía la opinión que algunos de los súbditos del rey noldo tenían sobre los mortales. Su padre había coincidido en que lo mejor sería darles unos cuantos días para ir haciéndose a la idea de que en adelante, rondarían mucho por allí.

Elendil también se había pasado el resto de la mañana en el puerto, de modo que Elenna tuvo que postergar el momento de explicarle todo lo que había conseguido llevar adelante. Entretanto, se aseguró de que los jóvenes que debía tener a su cargo, los que optaron por permanecer en Forlond para intentar aprender algo de los Elfos, se reencontrasen también con sus familias. Si había algo que los ayudaría a sobrellevar el dolor de la terrible pérdida, sería estar todos juntos. Había sido la división provocada por Sauron lo que había llevado a Númenor al desastre; de modo que su fuerza radicaría en presentar un frente unido a todo lo que se les pusiera por delante.

Con cierta desgana, depositó sobre la mesa de la salita una jarra de cerveza fría. No podía enfrentarse aún a la mirada escrutadora de Gil-galad, de manera que optó por aquel saloncito, en las estancias que el rey le había asignado a su padre, a salvo de las miradas de compasión de los Elfos. Quería poder lamerse las heridas en la intimidad, poder abandonarse por una vez a la desesperación. Habían luchado tanto para devolver a la isla y a su gente al camino recto… y habían perdido.

Apoyada en el ventanal, observó la silueta familiar de los buques númenóreanos, pensados para viajes de larga distancia como aquel. No pudo evitar una punzada de nostalgia al recordar el puerto de Andúnië, donde como en Forlond, se mezclaban sus barcos y los de los Elfos, en días más felices. Luego habían llegado los tiempos de la clandestinidad y del terror. El miedo a que la arrancaran de los brazos de su familia como le arrancaron a su madre. Y Elenna, que siempre se había considerado afortunada por contarse entre la raza de los Hombres del Oeste, bendecidos con la capacidad de poder abandonar la vida cuando lo desearan, se encontró temiendo a la muerte que parecía acechar en cada esquina.

Y aún así… sintió el sabor amargo de la pérdida en la garganta. No era justo. Era un castigo desproporcionado y terrible a un pueblo que tan sólo había cometido el pecado de sentirse abandonado y perdido. Si en vez de reprenderlos los Valar los hubiesen escuchado… una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla al pensar en su abuelo. Seguro que Amandil pensaba lo mismo cuando se embarcó. Que conocía las palabras para persuadirlos de que aún quedaba bondad en el corazón de los Hombres. Aunque después de todo lo que había visto en Rómenna, Elenna no estaba muy segura de ello.

Lloraba en silencio, con las manos crispadas a los costados, cuando el ruido de la puerta anunció la llegada de su padre. Elenna se dio la vuelta y se las enjugó en la manga de la túnica.

-Lo… lo siento-se excusó, tratando de recomponerse. Sabía que no debía mostrar debilidad ante su pueblo; ellos habían presenciado el dantesco espectáculo de ver a su patria hundirse en el mar, no necesitaban que se lo recordarse-es que… es…-Elendil no la dejó continuar. Depositó con cuidado un montón de pergaminos sobre una mesita junto a la puerta, y atravesando la habitación a zancadas, fue a rodearle los hombros con un brazo a su hija. Permanecieron en silencio un rato, mientras ella trataba de calmarse.

-Ha sido muy duro para todos.-dijo Elendil al fin con aire distraído-Primero fue la ola… y luego el viento, el mar abriéndose ante nuestros ojos… No es algo fácil de olvidar. No tienes por qué fingir que no te afecta.

-Lo sé.-asintió Elenna con la voz tomada-Nosotros también lo vimos… en sueños.

-¿Lo soñasteis?-inquirió Elendil con interés. Elenna asintió con la cabeza-Eso sí que es curioso…-siguió a su hija hasta la mesa, donde aquella espesa sopa de marisco al estilo Teleri los aguardaba pacientemente.

-En los últimos días-explicó su padre, sirviéndose un poco de cerveza-yo también soñé con la ola... Supuse que no era más que una representación de mis temores pero…

Elenna negó con la cabeza.

-Gil-galad también lo había visto.

-Oh. Así que es cierto lo que dicen.-los rumores sobre el don del rey habían alcanzado también a Númenor, hacía ya varios siglos. Elenna asintió.

-También puede ver lo que piensas-añadió-así que te aconsejo que tengas cuidado la próxima vez que te entrevistes con él.

-Hum.-Elendil se rascó la barbilla sin afeitar-Lo tendré en cuenta.

Hubo un silencio mientras daban cuenta de la comida.

-Y aparte de esos… detalles, ¿qué opinión te merece nuestro ilustre anfitrión?-Elendil miró a su hija, inquisitivo, con unos ojos grises que se veían reflejados en otro par idéntico.

-Lo considero… leal.-Elenna procuró elegir cuidadosamente las palabras-De fiar. Nos ayudará en lo que necesitemos.

-¿Incluso aunque lo que necesitemos sean tierras?-Elendil enarcó una ceja-Que probablemente tendrá que cedernos de las suyas.

-No creo que haya ningún problema.-explicó Elenna, adoptando el tono de una estudiante aplicada-Entre Lindon e Imladris hay cientos de millas que aunque considera dentro de su área de influencia, están totalmente deshabitadas. Pero…-arrugó el entrecejo, confusa-¿No vamos a ir a Pelargir? Con Isildur y Anárion...

-Demasiada gente,-dijo Elendil-moviéndose demasiado despacio, durante demasiado tiempo. Seríamos la presa perfecta. Sauron no tendría más que rematar la jugada.

-¿Sauron?-Elenna pareció aún más confundida-Pero si he oído que se hundió con Númenor…

-Se hundió, sí, pero un maia no puede morir.-Elendil suspiró-Están ligados a esta tierra y a su destino, igual que los Eldar.

-Oh.-Elenna se mordió el labio; había pasado por alto aquel detalle-Es cierto. Pero entonces…-se removió en la silla, inquieta-¿Crees… crees que vendrá a por nosotros?

-No me cabe la menor duda.-Elendil se puso en pie y caminó hacia la ventana; Elenna se fijó en que cojeaba ligeramente al andar-No sé qué habrá sido de él; qué aspecto tendrá ahora, ni siquiera si tendrá cuerpo. Pero estoy seguro-se volvió hacia su hija con gesto torvo-de que querrá terminar el trabajo. Que precisamente nosotros nos hayamos salvado…

-Cuando era a nosotros a quienes quería destruir en realidad.-asintió Elenna desde la silla. Resultaba reconfortante que su padre compartiera con ella sus pensamientos, igual que antes. Al menos había pequeñas cosas que nunca cambiarían.

-Exactamente. Estará furioso.-confirmó Elendil-De todos modos, espero que el cataclismo de Númenor lo deje fuera de combate al menos por un tiempo. El suficiente para poder organizarnos.

-¿Por eso me enviasteis a Lindon?-Elenna empezaba a comprender-El abuelo y tú… pensasteis que convenía ganarnos la amistad de Gil-galad. ¿No es cierto?-su padre asintió-Pero no es su guerra. Es nuestro problema.

-No del todo. Al fin y al cabo, lleva toda esta Edad intentando destruirlo a él.-Elendil sonrió ligeramente-Gil-galad sabe que llegará el día en que lance el ataque definitivo; aliarnos no sólo nos conviene a nosotros, también a él.

-Sí.-no sabía qué más decir. Empezaba a entender el papel que ella había representado, aún sin saberlo, en los planes de su padre y su abuelo. Todo empezaba a cobrar sentido.

-Zarparemos a primera hora.-dijo Elendil después de un silencio, volviéndose a contemplar el puerto por una esquina del ventanal-Te aconsejo que vayas a disponerlo todo para que pueda ser así. Avisa a tus chiquillos; al fin y al cabo, te respetan ¿no es así?

-Eso creo.-Elenna se levantó para irse. La conversación había terminado. Sabía que por el momento no tendría más información sobre sus intenciones, así tendría tiempo para asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar. Ya estaba en la puerta, con la mano en el pomo cuando su padre volvió a hablar.

-¿Elenna?-ella se volvió. Elendil sonreía-Buen trabajo. Estoy orgulloso.

Encontrar un lugar donde establecerse les llevó menos tiempo del esperado. Como Elenna predijo, Gil-galad le ofreció a Elendil establecerse en las tierras que se extendían entre la frontera oriental de Lindon e Imladris, no lejos de algunas de las ciudades que sus ancestros construyeron cuando aún iban a la Tierra Media a comerciar y no a conquistar.

Pero como la exploración de las vastas tierras de Eriador les iba a llevar tiempo, por no hablar de trasladar a toda la población y comenzar a construir ciudades para alojarlos, Gil-galad le ofreció también un asentamiento temporal.

-Se trataría de algo que esté lo suficientemente cerca como para que podáis regresar a pedir lo que necesitéis-explicó, a la cabeza de la enorme mesa de roble en la planta baja del palacio. Ante él se extendía un mapa casi tan grande como la mesa, minuciosamente detallado-pero que quede fuera de las fronteras de Lindon. No es nada personal, es sólo…

-No tenéis que excusaros, majestad.-Elendil estaba sentado a su derecha, y sostenía en una mano una pequeña pieza de madera plateada, tallada en una forma redonda y plana-Comprendo las reservas que alberga vuestro pueblo.

-Hum.-Glorfindel, de pie enfrente de Elendil, miró el mapa con el ceño fruncido, pensativo-¿Como a cincuenta millas?-siguió con el dedo la línea del río Llûne-Demasiado al norte… no sé si podríais resistir el próximo invierno.

-Si se me permite-intercedió Voronwë, sentado junto a su sobrina a la derecha de Elendil-me gustaría sugerir que no se encuentre muy lejos de la costa. Como sabéis-hizo un gesto de deferencia en dirección a Gil-galad-somos un pueblo muy ligado al mar, dado que hemos vivido siempre en una isla y bueno…

-Atenuaría la nostalgia.-terminó Elenna. No había dicho apenas nada en toda la reunión, como empezaba a ser habitual. Solía limitarse a escuchar y absorber toda la información que pudiera; Gil-galad sospechaba que era un hábito profundamente arraigado en la relación de la joven con su padre.

-Por ejemplo-se incorporó en la silla para seguir el curso de un río hacia el sur-la desembocadura del Baranduin.

-No serviría.-Gil-galad se levantó de su asiento. Fue a situarse junto a Elenna-Pero tal vez aquí…-reflexivo, cogió otra de las fichas de madera de la mesa, rozando la mano de ella como al descuido. La situó, después de una pausa, a cuarenta millas al sudeste de Mithlond.

-No es mala idea.-Erestor se acercó también a observar el mapa-Hay restos de una edificación anterior, una torre o algo por el estilo.

-Es una idea excelente.-celebró Glorfindel con entusiasmo-No necesitarían construir apenas nada; lo suficiente para explorar el terreno y encontrar algo más adecuado.

-Torres-murmuró Elendil, haciendo girar la ficha que tenía entre los dedos-blancas como la nieve al sol de la mañana.-Gil-galad sonrió.

-Así será, entonces.-le dijo. Los demás los miraron sorprendidos, como si se hubiesen perdido esa parte de la conversación. Gil-galad disolvió la reunión con la intención de volver a reunirse con Elendil en unos días, para concretar los planes.

Los tres Dúnedain bajaron hacia el puerto, con la intención de comprobar los ánimos por allí. Elendil había decidido que debían partir cuanto antes; no le eran ajenos los prejuicios que algunos Elfos tenían hacia los Hombres, y no deseaba causarle más incomodidades a Gil-galad, a quien tanto le debía. Ahora, por lo visto, parecía que encima iba a construirle unas torres; un lugar desde el que mirar el mar y dejarse llevar por la nostalgia. La voz de su hija lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Cómo te hiciste eso, padre?-preguntó, señalando su pierna-¿Te hirieron?

-Oh, no fue nada.-Elendil sonrió y tomó a Elenna del brazo-Un encontronazo con los hombres de Pharazôn. Querían llevarme al barco con ellos; al parecer, pensaban que eso les traería suerte.-Voronwë soltó una risita.

-Afortunadamente, tu padre sacó a Narsil a pasear y cambiaron de idea.-tomó el otro brazo de su sobrina-Alguno, de hecho, perdió algo más que las ideas. Fue espectacular.

-Bah.-Elendil hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano que tenía libre-Un par de muchachos imberbes, que se creían invencibles por las malas artes de Sauron y el veneno que vertió en sus oídos. Lástima que no supiera hacerlos más hábiles.-se tocó la pierna distraídamente-No fue más que un rasguño.

Elenna arrugó la nariz al oír aquello. Elfos y Hombres, todos los miembros del sexo masculino se comportaban igual. Recordaba un comentario muy parecido escuchado de los labios de Gil-galad y…

Debió de haberse distraído más de la cuenta, porque cuando volvió a prestar atención, la conversación giraba en torno a cómo iban a organizarse: Voronwë sugirió que deberían coronarlo, pero Elendil no quería ni oír hablar del asunto.

-La sangre no hace un rey.-decía su padre-Ar-Pharazôn es el mejor ejemplo de ello.

-Pero tú no eres como él.-replicó su cuñado sabiamente-Y estoy seguro de que en cuanto empiece a pensar en ello, el pueblo lo pedirá a gritos. Necesitan… necesitamos un líder. No un señor. Ocupa el lugar que te corresponde, que debería haberte correspondido.

-No sé, Voronwë. ¿Tú qué piensas, hija?

-¿Eh?-Elenna se sobresaltó-Yo… bueno, no sé. Todo dependerá de lo que diga el pueblo, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo… siguen a quien quieren… es lo que Gil-galad me dijo…-algo debió de notarse en sus ojos cuando pronunció el nombre del rey, pues Voronwë se rió.

-No hay duda de que su majestad te ha cautivado, sobrina.-le pasó el brazo por los hombros-¿Seguro que quieres acompañarnos? Tal vez si te quedas aquí… quién sabe, termine convirtiéndote en su consorte.

-Ni lo menciones, tío.-Elenna miró el perfil súbitamente serio de su padre-Eso nunca pasará.

-Elenna-cuando habló, su padre lo hizo con suavidad, pese a su gesto serio-si deseas quedarte, no tienes más que decirlo. Estoy seguro de que el rey no pondrá ninguna pega.

-Ya lo creo que no.-sonrió Voronwë-Tiene todo el aspecto de que vaya a encantarle la idea.

-Dejadlo, por favor.-Elenna se deshizo del abrazo de su tío y caminó resuelta hacia el puerto-Mi deber está a tu lado, padre. No creas que lo he olvidado. Y con Isildur y Anárion tan lejos…

-Está bien.-Elendil alzó las manos-Tú decides.

Un par de semanas más tarde, sentada al final de la escollera, Elenna contemplaba la playa con los brazos en torno a sus rodillas. Aunque aún era media tarde, y por lo tanto quedaban unas cuantas horas de sol, sabía que debería estar en palacio haciendo su equipaje. Sin embargo, y por muchas ganas que tuviera de poner tierra de por medio entre Gil-Galad y ella, cada vez que pensaba en recoger sus pertenencias siempre encontraba algo más interesante que hacer. Como ultimar los preparativos para la partida. O ayudar a su padre a organizar su asentamiento provisional en Elostirion. O sentarse y mirar cómo las olas lamían la arena dorada de la playa. Allí, en la orilla, Adanel y Erendis tampoco parecían tener mucha prisa por marcharse, pues llevaban un buen rato persiguiéndose entre la marea ascendente.

-¿Interrumpo algo?

Sobresaltada, Elenna se levantó de un salto. A pocos pasos de ella estaba, cómo no, Gil-galad, con una expresión amable pero sin sonreír. Durante un fugaz segundo le pareció que estaba triste.

-No, yo… yo ya me iba…-Elenna saltó de una roca a otra, tratando de evitar al rey y darse a la fuga una vez más. Entonces sintió la mano de él en el brazo, reteniéndola sin brusquedad pero firmemente. Alzó los ojos.

-Por favor-dijo Gil-galad en un tono de voz mucho más bajo de lo habitual-por mí no te marches.-la soltó, pero ella se quedó donde estaba, atravesada por aquellos ojos azules.

-No… no seré una buena compañía, me temo.-Elenna bajó los ojos, incapaz de aguantar la intensidad de aquella mirada-Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y…

-Tan sólo quería disfrutar de tu compañía, nada más.-explicó Gil-galad en tono sencillo-Antes de que te marches.-pasó junto a ella y se sentó sobre la roca que Elenna había ocupado hasta hacía un instante. Ella sintió el mudo reproche y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

No había querido decírselo porque no sabía si tendría el valor. No, en realidad no había podido decírselo. Decirle que se marchaba lejos de él haría que la separación resultase aún más definitiva, y aunque ella sabía que eso era lo correcto… en el fondo no era lo que deseaba. Se quedó de pie observando la espalda del rey, fijándose en que había prescindido de las ropas oficiales y tan sólo llevaba una sencilla túnica gris por fuera de los pantalones, sin cinturón, y unas botas descoloridas por el salitre. Ni la corona, ni una joya, ni nada.

-En realidad-él se volvió, con el mismo aire desamparado de antes que lo hacía parecer melancólico-quería preguntarte algo.-hizo un gesto con la cabeza; Elenna se apresuró a sentarse en una de las rocas de manera que quedasen a la misma altura, más o menos-Tal vez haya sido fruto de mi imaginación pero… he tenido la sensación de que me has estado evitando.

-Eso no es una pregunta.-apuntó ella. Gil-galad suspiró y miró a la playa.-Lo siento. Yo… supongo que debería haberte dicho que pensaba marcharme.

-Ya no importa.-respondió él en tono ausente, siguiendo con la mirada a Erendis saltar entre las olas. En aquel momento la joven tomó a Adanel de la cintura y la hizo caer al agua, cayéndose ella también en el proceso. Para rematar la faena, una ola les pasó por encima, empapándolas. Las dos rompieron a reír, y el sonido le llegó a Elenna hasta la escollera.

-Míralas.-murmuró Elenna, con los brazos en torno a sus rodillas-Todo a su alrededor se desmorona y sin embargo… ellas son felices.

-Eso demuestra que hasta en las peores situaciones hay esperanza.-él se volvió para mirarla.

-Para nosotros no.-ella negó con la cabeza-No podemos esperar que los Valar se muestren misericordiosos después de lo que pasó en Númenor.

-No hemos hecho nada para enfadarlos, que yo sepa.-Gil-galad se encogió de hombros con frustración-¿O es que piensas arrebatarme la inmortalidad?-terminó medio en broma. Elenna arrugó el ceño.

-¿No crees que es así como lo interpretarán?-giró el cuerpo hacia él para encararlo, molesta por la poca seriedad con la que Gil-galad se tomaba el asunto.-En todos los casos hasta ahora, ha habido decisiones que tomar respecto al destino final de los dos. Y no creo que tú quieras seguirme más allá de los Círculos del Mundo.-Elenna se pasó los dedos por los bucles negros, con aire apesadumbrado-Y si no es así, tendrá que terminar en una separación tan dolorosa que no te alcanzará toda la eternidad para superarla. Eso tampoco pueden permitirlo.

-No-coincidió él-con todo lo que estamos luchando para acabar con el reinado del terror de Sauron. Quieran o no reconocerlo, estamos haciendo su trabajo.

Muy a su pesar, Elenna sonrió. En ese punto de su amistad con el rey, o lo que fuera la extraña relación que mantenían, conocía de sobra sus puntos de vista sobre casi todo. Y nunca hubiera imaginado que podría llegar a ser tan insolente con los Poderes, reverenciados por el resto de su raza. Tal vez tuviera algo que ver con el destino final de Númenor, o tal vez con que él había sufrido el exilio y varias guerras que ni había provocado ni se merecía.

-Entonces, la única salida lógica que le queda a Ilúvatar es la misma que le dio a Tuor.-siguió Elenna-Y eso tampoco podrá ser, es más, no puedo imaginarme qué desgracia hará caer sobre mi pueblo si llego a insinuar siquiera que ése es mi deseo.

-¿Lo es?-preguntó Gil-galad suavemente, con un brillo melancólico en sus ojos de zafiro. Elenna inspiró profundamente antes de responder.

-No. Ya lo sabes.-se tocó distraídamente el broche de plata que llevaba al hombro-Soy demasiado… humana, supongo para poder concebir una vida eterna. La muerte-pronunció aquella palabra sin la nota de temor que solían imprimirle el resto de los Edain que había conocido-es lo que le da sentido a la nuestra, lo que nos impulsa, el fuego que nos mantiene en movimiento constante.

-Se dice-Gil-galad apoyó la barbilla sobre una mano, volviendo los ojos a la playa-que Ilúvatar creó a los Hombres de manera que, de su mano, toda su obra fuese completada. Puede que eso explique vuestro carácter. Y no me extraña en absoluto que a tu raza en particular, ese propósito se le revele aún más claro, pues habéis podido comprobar la bondad de los Valar cuando crearon para vosotros la tierra más hermosa que jamás haya existido.

-No lo sabes bien.-Elenna suspiró con nostalgia-Comparada con Númenor esta tierra es fría y gris, muerta. Pero es lo único que tenemos ahora.

Hubo un silencio. Elenna apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas y se cogió la cabeza con las manos, consciente de que Gil-galad la estaba mirando, a la espera de escuchar el veredicto definitivo. Sabía las razones por las que ella se marchaba, pero quería oírselas decir. Suspiró.

-Y por eso-le temblaban las manos cuando volvió a alzar la vista-es por lo que no podemos estar juntos. Porque mi pueblo ya ha sufrido demasiado. Esto-se señaló a sí misma y después a él-terminará mal, para mí, para ti, y para mi pueblo. Y puede que también para el tuyo. Ojalá-se volvió a mirar la playa, donde Adanel sacaba a Erendis del agua abrazándola cariñosamente-fuera tan fácil como para ellas. Pero no lo es.

-¿Para…? ¿Qué quieres…? Oh.-siguió la mirada de Elenna hacia la playa y comprendió-¿Eso… es legal?-ella se encogió de hombros.

-Lo que hagan en su casa, en la intimidad, no es asunto de nadie.-dijo-Y si quieren irse a vivir juntas, una vez Adanel alcance la mayoría de edad… bueno, no hay ninguna ley que lo impida.

-¿Y eso es algo que nosotros no podremos hacer?-Gil-galad enarcó una ceja.-Tampoco seríamos los primeros. Ni los últimos, con vuestra llegada a la Tierra Media…

-No. Va contra las reglas.-se empecinó ella-No debemos amaros. No debo aspirar a algo que no me corresponde, que no merezco. Por eso-suspiró-voy a marcharme con mi padre. Por nuestro bien. Tenemos que terminar con esto.

-Yo no quiero terminar con esto.-repuso Gil-galad, repentinamente serio-Si así lo deseas, saldré de tu vida. Pero nunca renunciaré a lo que siento por ti. Y sé que tú también lo sientes, lo veo mirándome desde el fondo de tus ojos. Creo-terminó, estirando las piernas como para levantarse-que cometes un error.

Elenna guardó silencio. Haría lo que tenía que hacer, porque era su deber. Tenía una responsabilidad para con su pueblo que no podía ni quería eludir pero… en el fondo de su corazón quería poder decirle que no iba a irse de su lado. Ni entonces ni nunca.

-No puedo hacerlo.-murmuró, con la vista baja-No puedo quedarme; no puedo arriesgar tanto… por un capricho. No soy así.

-Lo sé.-masculló Gil-galad-Y puede que sea ésa la razón por la que te amo tanto.

No le dio tiempo a digerir sus últimas palabras. A Elenna se le quedó la mente en blanco en el momento en que sintió aquellos labios sobre los suyos. Lo que siguió fueron instantes, minutos o tal vez horas de labios, saliva y lenguas que se buscaban en un confuso torbellino donde el tiempo parecía detenerse. Suspiros y respiraciones entrecortadas se alternaban con manos en la cintura y en el pelo. Ya no recordaba ni su nombre; sólo supo en un instante de aterradora lucidez, que quería quedarse allí con él, para siempre.

Pero no duró tanto. Gil-galad se apartó de ella con expresión indescifrable. Se puso en pie, se colocó la túnica en su sitio y se alejó a zancadas sin siquiera dirigirle una última mirada, dejando a Elenna temblando tras de sí.

* * *

_N. de A.:Para los despistados, Elostirion es el nombre de las torres que Gil-galad construyó en honor a Elendil a su llegada a la Tierra Media. Creo que en El Señor de los Anillos se nombran como Las Torres Blancas, en la frontera occidental de la Comarca. Si no leísteis el Silmarillion, o no lo recordáis, Tuor era un Hombre mortal que se casó con Idril Celebrindal, la hija de Turgon de Gondolin. Cuando se le acercaba la hora de morir se embarcaron los dos al Oeste, y nunca más se supo de ellos. Y se dice que fue el único mortal que pasó a formar parte de la raza de los Elfos. _

_Quería utilizar expresiones en quenya en este capítulo, en especial la frase que Elendil pronuncia al desembarcar, pero aparte de que no me encajaba, he querido no hacer la lectura más pesada. Ya sé que sus palabras no fueron exactamente ésas, según El Retorno del Rey, pero en más de 3000 años de historia algo se distorsionaría, ¿no os parece?_

_Y por mi parte, esto es todo por ahora. Espero que hayáis disfrutado con el capítulo. A partir de ahora sí que tendré que cogerlo con más cuidado pues no hay nada escrito de este período… espero que sigáis teniendo esa paciencia conmigo. Un saludo._


	11. Coronación

_Hola gente. Esta vez actualizo un poco antes de lo que venía siendo lo habitual, y espero que estéis contentos :P Yo en realidad... no sé si estoy contenta con este capítulo. Quería contar muchas cosas, y al final he quitado algunas para pasarlas al siguiente. Y nada espero que disfrutéis con la lectura tanto como yo lo hago con la escritura. Un saludo._

_**Reviews:**_

___Roxana: __ opino igual que tú, lástima que en Númenor no cambiasen las leyes antes. Así, Silmariën podría haber heredado el trono, y con el tiempo tendríamos a Elendil reinando en Númenor en vez de escapar de allí. Hum, Elenna no es que niegue sus sentimientos, es que pone sus deberes por encima de ellos. Y en cuanto a Elatan, es demasiado noble para hacer eso, supongo. Ya no se trataría de acostarse con alguien simplemente porque sí, sino además de hacerlo por venganza. Gracias por tu comentario y un abrazo._

_Amaral: sí, grande fue su caída, pero el castigo que les inflingieron fue aún más duro. En mi opinión, bastante injusto. Y precisamente por eso, como tú dices, quien no arriesga no gana, pero en el caso de Elenna, es mucho lo que arriesga. No sé si esto te parecerá adelantar la Navidad, espero poder actualizar antes de fin de año pero no prometo nada ;). Gracias por comentar, un abrazo._

_**Disclaimer:** Elendil, Voronwë, Gil-galad, Glorfindel y Círdan salieron de la mente del señor Tolkien, y los derechos son de sus herederos. Arien es de Elanta. Yo no gano nada haciendo esto, más bien pierdo tiempo que debería dedicarle a mis estudios.  
_

* * *

Las blancas torres de Elostirion resplandecían suavemente en aquella noche sin luna. Habían sido terminadas apenas un año antes, pero Elenna ya las conocía tan bien como el que había sido su hogar al otro lado del mar, que ahora reposaba bajo el agua. Y aunque la pérdida aún le pesaba, y le pesaría siempre en el corazón, era maravilloso volver a sentirse libre de ir donde quisiera, ocupar su mente en cabalgar y explorar las tierras indómitas que se extendían al este y al sur. Y de noche encontraba cierto consuelo en pasar las horas en la azotea, encaramada en las almenaras, con la vista fija en el mar, como si pudiera hacer que Númenor resurgiera de las profundidades con la mirada.

-Otra que no está en su sitio.-gruñó Voronwë a su espalda. Elenna se dio la vuelta para mirar cómo se inclinaba sobre un pergamino extendido en una pequeña mesita para anotar la posición de la constelación que había estado examinando. A un lado se erguía un telescopio de latón, casi tan alto como la propia Elenna.

-Si todas han cambiado de sitio-saltó de la almenara para ir a examinar el trabajo de su tío.-¿Cómo es que conseguisteis llegar desde Númenor?

-Eärendil sigue donde siempre.-respondió Voronwë sin levantar la vista del pergamino. Señaló la citada estrella con el lápiz; Elenna se fijó en que era la única marcada con tinta. De ella partían numerosas líneas, entrelazadas en una compleja maraña, hacia diversos puntos marcados a lápiz.-Las demás… se han repartido en el cielo…-se apartó un mechón de pelo negro y ondulado que le caía sobre la frente y miró a su sobrina a la débil luz de la lámpara que tenía sobre la mesita-como si ya no existiera un patrón fijo…

-¿Tú también crees que es lo que dice mi padre?-Elenna apoyó el codo sobre la mesa, como había hecho innumerables veces de niña, cuando se colaba en la torre en la que su tío tenía el estudio para verlo trabajar. Voronwë había sido enviado a Andúnië cuando aún no era más que un niño, a aprender el arte de la astrología, para el que poseía un talento natural. Al pertenecer a la aristocracia afincada al norte de Númenor, enseguida había sido asignado al hijo del señor como compañero. Su amistad con Elendil perduraba desde entonces.

-¿Qué el Oeste ha desaparecido?-Voronwë arrugó el ceño-Tal vez.-señaló el mapa de la bóveda celeste-Las constelaciones se mantienen, más o menos, pero falta un orden, un patrón que las fijaba en su sitio. Es… como si se hubieran vuelto locas, si tal cosa fuera posible.

-Puede que Círdan tenga razón-aventuró Elenna-y Valinor haya salido de los Círculos del Mundo. ¿Eso explicaría lo de las estrellas?

-Es posible.-Voronwë se encogió de hombros y continuó alineando las constelaciones mediante complicadas operaciones, que Elenna nunca se había molestado en aprender.

-Tal vez deberías preguntárselo a Gil-galad.-sugirió su tío al cabo de un rato. Elenna volvió la cabeza para mirarlo, con los labios apretados.

-Decidir eso le corresponde a mi padre.-replicó fríamente. No habían vuelto a hablar abiertamente del tema desde que partieron de Forlond. Pero era inevitable que el nombre del rey noldo terminara saliendo en la conversación.

-Bueno,-Voronwë ajustó el telescopio-dada la… predilección que siente Gil-galad hacia ti… probablemente esté más dispuesto a compartir sus sospechas contigo.

-Trabamos amistad, es cierto.-dijo Elenna después de una pausa. No tenía sentido negar que su relación con el rey era algo más que cortesía.-Pero sus interlocutores sois vosotros, no yo. No me corresponde tratar asuntos de estado.

-Pero podrías actuar como emisaria de tu padre.-replicó su tío escudriñando el cielo a través de las lentes del telescopio.-Te gustaría volver a Lindon, ¿no es cierto?

Elenna no contestó enseguida. Apoyó la espalda contra la almenara y se arrebujó en la capa antes de ponerse a mirar las estrellas en aquella noche sin luna. Había estudiado las constelaciones necesarias para orientarse bajo la instrucción de su tío; pero ahora, salvo la Estrella de la Tarde, todas las demás parecían no tener muy claro cuál era su sitio. Un galimatías, un absoluto desastre.

-Sí-respondió al fin-me gustaría regresar.-suspiró-Desearía volver a ver el mar no sólo en la distancia, y las calles de Forlond… algo muy curioso sucede en las ciudades élficas, no sé si os disteis cuenta.

-¿Qué es?-Voronwë alzó la cabeza con interés.

-Pues… no sé muy bien cómo explicarlo.-a la débil luz de la lámpara y las estrellas, sólo los ojos claros de Elenna eran visibles bajo la capucha-Es… como si el tiempo fluyera allí más despacio. Hay cambios, pero suceden de manera tan imperceptible que apenas se notan. Se funden con el paisaje. A veces-suspiró con nostalgia-me recordaba a Númenor.

-Lo sé, pequeña.-sonrió su tío con ternura-Yo también quisiera volver a casa. Pero ya no es posible.-negó con la cabeza-Además-prosiguió-tú eres muy joven y no lo recuerdas, pero la isla que yo conocía no era lo que terminó siendo con Pharazôn. No me habría gustado quedarme a ver cómo algo que era tan caro a mi corazón se marchitaba ante mis ojos.

-Y sin embargo-señaló Elenna, compungida-ése es el destino de toda nuestra raza. Ir marchitándonos poco a poco… hasta deslizarnos en el largo sueño de la muerte.-dijo, con una seriedad poco habitual en ella. Voronwë dejó sus instrumentos para ir a abrazar a su sobrina.

-A ti aún te queda mucho por vivir.-aseguró-Mucho por ver y por hacer, antes de empezar a pensar en descansar para siempre. Y quiera Ilúvatar-continuó, sonriendo-que a tu padre y a mí también. Aún tenemos tiempo para hacer de esta tierra nuestro hogar.

-Lo sé.-repuso ella-Y nada me gustaría más que recorrer estas tierras a lo largo y a lo ancho, explorar las maravillas que guarda. Volver a ver a Isildur y Anárion… y conocer a mi sobrino.-suspiró. Meneldil, el primer hijo de su hermano Anárion, había venido al mundo en Númenor, pocos meses antes de la caída, y Elenna se moría de ganas de visitarlos y ejercer de tía. Había días en los que únicamente podía pensar en montar en su caballo y marcharse al sur, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir de los establos, las fuerzas la abandonaban. Aún no comprendía por qué.

-Lo harás.-la tranquilizó Voronwë, interpretando correctamente la expresión compungida de su sobrina-Por ahora nos quedaremos en Eriador, delimitando nuestras tierras, pero tal vez llegue el día…

-Pasas demasiado tiempo aquí arriba, tío.-lo interrumpió Elenna-Ya hemos escogido un lugar; incluso han empezado las obras de construcción.

-¿De verdad?-Voronwë regresó a sus mapas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?-Elenna sonrió-Si quieres, puedo traerte los planos…

-¿Se trata de ese lago del que habló Aradan?-preguntó su tío sin mucho interés.

-El lago Evendim, en los mapas que Glorfindel nos dio.-explicó ella-Necesitamos algo más, que pueda acoger a toda nuestra gente, que estas torres. Desde que vio lo que Anárion ha hecho con su ciudadela, padre pasa el día entre planos…

-¿Por eso has subido?-Voronwë corrigió el ángulo de una constelación-Ya sabes que su… cargo conlleva una gran responsabilidad.-se incorporó para mirar a Elenna-Tu padre siempre ha pensado las cosas mil veces antes de hacerlas; las pocas veces que no lo ha hecho han ocurrido cosas… terribles. Como lo de tu madre.-se aclaró la garganta y continuó-Mucha gente depende de él y de que tome la decisión correcta.

-Lo hará.-Elenna asintió-Siempre lo ha hecho. El pueblo lo admira por ello.

-Y a ti también.-sonrió Voronwë-Princesa.

Elenna apretó los labios pero no dijo nada. Apenas las torres estuvieron concluidas, Voronwë se había salido con la suya y coronado a su cuñado, ya que ellos eran lo último que quedaba de la sangre real de Númenor. El nuevo Rey Supremo de los Dúnedain en el exilio había aceptado su cargo con cierta resignación, consciente de la necesidad que tenía su pueblo de contar con un líder que los guiara y evitara que cayeran en la desesperación, pero no le gustaba. Y a Elenna tampoco. Arrugó la nariz.

-No pensarás que iba a permitir que tus hermanos se hagan llamar reyes-dijo Voronwë con una sonrisa-mientras tu padre se conforma con que lo llamen señor.

-Ya lo sé, pero… eso no significa que me guste.-masculló Elenna-Estoy preocupada. Desde la coronación se pasa casi todos los días en su despacho. Mira mapas, libros… come poco y duerme menos aún…

-Nos encontramos en una encrucijada-repuso Voronwë suavemente, volviendo a enfrascarse en sus mapas celestes-en la que nuestro destino depende de la decisión que tome tu padre. Como su heredera…

-No soy yo-intervino Elenna enseguida-mis hermanos…

-Tienen su propio reino ahora, que un día legarán a sus hijos.-la interrumpió su tío-Por ahora, su heredera directa eres tú. Así que no te tomes los desvelos de tu padre por su pueblo tan a la ligera.

-No me los tomo a la ligera-replicó Elenna, ofendida-, es sólo… no sé…-se encogió de hombros, molesta, se envolvió en la capa y volvió a sentarse a los pies de la almenara. Voronwë la contempló un rato por el rabillo del ojo mientras trabajaba, disimulando una sonrisa.

-Eres igual que tu madre.-comentó al cabo de un rato, sin alzar la vista del pergamino. Ella dio un respingo-También ella se preocupaba más por los demás que por sí misma.

-Yo no…-empezó Elenna. Se mordió el labio-Es mi padre, ¿cómo no…?

-Ya conoces su carácter, niña.-Voronwë se encogió de hombros-Tiene que considerar todos los detalles antes de tomar una decisión. Sabe cuidarse solo.

Elenna asintió en silencio. La última decisión que Elendil había tomado sin pensárselo mucho había sido permitir que su esposa y su hija fueran al mercado en Rómenna sin escolta, en una época en la que las agresiones a los elendili estaban a la orden del día. No debería extrañarle que procurara evitar dar un paso en falso y llevar a su pueblo por el camino equivocado. Su padre llevaba los últimos tres meses trazando planes, no sólo sobre el pergamino; también con sus hijos y sus respectivas huestes. Sabía que la única razón por la que Voronwë había podido subir a dedicarse a su pasión había sido el hecho de que ya quedaba poco por decidir. Si Elendil seguía trabajando a esas horas, debía de ser porque algo urgente requería su atención. Ese pensamiento la turbó.

-Trabaja mucho, es cierto.-Voronwë interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos-Nació para eso.

-¿Para desvelarse día sí y día también?-dijo Elenna, sarcástica.

-Para ser rey.-Voronwë se acomodó en la silla que había hecho subir desde su despacho, varios pisos más abajo-Igual que tú naciste para ser reina.

-¿Yo?-aquello la cogió por sorpresa-Pero si yo… mis hermanos… yo no quiero ser reina.-terminó, titubeando, segura de que su tío trataba de gastarle una broma.

-Escucha, niña.-Voronwë se levantó y le rodeó los hombros a su sobrina con un brazo-Tú no lo sabías, pero estaba escrito en las estrellas la noche en que viniste al mundo. Recuerdo que tu padre te puso en mis brazos, y en vez de echarte a llorar, te quedaste mirando el cielo, a las estrellas…-suspiró-como si hubiera algo en ellas que te llamaba. Entonces fue cuando tu padre te dio ese nombre. Elenna. Hacia la estrella.

Elenna se quedó muda de la impresión. Sabía que en Númenor se conservaba la costumbre élfica de dar un nombre por progenitor a los hijos, que comúnmente aludían a las características de éstos, pero a veces podían contener connotaciones proféticas. En otros tiempos, cuando sus corazones eran aún puros, las visiones de otras épocas habían sido más claras entre su gente; ahora, salvo unos pocos como Voronwë que se dedicaban a leer en las estrellas los intrincados caminos del destino, apenas quedaba nadie que pudiera entrever lo que el futuro les deparaba. Excepto los descendientes de la línea de Elros Tar-Minyatur.

-Pero… pero puede que no fuera por eso.-adujo con voz débil-Puede que…

-Sí, que sea un homenaje a nuestra isla.-Voronwë asintió-Pero cuando le pregunté al respecto, ni siquiera Elendil entendía muy bien por qué te había dado ese nombre. Dijo que ése sería tu camino en esta vida; yo no lo veía claro, pero ahora…

-Ya.-Elenna apretó los labios-Creéis que mi destino es casarme con Gil-galad, ¿verdad?

-No he dicho eso.-repuso su tío suavemente-Digo que tu destino era encontrarte con él. Y ahora-le apartó un mechón de pelo negro de la frente con cariño-puedo ver la corona que ceñirá tu frente un día no muy lejano. Desde el día de la coronación, cuando te vi con la tiara… y supe que era ahí donde debía estar.

-Creo-ella inspiró profundamente antes de hablar-que has empezado a perder tu toque, tío.-se zafó de su abrazo con impaciencia-Nunca me casaré con Gil-galad. Mi deber es permanecer junto a mi padre… y no creo que Isildur consienta que yo ocupe su lugar cuando padre falte.

-Yo no he dicho tal cosa.-Voronwë regresó a su asiento-Puede que termines aceptando ser la consorte de Gil-galad… o fundes tu propio reino. Pero un día serás reina. Eso es lo único que está escrito, y me temo que no tienes elección.

-¿No es el destino de los Hombres el que no está atado a ningún hado?-replicó ella, confusa y molesta-¿No somos nosotros quienes escogemos el camino que queremos tomar? Gil-galad se debe a su pueblo, y yo al mío. Aunque quisiera… no saldría bien. Y si ése es mi destino… no lo quiero. Lucharé contra él.

-No se trata de destinos.-suspiró Voronwë-Es amor.

-Bueno.-masculló ella. Se volvió a la puerta que llevaba al interior de la torre por unas empinadas escaleras-Lo que sea. Eso nunca sucederá. Es demasiado arriesgado.

-No veo por qué.-su tío se volvió a enfrascar en sus cálculos-En cuanto tenga el nuevo mapa, tal vez podrías echarle un vistazo… y ver qué es lo que te deparan los hados. Verás cómo tengo razón.

-Como quieras. Pero ahora me voy a la cama. Buenas noches.-y sin siquiera mirar a su tío, se marchó escaleras abajo, pisando fuerte con aire ofendido. Voronwë rió suavemente antes de continuar con su trabajo.

Furiosa consigo misma por haberse alterado tanto, Elenna bajó las escaleras como una exhalación hacia el último piso, justo bajo la azotea donde su tío medía los movimientos de las estrellas. Continuó bajando por una escalera más ancha, acondicionada para las idas y venidas frecuentes dentro de la torre, hacia las zonas nobles. Un piso más abajo, una puerta de ébano tallado con incrustaciones en marfil la llevó a sus estancias. Al pasar ante el estudio de Elendil, vio que aún había luz, y decidió llamar a la puerta.

Estaba abierta. Entró sin hacer ruido en la pequeña salita contigua al despacho de su padre, que empleaba para recibir a sus consejeros en grupos reducidos, o simplemente para relajarse tras un duro día de trabajo. Pero había papeles por doquier; sobre la gruesa alfombra de lana y las mullidas butacas. Elenna alzó un mapa y lo examinó: mostraba las tierras que se extendían más allá de los dominios de sus hermanos, Harad o las tierras del Sur. Siguió con la vista los garabatos que alguna mano, probablemente la de su padre, había anotado en los márgenes; notas junto a alguna de las escasas ciudades de un territorio que parecía ser en su mayoría un desierto.

Por el rabillo del ojo algo captó su atención. Junto a la chimenea que había a un lado, reposaba una de las piedras videntes, perfectamente esférica. Pero no era eso lo que la había distraído, sino el hecho de que la puerta del despacho de Elendil estaba entornada, y un rayo de luz temblorosa se filtraba por la rendija, reflejándose en el palantír. Extrañada de que Elendil no hubiera salido al escucharla entrar, Elenna franqueó la puerta.

Al otro lado de la robusta mesa de teca, sobre un pequeño pedestal cubierto de terciopelo negro, estaba el Cetro de Andúnië que Elendil había conseguido salvar de la destrucción de Númenor. Al verlo, Elenna sonrió con tristeza, recordando la ceremonia de coronación de su padre, hacía ya un año. No había habido corona propiamente dicha, sino la joya que los Señores de Andúnië habían utilizado en ocasiones muy especiales, hecha de cristal élfico y mithril, que se decía había pertenecido a Silmariën, hija del tercer rey de Númenor y a través de la cual la sangre real llegaba hasta ellos. La joya, a la que ahora el pueblo le había dado el nombre de Elendilmír, la "joya de Elendil", descansaba junto al cetro en un busto sin rasgos definidos. Elenna contempló los símbolos del reinado de su padre, la herencia de su casa, con un respeto reverencial, recordando la ceremonia y la delicada tiara que ella había llevado debido a su nombramiento como princesa.

La coronación había tenido lugar poco después de que Elendil fijara los límites definitivos de su reino, y lo llamara Arnor, Tierra del Rey, con lo que quedaba establecida su soberanía sobre las tierras que sus hijos gobernaban en el sur. Del mismo modo, había escogido el emplazamiento para la capital desde la que gobernaría, a orillas del lago Evendim, alrededor de doscientas millas al noreste de Mithlond. Ya le había puesto nombre, pese a que apenas era aún un montón de piedras y andamios: Annúminas, la Torre del Oeste, en recuerdo del hogar junto al mar que se había perdido bajo las olas. Y pese a que cuando estuviera completada sería la ciudad más grande y hermosa desde los Días Antiguos, no estaba en condiciones de albergar una ceremonia de tales características, de manera que se celebró en Elostirion.

De Lindon acudió una numerosa delegación, encabezada por Círdan, y cómo no, Gil-galad. Sin embargo, pese a las buenas relaciones que mantenían con Elendil y su pueblo, se mantuvieron al margen y dijeron haber acudido sólo en calidad de observadores y como muestra de buena voluntad hacia el nuevo rey de los Dúnedain. Así, Voronwë ofició la ceremonia, como el amigo y pariente más próximo, y aristócrata de mayor rango exceptuando a la propia Elenna. Ella había aguardado junto a su padre mientras su tío se dirigía a la hueste reunida a los pies de las dos inmensas torres.

-¡Hombres del Oeste!-había gritado Voronwë con voz potente-¡Me dirijo a vosotros en estos días de exilio para pediros que mantengáis la fe! Hemos sobrevivido a la persecución y la clandestinidad, ¡incluso a la cólera de los Valar!-un murmullo de aprobación se alzó entre los congregados; la delegación élfica les lanzó miradas extrañas-Nuestra lealtad fue puesta a prueba con la pérdida de Númenorë ¡Pero en alas de la tempestad llegamos a esta tierra, para combatir a la Sombra y cobrar venganza!

Desde su posición en el estrado, algo apartada, Elenna se sumó a las exclamaciones de los demás ante las palabras de su tío. Elendil la miró de reojo, sonriendo nervioso ante la prueba a la que estaba siendo sometido, al voto de confianza de su pueblo.

-¡Y todo esto no habría sido posible-continuaba Voronwë-sin la voluntad inquebrantable de Elendil de Andúnië!-muchos vitorearon al oír el nombre de su señor, tanto que Voronwë tuvo que pedir silencio con las manos antes de continuar-Quien hoy se presenta ante vosotros para hacer valer su derecho al trono. Decid, pueblo de los Dúnedain, los Fieles, los Amigos de los Elfos y enemigos de Sauron el traidor, ¿Lo aceptáis como rey?

Elendil apretó los puños, como único signo de su nerviosismo. Su hija cerró los ojos, pero volvió a abrirlos ante el estruendoso grito de aprobación que surgió de los hombres y mujeres allí congregados. Sin poder disimular su alegría, se sumó al griterío, contenta. No se le escapó la sonrisa de complicidad de Gil-galad, que observaba la ceremonia desde un lateral.

-Yo te entrego, Elendil hijo de Amandil, el Cetro de Andúnië-Voronwë alzó la vara de plata por encima de su cabeza para que la hueste al completo pudiera verla-como símbolo de tu soberanía sobre todos nosotros.-puso el cetro en las manos de su cuñado-Y la Estrella de Silmariën hija de Tar-Elendil, tercer rey de Númenor, como herencia de tu linaje y de tu casa.-ciñó la fina banda de mithril en la frente de Elendil, y se arrodilló-¡Salve, Elendil, Rey Supremo de los Dúnedain en el exilio!-la hueste repitió las palabras de Voronwë-¡Y que tu reino perdure y sea próspero, mientras duren los tronos de los Valar!

-Del Gran Mar he llegado a la Tierra Media.-exclamó Elendil, avanzando hacia el frente, sujetando el cetro con mano firme-¡Y ésta será mi morada y la de mis descendientes hasta el fin del mundo!-un grito de júbilo estalló entre los súbditos del nuevo rey, y llegó la hora de las celebraciones.

Mientras se ultimaban los preparativos para los festejos, Elendil se reunió con los enviados de Lindon. Pero antes de recibirlos en una sala amplia y formalmente decorada, llevó a Elenna a su despacho. Depositó en el escritorio una caja de madera, bellamente tallada y decorada con incrustaciones de plata y perlas.

-Quiero que tú tengas esto.-explicó su padre, mientras depositaba el cetro en la mesa y abría la caja-Creo que como mi hija, tienes derecho a un adorno que corresponde a tu linaje.-sonriendo, levantó la tapa. En el suave terciopelo negro del interior descansaba una delicada tiara de plata, con siete perlas de considerable tamaño engarzadas en ella. Elenna lo miró, sobrecogida.

-Era de mamá.-dijo, acariciando con un dedo tembloroso los intrincados filigranas.

-Ahora es tuya.-con una ternura que contrastaba con la solemnidad del momento, Elendil tomó la tiara y la ciñó sobre los bucles negros de su hija.-La mandé ajustar cuando llegamos a la conclusión de que ésta era la única salida.-pareció que iba a añadir algo, pero en el último momento suspiró y cerró la caja.

-Padre-dijo Elenna, vacilante-creo… creo que serás un gran rey. Las generaciones futuras… hablarán del rey Elendil y de lo que hizo para proteger a los Pueblos Libres de… de la Sombra.-se mordió el labio, sin saber si había dicho lo que quería decir o lo que su padre quería oír. Pero Elendil sonrió.

-Gracias.-le tendió la mano-Vamos, nuestros invitados nos esperan.

A continuación, mientras afuera se preparaban los festejos, fue el momento de sellar la alianza entre Lindon y el nuevo reino. Pocas conversaciones habían sido necesarias en realidad, pues Gil-galad sabía que no sólo los Dúnedain no deseaban contarse entre los amigos del Señor Oscuro, sino que después de presenciar el horrible destino de su patria, ardían en deseos de vengarse.

-Majestad,-lo había saludado Elendil cordialmente. Aún sosteniendo el cetro, realizó una somera reverencia-señor Círdan,-repitió el gesto dirigido al carpintero de barcos-os agradezco enormemente vuestra presencia hoy aquí.

-No os inclinéis, por favor.-Gil-galad puso una mano en el hombro de Elendil, y éste se irguió-No deseamos que la relación con vuestro pueblo sea de sometimiento. Ocupáis el lugar que os corresponde ahora.

Elendil hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Gil-galad sonrió, y tras unas cuantas frases de cortesía dejó al nuevo rey charlando con su antiguo mentor. Entre su padre y Voronwë, Elenna aguardaba pacientemente a que terminaran las felicitaciones, y a ella dirigió su atención el rey noldo. Con aquel vestido de un blanco impoluto, y la tiara de mithril como único adorno, la belleza sencilla y natural de la joven se transformaba en algo etéreo, casi irreal. Salvo por el evidente gesto de incomodidad ante la perspectiva de pertenecer a la realeza a partir de ese día.

-Princesa,-Gil-galad le tomó la mano galantemente, y se la besó-nunca, hasta este día, hubiera podido llegar a imaginar que pueda existir una sola joya capaz de realzar vuestra belleza, sin embargo…-sonrió al ver que ella se ruborizaba hasta la raíz del cabello-sólo puedo decir que la realeza os sienta bien.

-Gracias.-no sabiendo muy bien qué decir, Elenna optó por agradecer el cumplido y obviar la sonrisita de suficiencia de su tío. Ni siquiera podía pensar en una réplica ingeniosa.

Gil-galad quiso añadir algo más, pero al momento Elendil requirió su atención. Se habían reunido para dejar constancia de la alianza entre los dos reinos, para firmar un pacto que uniría a las dos razas contra el enemigo común. Aquello no formaba parte estricta de la ceremonia de coronación, pero después de mucho meditarlo, tanto Elendil como Gil-galad habían acordado que era lo mejor, pues la traición había desbaratado demasiadas veces alianzas aparentemente fuertes. Después podrían unirse a las celebraciones y no pensar más en una guerra que inexorablemente se cernía ya sobre ellos.

Elendil firmaría por los Dúnedain, pues como Rey Supremo se lo reconocería en adelante como soberano tanto de Arnor como de Gondor, el reino que sus dos hijos habían fundado al sur. Elenna también debía hacerlo, como heredera provisional en tanto que Isildur y Anárion siguieran teniendo que administrar sus propias tierras. Gil-galad firmaba por los Noldor que aún permanecían en la Tierra Media, Círdan por los Teleri y Thranduil por los Sindar, a los que su padre gobernaba en el Gran Bosque Verde al este de las Montañas Nubladas. Así quedaba constituida la Última Alianza entre Elfos y Hombres, aunque pocos de los allí presentes, salvo los dos reyes, podían siquiera entrever lo que significaría para el futuro de Endor y la guerra contra la Oscuridad.

-Recuérdame por qué todo esto es necesario.-murmuró Elendil al oído de Voronwë mientras sus invitados iban hacia sus asientos.

-Política.-sonrió su cuñado encogiéndose de hombros-Es necesario fijar las normas de convivencia, siendo vecinos… pero tú deberías saberlo mejor que yo.-añadió medio en broma. Elendil frunció el ceño.

-No se fían de nosotros.-echó un vistazo a sus muy honorables invitados-Sólo Gil-galad confía algo en nuestra lealtad.

-Él ve cosas que los demás no pueden.-asintió Voronwë-Aunque… miró hacia el otro lado de la sala, donde el rey aún conversaba con Elenna, con las manos de ella entre las suyas-tal vez haya alguna otra razón.

-Puede ser.-Elendil siguió su mirada y sonrió, divertido-Pero va a tener que armarse de paciencia. Conozco a mi hija, es la criatura más tozuda que haya existido jamás. Exceptuando a Isildur, tal vez.

-Es cierto.-Voronwë rió, contento de volver a tener de vuelta a su querido amigo en vez de al rey que había asumido su cargo a regañadientes. Lamentablemente, tuvo que devolverlo a ese estado señalándole la mesa que ya lo aguardaba.

Algunas horas más tarde, cuando la fiesta de celebración estaba en todo su apogeo, Gil-galad había conseguido por fin volver a ver a Elenna sin el corrillo de amigos que solía rodearla en aquellos días. Al contrario, estaba sentada bajo un frondoso roble, pues la fiesta se celebraba al aire libre, al estilo de los Elfos. Tenía una copa en las manos y un aire de autocompasión casi doloroso en una joven tan altiva y orgullosa.

Recordaba haber caminado hacia ella, sin tener que preocuparse de no llevar el atuendo adecuado pues el protocolo, gracias al vino y al licor de los Dúnedain, se había relajado bastante. Sólo entonces vio el motivo del aspecto miserable de la princesa, y era un joven aproximadamente de su edad, que apoyado en el tronco del árbol le hablaba sin mirarla, despreocupadamente. Pero por el rostro de ella, era evidente que sus palabras habían despertado pensamientos poco agradables. Demasiado curioso para contenerse, Gil-galad echó un discreto vistazo a la mente de Elenna.

Por suerte, cuando lo vio acercarse, ella misma se había levantado, aliviada de poder escapar de una conversación que parecía deprimirla por momentos. Al igual que su padre, había optado por un atuendo menos formal para la fiesta: un vestido sencillo color gris perla, sin bordados ni adornos de ninguna clase. Esbozó una sonrisa triste al encontrarse de nuevo cara a cara con Gil-galad.

-¿Tanto os aburre la fiesta, majestad, que buscáis diversión entre los árboles?-él enarcó una ceja.

-No. Pero no te veía muy contenta con la compañía.-Elenna alzó la vista hacia él con un brillo extraño en la mirada, como el eco de un antiguo dolor.

-Ahora acaba de subir el nivel.-intentó sonar coqueta, pero sus intentos de sonar despreocupada fracasaron al encontrarse con la ceja alzada del rey.

-¿Quién era?

-Es… bueno, Damrod era un buen amigo en Númenor.-Elenna suspiró-Y durante un tiempo fue algo más que un amigo. Yo… no sé qué se me pasaba por la cabeza pero… éramos muy jóvenes, y por un verano creímos que eso era amor. Un glorioso verano.-se pasó los dedos por el cabello negro, evitando mirarlo a la cara-No quisiera importunarte con los amoríos de una chiquilla.-se disculpó-Pero tú me has preguntado.

-No me molesta.-repuso Gil-galad, posando con amabilidad una mano sobre el hombro de ella-Es más, quisiera saber qué fue lo que sucedió que te apena tanto.

-Nada verdaderamente importante.-Elenna negó con la cabeza. Gil-galad la miró fijamente, y ante su mirada, sus defensas se desmoronaron-Es… bueno, supongo que a los veinte años yo era una muchacha un poco difícil. Mi padre puede dar fe de ello. Y él… probablemente esperaba otra cosa en la hija de Elendil.-se quedó callada un rato, buscando a su padre con la mirada.

-¿Como qué?

-Todo el mundo esperaba que yo fuese una dama.-murmuró ella al cabo de un rato, mirando la copa de vino que tenía entre manos-Pero las cosas de mujeres nunca me interesaron; siempre preferí la esgrima a la costura, y cazar a cantar.-se sonrojó un poco y se miró los pies.

-¿Y qué problema hay en ello?-Gil-galad sonrió, divertido, ante la evidente incomodidad de Elenna, como si estuviera confesándole un terrible secreto. Como si disfrutara comiendo bebés o algo así.

-Pues… un día me dijo que ningún hombre querría a una mujer con unas manos como las mías.-soltó ella no sin cierta amargura-Y que bailaba con menos gracia que un troll. Resultó… que por mucho que lo dijera, en realidad no me amaba. Amaba mi posición en la corte.

Gil-galad permaneció en silencio un rato, no sabiendo muy bien si reírse o enfadarse por el agravio que aquellas palabras habían supuesto para Elenna. Se había dado cuenta hacía ya tiempo que ella no era una dama en el sentido estricto de la palabra; pero desde luego no podía decir que alguna entre sus parientes lo hubiese sido. Recordó una visita de Galadriel a Hithlum, cuando él era aún muy niño. Había pasado muchas horas jugando con ella, incluso un día en el que Fingon estaba de particular buen humor les permitió salir a los jardines. Allí, su padre había hecho un comentario sobre el nombre materno de Galadriel, y los dos se enzarzaron en una pelea que terminó con la Dama demostrando que se había ganado a pulso dicho nombre: Nerwen, la doncella-hombre. Sonrió con nostalgia.

-Puede que no seas una dama como las demás.-dijo al fin, y Elenna sonrió débilmente-Pero es eso parte de tu encanto. Sé que esta noche hay más de medio centenar de hombres esperando a que me aleje para pedirte que bailes con ellos, y ésos sólo son los que se conforman con que los mires durante unos pocos minutos. Y entre ellos, tu amigo.-lo señaló con la cabeza. Ella negó.

-Sé que sólo desea de mí la corona, por muy remota que sea la posibilidad de que yo la obtenga algún día. Ha venido, todo sonrisas y palabras bonitas, a hacerme saber lo mucho que se alegra de volver a verme y lo preciosa que estoy esta noche.

-Lo cual es absolutamente cierto, si me permites decirlo.-intervino Gil-galad, observando con satisfacción el rubor que subía, una vez más, por las mejillas de la joven.

-Me ha preguntado si ya tengo un pretendiente.-Elenna procuró hacer caso omiso del cumplido-Lo cual demuestra que sigue siendo el mismo.

-En ese caso, permíteme ser tu acompañante por esta noche.-Gil-galad le tendió la mano; al ver la expresión vacilante en el rostro de ella, añadió-Me limitaré a hacerte compañía y alejar a pretendientes indeseados. Si quieres hablar, hablaremos. O puedo sacarte a bailar, si lo deseas.-terminó con una sonrisa pícara. Elenna no correspondió, pero asintió.

-De acuerdo.-aceptó la mano que él le tendía y regresaron a la fiesta.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

-¿Puedo saber en qué piensas?-la voz dulce y curiosa de Arien lo devolvió a la realidad desde el profundo abismo de la memoria.

-No es nada.-Gil-galad sonrió y agitó la cabeza para alejar los recuerdos de su mente.-Discúlpame, estaba distraído y no te he prestado la atención que te mereces.

Arien esbozó una sonrisa un tanto enigmática. Desde que había decidido dejar de lado sus sentimientos no correspondidos por él y reanudar su amistad, la vida en Forlond había adquirido un matiz interesante para Gil-galad, pues la doncella siempre tenía algo nuevo y divertido para contarle. A veces era una historia, otras una canción. Y los días en los que Gil-galad estaba particularmente taciturno, Arien se limitaba a caminar a su lado durante una o dos horas, dejando que él se sumiera en cavilaciones sobre el futuro de Lindon, o de la distancia que lo separaba de la mujer que amaba. Tener a una buena amiga a su lado lo hacía mucho más llevadero.

-Tan sólo…-vaciló un momento, el suficiente para que él girase la cabeza y le dedicase toda su atención-estaba pensando… bueno, este año Glorfindel quiere celebrar su regreso a Endor y… va a organizar una pequeña fiesta en su casa.-con aire juguetón, Arien cogió una pequeña flor azul y procedió a enredarla en su cabello.

-Te agradezco la información, Arien.-Gil-galad la miró, curioso por la actitud de ella.

-Yo… me preguntaba si te gustaría acompañarme.-ante la sorpresa de él, Arien se encogió de hombros inocentemente-A la fiesta. Bueno, no es más que una cena con unos pocos amigos… y puede que después Glorfindel quiera contarnos otra vez cómo mató a aquel balrog.

-Otra vez.-asintió Gil-galad, sonriendo. Recordaba el día en que Elrond había encontrado a un confuso y desorientado Glorfindel en la playa de Forlond, cuando la ciudad apenas era un montón de piedras sin tallar. Durante los primeros días apenas había podido balbucear frases inconexas sobre Gondolin, el horror del ataque a la ciudad y algo sobre balrogs. Sólo cuando pudieron aclarar cómo había podido regresar de las Estancias de Mandos, fue Glorfindel capaz de relatarles su historia. Y desde entonces, cada vez que se tomaba unas cuantas copas de vino, o se encontraba con alguna doncella a la que quisiera impresionar, se embarcaba en un largo relato sobre las últimas horas de la legendaria Ciudad Escondida.

-Bueno-Arien agitó la cabeza, probablemente también recordando aquella historia que tantas veces había escuchado-que la haya repetido hasta la saciedad no le resta valor, y demos gracias a que sólo la cuente una vez cada cincuenta años. Si quiere que volvamos a escucharla, le daremos el gusto.

-Sólo porque es nuestro amigo.-Gil-galad rió-Y me temo que siendo ése el motivo de la celebración, tendremos que volver a escuchar el relato de cómo salvó a la familia real, sacrificando su propia vida en el proceso.-Arien rompió a reír también.

Al principio, cuando no conocía bien a Glorfindel, a Gil-galad lo había impresionado mucho su historia. Incluso había llegado a sentirse intimidado ante su presencia, tal era el aura de poder que lo envolvía. Pero él mismo había ganado en sabiduría y poder a lo largo de los siglos en Lindon, y al ver que Glorfindel no se tomaba en serio ni a sí mismo, ya no le resultaba tan intimidante. Al contrario, habían forjado una estrecha amistad, gracias al inagotable buen humor de Glorfindel y su lealtad a la casa de Fingolfin, de la cual Gil-galad era ahora el único representante.

Volvió la cabeza para mirar a Arien, que lo observaba expectante, con los labios entreabiertos y un brillo de ansiedad en los ojos.

-Te acompañaré encantado.-Arien rió y batió palmas.

-Estupendo.-la doncella se incorporó sobre sus rodillas-Tengo que irme ya… Erestor me encargó una capa que deberé terminar antes de que llegue el otoño.-esbozó una dulce sonrisa-Pero puedo pasar a buscarte mañana, si el papeleo se vuelve demasiado insoportable.

-Debo reunirme con el Consejo mañana.-replicó Gil-galad, preguntándose cuándo se habían cambiado las tornas y era Arien quien le proponía planes-No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien. Demasiadas horas de trabajo te estoy robando ya.

-Es un placer.-murmuró ella, tímida. Titubeante, posó una mano de dedos finos sobre el hombro de Gil-galad, y se inclinó para rozar suavemente con sus labios la frente del rey-Te veré en dos días, entonces.

-¿Cómo?-a Gil-galad el gesto de ella lo había cogido por sorpresa.

-Para la fiesta de Glorfindel.-aclaró Arien, ligeramente ruborizada.

-Ah, sí. Por supuesto.-se levantó también y se sacudió la hierba de la túnica.

-Y si me necesitas-añadió ella, ya a punto de marcharse-ya sabes que me gusta pasear por los jardines.-con una última sonrisa se marchó. Gil-galad la siguió con la mirada, sorprendido y algo molesto por no haber visto venir el gesto de Arien. Cuando ya estaba casi fuera de su alcance, la doncella bajó sus defensas mentales, y él entrevió un instante lo que ocultaba, antes de que el retal del vestido de ella desapareciera entre las casas.

-Oh, no.-murmuró.

* * *

_No me matéis. Yo y mis finales abiertos :P._

_Una pequeña explicación sobre el nombre de Elenna. Era el nombre que le dieron a la isla de Númenor, y significa "hacia la estrella", pues llegaron a Númenor guiados por la estrella de Eärendil. Y creo que si os digo que el nombre de Gil-galad significa algo así como "Estrella Radiante", entendéis a qué vienen las palabras de Voronwë. (si hay algún filólogo en Quenya en la sala, este es el momento de dar un paso adelante y explicarlo mejor :P)  
_

_En cuanto a la coronación de Elendil, no estaba segura de si encajaría bien. He querido introducir las palabras que Aragorn pronuncia en la suya, como para explicar el inicio de esa tradición. He investigado también sobre los símbolos de la realeza de Arnor, y lo único que había, aparte del cetro de Andúnië, era lo que llamaban la Estrella de los Dúnedain, que se perdió cuando cayó Isildur._

_Me he salido un poco del tiesto con lo de la Última Alianza. Sé que en realidad se constituyó cuando Elendil y Gil-galad decidieron marchar a Mordor, pero tiene sentido que en realidad firmaran una especie de pacto cuando Elendil fue coronado, ya que eran vecinos y tenían tan buena relación. Después de las experiencias de la Primera Edad, pienso que es lógico que quisieran asegurar la alianza con una ceremonia formal, para evitar traiciones y cosas de ésas.  
_

_Y en cuanto a Glorfindel,__ por si no conocéis su historia, Tolkien creó inicialmente a dos personajes con el mismo nombre: el de Gondolin y el de Rivendel. Pero luego decidió que eso no podía ser y decidió que eran el mismo, que los Valar le permitieron recuperar su cuerpo y volver a la Tierra Media a seguir luchando porque se sacrificó por Idril y Tuor en la caída de Gondolin.  
_

_Y aunque siempre menciono a Roxana y Amaral, los demás también sois bienvenidos a comentar, tirarme tomates o lo que os apetezca :). Gracias por seguir ahí un capítulo más._


	12. Chapter 12

_Hola de nuevo a todos. Siento haberme retrasado tanto en actualizar. Estoy de Erasmus en Bélgica, y he estado bastante liada con el cambio de país y todo eso. Ahora que ya llevo aquí un mes y me he centrado, aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo. Está pendiente de revisión, por lo tanto va sin título y espero que disculpéis las faltas (que las habrá). Como de costumbre, voy a responder los reviews sin logear, pero antes gracias a todos por leer y por vuestra enorme paciencia. Un saludo también a Fairiel y gracias por sus amables palabras sobre la historia._

_Roxana: gracias por tu entusiasmo, de verdad. Me has dado el empujón que necesitaba para terminar de una vez el capítulo. Y sí, a pesar de pertenecer a otra raza, Gil-galad también pertenece al sexo masculino, para lo bueno y para lo malo. Cuídate y gracias por seguir ahí._

_Amaral: espero que tú también pasaras buenas fiestas. Como le digo a Roxana, los hombres son hombres, sean Elfos o mortales. Gracias por pasarte y cuídate._

* * *

El sol caía implacable sobre la arena dorada del desierto de Harad, sin nada más que dunas y algunos arbustos espinosos y achaparrados en centenares de millas a la redonda. Desde el escaso refugio que ofrecía un peñasco rocoso sobresaliente de la arena circundante, Elenna se ajusto la capucha sobre los ojos y escudriñó el cielo. Calculó que aún quedaban un par de horas para el anochecer, así que se ajustó la máscara que le cubría el rostro y se acurrucó en la escasa sombra disponible bajo la roca. Viajar bajo aquel calor era una locura: probablemente moriría antes de dos horas. Así que lo mejor era tratar de quedarse a la sombra y partir en busca del oasis al anochecer.

Suspiró y siguió con un dedo la línea que marcaba el camino hasta el oasis más cercano. Había conseguido un mapa del desierto en la última caravana con la que se había encontrado. También le habían proporcionado dos pellejos de agua. Los Haradrim de las ciudades se habían convertido en un pueblo arrogante y orgulloso, bajo la influencia de los númenóreanos renegados; pero los nómadas del desierto eran humildes y hospitalarios, una vez superada su desconfianza hacia los extranjeros. Elenna también daba gracias por su discreción; los nómadas no hablaban de sus viajes, de manera que tampoco hacían preguntas.

Al principio había temido que su tono de piel llamaría demasiado la atención, pero después de casi un año tan al sur, su bronceado podría pasar por el de una nativa, así como su cabello negro. El color de sus ojos también le había proporcionado algún que otro quebradero de cabeza hasta que llegó a Umbar, y paseando por el mercado se percató de que muchos Haradrim tenían allí ojos grises, sin duda resultado de la mezcla con los númenóreanos. Había habido quien la tomó por la hija de algún señor menor, que viajara hacia el norte en busca de zonas más fértiles en las que pasar los meses de más calor, y Elenna no se molestó en desmentir la historia.

Una vez que hubo solucionado el tema de pasar desapercibida para los locales, el viaje había sido bastante agradable. Aunque lo que había visto y oído en Umbar no iba a gustarle nada a su padre. Los Haradrim no podían contarse entre los pueblos amigos de los Elfos; pero en aquellos días en los que la Sombra se extendía poco a poco por la Tierra Media, habían llegado a adorar a los númenóreanos renegados como a dioses encarnados en mortales. Y eso significaba más problemas para Isildur y Anárion; más guarniciones que destinar a guardar las fronteras. Como si no tuvieran ya suficientes preocupaciones, con el número creciente de orcos rondando por las Montañas de la Sombra.

Mientras el sol se deslizaba lentamente hacia el horizonte, tornándose anaranjado conforme iba bajando, los pensamientos de Elenna comenzaron a vagar otra vez hacia el Norte. Se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo Elendil en ese momento, cómo marcharían las cosas en Annúminas en su ausencia. Claro que su padre se las arreglaba perfectamente sin ella, pero desde que había muerto su madre, Elenna había sido su mano derecha, asumiendo el papel de Dama de Andúnië en Rómenna. Cuando la había enviado al exilio, como avanzadilla de las huestes de Dúnedain que poblarían más tarde Eriador, Elendil esperaba enviar a su hija a la seguridad. Pero ahora estaba en un peligro constante y mortal, y su padre lo sabía. Aquello debía de estar destrozándolo por dentro, pero como era habitual en él, no compartiría sus temores con nadie salvo con sus hijos. Y tal vez… antes de que pudiera dominarse, su mente viajó a las lejanas costas de Lindon.

La nostalgia que tenía de su hogar no era nada comparada con la añoranza que sentía de Lindon. Se preguntó si Gil-galad sabría algo de su paradero, si Elendil se lo habría confiado. ¿Lo habría sentido? ¿Le importaría? Se arrepintió una vez más de las duras palabras de despedida que le había dedicado, pero no había otra salida. Elenna jamás aprobaría la osadía de Pharazôn, pero en el fondo de su corazón ella también temía a la muerte, ahora que tenía algo que perder. Y aunque ella no deseaba la inmortalidad, temía que los Valar interpretaran su amor por el rey como otra manera de acceder al don de los Primeros Nacidos. Y ella no deseaba ocupar un lugar que no le pertenecía; por lo tanto, había pasado a ocupar el lugar asignado para ella desde su nacimiento: junto a su padre.

Y aún así… podía repetirse mil veces que su decisión había sido la correcta, pero en momentos como aquel, cuando la soledad parecía cerrarse a su alrededor, lo echaba de menos. Le parecía que desde que había abandonado Lindon su vida era un eterno agujero de oscuridad. No importaba que el sol fuera implacablemente ardiente en el desierto de Harad, no podía rivalizar con la luminosa presencia de Gil-galad, la Estrella Radiante de los Noldor.

Se le formó un nudo en la garganta y trató de devolver sus pensamientos a la capital de Arnor. Tal vez su padre estuviera escudriñando el sur en ese mismo momento, tratando de comunicarse con las piedras que sus hermanos guardaban en Gondor, para obtener noticias de su única hija. Sabía que su padre había llamado "locura" a aquella misión, y le había dicho que no saldría viva de Harad si se descubría quién era, pero también sabía, desde la primera reunión, que no había otro modo de obtener noticias. La primera delegación que Anárion había enviado como gesto de buena voluntad consistía en un contingente de sus mejores guerreros, sin embargo, visto que apenas regresaron cinco de aquella expedición, Elendil desistió de la negociación directa y optó por el espionaje.

La práctica totalidad de los consejeros de su padre se habían opuesto, al menos al principio, a que Elenna fuera la elegida para aquella incursión tras las líneas enemigas. Sin embargo, ella sabía que en el fondo pensaban que debía suplir la falta de sus dos hermanos, ocupados en gobernar sus tierras al sur. Y ella misma deseaba con todas sus fuerzas demostrar su valía; había pasado toda su vida entrenándose para aquello, para ser la mano derecha de su padre. Y a fin de cuentas, tal y como había señalado Aradan, el capitán de la guardia, en la discusión que decidió los detalles de la misión, una mujer joven llamaría menos la atención que un soldado, mientras tuviera la precaución de no viajar sola. Cosa que Elenna había hecho uniéndose a la primera caravana con la que se cruzó para atravesar el desierto y llegar a Umbar.

La misión había sido provechosa, una vez consiguió una red de contactos, no todos dispuestos a rebelarse, pero sí opositores a la ocupación de los Dúnedain. Incluso había podido colarse en varias cenas de la alta sociedad, como acompañante de un noble haradrim quien en realidad mantenía una relación secreta con su maestro de armas, y era un ferviente activista contra la supremacía de los Hombres del Oeste y su oscura religión. A Elenna le hacía gracia que los númenóreanos negros hubieran tardado tan poco en imponer sus prejuicios sobre el sexo y el matrimonio, diciendo que las costumbres liberales de Andúnië eran resultado del contacto con los Elfos. Si ellos supieran…

El tema había salido en la conversación porque se habían sentado justo enfrente de Erendis y Adanel. Elenna no estaba de humor para bailar, teniendo de pronto tantas ganas de estrangular a alguien, o al menos de pegar patadas. Gil-galad lo había sentido, probablemente, porque fue él quien le propuso sentarse con los demás, y al menos escuchar la última composición de Faelon, que en ese momento cantaba sobre el estrado acompañado de una pequeña lira.

-Alteza-la saludó Adanel-estáis radiante esta noche.

-Vaya, gracias Adanel.-Elenna agradeció el cumplido con la sonrisa más natural que consiguió elaborar. Erendis echó una mirada extraña a la sanadora.

-Sí, tú también estás muy guapa.-Adanel, que se había levantado para saludar a Gil-galad, pasó los brazos por los hombros de Erendis y le dio un pequeño beso en la coronilla.-Y es agradable que lleves un vestido por una vez.

-Yo creo que le sienta muy bien.-intervino Gil-galad, sin entender muy bien a dónde exactamente iba aquella conversación.

-Gracias, majestad.-Erendis inclinó la cabeza cortésmente.

-Es que su trabajo le deja poco tiempo para arreglarse.-explicó Adanel con cara de circunstancias. Elenna se echó a reír.

-No te preocupes, Erendis, yo te comprendo.-siguió riéndose, aliviada por fin del peso de unos recuerdos que aún le dolían, al menos en su orgullo-Si no fuera por los invitados tan insignes que tenemos hoy-señaló a Gil-galad con la cabeza-no me habría puesto esto ni loca.

Adanel sonrió. Justo en ese momento la música cambió; a Faelon se le había unido su padre y unos cuantos músicos más, y comenzaron a tocar una alegre melodía. La sanadora agarró a Erendis del brazo.

-Vamos a bailar.-suplicó, como una niña pidiendo su golosina favorita-Por favor.

-Está bien.-cedió Erendis, y se dejó arrastrar hacia la improvisada pista de baile junto al estrado.

Elenna las siguió con la mirada, divertida, hasta que divisó a lo lejos a Damrod bailando con una amiga suya de la infancia. Frunció el ceño, y tratando de distraerse, se sirvió pan y un poco de queso, sólo para mantener las manos ocupadas. Hasta que la voz de Gil-galad interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¿Aún lo amas?-la estaba mirando con una ceja arqueada. Elenna resopló.

-No.-sorprendida por la pregunta, le lanzó una mirada significativa-En realidad, me alegro de que esté con Terenalda. Supongo que ella es mucho más dulce y femenina que yo. Es lo que él quería.

-Pero aún te duele.-él la miraba como si no comprendiera lo que sentía.

-Fue hace muchos años.-Elenna suspiró-Pero me hizo mucho daño. Yo lo amaba, supongo, pero él me rompió el corazón.

-De una manera bastante poco elegante, debo añadir.-señaló Gil-galad. Como al descuido, puso su mano sobre la de ella.-No fue muy amable contigo.

-No.-inesperadamente, Elenna sonrió-Pero Isildur tampoco fue amable con él, cuando se enteró.

Gil-galad rió al comprender lo que ella quería decir.

-Al menos Adanel y Erendis parecen divertirse.-dijo al cabo de un rato. Elenna asintió.

-Isilmë y Elatan también.-los había visto en un rincón un poco apartado de los demás, teóricamente bailando, pero en realidad besándose y dedicándose todo tipo de atenciones.-Por fin.-Gil-galad asintió.

-Parece que todo el mundo es feliz.-apuntó-Excepto nosotros.-Elenna le dirigió una dura mirada.

-No podemos, ya te lo dije.-su expresión estaba a medio camino entre la exasperación y la tristeza-Lo de Adanel y Erendis es más fácil que lo nuestro.

-Ellas nunca podrán casarse.-señaló Gil-galad-Ni tener hijos.

-No. Pero se quieren, y estarán juntas hasta la muerte. Y puede que más allá.-Elenna suspiró y lo miró-En cambio, nosotros…

-Sí, ya lo sé.-Gil-galad respiró hondo. Sabía que le había prometido no volver a tocar el tema, pero simplemente no era capaz. No podía renunciar a ella sin más.-Llevo en este mundo desde mucho antes de que Númenor siquiera existiera; conozco el destino de los Hombres.

-No, no lo conoces.-Elenna negó con la cabeza, con tristeza-La muerte terminará por alcanzarme en unos años que tal vez sean largos para mí, pero no para ti. Y si me amas tanto como dices, no encontrarás consuelo en este mundo para semejante dolor.

Gil-galad permaneció en silencio un rato, considerando las palabras de ella, y preguntándose cuándo había empezado a sonar como Elrond. Era consciente del dolor que provocaría la eventual separación, en caso de que Elenna terminara convenciéndose por fin de que en realidad lo que quería era estar con él. Pero también estaba seguro de que los años que les quedaran por pasar juntos, por cortos que fueran, suavizarían ese dolor, lo harían menos amargo.

-No consideras la felicidad que podría traerte.-repuso-Y si, como tú dices, lo que siento por ti fuese algo prohibido, dudo mucho de que Eru me lo hubiese puesto en el corazón.

-No… no puedo hacerte eso. ¿Es que no lo comprendes?-Elenna parecía a punto de echarse a llorar-Tú conoces mejor que yo mis sentimientos y… así se me parta el corazón y quede roto por siempre, no te condenaré a ese dolor. No estoy dispuesta a que sufras por mi causa. Si todo hubiera sido como debería haber sido en Númenor, esto nunca habría pasado.

-Pero no es así.-replicó Gil-galad-El único rayo de esperanza que trajo la Caída fue el que tú entraras en mi vida. Sin ti, mi corazón seguiría hueco y vacío.

-Tienes a doncellas de tu raza más que dispuestas a llenar ese vacío.-dijo Elenna no sin cierta amargura-Arien, por ejemplo.

-Arien. Sí. Supongo que ella está más que dispuesta, no obstante… no la amo. No como te amo a ti.-Gil-galad hizo una pausa y suspiró-Y no deseo atarme a alguien a quien no amo. Nadie saldría bien de esto, ni tú, ni yo, ni ella.

-Por mí no te preocupes.-Elenna se encogió de hombros-Supongo que terminaré claudicando y casándome con alguien, un capitán, que mi padre escoja para mí.

-No lo haré. Jamás.-dijo Gil-galad con firmeza-Mi padre cometió el error de casarse con quien no amaba, y sólo dolor nació de esa unión.

-Y tú.-Elenna lo miró sin comprender-Creía que en tu raza eso no era posible.

-En general, no.-explicó Gil-galad, con aire triste-Pero mi padre se encontró de pronto con la responsabilidad de tener que engendrar un heredero… y amaba a alguien a quien no podía tener. Así que escogió a mi madre.

No dio más pistas sobre la identidad ese misterioso amor, y Elenna no insistió, visto que era un tema que no le agradaba demasiado. Conmovida, puso su mano sobre la de él, a pesar de haberse jurado que no volvería a iniciar contacto físico, para evitar tentaciones.

-Pienso que hizo lo que debía hacer.-dijo con suavidad-Sabía que su obligación era tener un heredero, alguien que guiara a los Noldor en caso de que él cayera.

-Fue mi tío.-la interrumpió él-Al menos de nombre. Yo era demasiado joven para ocupar el trono cuando mi padre murió.

-Tenía un deber para con su pueblo, y lo cumplió.-continuó ella, implacable-Tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Por nuestro bien.

-Tú no lo sabes.-replicó Gil-galad, ahora ligeramente molesto-Tus padres se amaban. No comprendes el sufrimiento que le trajo a mi madre, no…

-Estoy segura de que de alguna manera sí que la quiso.-repuso Elenna con amabilidad-Y también te quería a ti; de lo contrario no te habría enviado tan lejos de tu hogar. Para protegerte.-Gil-galad resopló, pero ella se levantó y le tendió la mano-Si no deseas hablar del tema, tal vez pueda sacarte a bailar yo a ti.

Una inesperada sonrisa iluminó el rostro del rey noldo. Aceptó la mano que ella le tendía y la acompañó hasta el centro de la improvisada pista de baile. Y durante unas horas aquella noche fueron felices, ignorando los cuchicheos a su alrededor y la oscuridad que pronto empezaría a cubrir la faz de la Tierra Media.

Casi dos años habían pasado ya desde aquel día, y las palabras de Elenna aún resonaban en la mente de Gil-galad. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, regresando del mundo de los recuerdos, tuvo que volver a cerrarlos un instante hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz. Unos rayos de sol se filtraban, oblicuos, por unas estrechas ventanas en lo alto de las paredes, pero por lo demás todo eran sombras.

Pensativo, deslizó los dedos por la hoja del formidable mandoble que había pertenecido una vez a su padre. Se decía que aquellas armas Noldor guardaban de algún modo una parte de la esencia de su propietario; fuese o no verdad, cada vez que la tocaba, sentía algo muy cálido en la punta de los dedos. Y eso le hacía recordar que sí que había habido momentos felices. Rememoró la expresión de satisfacción y orgullo en el rostro de Fingon el día en que consiguió tensar el arco y acertar en el centro del blanco por primera vez, y la risa dulce de su madre cuando le había confesado alguna pequeña travesura. Recordaba también alguna que otra noche pasada en el estudio de su abuelo, porque se había despertado en mitad de la noche y no había podido volver a dormirse. Fingolfin lo había acogido en su regazo y le había relatado innumerables historias, hasta que el sueño había terminado por volver.

Y si no hubiera poseído el don, tal vez nunca hubiera visto la sombra que empañaba la felicidad de su padre. Apenas había empezado a aprender a controlarlo cuando recibieron una inesperada visita en Hithlum, y por primera vez Gil-galad vio lo que había detrás del matrimonio de sus padres. Era lo mismo que vio en los ojos de su madre cuando acudió a las Falas, poco después de la muerte de su padre en la batalla de las Lágrimas Innumerables. Le había llevado la espada de Fingon, pero él nunca se sintió capaz de blandirla. Sostenerla era una cosa, pero no creía que fuese capaz de llegar a entrenarse con ella. Se sentiría extraño si lo hiciera, como un intruso y no el hijo de su padre, pero había algo en aquella arma que no debería estar allí. Como aquella estrella de ocho puntas; no era más que la marca del fabricante, pero… aquel no era su sitio.

Dejó el arma en su sitio y suspiró. Tal vez Elenna tuviera razón, y en vez de plantearse siquiera casarse con una mortal, debiera preocuparse por cumplir con sus responsabilidades. Sauron les había dado un respiro durante unos meses después de la caída, pero la tregua no duraría mucho más. Ya empezaba a haber informes de avistamientos de lobos y criaturas aún más tenebrosas; los ataques no tardarían en llegar. Era una suerte que Elendil hubiera decidido instalarse justo entre Lindon e Imladris, y sus hijos tan cerca de Mordor, pues cualquier actividad sospechosa sería inmediatamente detectada, y podrían prepararse para lo que estaba por venir.

Sin embargo, si intentaba adivinar un futuro sin ella, lo único que veía era oscuridad. Siendo un espíritu sujeto al destino de Arda, Sauron no podía desaparecer así por así, y Gil-galad esperaba que al menos Elendil tuviera tiempo de reorganizarse y contar con un ejército en condiciones para poder plantarle cara. En cuanto a él, no tenía otra opción que luchar, y sabía que su pueblo no esperaba menos. Y precisamente por si caía, empezaba a preguntarse si debería asegurar el futuro de Lindon. Tal vez debería seguir el ejemplo de Fingon y dejar un heredero que guiase a su pueblo… si es que quedaba alguien a quien guiar cuando todo aquello terminara.

Si lo miraba desde esa perspectiva, el plan de aquella mañana no parecía tan mala idea. Había atisbado por fin aquello que Arien guardaba tan celosamente en su mente, y empezaba a considerar si sería lo correcto. Recordaba las palabras de Elenna; tal vez debería resignarse a hacer lo que se esperaba de él y engendrar un heredero a la corona de los Noldor, con alguien que no plantease dudas sobre el destino que habrían de seguir.

Antes de salir de la armería, tomó uno de los arcos delgados de los Teleri y se ciñó el carcaj a la espalda. Nunca llevaba un arco al campo de batalla; por lo general, lo reservaba para salir de caza, en las escasas ocasiones en las que podía librarse de sus obligaciones un rato y el mar le negaba la posibilidad de salir a navegar.

Arien lo esperaba junto a la fuente, en la misma entrada del palacio. Para aquella ocasión había dejado de lado uno de sus innumerables vestidos verdes y en su lugar iba vestida como un varón, con camisa, túnica, pantalones y capa de tonos similares a la vegetación de Lindon. Encima de su hombro izquierdo asomaba un gran arco de tejo, y en la cintura llevaba un cuchillo de caza. Su porte era diferente; había algo en su manera de caminar que le recordó a Elenna.

-Buenos días.-lo saludó ella alegremente. Sin esperar respuesta, echó a andar hacia la arcada que conducía al exterior. Él la siguió, perplejo.

-¿Vamos a ir a pie?- Arien se giró y sonrió, divertida.

-Claro. No vamos a alejarnos mucho.-se echó la capucha sobre la cara y echó a andar hacia su derecha. Saliéndose del camino pavimentado que bajaba a la ciudad, tomó un sendero que rodeaba el palacio y ascendía en suave pendiente por la colina.

El sol asomaba tímidamente entre los árboles, mientras ellos seguían colina arriba, por el sendero que serpenteaba entre raíces y rocas. Al cabo de una hora de marcha en el más absoluto silencio, roto sólo por el canto de los pájaros entre las ramas más altas, Gil-galad se dio cuenta de una cosa.

-No vamos a cazar nada por aquí.-adivinó. Arien se detuvo y se dio la vuelta-No hay animales a este lado de la colina, salvo pájaros y ardillas.

-Cierto.-ella se encogió de hombros-Pero llegaremos a la cima en una hora.-y sin añadir nada más, continuó caminando. Gil-galad hizo una mueca al notar que ella se esforzaba en concentrarse en el camino para no tener que pensar nada más. Le estaba ocultando algo.

Debería decirle algo, meditó, mientras proseguían la marcha. Arien le había dicho hacía ya tiempo que se conformaría con lo que él pudiera ofrecerle; sin embargo Gil-galad sabía que ella jamás renunciaría a él. No mientras Elenna siguiera negándose a acercarse a menos de cincuenta millas de Forlond, y desde luego negándose rotundamente a cambiar la naturaleza de su relación. Podía llegar a entender que Arien considerase eso como que tenía el camino libre otra vez. Pero la doncella sabía de sobra que él no la amaba, no como amaba a la hija de Elendil.

Llegaron a la cima de la colina en un tiempo mucho más breve de lo que cualquier mortal podría siquiera intentar imitar. Allí, en un claro, se celebraba la primera parte de la celebración del Solsticio de Verano. Arien avanzó hasta la línea de árboles, y de un ágil salto se subió a una rama baja. Se volvió para mirar a Gil-galad, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada él la alcanzó. Se desplazaron sigilosamente de árbol en árbol hacia la ladera este de la colina. Cualquier humano que pudiese estar paseando entre los árboles tan sólo alcanzaría a escuchar un susurro muy tenue que venía de las ramas altas, y ni siquiera alcanzaría a verlos si no hacían un movimiento brusco. Y lo mismo podía decirse de ciervos o cualquier tipo de presa a la que fuesen a acechar.

Desde luego no era el estilo de los Noldor, más a favor de la caza a caballo y en campo abierto, pero Gil-galad disfrutaba también de la quietud entre los árboles, y de la satisfacción de cazar sin nada más que su puntería y su habilidad para pasar desapercibido. Tenía la ligera sensación de que su educación entre los Teleri tenía algo que ver. Arien también parecía a gusto, pues al igual que él, ella era una excepción entre los Noldor, más cerca en aficiones y preferencias a los elfos de los bosques, aunque no en temperamento.

-¿Qué estamos buscando exactamente?-murmuró Gil-galad al cabo de un rato, cuando ya habían descendido hasta casi la mitad de la ladera. El sol se alzaba ya cerca del cénit; por fortuna el dosel de hojas sobre sus cabezas los mantenía frescos.

-No estamos lejos.-respondió Arien en el mismo tono, con una sonrisa traviesa que recordaba a una niña que fuese a robar del tarro de galletas de la cocina sin que nadie se enterase. Se llevó un dedo a los labios-Escucha.

En el silencio del bosque, lo primero que oyó fue el canto de los pájaros. La brisa susurrando entre las hojas también formaba parte de los sonidos habituales entre los árboles. Y allí, debajo de todo eso, escuchó el débil sonido del agua deslizándose entre las rocas.

-Hay un arroyo un poco más abajo.-explicó Arien-En un buen día aparecerán unos cuatro o cinco ciervos, y si no hay ninguno siempre se puede coger un pez.-se sentó sobre la rama en la que estaba y lo miró, echándose la capucha hacia atrás.

-No sabía que tu padre te permitiera alejarte tanto de Forlond.-dijo Gil-galad, acomodándose en otra rama en el mismo roble.

-Él tampoco lo sabe.-Arien volvió a sonreír-Sólo vengo de vez en cuando, cuando el trabajo ante el telar se vuelve demasiado repetitivo.-se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a continuar.

Gil-galad la siguió, reflexionando sobre aquella faceta del carácter de Arien hasta entonces desconocida. Le resultaba extraño no haber sabido nada en los más de tres mil años que la conocía. Era cierto que por lo general la caza no se consideraba una actividad propia de doncellas; de todos modos, con los antecedentes que tenía en la familia, él no pensaba ponerse a censurar. No creía que tuviese nada de malo el que las elfas supieran manejar armas e incluso que disfrutaran con ello; había probado ser muy útil en caso de ataque.

Sin embargo, resultaba extraña la concentración de Arien en llegar al arroyo, como si fuera algo que pudiera salir mal si no ponía todo su empeño en ello. Aquello lo preocupó; avanzó por el bosque con los cinco sentidos alerta por si detectaba algún peligro, pese a saber que no había ninguno. Con los Dúnedain asentados al este, sus fronteras estaban bien guardadas. Nada podría atravesar todo Eriador y llegar hasta ellos sin que fuese detectado.

Arien se detuvo al llegar cerca del arroyo. Enroscó las piernas en una rama particularmente gruesa, para mantener la estabilidad y al mismo tiempo tener las manos libres. Gil-galad la observó a poca distancia mientras tendía el arco y tensaba la cuerda, doblando la madera con muchísimo cuidado.

-Premio.-murmuró ella al ver que en la otra orilla aparecía trotando un ciervo joven. Ignorante de la presencia de los dos elfos en las ramas al otro lado del arroyo, bajó la cabeza y se puso a beber. Arien sacó una flecha del carcaj, la puso en la cuerda y se la llevó hasta la oreja. Apuntó con cuidado y soltó la cuerda. La flecha salió silbando de sus manos y fue a clavarse… en la hierba a varios pies del cervatillo. Éste se asustó, y de un brinco se apartó del arroyo. Antes de que la doncella dejara escapar un juramento entre dientes, el animalillo ya se había perdido trotando en la espesura.

-No ha sido tu mejor tiro.-dijo Gil-galad gentilmente, mientras ella se daba la vuelta apesadumbrada. Evitó su mirada y se deslizó por el tronco hasta el suelo. Cruzó el arroyo y recuperó la flecha, después se volvió y echó a andar entre los árboles sin decir palabra.

-Si quieres-ofreció él un rato después, mientras caminaban de vuelta a la cima de la colina-puedo ayudarte a mejorarlo.-Arien se volvió al instante y lo miró con sus ojos esmeralda. Asintió brevemente y reemprendieron la marcha.

-Me falta práctica.-masculló Arien cuando llegaron al claro. Hacía girar la flecha entre los dedos, rematada con plumas teñidas de verde. Gil-galad sonrió levemente al notar su frustración.

-Ven. Iremos al campo de tiro.-encabezó la marcha de regreso a Forlond. Arien caminaba un par de pasos por detrás, todavía sin hablar, pero sin aquella sensación de necesitar concentrarse para aislarse de algo. En realidad, parecía haberse librado de algún peso, y cuando ya se vislumbraban los tejados del palacio entre los árboles, echó a correr por delante de él. Gil-galad la siguió, y entre risas llegaron pronto a una de las puertas traseras del palacio. Atravesaron un pasillo y una larga galería hasta llegar a patio de armas. Estaba vacío, pues aún faltaban varias horas para el cambio de guardia.

-Debes procurar extender bien el brazo.-empezó por ayudarla a mejorar la postura. Sospechaba que debido a su sexo, Arien no había recibido entrenamiento adecuado, sino que había aprendido a disparar por imitación, así que necesitaría unos cuantos consejos.-Así.-le cogió la muñeca que sujetaba el arco con una mano y la obligó a ponerla lo más recta posible.-Muy bien.

-Y ahora-le tendió una de aquellas flechas con el penacho verde-ponla en la cuerda. Asegúrate de que está bien tensa primero.

La doncella obedeció. Estiró la cuerda todo lo que pudo, apuntó, soltó… y la flecha fue a caer a unos cuantos pies del blanco. Masculló una maldición.

-No mires la flecha.-la aconsejó Gil-galad-Mira el blanco.

-Eso hago.-murmuró Arien. Tomó otra flecha, repitió la operación… pero esta vez se le fue demasiado arriba. Chocó contra la pared de piedra del otro lado del patio de armas. El campo de tiro era el único que no se abría a una galería, para evitar accidentes con flechas fuera de control, como era el caso. Lo volvió a intentar con otra, pero fue a caer más cerca del blanco a su izquierda que al que se suponía que estaba apuntando.

-No pienses en tus manos.-dijo Gil-galad. Con cierta incomodidad, se situó detrás de ella, y con una mano le cogió la muñeca que sostenía el arco. Con la otra sujetó la mano que tensaba la cuerda, reduciendo la distancia entre ellos a prácticamente nada. Nunca habían estado tan cerca, y sólo entonces se dio cuenta del olor a lavanda del cabello de Arien.

-¿Así está bien?-dijo ella en uno tono de voz mucho más bajo del que habían estado empleando. Giró lentamente la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada azul de él.

-Está perfecto.-Gil-galad respiró hondo. Para su sorpresa, ella mantuvo un férreo autocontrol y se dedicó a concentrarse en el blanco que tenía al otro lado del campo de tiro. Despacio, la hizo tensar la cuerda del arco.-¿Lo tienes?

-Sí…-musitó Arien. Él la hizo soltar la flecha, que esta vez se clavó limpiamente en el centro del blanco.

-¡Lo he conseguido!-exclamó ella. Soltó el arco y se dio la vuelta… y antes de que Gil-galad pudiera siquiera adivinar sus intenciones, Arien le echó los brazos al cuello y lo besó.

Él se quedó paralizado un instante, incómodo por no ser capaz de responder. Bastó ese momento de duda de Gil-galad para que Arien se apartase. Esta vez su rostro no era ya la máscara de indiferencia impenetrable, sino que era un reflejo de la humillación y el dolor que sentía.

-Arien...-Gil-galad negó tristemente con la cabeza-No puedo.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?-murmuró ella en voz muy baja. Le temblaba el labio, y tenía los ojos vidriosos, como si estuviera conteniendo las lágrimas. Su autocontrol se había esfumado; entre la autocompasión y la tristeza que sentía, Gil-galad entrevió el rostro de Elenna en los pensamientos de Arien. Y entonces todas las piezas encajaron. La partida de caza nada más despuntar el alba, y la insistencia de ella en que fuesen los dos solos, todo el numerito del arco y la flecha…

-Has intentado parecerte a ella ¿verdad?-dijo en el mismo tono-¿Creías que así conseguirías cambiar lo que siento?

-No lo sé.-Arien se mordió el labio; una lágrima solitaria se deslizó por su mejilla-Sólo… sólo quería ponerte las cosas más fáciles. Ahorrarte un poco de dolor.

-¿Cómo?-Gil-galad enarcó una ceja, sorprendido y enfadado consigo mismo por no haberlo visto venir. Empezaba a pensar que su don no funcionaba con las mujeres.

-Bueno… -dijo Arien con la voz tomada-ella morirá algún día, y yo no, y… no tendrías que pasarte la eternidad añorándola. Me tendrías a mí.-se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

-Ya lo había pensado.-murmuró él-Pero las cosas no funcionan así, Arien. No hay nada que puedas hacer para conseguir que mi corazón se aparte de ella y se incline hacia ti.

-Pero ella se ha marchado.-adujo Arien débilmente-Porque hasta ella sabe que es un desafío a los Poderes. Ya les ha caído un castigo terrible encima; hace bien en no querer arriesgar nada más.-Gil-galad alzó las cejas.

-Fuiste tú ¿verdad? Tú le hablaste a Elenna de las consecuencias que podría traer que decidiera unirse a mí.-Arien no respondió, pero no hizo falta. Su expresión culpable lo decía todo. Nadie en Forlond, salvo Glorfindel, conocía las razones que Elenna le había dado para rechazar su amor y marcharse.

-Yo sólo me limité a aconsejarla.-dijo ella al fin, encogiéndose de hombros con aire miserable-Ella tomó la decisión de marcharse. Y desde mi punto de vista, hizo lo más correcto.

-Esa decisión no es tuya.-replicó Gil-galad con más dureza de la que pretendía, pero empezaba a enfadarse de verdad.-Sólo Eru sabe lo que pasaría si Elenna decidiera seguir a su corazón en vez de a su sentido del deber. No te corresponde a ti anticipar lo que sea que Mandos haya dispuesto al final del camino.

-Yo… lo siento.-murmuró ella en voz baja-Sólo quería… ya sabes lo que siento.

-Sí.-Gil-galad suspiró y trató de calmarse-Y ojalá yo sintiera lo mismo. Pero mi respuesta no ha cambiado.

-Ya.-Arien se enjugó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.-Yo… voy a marcharme. Necesito estar sola.-se dio la vuelta y sin una palabra más echó a correr hacia la gran arcada de piedra que llevaba al patio principal y la salida. En su precipitada huida casi se llevó por delante a Galdor y Glorfindel, que en ese momento franqueaban la entrada hacia el patio de armas.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-Glorfindel se volvió para mirar a la salida. Gil-galad suspiró.

-Arien pensó que podía hacerme cambiar de opinión.-dijo con cierta tristeza-Sobra decir que no ha sido así.

-Sí, recuerdo que algo mencionó sobre una excursión…-Galdor arqueó las cejas en dirección al arco que Gil-galad llevaba a la espalda. De verdad era algo inusual verlo con ese tipo de arma.

-Iré a hablar con ella.-dijo Glorfindel.

-Ha dicho que necesitaba estar sola.

-Ya, pero nunca lo dicen en serio.-Glorfindel se encogió de hombros.-Con tu permiso…-no esperó respuesta y se encaminó hacia los grandes arcos de piedra.

Gil-galad volvió en sí cuando el eco de los pasos de su capitán se perdió más allá de las puertas del palacio. Se dio cuenta de que aún llevaba el arco a la espalda, y que debía cambiarse y ponerse presentable para la primera reunión de la mañana con los enviados de Elendil. Los Dúnedain habían reabierto la antigua ruta de comercio que cruzaba las Montañas Nubladas en el paso de Isengard, de manera que pronto empezaron a llegar de nuevo a Lindon mercancías de todo tipo: artesanía y sobre todo frutas y vegetales procedentes del cálido sur. Círdan y Elendil ya habían acordado los impuestos sobre cada tipo de mercancía, pero el señor telerín deseaba conocer la opinión de su antiguo pupilo al respecto.

Suspiró. Galadriel le había dicho una vez que la política era divertida hasta que entraba el papeleo en escena, y tres mil años después, Gil-galad estaba totalmente de acuerdo con ella. Iba a dirigir sus pasos a la armería, antes de subir a cambiarse a sus aposentos, cuando se percató de que Galdor seguía de pie a su lado, mirándolo con algo cercano a la preocupación brillando en los ojos.

-Así que Arien no se da por vencida.

-No.-no podía menos que sentir piedad por la doncella, condenada a desear un amor que siempre estaría fuera de su alcance-Y me duele en el alma tener que rechazarla; sin embargo, no puedo hacer que mi corazón cambie de parecer.

-Es cierto.-coincidió Galdor-Aún así, si conozco algo a Arien, sé que seguirá insistiendo. Los Noldor no sois la clase de gente que se rinde fácilmente.

-Soy consciente de ello.-murmuró el rey, pasando un dedo por la cuerda del arco.

-¿Y no pensáis hacer nada al respecto?

-No sé qué más puedo hacer.-reconoció Gil-galad-Elenna ni siquiera me escribe…

-Podríais hablar con Elendil.-sugirió Galdor encogiéndose de hombros-La tradición es la tradición.

-No puedo imaginarme a Elendil obligándola a casarse.-repuso Gil-galad-Si no lo ha hecho hasta ahora, nunca lo hará.

-Tal vez. Pero la muchacha tiene un gran respeto por su padre.-señaló Galdor-La opinión de Elendil es para ella más importante que ninguna otra.

-Oh. Comprendo.-entendió perfectamente a dónde quería llegar el carpintero teleri. Esbozó una lenta sonrisa-Si me disculpas, Galdor… tengo un reino que gobernar…

-Claro. Yo también debo regresar al trabajo.-hizo una reverencia. Gil-galad sonrió.

-Si ves a Glorfindel-dijo, mientras se alejaba hacia la armería, con la semilla de un plan germinando en la mente-dile que lo necesitaré aquí a mediodía.

-Lo haré, majestad.-Galdor observó sonriente la espalda de su rey mientras desaparecía en la puerta de la armería. Sabía que Gil-galad había visto la idea que le había acudido a la mente, y se alegraba de que también le pareciese un buen plan.

* * *

_Lo sé. Odiáis a Arien, ¿verdad? Yo la entiendo demasiado bien, pobrecita. _

_Espero que el siguiente no me lleve tantísimo tiempo. Gracias a todos por leer, y una vez más os digo que todas las opiniones son bien recibidas._


	13. Chapter 13

_Mil perdones por la tardanza eterna. Lo mismo de siempre: sabía **qué** quería contar, pero no **cómo**. Al final me he animado y en vez de atender a mis estudios, he abierto el Word y he terminado el capítulo. También está sin título y sin betear; si veis errores no dudéis en señalarlos. Les iré poniendo títulos según se me ocurran. Ya sabéis que esta historia la escribo por simple diversión; los personajes pertenecen a los herederos de J.R.R. Tolkien y yo no gano nada con esto. Disfrutad._

_Amaral: no, no es excusa que alguien no te corresponda, pero Arien en realidad no ha hecho nada malo. Simplemente ha dejado más que claros sus sentimientos. Espero que te guste la idea de Gil-galad, a mí al menos me sacó una sonrisa escribirla :). Un abrazo y gracias por estar ahí._

_Roxana: en cuanto a Elenna, quería construir un personaje femenino con carácter, y como nos muestra Éowyn en aquella época sólo te tomaban en serio si llevabas a cabo tareas de hombres. Espero que no te decepcione el cambio de escenario :P Un abrazo y gracias por pasarte._

* * *

-Ya hemos llegado.-sonrió Glorfindel.

-Por fin.-asintió Gil-galad. Contemplaba la ciudad que se alzaba ante sus ojos maravillado por lo que los Hombres eran capaces de hacer en tan pocos años.

Porque Annúminas era espléndida, o al menos lo que alcanzaban a ver de ella lo era. Las murallas blancas refulgían suavemente a la luz de la mañana, en contraste con los verdes campos cultivados que la rodeaban. La ciudad quedaba oculta de la vista, pero por encima de ella, sobre un promontorio se alzaba la ciudadela, con sus torres apuntando al cielo y sus muchas ventanas.

-Iré a anunciaros.-Elrond adelantó su montura, con el estandarte azul en la mano. Había accedido a regañadientes a acompañarlos, pues no deseaba verse inmerso en el dolor que rezumaban todos los Dúnedain en el exilio. Saber que el sacrificio que su hermano había realizado, su gran obra, se había malogrado por la codicia y el orgullo de los Hombres hacía que Elrond no quisiera saber nada con los mortales. Sin embargo, una carta del mismo Elendil invitando al señor de Imladris a entrevistarse con él había terminado por persuadirlo. Gil-galad, que se encontraba en el valle pasando el invierno lejos de su corte, no consiguió saber qué argumentos había empleado. Elrond había convivido con él demasiado tiempo para permitirle libre acceso a sus pensamientos.

Ya debían de haberlos visto, pues por el camino venían hacia ellos cinco jinetes, la guarnición de la puerta, supuso Gil-galad. Elrond intercambió unas palabras con ellos, y en un momento dado señaló al rey, de modo que uno de los jinetes dio la vuelta y regresó a la ciudad a la carrera. Los otros cuatro acompañaron a Elrond de vuelta a la formación.

-Os escoltaremos hasta el palacio, majestad.-dijo uno de ellos, que por la forma de su yelmo parecía el capitán. Realizó una reverencia y se pusieron en marcha.

Desmontaron junto a las puertas de la ciudad, pues por decreto real únicamente bestias de carga podían ir más allá. Por ello, toda la muralla estaba llena de caballerizas por dentro. Tres de los hombres que los acompañaban se hicieron cargo de sus monturas, y el capitán los guió a la ciudadela. Atravesaron calles anchas, pavimentadas con aquella piedra blanca, flanqueadas de pequeñas mansiones, más opulentas a medida que se iban acercando a la orilla del lago. Allí comprobaron, sorprendidos, que la ciudadela se alzaba en un pequeño islote, conectado con tierra firme mediante un sólido puente. Y en la orilla los esperaba Voronwë.

-Bienvenidos a Annúminas.-realizó una profunda reverencia. Salvo por un poco de plata en su cabello corto, y unas pequeñas arrugas junto a los ojos, los diez años transcurridos desde su último encuentro no parecían haberle pasado mucha factura al astrólogo.-Majestad, señor Elrond, es un verdadero honor teneros aquí.

-Gracias, Voronwë.-sonrió Gil-galad-Veo que los años no han hecho mucha mella en ti.

-Sois muy amable, majestad.-cuando sonreía, el consejero de Elendil adquiría un enorme parecido con su sobrina-Si tenéis la bondad de acompañarme… Mi rey está ocupado ahora, pero os recibirá a mediodía. Entretanto, os guiaré a las habitaciones que hemos dispuesto para vos y vuestros acompañantes.-echó a andar delante de ellos con la ligereza de quien va por un camino que conoce muy bien. Lo siguieron, impresionados por la grandiosidad que veían a su alrededor.

Las estancias que fueron asignadas a Gil-galad eran igual de lujosas que el palacio, amplias y con magníficas vistas sobre el lago. Sin embargo, aquí y allá se veían columnas sin adornos, o esculturas a medio acabar. En muchas paredes habían colgado tapices para disimular la falta de pintura. Al fin y al cabo, por mucho y muy bien que los Hombres trabajasen, diez años eran poco tiempo para terminar una ciudad tan espléndida. Y dedujo que cuando estuviera terminada sería aún más bella.

Para hacer tiempo hasta la reunión con Elendil, decidió lavarse y cambiarse de ropa. En el asunto de la higiene, como en muchas otras cosas, las costumbres de los Dúnedain se alejaban de las del resto de los Hombres mortales y se acercaban más a las de los Elfos, como pudo comprobar Gil-galad, complacido. Sus aposentos contaban con un cuarto de baño que no tenía nada que envidiar al que tenía en Forlond. Y hasta el ciudadano de cuna más humilde tenía acceso a los baños públicos que había visto mientras atravesaba la ciudad. Sonrió, pensando que al fin y al cabo, lo que separaba a las dos razas era mucho menor que lo que las unía.

Una hora más tarde, Glorfindel llamó a su puerta. Ninguno de los sirvientes de Elendil había aparecido aún para convocarlo a audiencia, de modo que les pareció buena idea explorar la ciudad mientras tuvieran tiempo.

-Elendil ha recibido primero a Elrond-explicó el capitán-. Algún asunto que deseaban tratar en privado, imagino.

-Algo que tiene que ver con Elros.-asintió Gil-galad, mientras iban por una amplia galería hacia la escalinata principal.

-Seguramente.

Abajo los esperaba el resto de su guardia, a quienes el rey les concedió el día libre. Las murallas de Annúminas eran fuertes, como los hombres que las guardaban, y su poder no le indicaba la cercanía de amenaza alguna. De modo que acompañado por Glorfindel, y bajo el límpido cielo primaveral, se dedicó a callejear por la blanca capital de Arnor.

Incluso para Glorfindel, quien había vivido largos siglos en Gondolin, la ciudad resultaba impresionante. Enteramente construida en aquella piedra blanca, formaba armoniosos círculos que desembocaban en un amplio espacio en lo alto de la colina. Una amplia avenida conducía hasta allí en línea recta desde el puente de la ciudadela, y a pesar de estar abarrotada, todos, mercaderes, soldados, damas altivas y orgullosos caballeros, se apartaban a su paso. Varios inclinaron la cabeza ante Gil-galad. Glorfindel también atrajo muchas miradas, especialmente femeninas. Sonrió divertido cuando, al cruzar su mirada con la de una joven, ésta se sonrojó y desapareció entre la multitud.

La plaza en la cima de la colina servía de mercado, como pudieron comprobar al ascender. Y siendo la capital de dos reinos, hervía de actividad. Pasaron ante puestos de modesta bisutería en madera y cuentas, de frutas y verduras coloridas y fragantes; algunas desconocidas, de puestos que vendían comida ya preparada a los fatigados viajeros. Y ante un puesto de un orfebre que vendía delicadas joyas de plata y perlas, vieron un rostro conocido. Isilmë, la joven doncella de Elenna, miraba con cierta envidia un par de pendientes con perlas engastadas.

-No creo que encontréis nada en este puesto-Glorfindel se adelantó con aire casual hasta situarse junto a la muchacha-que pueda eclipsar vuestra belleza, joven dama.

Isilmë dio un respingo y lo miró, y casi enseguida lo abrazó con entusiasmo.

-¡Glorfindel!-exclamó-¡Menudo susto me has dado! ¿Qué haces…?-entonces su mirada reparó en Gil-galad y comprendió-Oh, disculpadme, majestad.-se recompuso y realizó una somera reverencia-No sabía que estuvieseis en la ciudad. Pero este es un encuentro feliz, después de tanto tiempo.

-Feliz sin duda, aunque inesperado, diría yo.-el rey se adelantó y tomó la mano de Isilmë. Ella se sonrojó ligeramente cuando se la besó, pero le sostuvo la mirada. Los diez años transcurridos desde que abandonara Lindon parecían haberle aportado la serenidad de una muchacha que ya va camino de convertirse en una mujer.

-¿Sabe mi rey que estáis aquí?

-Me recibirá a mediodía, no te preocupes.-Gil-galad sonrió; Isilmë parecía más concienciada de sus deberes, signo de madurez.

-Ya veo. Puedo mostraros la ciudad, si lo deseáis.-Isilmë se alejó unos pasos del puesto de joyas con una última mirada de deseo.

-¿Elenna no te necesitará?-inquirió Glorfindel.

-La princesa no se encuentra en la ciudad en estos momentos.-explicó la doncella, mientras caminaba entre los dos Elfos hacia el otro extremo de la plaza-Está encargándose de la vigilancia de las fronteras del norte.

-Sí, Elendil me habló de esas patrullas.-asintió Gil-galad-Lo que no comprendo es por qué exactamente Elenna debe encabezar una de ellas.

Isilmë puso cara de circunstancias. Apretó los labios antes de responder.

-Mi señora considera que debe suplir la falta de sus hermanos.-dijo en tono neutro. Gil-galad intercambió una mirada con su capitán.

-Pero esa es una carga que no tiene por qué llevar.-adujo Glorfindel-Elendil dispone de muchos buenos capitanes para esa tarea.

-Ya la conoces.-Gil-galad intercambió con Isilmë una mirada de entendimiento-Quiere probar su valía como guerrera.

-Es buena.-Isilmë seguía manteniendo el rostro imperturbable, señal de que había algo que la preocupaba y no quería dejar entrever-Es la única mujer que encabeza una patrulla, y los hombres aceptan su liderazgo. La seguirán a cualquier fin.

-Se te ve preocupada,-señaló Gil-galad-para estar tan convencida de las habilidades de tu señora.

-Aún no han vuelto.-Isilmë se mordió el labio-Y ya han pasado dos noches desde la luna llena.

-Y Elatan está con ellos, ¿verdad?-la doncella asintió con aire miserable. Pero de pronto alzó los ojos hacia Gil-galad, con un brillo de esperanza en la mirada.

-No quisiera ser descortés, majestad-dijo, titubeando-pero he oído hablar de vuestro don para ver las cosas que están lejos y… y me preguntaba… si podríais… si sabríais si se encuentra bien.-Isilmë se puso colorada. Glorfindel arqueó las cejas, sonriendo.

-Lo hará encantado, ¿verdad?-le dio a su rey un disimulado codazo. Gil-galad cerró los ojos un momento.

-No veo que estén en peligro ahora mismo.-dijo, y la doncella suspiró aliviada.

-Acompañadme, señores, si deseáis contemplar las vistas más hermosas de todo Annúminas.-Isilmë sonrió alegremente y los guió colina abajo hacia la orilla del lago.

Caminaron por la muralla al borde del lago, mientras Isilmë les relataba historias y anécdotas de la construcción de la ciudad, así como la razón de ser de algunas de las leyes, como la prohibición de cabalgar dentro de sus muros. No habló de Elenna más de lo necesario; Gil-galad se imaginó que su doncella debía de estar al tanto de lo que había ocurrido cuando se despidieron, y prefirió no preguntar nada. Glorfindel, consciente de ello, optó por interrogar a su joven amiga sobre su relación con Elatan, y pronto Isilmë se encontró parloteando alegremente sobre las cosas que planeaban hacer cuando él pudiera incorporarse a la Guardia Real y dejar definitivamente la vida errante de los que guardaban las fronteras de Arnor. Seguía hablando de ello cuando se les acercó uno de los oficiales de Elendil, a juzgar por el yelmo y el broche de plata, más adornados que los que lucían los simples soldados.

-Majestad-se inclinó en una reverencia ante Gil-galad-mi nombre es Aradan y soy el capitán de la Guardia Real; mi rey solicita que os acompañe hasta su presencia.

Gil-galad asintió, y se dejó conducir hacia la ciudadela, dejando tras de sí a Glorfindel e Isilmë, que nada más verlos alejarse reanudaron su conversación.

En el camino, miró con curiosidad a su acompañante. Aradan, como todos los de su raza, era alto y severo, de cabello negro y ojos grises, y había algo en sus rasgos que le resultaba familiar. Por el rostro serio y ligeramente preocupado del capitán, no tardó en adivinar de qué se trataba.

-Vos sois el padre de Elatan, ¿verdad?-el hombre se dio la vuelta y lo miró con sorpresa.

-Así es. Mas, ¿cómo…?

-¿Lo he sabido?-Gil-galad sonrió-El parecido es evidente, capitán. Y percibo vuestra preocupación por su retraso.

-No es raro que las patrullas se retrasen un día o dos.-explicó Aradan mientras cruzaban el puente para acceder a la ciudadela-Pero hace una semana recibimos un mensaje de Amon Sûl, y al parecer iban a regresar incluso un poco antes de lo previsto.

-Os preocupa que hayan encontrado algo por el camino.-adivinó el rey-Algo demasiado cerca del corazón del reino.

-También es una de las preocupaciones de mi rey.-Aradan saludó a los guardias que custodiaban la entrada en la muralla. La atravesaron en silencio, cada uno sumido en oscuros pensamientos sobre las noticias de proliferación de orcos en las Montañas Nubladas, y lo que eso podría conllevar.

Elendil también parecía turbado ante aquellas noticias, o al menos eso le pareció a Gil-galad, cuando fue conducido hacia una sala adyacente al Salón del Trono en el corazón de la ciudadela. Aradan lo anunció como correspondía a alguien de su posición, y con una inclinación, los dejó solos.

El tiempo había dejado más marca en el rey dúnadan que en su cuñado, tal vez a causa de las preocupaciones que llevaba sobre sus hombros. De cerca se veían las marcas que dichas tribulaciones empezaban a depositar sobre su rostro, así como en su cabello negro. Sin embargo, apareció alto y erguido ante Gil-galad, investido de una majestad propia del Hombre más poderoso sobre la faz de la Tierra Media. Bajo el jubón negro bordado en plata se adivinaba una fuerza capaz de hacer frente incluso al mismísimo Rey Supremo de los Noldor. Gil-galad reflexionó, no por primera vez, sobre la buena hora en la que los Dúnedain se habían proclamado aliados suyos, pues sin duda serían enemigos feroces.

-Lamento no haberos recibido antes, majestad.-se disculpó Elendil, levantándose y ofreciéndole un asiento-Mas dado que mi misiva iba dirigida al señor Elrond, he considerado oportuno tratar con él en primer lugar.

-No es necesario que os disculpéis, mi señor.-sorprendiéndose una vez más por la estatura de Elendil, Gil-galad tomó asiento en una cómoda butaca junto a una gran chimenea de mármol.-Al fin y al cabo, soy yo quien se presenta en vuestros dominios sin una invitación.

-Siempre sois bienvenido en Arnor.-Elendil se acomodó al otro lado de la chimenea.-Mas también me intrigan los motivos que os han podido llevar tan lejos de vuestras hermosas costas hasta Imladris, y ahora hasta aquí.

Gil-galad sonrió, pero no dijo nada. Súbitamente tuvo la sensación de que el rey mortal, cuyos pensamientos le resultaban casi inaccesibles, conocía muy bien la razón por la que se había presentado allí. Para ganar tiempo, tomó de una mesita baja la botella de vino y se sirvió una copa. Necesitaba armarse de valor.

-Por un lado, están los ataques que venimos sufriendo, tanto en vuestras fronteras como en las nuestras.-dijo, y Elendil enarcó una ceja.-Considero necesario coordinar una estrategia común para defender nuestros reinos.

Por debajo de las preocupaciones que obviamente abrumaban al rey númenóreano, percibió una chispa de comprensión, y acaso, de burla. Sea como fuere, le estaba costando mucho acceder a los pensamientos de Elendil. Atisbó un instante el rostro de su hija, e imaginó que debía de estar inquieto por su retraso. Pero no podía leer exactamente lo que pensaba; tan sólo que estaba preocupado. Y había algo más que no llegó a ver.

-Mis fronteras están fuertemente vigiladas, mi señor, pero os agradezco vuestra consideración.-respondió Elendil en un tono que a Gil-galad le pareció burlón, a pesar de que el rey mantenía su semblante tan serio como esculpido en piedra.-Mas si deseáis hablarlo, puedo convocar a Elrond y vuestros capitanes a un consejo a primera hora de la mañana.

-Me parece una buena idea.-Gil-galad no había sentido a menudo que alguien pudiera estar asomándose a sus pensamientos más íntimos como en ese momento. Elendil sonreía de manera casi imperceptible, como si supiera algo que él le quería ocultar.

-¿Hay algo más de lo que deseéis hablarme?-inquirió el dúnadan, acomodándose en la butaca y entrelazando los dedos.-¿Qué pueda explicar esa necesidad de venir en persona a hablarme de cooperación en la guerra contra Sauron?

-Ninguna en particular.-Gil-galad alzó una ceja con aire ofendido-Salvo la amistad que os tengo, la cual consideraba recíproca.

-Entonces, mi hija no tiene nada que ver.-la sonrisa en el rostro de Elendil se hizo más evidente, y Gil-galad comprendió al fin.-No habéis venido hasta aquí para pedir su mano. Algo que evidentemente ella desea, pero es demasiado orgullosa como para admitir, como ambos sabemos.-se echó a reír ante la expresión desconcertada del rey noldo.

-Lo sabéis.-no era una pregunta. Elendil rió con más ganas.

-Por supuesto. ¿Tan ciego creéis que estoy a los sentimientos de mi propia hija?-recuperó algo la compostura y añadió-Mas me veo en la obligación de advertiros, mi señor, que mi hija no aceptará que yo dé mi consentimiento. Es más, probablemente, hablando de experiencias pasadas, se tomará como un insulto el hecho de que no lo hayáis consultado con ella primero.

-Me malinterpretáis, señor Elendil.-replicó Gil-galad en tono pausado, pero sonreía. Veía, con gran alivio, que Elendil no sólo aprobaría su matrimonio con su hija, sino que lo consideraba la mejor opción, la única que aportaría al menos algo de felicidad a sus vidas.-No vengo a pediros su mano. Depende de ella concedérmela, o no. Pero entre mi gente es costumbre solicitar la bendición de los padres antes de hacerlo.

Elendil sonrió, al comprender que al intentar tenderle una trampa había caído él mismo en una.

-Tratándose de Elenna, no creo que aunque yo me opusiera fuese a prestarme atención.-señaló-Ella os ama, no importa cuánto lo niegue, y una vez se decida, nada de lo que yo diga la hará cambiar de parecer.

-Soy consciente de ello. Pero lo que necesito precisamente es que cambie de parecer.-confesó Gil-galad-Mas no veo de qué manera me podéis ayudar en eso.

-Tal vez haya un modo.-repuso Elendil en tono misterioso. Se quitó uno de los anillos que llevaba y se lo tendió al rey-Hacédselo llegar a mi hija cuando veáis llegar el momento; es posible que os sirva.

Gil-galad examinó el aro de plata, forjado de manera que representaba dos serpientes con ojos de esmeraldas, una sosteniendo y la otra devorando una corona de flores. Sonrió, comprendiendo de inmediato las implicaciones de aquel objeto.

-Me alegro de que nos entendamos, mi señor.-se guardó el anillo en un bolsillo de su túnica, junto al pecho, cerca del corazón.

En la hora gris previa al amanecer, el viento soplaba entre las copas de los árboles, balanceándolas ligeramente. Elatan tiró de los cordones de su capucha para resguardarse del viento, y con mucho sigilo, procurando mover las ramas lo mínimo posible, se acomodó al otro lado del tronco del árbol donde montaba guardia. Miró a derecha e izquierda, sabiendo que sus compañeros de guardia estaban allí, aunque él no pudiera verlos. Y abajo, junto a las raíces dormía el resto de la compañía en pequeñas tiendas que la primera vez que salieron habían sido grises, pero ahora aparecían de muchos tonos entre el verde y el marrón. Elatan supuso que aquello era bueno para pasar desapercibidos.

Cruzó las largas piernas sobre la rama para mantener el equilibrio, y al mismo tiempo adoptar una postura lo suficientemente cómoda para poder montar cuando se pusieran en marcha, y al mismo tiempo evitar quedarse dormido. Elenna era muy estricta con la disciplina de campamento; si lo pillaba durmiendo… bueno, casi preferiría que fueran los orcos los que los encontraran, antes de tener que enfrentarse a la ira de la princesa. Pero por el momento estaban teniendo suerte. Habían limpiado de alimañas la frontera norte de Arnor, y ahora regresaban a Annúminas atravesando las colinas que se extendían al norte y al este de la ciudad.

Se encontraban ya a menos de dos días de viaje de la capital de Arnor, y Elatan sonrió de anticipación bajo la capucha. Iba a volver a ver a Isilmë después de seis meses. Su dulce Isilmë. Habían pasado ya casi diez años desde la noche en la que Elendil y el resto de su gente llegaran a las costas de Lindon, pero él seguía sin creerse aún la suerte que había tenido.

Habían empezado con buen pie, o al menos eso pensaba él. Se conocían desde que eran niños, pero desde luego él nunca se había interesado demasiado por Isilmë. Estaba demasiado ocupado admirando a los hijos de Elendil, y procurando absorber todo lo que podía aprender de ellos. Elendil tenía en muy alta estima a su padre, y Elatan confiaba en que algún día podría sustituir a Aradan como capitán de su guardia. Era el más alto honor al que podía aspirar, pues la hija de Elendil era demasiado mayor como para interesarse por él. Y sinceramente, Elenna le parecía muy hermosa pero demasiado indómita.

Por supuesto, tras dos años en la colonia, su opinión sobre Elenna cambió bastante. Pudo verla como lo que era, con sus momentos de inseguridad y fragilidad, y empezó a admirarla igual que a sus hermanos. Elatan era consciente de que Isilmë pudo haber malinterpretado aquello y llegar a pensar que estaba enamorado de Elenna; pero el carácter fuerte e impulsivo de la última no hacía más que resaltar la dulzura de Isilmë. A ella había llegado a conocerla mejor también, y vio que no era sólo la doncella dulce y servicial que aparentaba, también valiente y decidida cuando se proponía conseguir algo. Así, para cuando se dio cuenta, no podía sacársela ni de la cabeza ni del corazón.

Todo había empezado a ir sobre ruedas hasta el Solsticio en Forlond. Después de diez años, la verdad era que el resentimiento hacia Mardil se le había aplacado bastante, y ahora, aunque no eran amigos, su relación era cordial. Isilmë, por su parte, se había disculpado por herir sus sentimientos, y él correspondió pidiendo perdón por las palabras tan desagradables que le había dedicado. Y desde entonces, no recordaba que hubiesen discutido así ni una sola vez.

Desde entonces, y aunque no estaban formalmente comprometidos, y por ende no podían irse a vivir juntos, se veían a diario. Salvo cuando él estaba de patrulla, claro. Para Elendil era muy importante que Sauron no supiera exactamente dónde se encontraba el corazón de su reino, de manera que había que cuidarse de que ningún sirviente de la oscuridad regresara a Mordor a llevarle noticias a su amo. De esa tarea se encargaba la Guardia Fronteriza, y aunque era un trabajo duro, ciertamente suponía también un gran honor.

Las tierras sobre las que se asentaba Arnor no estaban tan despobladas como Elendil había creído en un principio. Gil-galad las consideraba dentro de su área de influencia, pero limitaba su poder a Lindon, y dejaba que los pueblos que vivían entre su reino y Bosqueverde se ocupasen de sus propios asuntos. Eran todos ellos Hombres Mortales, de linaje menos elevado que los Dúnedain pero remotamente emparentados. Al principio los temieron y rehuyeron, pero cuando Elendil les ofreció protección, tanto en sus aldeas como en los caminos, además de derecho a acudir al mercado de Annúminas y comerciar con la otra mitad del reino en el sur, los tomaron como sus verdaderos señores. Durante sus patrullas solían detenerse en alguna aldea a reponer fuerzas y hacer acopio de provisiones, y pese a su aspecto desharrapado por la vida a la intemperie eran recibidos con honores. Especialmente su compañía, pues los habitantes de aquellas aldeas rara vez tenían la ocasión de ver a un miembro de la realeza.

Aunque estricta con sus hombres, Elatan suponía que para mantener su prestigio, Elenna era justa y amable con el pueblo. Entre sus tareas se encontraba garantizar la paz en las tierras de su padre, y a veces había que arrestar a algún malhechor y llevarlo ante Elendil para ser juzgado. Ni en esas ocasiones los trataba con crueldad. Y guiaba a sus hombres de igual manera, ofreciéndoles responsabilidades adecuadas a sus capacidades, premiando las buenas acciones tanto como podía castigar la desobediencia. Con todo, era muy querida por su compañía; el sentimiento de unidad era muy grande y Elatan estaba contento de formar parte de ello.

Se había alistado por voluntad propia, por lealtad a Elenna y porque aún era demasiado joven para casarse y formar una familia. De todos modos, Isilmë le había hecho prometer que algún día sentaría la cabeza e ingresaría en la Guardia Real. Pero para sentar cabeza tendría que casarse, algo con lo que ni su padre ni los padres de Isilmë estaban de acuerdo. No todavía. Pero algún día.

Súbitamente, de su derecha le llegó un crujido de ramas. Giró la cabeza, alerta, y con una mano extrajo una flecha del carcaj que llevaba a la espalda. Vio una figura moverse entre las copas de los árboles, y al cabo de un rato el rostro de Faelon asomó por entre las hojas del olmo más próximo.

-Damrod ha visto algo.-dijo en voz muy baja-Baja a despertar a los demás; yo cubriré tu puesto.

Elatan asintió, y sin decir nada se dispuso a deslizarse por el tronco del árbol hacia el suelo. Como de costumbre, varios miembros de la compañía se adelantaban antes del amanecer para explorar la ruta, y de vez en cuando encontraban algún rastro. Pero era muy raro encontrarse con algo tan cerca de Annúminas. Alcanzó el suelo saltando ágilmente desde una rama baja, y se dirigió a despertar a Elenna.

-¿Qué sucede?-se incorporó casi al momento, con los ojos muy abiertos. Elatan envidiaba su capacidad de despertarse de golpe, completamente alerta.

-Damrod ha encontrado algo.-ella asintió, se envolvió en la capa y salieron de la tienda.

Damrod cruzaba en ese momento el claro a zancadas, vestido enteramente con aquellas ropas verdes y pardas que empleaban para camuflarse en el entorno. Llevaba el rostro cubierto por una máscara, y la capucha calada hasta los ojos. Inclinó la cabeza al llegar hasta ellos.

-Huellas de orcos.-dijo en un susurro. Elenna arrugó el ceño.-Frescas, no tendrán más de tres horas. Cruzan el camino que sale hacia el este y se internan en el bosque.

-Buscando un lugar donde protegerse de la luz, imagino.-dijo la princesa-Bien. Los emboscaremos; falta poco para que se haga de día, pero si evitamos que puedan entrar en el refugio la lucha será fácil. ¿Cuántos estimas que son?

-Alrededor de quince, diría, por el número de pisadas. Agotados, seguramente, por la hora que es y la disposición de las huellas.-Elenna asintió, y Elatan comprendió al instante. Ocho años les habían servido bien a todos para conocer el comportamiento de aquellas criaturas y aprender a rastrearlas.

Cuando toda la compañía estuvo despierta y preparada, Elenna explicó brevemente su plan de acción. Básicamente consistía en seguir el rastro manteniéndose a una distancia prudencial, procurando avanzar a los lados en un movimiento envolvente de manera que los rodearan antes de que pudieran refugiarse. No hacía falta que elaborase más, pues la mayoría de sus hombres llevaban con ella desde la primera patrulla, y sabían de sobra qué se esperaba de ellos.

Pero conforme el sol subía en el cielo la tensión empezó a ser palpable en el grupo. Damrod, que iba a la cabeza, aparecía cada vez más malhumorado, y echaba miradas frecuentes por encima de su hombro hacia su señora. Ella seguía el rastro, concentrada, pero hacia el mediodía se adelantó para hablar con Damrod, claramente consciente de que si no les daban alcance pronto, tendrían que pensar en otro plan.

-No podemos esperar a que se haga de noche.-dijo Elenna en voz baja, mirando por encima de su hombro al resto de la compañía, cabalgando en un amplio arco alrededor del rastro.

-Podríamos tenderles una trampa.-murmuró Damrod-Obligarlos a salir.

-¿Qué sugieres?-ella se volvió en la silla para mirarlo con atención.

-Podríamos utilizar un señuelo.-explicó Damrod, sin atreverse a alzar demasiado la cabeza. Siempre se comportaba así con Elenna, no mostrando ningún signo de desafío a su autoridad. Elatan suponía que si eran ciertos los sentimientos que decía albergar hacia ella, aceptar su superioridad era una estrategia más lógica que tratar de someterla, si quería ganarse el afecto de la princesa.

-Sugieres que sacrifique a uno de mis hombres-replicó Elenna en un tono peligrosamente moderado-para atraer a esas criaturas a una trampa.

-Sé que es arriesgado.-se apresuró a añadir él-Cualquier presa acorralada es siempre difícil de predecir, y en el caso de estos orcos, probablemente llevan días marchando sin descanso, huyendo de las montañas. Tendrán hambre y estarán agotados, hasta el punto de hacer algo desesperado. Por eso-continuó antes de que ella pudiera interrumpirle-me ofrezco como cebo.

-No.-dijo ella rotundamente-Eres el segundo al mando; te necesito.

-Iré yo.-Elatan clavó los talones en los costados de su caballo y se adelantó.

-De ninguna manera, Elatan tú eres demasiado joven.-Elenna apretó los labios y miró a sus hombres, evaluándolos.

-Soy rápido,-protestó Elatan-lo suficiente para escapar. Y precisamente porque soy joven soy más ágil que la mayoría; podré arreglármelas si no llegáis a tiempo.

-Tendrías que luchar desmontado.-la princesa lo miró largamente, como considerando los pros y los contras de su decisión-Y es incluso posible que te tomasen prisionero en la confusión del ataque. Si te sucediera algo, tu padre…

-Su padre sabe de sobra los peligros a los que se expone.-Damrod salió en su ayuda, y Elatan le dirigió una mirada de gratitud-Está en lo cierto al decir que es el mejor para esta clase de misión. Y ya no es un niño; dejad que os lo demuestre.

-Está bien.-suspiró Elenna al cabo de un rato. Cuando se detuvieron, Elenna, Damrod y Elatan se reunieron para ultimar los detalles antes de transmitírselos al resto de la compañía. Enviaron también a dos exploradores a reconocer el terreno; al comenzar la tarde ya se habían hecho una idea de la guarida de los orcos, consistente en una miserable abertura entre unas rocas en la escarpada ladera de una colina pelada.

El plan era sencillo, en teoría. Elatan trataría de sacarlos de la guarida haciendo ruido y atrayéndolos con su olor. La mayor dificultad estribaba en la ausencia de árboles en la zona. Por ello, la compañía tendría que esperar al otro lado de la colina, y tan sólo una señal que Elatan daría podría indicarles el momento de acudir en su ayuda. Tendrían que ejecutar el plan al caer la noche, cuando las abominables criaturas se atrevían a abandonar el refugio que les ofrecía la oscuridad de su cueva.

Cabalgaron silenciosamente durante toda la tarde, dando un rodeo y acercándose a la colina por el otro costado. Allí, Elatan desmontó para recibir las últimas instrucciones y comprobar el estado de sus armas. No podría llevar la lanza, pues resultaría demasiado obvio que iba armado y tal vez los orcos se pensarían dos veces salir a atacarlo. Las flechas tampoco le servirían de mucho a tan corta distancia y en la semioscuridad del crepúsculo. De modo que tendría que confiar en sus dotes para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, asistido por un largo cuchillo y dos pequeños puñales que llevaba al cinto, además de la espada larga, si tenía espacio para blandirla.

-Los queremos a todos fuera; intenta acordarte. Pero no esperes a que las cosas se pongan feas para llamarnos.-Elenna le enderezó el broche de plata en el manto-No me gustaría ir a por ti y encontrar sólo los pedazos.

-Sabré entretenerlos.-Elatan se irguió; no alcanzaba a la princesa por muy poco, cuya altura resultaba imponente en una mujer.-Pero no tardéis mucho.

-Descuida.-sólo entonces se permitió Elenna una pequeña sonrisa-Que Ilúvatar te proteja y las estrellas te iluminen.-se mordió el labio y añadió-Buena suerte.

Desde su posición, al otro lado de la colina, observaron a Elatan perderse entre las largas sombras del atardecer. Daría un rodeo hasta un arroyo cercano para borrar su rastro, y después se dirigiría hacia la entrada de la cueva sin demasiada prisa, procurando hacer ruido. De modo que tendrían que esperar al menos un par de horas.

Desmontaron junto a un pequeño riachuelo, donde soltaron a los caballos para que descansaran tras la cabalgata. Los necesitarían frescos para el ataque. Para tener algo que hacer, Elenna se dedicó a cepillar a su caballo, una vez el animal hubo bebido. Aquellas bestias eran uno de los tesoros que habían conseguido rescatar de Númenor; unos animales como no se veían desde hacía siglos en la Tierra Media, de porte tan altivo y arrogante como sus dueños, veloces como el viento y silenciosos como la brisa.

-Os preocupáis demasiado.-Damrod debía de haber leído algo en su rostro, pues se acercó y situándose junto a ella, detuvo la mano que esgrimía el cepillo-Todo saldrá bien; Elatan tiene madera de guerrero.

-Es demasiado joven.-murmuró Elenna con los labios apretados-Carece absolutamente de paciencia, se lanzará al ataque como si lo acompañara un ejército… y no nos avisará.

-Entonces, ¿por qué lo dejáis ir?

-Porque es el mejor.-intervino Faelon, desde el otro lado del riachuelo. Rebuscó en sus alforjas y sacó una manzana que ofreció a su caballo-Es muy ágil para su estatura, y mucho más rápido que cualquiera de nosotros.-acarició a su montura entre los ojos mientras el animal mordisqueaba la manzana.

-Es cierto.-asintió Elenna-Pero temo por él.

-El chico sabe lo que hace, princesa.-dijo Elmar, uno de los hombres de más edad de la compañía. Había servido como maestro de armas en la corte de Andúnië cuando Elendil era niño, y había enseñado al Rey todo lo que sabía sobre las armas y la batalla. Era uno de los pocos que empleaban el título de Elenna para dirigirse a ella; resultaba inevitable, después de toda una vida al servicio de su casa.

-Sí.-suspiró ella. Se echó sobre un hombro la larga trenza que le recogía el cabello-Supongo que sí.-se alejó a zancadas a relevar a la guardia.

Las horas pasaron. Cayó la noche y se cubrió de estrellas. La luna creciente se asomó para saludarlos. Por fortuna, iluminaba lo suficiente para que no necesitasen de antorchas. Si la señal llegaba pronto, el ataque sería tan sólo una refriega menor. Pero no llegaba, y Elenna se paseaba por los límites del campamento, intranquila.

Al fin, incapaz de soportar más tensión, volvió a ensillar su caballo y montó. Descubrió que sus hombres también habían tomado posiciones, como anticipándose a la orden de salir en busca de su compañero, de la señal que los llamaba a las armas.

Y la señal llegó. Un sonido que imitaba el canto de un gallo, inconfundible en aquella oscuridad. Al principio fue un canto poderoso, hendió las tinieblas hasta alcanzarlos. Pero se cortó bruscamente, y eso sólo podía significar una cosa. Elatan tenía problemas.

Elenna picó espuelas de inmediato, y sus hombres la siguieron, callados y poderosos como un viento nocturno. Un círculo de alrededor de diez orcos tenía a Elatan acorralado; los mantenía a raya a duras penas con la espada en una mano y la daga en la otra. Llegaron justo a tiempo para cargar contra el cerco y abrirse paso hasta su compañero. Elenna arrolló con su caballo al que estaba más cerca y desenvainó la espada de Idril. El filo brillaba con un mortífero brillo azulado, y se sintió más segura al tenerla en la mano.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó a Elatan. Tenía un corte en el codo, donde una espada orca había rasgado la cota de malla y el cuero que había debajo, pero no parecía profundo, pues conservaba la movilidad del brazo.

-Más o menos.-Elatan se agachó para esquivar una flecha lanzada desde las profundidades de la cueva, mientras sus compañeros masacraban sin piedad a aquellas infelices criaturas en una maraña de carne y metal.-Pero quedan más dentro… eran más de los que esperábamos…-otra flecha pasó zumbando junto a su oído. El joven masculló una maldición. Elenna se giró, esgrimiendo la lanza con la otra mano, dispuesta a encontrar al arquero… cuando una flecha impactó en los cuartos traseros de su caballo. El animal se encabritó; Elenna cayó al suelo tan violentamente que se le cortó la respiración al sentir el impacto y se le nubló la vista.

Parpadeó, y una enorme sombra oscura se cernió sobre ella. Uno de los orcos más grandes, una criatura de aspecto feroz y enormes brazos musculosos, la tomó por el pelo y la alzó. Gritó algo en su lengua maldita que sonó como una burla, y la arrojó contra el suelo. Débil y desarmada, tan sólo atinó a rodar por el suelo para esquivar el golpe destinado a su pecho; en su lugar le hirió la pierna por encima de la rodilla. Gritó y tanteó el cinto en busca del puñal, desesperada, pensando que si iba a morir allí al menos se llevaría a la inmunda criatura con ella. Pero su oponente se batía con Elatan a poca distancia de ella. El joven había perdido la daga al detener una estocada contra su señora, y luchaba aferrando la espada con las dos manos, imprimiendo una fuerza brutal a sus golpes. Tenía una flecha clavada en un hombro, pero apenas parecía sentir el dolor.

Elenna trató de ponerse en pie, pero la primera vez la pierna herida no pudo soportar su peso. Tanteó en busca de un árbol, algo a lo que aferrarse. Encontró su lanza tirada a pocos pasos, y se incorporó apretando los dientes. Para cuando consiguió ponerse en pie, Elatan estaba de rodillas, con la espada mellada a sus pies y aferrándose el costado con las manos. De entre sus dedos brotaba sangre. El orco al que se había enfrentado yacía muerto de un brutal mandoble en el pecho, pero otro se acercaba por detrás, esgrimiendo una de aquellas espadas contrahechas, dispuesto a acabar con su enemigo de un solo golpe.

La furia la invadió como un fuego súbito, y olvidándose del dolor lacerante en el muslo, Elenna se acercó a ellos de dos zancadas enérgicas. Sin detenerse, sin siquiera calcularlo, le clavó la lanza en un ojo al orco con tanta fuerza que lo envió varios metros hacia atrás.

-Levanta, Elatan, vamos.-sin detenerse a mirar, ni siquiera a recuperar su arma, Elenna intentó alzar al muchacho. Pero Elatan debía de haber perdido mucha sangre, pues en cuanto la pierna de ella cedió ante el peso de ambos, se dejó caer al suelo como un fardo. Por suerte habían ido a parar donde ella había caído del caballo; Elenna recuperó su espada y se arrodilló junto a él.

Pero finalmente, los Dúnedain hicieron valer su mayor disciplina y la superioridad de sus armas, y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que todos los enemigos yacieron muertos sobre la dura tierra. Sólo entonces se reagruparon y evaluaron las heridas. Aparte de Elatan y ella misma, apenas había una docena de cortes sin importancia y unas cuantas magulladuras. El caballo de Faelon también había recibido una flecha, pero a diferencia de su montura, había conseguido mantener la calma.

Elenna se ocupó primero de un Elatan cada vez más pálido. Le sacó la flecha y le lavó la herida, pero estaba tan agotada que apenas pudo invocar nada de su poder curativo. Comprendió que su única esperanza era llegar a Annúminas lo antes posible.

-Pero ya está oscuro.-objetó Faelon en cuanto escuchó las instrucciones-¿Y si nos extraviamos?

-Todos los que no estéis heridos llevaréis antorchas.-lo interrumpió Elenna; estaba demasiado cansada y conmocionada como para discutir.-Si consigues hacer volver a mi caballo, Faelon, átalo al tuyo. Si no… bueno, algún aldeano pronto tendrá una buena montura.-apretó los dientes ante un súbito espasmo de dolor y prosiguió-Yo llevaré a Elatan. No nos detendremos más de lo estrictamente necesario hasta llegar a Annúminas. Es nuestra única posibilidad.

* * *

_Me he tomado ciertas libertades con la descripción de Annúminas. Pensaba alargar el capítulo un poco más pero creo que ya he contado lo que quería, y termino, como es habitual en mí, con un cliffhanger introducido también a los que bien pudieron ser los precursores de los Montaraces, pues los Dúnedain en tiempos de la Guerra del Anillo, aunque vivan de manera muy modesta, se dedican básicamente a proteger a la gente de Eriador. De hecho, se nota cuándo faltan porque van a luchar junto a Aragorn en Gondor. No me parece del todo irreal que Elendil pensara en proteger sus fronteras de esa manera, más que nada porque ya sabe cómo se las gasta Sauron. Espero no haber ofendido a nadie con eso :P._

_Gracias a todos por leerme y espero que estéis disfrutando con la historia tanto como yo._


	14. Chapter 14

_¡Hola queridas y queridos! ¿Cómo habéis estado en estos cuatro meses y pico sin mí y mis desvaríos? Espero que bien. Yo he hecho mis exámenes, he terminado mi Erasmus, he visitado Latinoamérica y ahora me preparo para volver al último año de universidad. Contadme cositas.^^_

_Este capi me ha llevado tiempo sobre todo por el dichoso final, que no lo tenía muy claro. pero creo que ha quedado bien. Y nada, espero que os guste porque he sudado tinta terminándolo. Disfrutad :)  
_

_Amaral: ¡He estado de vacaciones en tu lindo país! seguro que si te digo eso me perdonas la tardanza, jeje. Qué país tan bello, un auténtico diamante en bruto. Sí, a mí me divirtió mucho escribir la escena con Elendil. Me gusta que haya alguien capaz de tratarlo de igual a igual. Y me costó un poco escribir la escena de la lucha, me alegro de que te gustara. Un abrazo y muchas gracias por pasarte y por ser tan paciente.  
_

_Roxana: Gracias por darme la tabarra para que actualizara, que si no no me pongo con esto hasta yo qué sé cuándo... Entenderás que Elenna se mueve en un mundo de Hombres, y por ello se espera más de ella que de los demás. Y bueno, ya verás a Isilmë, que sabe sacar el carácter cuando es necesario :P Gracias por pasarte dos veces, un abrazo.  
_

_Yanily: Te doy la bienvenida y gracias por pasarte. He intentado mantener la historia lo más fiel a la obra de Tolkien posible, y no es fácil porque de esta época y civilización no hay mucha información. Y yo tengo una debilidad muy tonta por Gil-galad, además de que los númenóreanos siempre me han parecido muy interesantes. Un saludo.  
_

_Y una mención para mi querida amiga Celebrían por pasarse a leer y comentar sus apariciones, juas. Un beso guapa :)  
_

* * *

De las últimas millas de cabalgata hasta Annúminas, Elenna guardaría muy poco recuerdo. Tan sólo el viento silbándole en los oídos, el peso del cuerpo de Elatan sobre la cruz de su caballo, y el dolor insoportable de su pierna, que fue mitigando toda otra sensación hasta no ser más que un ardor pulsante que apenas le permitía pensar con claridad. Ni siquiera fue consciente del amanecer que asomada por detrás de las colinas, tiñendo los muros de su ciudad de un tono anaranjado.

Al borde del agotamiento, se concentró en guiar a su montura hasta la puerta de la ciudad, sin preocuparse de si el resto de la compañía los seguía. Tenía que poner a salvo a Elatan lo antes posible; todo lo demás podía esperar. Le había lavado las heridas con athelas; incluso había cosido toscamente el espantoso corte que tenía en un costado, pero no sabía si sería suficiente. Y si no lo era… sus hombres eran su responsabilidad, no podía permitirse perder ni siquiera uno.

Elenna ganó las puertas, con el resto de la compañía a la zaga, poco después de que las abrieran con la salida del sol. Como una exhalación pasó junto a los atónitos guardianes de las puertas, que ni siquiera atinaron a darle el alto ni a hacerla desmontar. A galope tendido, tomó una calle que bordeaba la muralla y llegó junto al lago cuando los rayos del sol empezaban a acariciar su superficie.

Pero el rumor de su llegada corrió más rápido que ella, y en cuanto enfiló la entrada de las Casas de Curación ya toda una multitud de sanadores se arremolinaban en el patio. Extenuada, paseó la vista por las arcadas que rodeaban el patio principal mientras algunos se ocupaban de bajar a Elatan del caballo y llevarlo al interior. Y entre la multitud formada por los sanadores, atisbó una figura alta abriéndose paso hacia ella y el herido. Elendil, vestido ya como para asistir al consejo, atravesaba el patio a zancadas con aspecto preocupado.

-Atendedlo… a él primero.-balbuceó Elenna al sentir que unas manos tiraban de ella. La sanadora que tenía más cerca le estaba diciendo algo que su aturdido cerebro no conseguía procesar. Al escuchar su voz, sin embargo, Elendil se volvió a examinar a Elatan con atención. Junto a él se inclinaba una figura que a Elenna le resultó familiar, pero pensó en un último instante de lucidez que no podía ser. Elrond había rechazado todas las invitaciones de su padre a visitarlos; simplemente no podía estar allí. Quien fuera intercambió una mirada con Elendil, y a una orden del rey se llevaron al herido al interior de las Casas.

Elenna permaneció en su montura, demasiado agotada para moverse siquiera. Una vez que la adrenalina recuperó sus niveles normales, el dolor de la pierna volvió a manifestarse con fuerza. Apretó las mandíbulas, mientras lágrimas de dolor empezaban a nublarle la vista. Perdió el sentido del equilibrio y notó que empezaba a deslizarse lentamente por el costado de la silla de montar. Demasiado débil para agarrarse, se dejó caer, suponiendo que si recibía un golpe en la cabeza al menos dejaría de sentir aquel horrible ardor en la pierna.

No llegó a tocar el suelo. Unas manos gentiles pero firmes la sujetaron a tiempo, y la guiaron hacia las Casas mientras se hundía lentamente en una espesa niebla. Como en una ensoñación, sintió que la tendían en un confortable lecho y escuchó voces por encima de su cabeza mientras las mismas manos de antes atendían su herida. El dolor empezó a adormecerse lentamente hasta casi desaparecer. Alguien la obligó a incorporarse y a tragar algo. Lentamente, la neblina desapareció. Elenna parpadeó y miró alrededor, buscando a su sanador para darle las gracias.

Se quedó muda de asombro al ver a Gil-galad a su lado, ocupado en terminar de ajustar una venda limpia en torno a su pierna. Al otro lado de la cama, Adanel lo miraba trabajar con el profundo respeto de quien reconoce a un verdadero experto en su campo. Al ver que Elenna estaba de nuevo completamente consciente, se volvió hacia ella.

-¿Cómo os encontráis, alteza?-Adanel la obligó a reclinarse de nuevo contra las almohadas. Gil-galad se irguió y la miró con gravedad.

-Mejor.-dijo Elenna con un hilo de voz. El rey noldo también se acercó a ella, tan alto e imponente como lo recordaba, aun sin las soberbias togas que solía llevar en ocasiones solemnes.

-Tendrás que quedarte aquí el resto del día.-dijo con aquella voz grave que hizo que a Elenna se le erizara la piel-La herida está limpia y casi cerrada del todo, pero perdiste mucha sangre forzándote a cabalgar sin descanso.

-No podía retrasarme, tenía que salvar a Elatan.-murmuró ella, abrumada por el peso de aquella mirada de zafiro, que la escrutaba sin darle tregua. A pesar de los años que llevaba sin verlo, descubrió que la turbaba igual que el primer día.

-¿Arriesgando tu propia vida en el proceso?-él enarcó una ceja. Adanel carraspeó.

-Iré a informar al rey de vuestra recuperación.-realizó una reverencia y se escabulló en silencio.

-Yo… no esperaba verte aquí.-balbuceó Elenna. Había creído que el tiempo y la distancia atenuarían lo que sentía por él, pero acababa de comprobar que no era así en absoluto.

-Tenía asuntos que tratar con tu padre.-replicó Gil-galad, volviendo a las vendas. Remetió una de las esquinas de lino blanco y añadió-Y quería verte. Necesitaba saber que te encontrabas bien después de tu excursión por las tierras del sur.

Elenna suspiró.

-Tenía que hacerlo.

-¿Y tenías que ser tú? ¿Por qué insistes en ponerte en peligro siempre?-la reprendió Gil-galad, pero su tono era más bien triste. Ella no respondió; sintió un nudo en la garganta y un picor en los ojos, que enseguida se convirtió en dos lágrimas que bajaron perezosamente por sus mejillas. A cualquiera que le hubiese hecho esa pregunta, Elenna le habría contestado de malos modos que ella era sobradamente capaz de llevar a cabo las misiones más peligrosas, que no en vano llevaba la sangre de Elros en las venas. Pero Gil-galad era diferente. Sabía dónde había estado, y se había preocupado. Pero no se lo había impedido, ni le había pedido que no lo hiciera. Seguramente entendía muy bien su deseo de mostrar su valía ante su pueblo, de probar que era tan capaz como cualquiera de sus hermanos de guiar a sus hombres.

-Gracias por curarme.-murmuró, atreviéndose a alzar la vista para encontrarse con el rostro de Gil-galad. Tal vez fuera fruto de sus heridas, pero le pareció que irradiaba una luz suave, como a través de un velo ligeramente translúcido. Y a pesar de estar cómodamente recostada en la cama, tuvo una sensación extraña, como si el mundo se estremeciera, al contemplar en sus ojos todo su amor y su preocupación, intactos a pesar del tiempo y la distancia.

-No es nada.-respondió Gil-galad en el mismo tono.-Desearía haber podido cerrarte la herida del todo pero… esas cosas se le dan mejor a Elrond.

-Me encuentro mejor.-Elenna sacudió la cabeza-Gracias.-él asintió, y se iba a marchar cuando ella añadió-¿Podrías… hacerme un favor y comprobar cómo está Elatan?

-Tu padre se está encargando de él.-replicó Gil-galad, pero asintió. Galante como siempre, le besó la mano y se encaminó hacia el fondo de la sala. Elenna se dejó caer sobre las almohadas con un suspiro. Y de pronto, sin saber muy bien por qué, se puso a llorar.

No sabría decir si habían transcurrido unos minutos o varios años, pero un rato después Elatan empezó a oír voces a su alrededor. Durante un rato pareció que venían de muy lejos. Poco a poco, como si se arrastrara fuera de un mar que no quería dejarlo ir, volvió a ser consciente de sí mismo y de lo que lo rodeaba, y las voces se fueron aclarando, aunque no conseguía distinguir qué decían. Estaba acostado en algo muy blandito y confortable, así que por un rato no intentó moverse, disfrutando de la calidez que poco a poco regresaba a su cuerpo.

Abrió los ojos. El mundo era un borrón informe, aunque pudo distinguir que se encontraba en las Casas de Curación, junto al puente de acceso a la ciudadela. Quiso moverse, al menos alzar una mano, pero en cuanto lo intentó un dolor punzante le recorrió el costado derecho, desde el hombro hasta la rodilla. Desistió, y en ese momento una de las formas borrosas se acercó a él.

-¡Se ha despertado!-exclamó. Elatan parpadeó para enfocar, y el borrón se transformó en el dulce rostro de Isilmë. Ella se inclinó y lo abrazó con fuerza.-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Dolorido.-murmuró él. Isilmë se apartó de inmediato con cara de culpabilidad. Sentía la cabeza embotada y la lengua pastosa, y no podía articular bien las palabras-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estamos?

-Te hirieron.-explicó la forma que estaba a la derecha de Isilmë, y Elatan reconoció atónito el rostro de Elrond de Imladris.-Una flecha en el hombro y un corte bastante feo en la cadera. Afortunadamente tus compañeros te trajeron a tiempo.

-Me habéis curado.-consiguió articular Elatan, muy sorprendido y algo avergonzado. Si sintiera algo más que aquella enorme pesadez en los miembros, probablemente se habría ruborizado.

-Ha sido tu rey quien ha hecho la mayor parte.-el medioelfo sonrió-Nunca había visto nada igual en un mortal.

-Las manos del rey son manos que curan.-una voz conocida recitó la vieja rima desde un costado. Enfocando la vista, Elatan reconoció a Elenna que se acercaba cojeando, vestida con una túnica limpia y una venda de lino en torno al muslo. Se apoyó en el brazo de su padre, quien le agradeció su intervención con una sonrisa.

-¿M… majestad?-balbuceó, atónito.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, muchacho?-el rostro de Elendil estaba oscurecido por el sol que se ponía a su espalda, pero enmarcaba su porte regio en un aura dorada.

-B-bien. Un poco… cansado.-intentó levantarse, pero Elendil lo instó a permanecer acostado con un gesto-No sé cómo podré agradeceros que me salvarais la vida.

-Tengo entendido que tú salvaste la vida de mi hija.-repuso el rey, sonriendo serenamente. A su lado, Elenna asintió.-En cuanto te recuperes, pensaré en una recompensa digna de tal hazaña. Entre tanto, tendrás que quedarte aquí al menos un par de semanas. ¿Qué pensáis vos, señor Elrond?

-Quince días como mínimo.-asintió Elrond-No tienes fiebre; eso es buena señal. Pero perdiste mucha sangre; y la cabalgata te debilitó más aún. La primera semana ni siquiera deberías levantarte de la cama.

Elatan fue a protestar pero Isilmë le apretó la mano.

-Yo me encargaré de eso.-dijo la doncella con resolución, y Elatan prefirió no discutir. Isilmë podía ser aún más tozuda que Elenna si se lo proponía.

-¿Y mi padre?-optó por preguntar tímidamente.

-Lo mandé a descansar hace un par de horas.-explicó Elendil con una sonrisa-Ha estado todo el día velándote.

-¿De verdad?-Elatan miró al rey boquiabierto, por una vez demasiado sorprendido para recordar el protocolo. Su padre lo quería, por supuesto, pero también amaba su honor. Se imaginaba que una vez se hubiera asegurado de que su vida no corría peligro, habría vuelto a cumplir con su deber como capitán de la Guardia Real.

-De verdad.-confirmó el rey en tono amable-Te lo enviaré en cuanto lo encuentre. Quería estar aquí cuando despertaras.

-Deberíamos dejar que el chico descanse.-intervino entonces Elrond, con el gesto testarudo propio de un sanador preocupado por sus pacientes.-Apenas acaba de despertar.-se volvió a Isilmë-Que le traigan algo de comer y después que vuelva a tomarse la infusión. Necesita dormir.

-Así lo hará, mi señor.-la doncella asintió.

-Vos también deberíais descansar, alteza.-en cuanto la puerta de la enfermería se cerró tras ellos, Elrond miró a Elenna con severidad.

-Estoy bien.-repuso ella-He dormido casi todo el día.

-Aun así.-replicó Elrond-La herida estaba empezando a infectarse cuando llegaste; no deberías someterte a esfuerzos durante un par de días al menos.

-Elrond tiene razón.-Elendil ignoró la mirada de súplica de su hija y la tomó suavemente del brazo-Ven, te acompañaré a tu alcoba. Os veré en el banquete, mi señor.-y tras una breve despedida, Elenna se encontró marchando del brazo de su padre hacia la Ciudadela.

En cuanto salieron bajo las estrellas, aspiró una bocanada de aire fresco, aliviada. Después de su breve encuentro con Gil-galad había dormido hasta la hora de comer. Isilmë la ayudó a lavarse y vestirse, y Elrond pasó a examinar sus heridas dos veces a lo largo de la tarde. Elendil había acudido a verla brevemente al mediodía, pero Elenna apenas había podido informarle de los pormenores de su patrulla. Como era habitual, la compañía cenaría con el rey y sus consejeros esa noche, con el propósito de relatar hasta el más mínimo detalle al monarca. Elenna se preguntó si le permitirían asistir, y enseguida se encontró cavilando sobre cómo conseguiría vestirse sola con la pierna herida.

Hasta que cruzaron el puente de piedra no le volvió a la cabeza la pregunta que le había rondado la mente toda la tarde.

-Padre-dijo, y Elendil se detuvo para mirarla, al pie de la formidable escalinata que llevaba al vestíbulo principal del palacio-¿Cómo supisteis que llegábamos? ¿Y que traíamos heridos?

-Gil-galad vino a mí ayer, al caer el sol.-explicó su padre con gravedad-Presintió el peligro. Os buscamos con la palantír, pero no os encontramos hasta la madrugada. Para entonces estabais tan cerca que para cuando organizásemos una partida de rescate, ya habríais llegado.

-Bendito sea su don, entonces.-murmuró Elenna. Otra escalera, no tan ancha como la anterior, los condujo al ala privada del palacio, la que acogía sus estancias.

-Más bien sus sentimientos hacia ti.-repuso Elendil como para sí. Elenna se mordió el labio y decidió no negar lo evidente.

-El banquete empieza en dos horas.-dijo su padre ante la puerta de su alcoba-Procura descansar hasta entonces.-la besó en la frente y la dejó sola con sus confusos pensamientos.

Al final arreglarse no le resultó tan difícil como había temido. Llenó la bañera, pero en vez de meterse en ella se lavó meticulosamente con un paño húmedo. Alguien se había ocupado de quitarle el barro y la sangre cuando la atendieron en las Casas de Curación, así que le llevó menos tiempo del que esperaba. Tuvo mucho cuidado de no tocar la venda, pues aunque casi no le dolía, no esperaba recuperarse tan deprisa.

Lo que sí le llevó un buen rato fue escoger el vestido. Descartó de inmediato el uniforme de gala de los hombres de armas de la ciudadela; Elendil querría que se comportase de manera adecuada a la princesa de Arnor. Terminó escogiendo el vestido azul que le había regalado Anárion hacía tantos años. Sonrió al recordar su última visita a Gondor; su hermano había hecho constatar su sorpresa ante el hecho de que la prenda aún le sentara tan bien. En un principio optó por dejarse el pelo suelto; finalmente, después de mirarse varias veces en el espejo del tocador desde distintos ángulos, escogió un pasador de plata en forma de estrella con perlas engastadas, y unos pendientes a juego.

Se los estaba poniendo cuando alguien llamó a su puerta. Elenna echó un último vistazo al espejo, para asegurarse de que la venda no se notaba bajo el vestido y colocar en su sitio un bucle negro, y fue a abrir. Esperaba que fuese alguno de los guardias reales, o tal vez el mismo Elendil. Suponía que con la delegación de Lindon presente, su padre querría presentar el aspecto más regio posible. Se alisó el vestido y abrió la puerta.

-Buenas noches, princesa.-Gil-galad estaba ante su puerta, apoyado en una columna con aire desenfadado. Iba ataviado con las espléndidas togas de terciopelo azul que solía llevar en ocasiones solemnes, y además de la corona de oro y mithril, llevaba un anillo con un zafiro tan azul y brillante como sus ojos.

-Meletyalda.-Elenna hizo una reverencia, con las rodillas tan flojas como si fueran de gelatina-Tenéis un aspecto espléndido.

-No tanto como tú.-repuso él. Le besó la mano y se quedó mirándola un instante. Ella arqueó las cejas.

-¿Qué sucede?-Elenna se miró las manos, súbitamente preocupada-¿Le pasa algo a mi vestido?

-En absoluto. Es perfecto.-replicó Gil-galad, y Elenna se ruborizó intensamente. Acababa de caer en la cuenta de que se había vestido con los colores de su casa. Se preguntó qué pensaría Elendil al respecto.

-Estás cambiada.-le dijo Gil-galad, sacándola de sus reflexiones. Elenna asintió. Supuso que se refería al ligero tinte dorado de su piel, único recuerdo visible de su viaje a Harad. El espejo también le mostraba cómo sus facciones se iban volviendo más afiladas, dejando atrás las redondeces de la juventud.

-Era de esperar, ¿no te parece?-replicó, y él asintió. Le tendió el brazo.

-Si eres tan amable… el banquete nos espera.

-¿Mi padre sabe que has venido?-inquirió Elenna mientras iban por unas escaleras de mármol hacia el piso inferior.

-No te preocupes, ha dado su aprobación.-sonrió Gil-galad. Cruzaron una galería abierta a un patio adornado con plantas. De entre las columnas les llegó la fragancia del athelas-¿Qué tal la pierna?

-Mejor. Ya casi no me duele.-aunque eso no era del todo cierto. La herida, pese a estar casi cerrada, le tiraba al moverse, tanto que al cabo de un rato resultaba doloroso. Pero del brazo de Gil-galad, se sentía en una nube. Nada le dolía, nada le preocupaba. Era como si él se interpusiera entre ella y el mundo real.

Gil-galad no respondió, pero sonreía con aquella sonrisa traviesa que Elenna sabía que reservaba sólo para ella. Adoraba esa sonrisa. Lo hacía parecer mucho más joven; el chiquillo revoltoso que alguna vez fue y que Círdan no parecía haber olvidado del todo, a juzgar por las anécdotas que Elenna le había escuchado.

-¿Ocurre algo?-él se detuvo, devolviéndola una vez más al momento presente. Elenna se dio cuenta de que llevaba un buen rato mirando sus labios fijamente. También adoraba esos labios.

-No, nada.-sacudió la cabeza. No podía presentarse en el banquete pensando en los labios de Gil-galad. Pero él no se movió; tan sólo ladeó la cabeza ligeramente.

Elenna no pudo resistir más. Quizá fuera a causa de la herida, la preocupación por el estado de Elatan, o tal vez la larga separación, pero aquella noche sentía las emociones a flor de piel. Estaba cansada de negar lo que sentía, de la separación autoimpuesta, de tratar de olvidarse de Gil-galad sin poder dejar de pensar en él constantemente. Le echó los brazos al cuello y lo besó.

Él respondió de inmediato; le rodeó la cintura con una mano mientras con la otra le acariciaba el pelo. Elenna se abandonó al cálido refugio que le ofrecían sus brazos, como si el resto del mundo hubiera dejado de existir. El beso fue largo, hambriento, más dulce que cualquier vino, y cuando se separaron, los dos tenían las mejillas arreboladas y la respiración agitada.

-¿Sabes?-dijo Gil-galad, aún estrechando a Elenna entre sus brazos-Tu padre nos prometió una cálida bienvenida, pero nunca imaginé que se refería a esto.

Elenna sonrió y se apretó más contra él. Al cabo de un rato alzó la cabeza para perderse en sus ojos azules.

-Te he echado de menos.-confesó en voz baja. Gil-galad sonrió y le acarició la mejilla.

-Y yo a ti.-suspiró-Por Elbereth, si supieras lo preocupado que he estado…

-Pero ahora estoy bien.-murmuró Elenna. Se acomodó contra su pecho; la hacía sentirse tan segura, tan protegida, que por nada del mundo quería volver a separarse de él-Y estoy contigo; no hay nada más que pueda desear.

Él no respondió; se llevó un dedo a los labios pidiendo silencio. Ladeó la cabeza como si oyera algo que ella no podía, y tomándola del brazo la guió escaleras abajo adoptando una actitud relajada muy convincente. Elenna lo imitó, algo sorprendida, hasta que vio a Elendil en la puerta del comedor, hablando con Elrond y Glorfindel. Su tío se hallaba de pie cerca de ellos, y les dedicó una sonrisa al verlos acercarse.

Tuvieron que sentarse frente a frente; y aunque Elenna mayormente atendió a las preguntas de su padre y sus capitanes sobre la patrulla, notó los ojos de Gil-galad clavados en ella durante toda la cena. Cada vez que cruzaba su mirada con la de él sentía algo muy cálido acurrucarse en su pecho, sobre el corazón, y aquella noche comprendió que había tomado la decisión correcta y no había vuelta atrás.

Cuando se despertó en su cama a la mañana siguiente, Elenna se sintió aliviada de estar en Annúminas después de tantos meses de patrulla. Contempló sin moverse las líneas que el sol trazaba en el techo, rememorando los detalles de la noche, sintiéndose más feliz y llena de vida de lo que lo había estado en mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera el hecho de que Elatan siguiera en las Casas de Curación podía turbarla. Había conseguido ponerlo a salvo, y todo indicaba que se iba a recuperar totalmente.

Por alguna razón, probablemente la costumbre adquirida en las patrullas, se había despertado al despuntar el día, de modo que decidió aprovechar la quietud que imperaba en palacio a esas horas tan tempranas. Desayunó sola en el pequeño comedor destinado al uso privado de la familia real. Suponía que la reunión se habría prolongado hasta altas horas de la noche, y su padre se encontraría disfrutando de un merecido descanso.

Después de medio año en los que los únicos momentos de intimidad que tenía eran cuando se adentraba en el bosque acudiendo a la llamada de la naturaleza, agradeció la soledad. El día anterior había estado muy cargado de emociones, y Elenna necesitaba disponer de unas horas a solas con sus pensamientos. No es que se arrepintiera de sus actos; en medio del delirio causado por las heridas había comprendido que él era lo que más le importaba en su vida, y no soportaría perderlo. No otra vez.

Gracias a los cuidados de Gil-galad, la pierna herida parecía responder bien. Elenna no pudo evitar sonreír al soltar la venda y comprobar que la herida no había cicatrizado todo lo que debería: aún se veía una línea de piel tierna que notaba bastante sensible al tacto. Recordó sus disculpas, y casi se echó a reír al comparar lo que él consideraba como "torpe" con las habilidades curativas que ella poseía, casi nulas en comparación. Notaba, eso sí, el muslo aún un poco hinchado y dolorido, y decidió que una sesión de entrenamiento le vendría bien para empezar a recuperar la forma cuanto antes.

Los pasillos del ala privada del palacio estaban desiertos, pero lo mismo no podía decirse de los corredores principales, donde sirvientes y guardias se cruzaban de camino a sus respectivos puestos. Los que estaban apostados en el vestíbulo principal le dedicaron un saludo militar al verla pasar. Elenna correspondió y saltó los escalones que iban al patio de armas de dos en dos. Oía ruidos metálicos, y supuso que la reserva de la guardia había comenzado su entrenamiento un poco antes de lo habitual.

Sin embargo, se llevó una sorpresa al ver, desde lo alto de la escalera, a Elrond y Glorfindel batiéndose en el patio de armas. Glorfindel esgrimía un formidable mandoble de hoja recta, Elrond una espada algo más corta y ligeramente curva, pero ambos poseían la misma habilidad y el combate parecía muy igualado. Elenna se apoyó en la balaustrada y los miró combatir con una sonrisa. Sus insignes invitados no necesitaban de las horas de reposo que requerían los Edain; querrían aprovechar y entrenar mientras sus obligaciones se lo permitiesen y el patio de armas estuviese disponible.

Se recreó durante un buen rato en los movimientos de los dos Elfos, fluidos y en ocasiones demasiado veloces para que ella pudiese seguirlos. Y no pudo evitar soltar una risita al ver a Glorfindel emplear los codos para deshacerse de su oponente. Elrond se vengó poniéndole la zancadilla, haciendo caer al rubio noldo y provocando las risas de alguien que estaba apoyado contra la pared y también observaba el entrenamiento. Gil-galad salió de las sombras y fue a ayudar a incorporarse a Glorfindel; el sol naciente arrancaba destellos de su reluciente cota de malla. Sonriendo, Elenna bajó las escaleras para reunirse con ellos.

-Te lo advertí.-se reía el rey, tirando de Glorfindel para que se pusiera en pie-Te dije que no lo provocaras.

-Y luego soy yo la que juega sucio.-comentó Elenna, aproximándose. Elrond realizó una somera reverencia y se apartó el cabello empapado en sudor de la frente.

-Intentaba desconcentrarme.-dijo, mirando a Glorfindel con gesto fiero.

-Buenos días, princesa.-el rubio optó por ignorar a Elrond, mientras se ponía en pie trabajosamente apoyándose en el hombro de su rey-¿Os hemos despertado? Quizás hemos hecho mucho ruido…

-En absoluto.-ella negó con la cabeza-¿Y vos no os entrenáis, majestad?-dirigió su atención a Gil-galad, que sonreía. Glorfindel bufó.

-Prefiere quedarse ahí sentado y criticar.-explicó con aire confidencial.

-Y aún así no aprendes nada.-renegó Elrond.

-¿Quién te dice que no me dejo ganar, Elrond?-Glorfindel sonrió con malicia. Se incorporó, y de pronto no parecía tan magullado como un instante antes. Caminando de lado, se situó en el centro y encaró a su oponente.

-Ven.-Gil-galad tiró de ella hacia la pared para apartarla del camino de los otros dos, que ya caminaban en círculos, mirándose fijamente.

-¿Tú no vas a entrenar?-preguntó Elenna en un susurro, observando una magnífica finta de Glorfindel que consiguió despistar momentáneamente a Elrond y encajarle un golpe en la cadera. El medioelfo hizo una mueca de dolor, pero aferró la espada con más fuerza y se lanzó al ataque.

-Después, quizás.-respondió Gil-galad a media voz. Tenía la lanza apoyada sobre las rodillas, y le sacaba brillo al asta con un retal de cuero. Elenna lo miró trabajar con curiosidad, preguntándose por qué no se ocupaba de eso alguno de sus pajes o escuderos.

-La hice yo mismo-añadió el rey al cabo de un rato, interpretando correctamente la mirada, o los pensamientos, de Elenna-y no suelo dejar que nadie la toque.

Ella asintió y lo miró trabajar, imaginando que aquellas manos pasaban sobre su piel en vez de por la pulida madera de Aiglos. Él pareció captar sus pensamientos, pues cuando Elenna alzó la vista le pareció atisbar una sonrisita de suficiencia que en seguida desapareció, para ser sustituida por una de abstraída concentración.

-¿Y tú?-inquirió Gil-galad distraídamente al cabo de un rato-¿No vas a entrenar? Pensaba que habías venido por eso.

-Bueno…-Elenna se tocó la trenza que le recogía el cabello-esperaba encontrar a la guardia aquí, pero ya que no tengo con quién…-se encogió de hombros.

-Con cualquiera de nosotros.-apuntó él-Será todo un honor.

Elenna captó de nuevo la expresión de suficiencia y frunció el ceño. Recordaba bien qué propósito solían tener las invitaciones a entrenar que no fuesen de sus hermanos. Aunque pésima bailarina, Elenna era una buena espadachina y en seguida se convirtió en el gran reto de todos los hombres de armas de Rómenna. El hecho de que ganara los primeros duelos sólo acrecentó la competitividad de sus compañeros, y pronto empezó a correr el rumor de que Elendil concedería la mano de su hija a quien consiguiera derrotarla. Hasta el momento, nadie, salvo sus hermanos, lo había conseguido.

Y no era la primera vez que un miembro del sexo masculino la miraba como si fuera un apetecible trofeo, antes de batirse con ella. Sintió un acceso de rabia y se llevó la mano a la empuñadura de la espada. Si quería tenerla, tendría que vencerla primero. Se puso en pie.

-¿Quieres ser el primero?-le preguntó con una ceja alzada y gesto altivo.

-Si os place, princesa…-él hizo una reverencia. Elenna le echó una mirada de desconfianza antes de ir a ocupar el sitio de Glorfindel, en cuanto terminó su combate.

Elenna sólo atinó a ponerse en posición de defensa antes de esquivar por los pelos la afilada hoja de Aiglos. Se echó al suelo y bloqueó un nuevo ataque que apenas vio llegar. Intentó hacer una finta pero Gil-galad captó de inmediato sus intenciones y le dio un buen golpe en el hombro. Magullada, Elenna alzó la espada con las dos manos, pero ni por ésas podía alcanzarlo. Nunca había visto a nadie luchar así; era como si la lanza formara parte de su cuerpo, como si fueran un mismo ser. Se encontró retrocediendo para esquivar los ataques, agradeciendo a Eru haberse puesto la cota de mithril y no la de acero normal.

Y a Gil-galad daba miedo mirarlo. Siempre había sabido que se encontraba ante el Elfo más poderoso, además de la Dama Galadriel, que aún habitaba la Tierra Media, pero en ese momento resultaba aterrador. Sus ojos brillaban de una manera casi insoportable, tenía el rostro crispado en una mueca de concentración, y su aura de poder resultaba sobrecogedora. Elenna dio gracias por que no tuviera que enfrentarse nunca a él en un combate real.

Cuando ya casi tocaba la pared del patio de armas con la espalda, la espada saltó de su mano. Con un golpe certero asestado con el asta de Aiglos, Gil-galad hizo que Elenna perdiera el equilibrio y cayera trastabillando a sus pies. Alzó la vista cuando sintió el frío del filo de Aiglos en el cuello, y lo vio mirándola con una expresión indefinible.

-Has luchado bien.-le dijo, antes de tenderle una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Elenna hizo una mueca.

-No he durado ni diez minutos.-Elenna bufó.

-Más que muchos.-dijo Glorfindel, que se había acercado a ayudarla a quitarse la coraza. Gil-galad se retiró sin decir nada, también a quitarse la cota de malla, dejando al descubierto una camisa empapada en sudor. Elenna lo miró un instante, dudando si ir hacia él, y después miró arriba, a la balaustrada. Su padre y su tío habían observado el combate desde allí, de camino a su concilio matinal. Ambos bajaron hasta ella cuando se hubo quitado la armadura de entrenamiento.

-¿Estás bien?-inquirió Elendil en cuanto se encontró a su altura. Iba ataviado con un espléndido jubón de terciopelo negro, con el emblema escogido para el nuevo reino bordado en el pecho: el árbol que Isildur había salvado, nimbado por una corona y rodeado de las seis puntiagudas estrellas de su casa.

-Sí.-masculló Elenna. La verdad es que le dolían el hombro y la muñeca, y notaba una quemazón en la herida de la pierna, pero se mantuvo firme, apoyándose en su espada.

-Vamos al concilio.-intervino Voronwë. Llevaba un rollo de pergamino apretado en la mano, manchado de tinta-Sería conveniente que tú también estuvieras presente.

-¿Ah?-Elenna quiso preguntar algo, pero su padre y su tío se dirigieron a saludar a los Elfos a su espalda. De manera que recogió su espada y tras pasar por la armería, subió a sus aposentos a cambiarse de ropa.

Después de untarse un ungüento en los golpes, y meterse en un vestido verde con corpiño de brocado dorado, se encaminó a la sala de reuniones de su padre. No tenía ni idea de por qué querrían que asistiera; suponía que tendría algo que ver con el ataque pero no entendía por qué la convocaban. Había contado todo lo que tenía que contar la noche anterior, y esperaba poder descansar y relajarse un poco.

Ya estaban todos reunidos cuando ella entró. Elenna ocupó su sitio habitual a la izquierda de su padre, enfrente de Gil-galad. Él miraba a todas partes menos a ella, y Elenna empezó a preocuparse. ¿Se habría arrepentido?

-Como os comuniqué ayer-comenzó Elendil con voz pausada, extendiendo el pergamino manchado ante sí-mi hijo Isildur ha solicitado el envío de más tropas. Los ataques se han intensificado, y necesita fortificar las defensas en Minas Ithil, así como en Osgiliath.

Elenna abrió la boca para decir algo pero la volvió a cerrar. Sabía que la situación en Gondor no era la mejor, pero no tenía ni idea de que hubiera empeorado hasta el punto de que el orgulloso Isildur pidiera ayuda a su padre. Voronwë, a su lado, la miró brevemente.

-Creemos que tú eres la más indicada para conducir las tropas hasta Gondor.-dice su tío, dándole un cariñoso apretón en el brazo-El rey debe quedarse aquí, pues las noticias que trajiste de tu patrulla son preocupantes.

-¿Yo?-Elenna miró a su padre, incrédula.

-Te seguirán.-aseguró Elendil con voz firme-Tu valor en las patrullas es bien conocido por todos. Y tus hermanos se alegrarán de verte.

-Cierto.-intervino Voronwë, sonriendo-Anárion quiere saber cuándo vas a ir a ver a tu sobrina.

-Vaya.-Elenna se miró las manos, ruborizada-¿Cuándo deseáis que parta, padre?

-Lo antes posible.-respondió Elendil.

-Majestad-Gil-galad habló entonces, mirando tan sólo a Elendil-permitid que ofrezca un contingente de mis guerreros como apoyo.-Glorfindel le echó una mirada de sorpresa, y Elrond, de censura.

-¿A qué debo tamaña generosidad, mi señor?-su padre parecía tan sorprendido como Glorfindel. Elenna lo miró, consciente de que él evitaba sus ojos.

-Mi reino será el último en ser atacado.-explicó él pacientemente-Y somos aliados. No es justo que vuestros hijos lleven la mayor parte del peso en la lucha.

-A mí me parece justo.-apuntó Voronwë-Sus arqueros son muy diestros, una fuerza valiosísima para Isildur.

-Podrían proteger Osgiliath.-dijo Elenna, recordando la hermosa capital de Gondor sobre el Anduin.

-¿Y ellos están de acuerdo?-inquiró Elendil mirando a su invitado.

-Harán lo que yo les ordene, señor.-repuso Gil-galad-Comprenden la importancia de nuestra alianza, y son los que más desean entrar en batalla.

-Entonces me parece justo.-asintió Elendil-En dos días deberán estar listos para partir.

-Descuidad.

Elenna pasó la tarde recorriendo las murallas, caminando despacio para tratar de fortalecer la pierna herida. Podría resistir un viaje largo si procuraba descansar como era debido. Y en ese viaje podría permitírselo. Viajarían con toda una hueste; seguramente nadie le pediría que hiciera turnos de guardia. Y con los Elfos de Gil-galad.

Pensar en él y en su ayuda prestada le hizo volver a recordar el entrenamiento. Hizo una mueca al sentir dolor en el hombro, pero no era más que una contusión que remitiría en unos días. Le preocupaba más la expresión de él, su manera de alejarse de ella, de evitar su mirada. Era como si hubieran vuelto a diez años atrás, sólo que esta vez era Gil-galad quien ponía distancia entre ellos. Apretó los puños, frustrada, y golpeó la almena.

-No deberías lastimarte la mano a tan sólo unos días de partir.-dijo una voz a su espalda. Elenna se volvió, con un nudo en la garganta, y encaró a Gil-galad, que la miraba con algo parecido a la tristeza.

-Estoy bien.-dijo, y él alzó las cejas-¿Querías algo?

-Sí.-Gil-galad hizo una pausa y suspiró-Quería disculparme.

-¿Por qué?-Elenna lo miró con extrañeza.

-Por cómo me he comportado en el entrenamiento.-dijo Gil-galad con expresión tensa-He podido hacerte daño de verdad.

Elenna lo miró incrédula. Vale, su superioridad en combate había sido más que evidente, pero ¿acaso creía que era una chiquilla indefensa? Sabía que él no se había empleado a fondo; pero Elenna daba lo mejor de sí misma cuando se sentía amenazada, y ése no había sido el caso. Sabía que él no quería herirla de verdad, era una certeza que le venía de lo más hondo del corazón, y no entendía por qué él actuaba como si le hubiera cortado un brazo.

-Esto es ridículo.-dijo ella, acortando la distancia entre ellos de dos pasos. Sentía las miradas de los guardias clavadas en ellos pero ya no le importaba. Alzó una mano y le acarició la mejilla.

-Para mí no lo es.-replicó Gil-galad, pero no hizo ademán de apartar su mano.-No soportaría que volvieras a estar herida, y encima por mi causa.

-No me harías daño. Tú no.-Elenna se obligó a sonreír-He entrenado con mis hermanos miles de veces, y ellos sí que me han causado heridas.

Gil-galad permaneció en silencio un rato, mirándola fijamente. Puso su mano sobre la de ella y esbozó una sonrisa triste.

-Cuando te vi llegar cubierta de sangre, con ese tajo en la pierna…-dijo en voz baja. Ella se estremeció al recordar-Casi te caíste del caballo.

-Pero estoy bien.-insistó Elenna-Gracias a ti.

No le dio opción a protestar. Se puso de puntillas, le echó los brazos al cuello y lo besó, intentando transmitirle su agradecimiento por ayudarla, por salvarla. Él se quedó quieto un momento, pero enseguida le puso las manos en la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, diciéndole en un beso todo lo que callaba. Ella se apartó, sonriendo.

-Espero que esto signifique que no dejarás de entrenar conmigo.-dijo, mirándolo. Gil-galad se echó a reír.

-Si tú quieres…

-Quiero mejorar.-aseveró ella-Y me sé los trucos de Isildur y Anárion de memoria.

-Está bien.-le tomó la mano. Elenna se puso roja pero alzo la vista para mirarlo-Respecto a eso… he hablado con tu padre… y creo que te acompañaré.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad.-confirmó Gil-galad sonriendo.-Quiero ver Gondor con mis propios ojos, y asegurarme de que la colaboración sale bien.

Elenna lo abrazó, contenta, pero no dijo nada. Empezaba a imaginarse por qué quería acompañarla, además de por motivos de estrategia militar, pero prefirió callarse por el momento. Estaba segura de que pronto llegaría el momento de hablar abiertamente, de sincerarse el uno con el otro. Se contentó con caminar de su mano sobre las murallas, sabiendo que le esperaban muchos meses en su compañía. Y de momento eso le bastaba.

* * *

_¿Qué tal? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Genial? ¿Fatal? Dejadme vuestras impresiones en el recuadro de review :). Si puede ser firmado, mejor que mejor. Del próximo no tengo escrito nada por ahora, pero sí muchas ideas, así que espero no demorarme tanto. Gracias por pasaros y leer, aun a los que no habéis comentado, que sé que estáis ahí y eso me sube mucho la moral. El capi está sin betear, si encontráis faltas de ortografía, gramática o estilo hacedmelo saber. Un saludo y hasta pronto._


End file.
